No estoy preparada para perderte
by samanthablack30
Summary: Ella nunca estaría preparada para perder al hombre que la enseñó a amar... pero una promesa la ataría a aceptar su muerte con resignación... ¿Qué hará para poder cumplir esa promesa? y ¿Podrá cumplirla realmente?
1. Una promesa dificil de cumplir

_**Las ideas estaban presentes y rompí mi promesa de no llevar dos fics… no me resistí, espero que les guste mi nueva historia. Dejen algún review con sus opiniones, ya saben de todo: flores, tomatazos, ideas… etc. Saludos **_

**UNA PROMESA DIFICIL DE CUMPLIR**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Sus mayores temores se han convertido en realidad, quisiera que no estuviera aquí en mis últimos momentos, su mirada es inexpresiva, vacía, busca una solución a mil por hora, su mente trabaja más de lo normal tratando de buscar la salida, sus ojos están fijos en la herida de mi cuello y ve como se me escapa la vida, una vida que iba a compartir con ella, juntos después de casi tres años de estar a escondidas de todo el mundo, íbamos a mostrarnos al mundo, que todos supieran que la amaba… que daría por ella la vida y que mi castaña había logrado cambiarme, teníamos esos planes… miles… que dejaría ahí, yo siempre cumplía lo que le decía y le había dicho que sería la última vez que el Señor Tenebroso me llamaba y que cuando volviera a su lado sería para estar juntos sin ataduras ni escondites.

Potter se ha ido con los recuerdos y se ha ido Wesley, también se fue ella por orden mía pero tarde mas en decírselo que ella en volver.

"**Acércate" **– le pido, ella se hinca frente a mí y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos – **"No llores, no hay que llorar"**

"**Esto no tenía que haber pasado, ella me dijo que si te salvaba aquella noche, estaríamos juntos"** – tomé su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas.

"**Las cosas se pueden cambiar, pero no el destino de una persona, mi sendero termina aquí mi amor, debes aceptarlo"**

"**No… encontraré la forma, el tiempo preciso y… y todo… estará bien, lo prometo"** – dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma que decía algo coherente.

"**Hazme una promesa… por todo lo que vivimos prométeme que aceptarás esto, rompe ese giratiempos, no regreses, sigue adelante"**

"**No puedo, sabes que no voy a poder" **– me dijo llorando, negando con la cabeza.

"**Si puedes, lo nuestro fue maravilloso Herms, nunca me cansaré de agradecerte que hayas llegado así a mi vida, pero ya pasó, deja que continué mi camino y tu sigue el tuyo"**

"**Es que debemos estar juntos Sev"**

"**Shhh en otra vida quizás… déjame marchar por favor mi niña, déjame ir"** – llorando en silencio besaba mis manos – **"Debes romper esa cadena, sólo tú puedes hacerlo, no regreses en el tiempo, si lo haces vas a sufrir mucho y no quiero… déjame ir"**

"**Te amo…"** – me susurró.

"**¿Me prometes que no regresaras? Prométeme que seguirás, ve… y haz todo lo que… queríamos hacer juntos… viaja a aquellos lugares que marca…mos en el mapa, vive todos nuestros sueños, sonríe, tomate fotos, se feliz como si estuviéramos juntos" **– su llanto no era calmado sino todo lo contrario – **"Tómate tu tiempo… y cuando estés preparada… empieza de nuevo… enamórate… cásate, ten hijos, se feliz… siempre he querido eso para ti: que seas feliz… Prométeme que no regresaras"**

"**Te lo prometo Sev" **– me respondió tratando de calmarse.

"**No voltees para atrás mi niña… ven"** – se acercó a mi regazo y se acurruco en mi pecho como tantas noches en las mazmorras, su llanto se fue calmando con mis caricias en su cabello, su perfume… uno que había extrañado todos esos meses… comencé a tatararear la canción con la que lograba calmarla cuando estaba nerviosa.

Mi respiración se fue haciendo pausada, la hora de mi juicio final se acercaba y había tanto por pagar, lo único que deseaba es que mi niña cumpliera su promesa, debía dejarme morir ya y dejar las cosas como están, que siguiera su vida… y fuera feliz, se acerca… lo puedo sentir… pero no hay miedo de por medio, sólo por ella… pero con el tiempo lo estará… ya no puedo respirar… ni siquiera puedo sentirla…

_Te amo Hermione… mi niña…_

**HERMIONE**

Esto no tenía porque ocurrir, teníamos tantos planes, y ahora todo se ha ido al carajo, pero el siempre tenía razón y yo no podía negarle nada, nunca lo hacía, si él quería que no regresara en el tiempo: no lo haría, por eso se lo prometí.

Escuchaba esa melodía, una que me tranquilizaba por las noches antes de que estallará la guerra, estaba acurrucada sin llorar, a él le preocuparía mucho verme llorar, no debía, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras yo olía su aroma por última vez, y la melodía paro, mi corazón latió rápido esperando y su mano cayó al piso dejando de acariciar mi cabello, mis lagrimas silenciosas cayeron unas tras otras, pero no me moví de ahí, no estaba preparada para eso, creo que nunca lo estuve.

"**Te prometo no regresar Sev… aunque me parta el alma y mi vida se destrocé… no regresaré" **– le dije para dejarme llevar por el cansancio, por el dolor, por la perdida, mis lagrimas me fueron arrullando y por última vez me quede dormida en los brazos de mi amado.

**HARRY POTTER **

Todos gritaban y lloraban de felicidad, por fin habíamos acabado con Voldemort después de tantos años lo habíamos logrado y con la ayuda de quien menos esperaba: Severus Snape, no había tenido tiempo de reponerme de sus memorias, me pedía que me entregará pero que todo saldría bien y le creí… todo lo había hecho por mi madre… o al menos eso fue al principio.

"**Harry"** – me gritaba mi mejor amigo – **"HERMIONE… NO LA ENCUENTRO"** – _Por Dios, debe de estar destrozada_, pensé.

"**Vamos a la casa de los gritos, debe de estar ahí" **– le dije.

"**¿Y porque ahí? Si el único que debe de estar es el cuerpo de aquel traidor"**

"**Ron. Antes de ir debes saber algo… y lo resumiré demasiado porque no tengo tiempo de darte la versión larga, Snape nos estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo, se dedicó a protegerme durante toda mi vida ¿porqué? Porque amo a mi madre y quiso pagar una deuda con ella de esa forma, estuvo trabajando con Voldemort para ayudar a la Orden, cuando realmente tuvo su fidelidad en Dumbledore"**

"**Vaya… eso suena muy bien Harry pero escuchaste la parte de No encuentro a Hermione"** – me dijo irónico.

"**Esa es la segunda parte de los recuerdos… debemos apoyarla… al parecer ellos estaban juntos"**

"**¿Quiénes?" **– mi amiga tenía razón, cuando Ron se lo proponía era muy idiota, me detuve para verlo directamente.

"**El profesor Snape me dijo que Hermione y él comenzaron a estar juntos desde quinto curso, me dijo que la amaba y que la apoyará, que la ayudáramos a salir delante de la perdida, que encontráramos a sus padres, me dijo donde buscarlos… él la amaba y ella… debe de estar destrozada"** – mi amigo se quedo petrificado.

"**Es una broma"**

"**No Ron… ellos se amaban, al parecer creo que intentó llevársela una noche antes de estallar la guerra, pero paso la muerte de Dumbledore, él tuvo que huir y no pudo esconderla, al parecer tenía la casa ya… y él sería el fidelio…"**

"**Pero… a ver… en primer lugar el mató a Dumbledore, en segundo Hermione… es… hija de muggles… él odiaba…"**

"**A él no le importaba sus orígenes Ron, amaba a Hermione tal cual, y si, Snape mató a Dumbledore pero porque el profesor se lo ordenó, creo que creían que si lo hacía obtendría la confianza de Voldemort"**

"**Harry… es demasiada información para una sola noche"**

"**Lo sé… vayamos a buscar a Hermione" **– al entrar la vi con los ojos rojos y perdidos en el piso mientras estaba encima del cuerpo de Snape, flexioné mis rodillas para que me viera pero estaba perdida en su mundo – **"¿Hermione?"** – no respondió.

"**Harry… ¿qué vamos hacer?"** – me preguntó Ron preocupado.

"**Vamos a sacarla de aquí, necesita descansar y Snape necesita un homenaje… limpiaré su nombre… vamos"**

"**Vale… pero sigo sin entender nada"** – me dijo.

"**¿Hermione?… respóndeme por favor"** – no lloraba, no se quejaba, no hacía nada… sólo tenía la mirada perdida – **"Tengo que sacarte de aquí… él… debe tener el homenaje que necesita… Hermione por favor"** – tomé su barbilla para que me viera y enfocó sus ojos con los míos – **"No te dejaré sola…"**

"**Se fue Harry"** – me dijo – **"Y no volverá"** – y comenzó a llorar.

"**Lo siento Hermione, realmente lo siento, ven…"** – la levanté pero sus piernas no tenían la fuerza, volteó a ver su cadáver inclinado, sin vida, con los brazos extendidos en el piso, todo lleno de su sangre y los ojos entreabiertos, ella se llevó sus manos a sus oídos como si estuviera escuchando el grito desgarrador de una banshee, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para no seguir viendo la escena que por lo visto no había observado.

"**Nooooooooooooooooooo"** – y se desplomó de dolor inconsciente, apenas pude sostenerla.

"**Ron… ten, llévala a enfermería, que la atiendan como es debido… yo me encargaré de Snape" **– Ron sostuvo a nuestra amiga en sus brazos, los ojos de mi amigo estaban llorosos por el dolor de Hermione.

"**Si…"**

"**No te separes de ella Ron"**

"**Nunca"** – me dijo saliendo de la casa de los gritos.

Me incliné sobre el cuerpo de Snape y me carcomió la culpa, ¿cuántas veces no lo insulté frente a Hermione? La dañe con cada una de mis palabras y mis dudas, le dije que era un bastardo traidor…

Flash Back

"**Lo mató como un cobarde, el profesor Dumbledore se lo suplicó sólo le dijo Por favor y el muy cabrón lo mató, cuando este frente a frente con él lo mataré yo"** – estaba con mis dos amigos en la torre de astronomía, Ron me miraba con detenimiento y Hermione intentaba que sus lagrimas no cayeran. – **"Los engañó a todos ese maldito bastardo asesino… no es más que un traidor"**

"**Él no es un traidor" **– susurró mi amiga con dos lagrimas en su mejilla.

"**¿Mione? ¿Has escuchado lo que ese cabrón le hizo al profesor Dumbledore?"**

"**Si… lo he oído, cada uno de sus insultos lo he oído"** – dijo mi amiga.

"**¿Entonces? ¿cómo garantizas que no es un cobarde traidor?"**

"**SIMPLEMENTE LO SÉ… VALE"** – nos gritó para bajar corriendo sola… llorando.

Fin del Flash Back

"**La lastimé mil veces Snape, no tiene ni idea de todo lo que le dije a Hermione sobre usted… ¿cómo voy a verla a la cara? ¿cómo le daré mis condolencias cuando mil veces le deseé la muerte?... si hubiera visto sus ojos Snape… están vacíos… ¿cómo voy a ayudarla?" **– me senté para quedar de frente con su cuerpo y me encontraba ahí confesándome con él – **"Usted me cuido por 19 años… se lo agradezco… y también le agradezco haber amado a mi madre… le juro cuidar de Hermione como usted lo hizo conmigo, no la dejaré sola, veré por su felicidad sea cual sea, veré por ella… ojala un día ella logré perdonarme y usted también profesor… Perdóneme por favor"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegue al Gran Comedor donde todos estaban, heridos y cuerpos sin vida, toda la gente moviéndose para curar a los otros, algunos empezando a limpiar el castillo, cuando me vieron llegar todos observaban a quien había derrotado a Voldemort y no pude evitar de nuevo sentirme una mierda. La profesora Mcgonagall se me acercó.

"**Potter"** – me estremeció su abrazo.

"**Profesora necesito algo"** – le dije rompiendo el abrazo.

"**Lo que quieras hijo ¿Qué necesitas?"**

"**En la casa de los gritos se encuentra el cadáver del profesor Snape, quiero que manden por él, lo limpien y lo arreglen como es debido, se le hará un homenaje, tan grande e importante como al profesor Dumbledore"**

"**¿Potter? Eso no será posible, nadie estará de acuerdo, ni siquiera yo, él era un mortifago… mató a Dumbledore, era una mala persona"** – cerré mis ojos con coraje, me separé de ella y me subí a una de las mesas del comedor, cerca de algunos heridos atendidos.

"_**Sonorus"**_ – se incrementó mi voz para que todos los del lugar me escucharan – **"Hablaré así ya que no tengo el tiempo de dar esta explicación persona por persona, se le hará un homenaje al director Severus Snape"** – todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas – **"SILENCIO… todo esto es gracias a él, por medio de recuerdos me dio las pistas necesarias para derrotar a Voldemort y estuvo ayudándome durante todo mi trayecto en esa misión, él asesinó al profesor Dumbledore, no puedo debatir eso… pero fue porque él ya estaba muriendo, tenía un par de meses de vida nada más… el profesor Dumbledore le ordenó matarlo para salvar el alma de Draco Malfoy porque él era el encomendado por Tom para matarlo… ¿se dan cuenta?" **– comencé a sonreír de ironía, de dolor, de asco, de todos esos sentimientos que estaban acabando conmigo – **"Le ordenó matarlo para salvar el alma de un chico que ni siquiera sabemos si tiene una, y acabó con el alma de un hombre que estaba sediento de paz, condenándolo aún más… el profesor consideró que de esa forma Snape tendría la absoluta confianza de Voldemort y así fue… respondan algo… ¿Snape castigó a alguno de ustedes? Levanté la mano quien haya sufrido castigos tortuosos por parte del director?"** – nadie alzó la mano – **"Su misión como director era esa: proteger a los alumnos, y lo hizo… él me protegió hasta con su vida y me dio la última clave para terminar la guerra, y va a recibir el honor que se merece… y es algo que no pienso debatir… si dudan de él es como estar dudando de mí ¿hay alguien que se oponga a lo que quiero hacer?"** – dije retándolos a todos con el mismo tono que hubiera utilizado Snape – **"Quien no esté de acuerdo, simplemente no asista"** – les dije bajándome para ir hacia la enfermería.

"**¿Potter?"** – me dijo la profesora Mcgonagall alcanzándome – **"¿Todo eso es verdad?"**

"**Si profesora, y quiero que se encargue y me ayude a limpiar el nombre del profesor Snape, acuda al cuadro de la dirección y que Dumbledore me ayude, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de darle los honores a Snape, así que ayúdeme, encárguese de eso por favor, se lo debemos… todos aquí le debemos algo a Snape a parte de la vida"**

"**Está bien Potter"** – la profesora se retiró y yo me dirigí a la enfermería. Ahí estaba mi amiga inconsciente aún en una cama improvisada, me acerqué a una chica que debía tener conocimientos de medimagia, mi amigo Ron estaba sentado al lado de Hermione.

"**Ron"** – le tomé el hombro a mi amigo.

"**Harry"**

"**¿Cómo esta?"** – le pregunté a la chica.

"**Bien, le hemos curado las pocas heridas que tenía, no se ha estado alimentando bien pero se repondrá… y creo que el final de la guerra es lo que le provocó el desmayo, pero estará bien"**

"**Qué bueno, que la trasladen a unas habitaciones privadas por favor"**

"**Mmmm está bien, se hará en seguida"** – me respondió titubeante.

"**Y envíeme un patronus diciéndome donde la trasladarán, Ron acompáñame, necesito que hagamos algo antes de darle los honores a Snape" **

"**Claro Harry" **– salimos y nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras en silencio, ambos necesitábamos entender qué demonios había pasado en todo ese tiempo, estábamos temerosos de cómo reaccionaría Hermione al despertar, llegamos y entramos a los aposentos del ex director de Hogwarts.

"**Necesito que vayas a Australia, al parecer ahí están los padres de Hemione"** – le dije buscando la caja negra que me pidió Snape en los recuerdos, la encontré y la saqué, empecé a remover papeles y saqué un pequeño pergamino – **"Me parece que es esta la dirección"**

"**Pero Hermione ni siquiera sabía donde estaban"** – me dijo tomando el pergamino leyéndolo.

"**Creo que Snape se dedicó a buscarlos todo este tiempo, me pidió que los buscará para que Hermione no estuviera sola, ve por ellos"**

"**Claro ¿y qué demonios voy a decirles? Oigan ustedes no lo recuerdan pero tienen una hija de 19 años que esta inconsciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts, a por cierto también es bruja y casi la matan… Harry esto va a ser complicado"** – y lo era, pero Snape tenía todo preparado, me acerqué al armario de pociones y busque lo que me había dicho él.

"**Ten, Snape la preparó, deben tomarla toda, les dormirá y luego les llegarán los recuerdos, ellos abrirán los ojos hasta que recuerden todo, diles lo que paso y tráelos aquí Ron… ellos deben de estar con Hermione"** – tomó las pociones y las guardó junto con el pergamino.

"**Está bien, pero antes debes explicarme Harry… no entiendo nada"**

"**Comamos algo Ron, durmamos un par de horas y después hablaremos…"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron dormía mientras veía la caja que me había dado Snape, removiendo los papeles y una sola fotografía de ellos, vi a un Severus Snape que no conocía, Hermione logró cambiarlo tanto y ella brillaba de felicidad, una que no sabía si lograría sacar de nuevo.

"**¿Qué es eso?"** – me preguntó Ron, al parecer había tomado un baño.

"**Snape… su testamento, se lo dejó todo a ella… no creo que le importé mucho todo lo que ha heredado si él ya no está, la dirección de la casa que compartieron juntos, propiedades que pasarán a ser de ella, fotografías, cartas… ¿cómo voy a verla a la cara Ron?, él me salvo la vida y yo… MALDITA SEA"** – grité tomándome el pelo con furia. – **"Nos ayudo tanto, él dejo la espada en aquel lago… ni quiero recordar todo lo que nos ayudó… nunca voy a perdonarme lo mucho que lo odie… voy a pagarle Ron… veré por Hermione hasta mi muerte como el lo hizo conmigo"**

"**Harry… Hermione lo amaba… pero ¿cómo?"**

"**No lo sé, ella nos contará cuando este lista… ve por sus padres, supongo que con la dirección podrás estar aquí en cuestión de horas"**

"**Vale, necesito un traslador"**

"**Pideselo a la profesora Mcgonagall"** – mi amigo se fue y me fui a una habitación de la torre de Gryffindor donde estaba Hermione con Ginny, entré y mi novia estaba acostada en el sofá dormitando, cuando escuchó que entraba se incorporó.

"**Harry…"**

"**¿Cómo esta?"**

"**No ha despertado, seguro que lo que le pasó y el cansancio la ha dejado así, aún no puedo creer todo lo que me has contado, no quisiera saber lo que esta sintiendo ella al saber que no volverá a verlo"**

"**La vamos a apoyar, la profesora Mcgonagall me aviso que la gente esta empezando a llegar, le pediré a un elfo que se quedé con ella y tu y yo iremos al funeral"** – volteé a ver a mi amiga que se movía inquiera entre sueños.

"**¿Y ella Harry?"**

"**Será muy fuerte para ella, no quiero verla en el funeral"**

"**Voy a ir"** – Hermione había comenzado a levantarse, no sé que tanto había escuchado de la conversación.

"**Estas débil Hermione, te hará mal quédate a descansar"**

"**¡NO!, NADIE TIENE MÁS DERECHO A IR QUE YO… DILES A TODOS QUE IRÉ, QUE IRÁ LA SEÑORA SNAPE… NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ME HAYA CASADO CON ÉL, DILES A TODOS QUE SU VIUDA ESTARÁ EN PRIMERA FILA… DILES"** – me gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ginny a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte también lloraba al ver a Hermione así – **"QUE LES DIGAS"**

"**Si Hermione… lo haré, Ginny ayúdala a prepararse, que tomé un baño y intenta que coma algo"**

"**Si, ven Hermione, vamos a que te bañes"** – la condujo al baño y yo baje a indicar aquello que se me ordenó: que la viuda de Severus Snape estaría presente.

**HERMIONE**

Cómo me hubiera gustado despertar y que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no es así, y esta vez las cosas se quedarían tal cual, Ginny me conduce al baño y abre la regadera, cierra la puerta y me desvisto y entró en ella, me quema la piel, como si fuera acido y llegara a carcomerse mi alma, dejo que siga el dolor, quizás así disminuya un poco el sufrimiento de haberlo perdido.

Flash Back

Estaba tomando una ducha en el baño de prefectos sumergida en la enorme bañera con agua caliente y espuma abundante, tenía mis ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por las esencias que me estaban llenando de tranquilidad, cuando unas manos rodearon mi cintura, esparciendo besos en mi espalda y mi cuello.

"**No te sentí entrar"** – le dije doblando la cabeza para que siguiera besándome.

"**Sera porque soy el mejor espía"**

"**No lo dudo"** – le dije volteando a verlo ya mojado del pecho hacia abajo – **"Pensé que Voldemort te iba a entretener más tiempo… hace dos semanas que te fuiste"**

"**Si… digamos que le soy más útil aquí por ahora" **– me susurraba recorriendo con sus dientes y su lengua mi cuello y detrás de mi oreja – **"Te extrañe mucho mi niña"**

"**Y yo a ti my Prince"**

"**Hace mucho que no estamos juntos, déjame saborearte, amarte y disfrutarte esta noche" **– lo bese con pasión accediendo a sus peticiones, sus manos se dirigieron a mi zona – **"Siempre tan preparada para recibirme"** – en el momento en que me alzó de los glúteos me llenó por completo sentirlo dentro – **"Oh Hermione… te amo"**

"**Y yo a ti… Sev" **

Fin del Flash Back

Me siento recordando todo lo que él me dio, tanto amor… como ella me lo prometió: él iba a amarme con toda el alma, abracé mis rodillas y me perdí una vez más, sin llorar, sin sentir, sólo perdida en mis recuerdos una vez más. Escuche como se abría la puerta y Ginny se acercaba.

"**Hermione… voy a ayudarte"** – no le respondí y deje que enjabonara mi cabello…

_Debes dejar de usar ese shampo… vas a volverme loco a media clase Hermione_

Mi amiga terminó de bañarme y salí al cuarto donde me esperaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, de manga larga y cuello redondo.

"**Es mío… pero te quedará bien"** – me puse ropa interior y medias negras con el vestido, zapatos planos negros y una túnica negra… como él… terminaría vistiéndome como él… siempre – **"Vamos… te maquillaré un poco"**

"**No… así déjalo, quiero verlo por favor" **– le dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

"**Muy bien, entonces bajemos"**

Baje con rapidez las escaleras interminables y llegue al patio destrozado pero limpio, estaba decorado con flores blancas y negras, había demasiada gente alguna sentada y pasando a ver el féretro. Las sillas estaban acomodadas en dos hileras dejando un pasillo en medio para que la gente pasara y justo en frente estaba el ataúd, en la parte de arriba por medio de magia estaba su imagen grande, la volteé a ver y estaba ahí su piel blanca y su pelo negro largo, liso y suave, no grasiento como todos pensaban, me fije en sus ojos negros pero eran unos que no volverían a verme… la imagen llevaba su mirada fría e inexpresiva, una que nunca iba dirigida a mí de esa forma, su vestimenta negra siempre le daba un toque elegante, imponente y seductor, sólo se le podía ver el principio de esa levita negra que adoraba.

La gente me miraba mientras llegaba al final del pasillo, tenía cada vez más cerca el féretro, quizá sólo pasos que me distanciaban de él y me detuve… no estaba preparada para verlo así, y sé que nunca iba a estar preparada para perderlo, me agarré del borde de una silla mientras mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse y el nudo en mi garganta impedía respirar… mis piernas se paralizaron, mi cuerpo entero se tenso por completo.

"**Estoy contigo Hermione, lo haremos juntos"** – me dijo Harry tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme a seguir, no pude responderle sólo continué el camino con la mirada hacia abajo. Estaba frente al féretro pero no quería verlo… sentí las manos de Harry dándome valor para lo que seguía y alcé la vista lentamente y el dolor corrió por mi pecho como un veneno rápido que invade tu ser y te impide morir… sólo dotándote de pesadillas y dolor

"**Severus"** – fue lo único que pude articular antes de caer al piso sosteniéndome de los barrotes de plata que soportaba el féretro y llorando abiertamente mi peor perdida… eso no debía de haber pasado… y no tenía la fuerza para cambiar el destino… en esta ocasión cumpliría esa promesa aunque me rompiera de sufrimiento…

… _**Lo vi… ahí… sin vida y llevándose la mía con él**_


	2. Recuerdos tentadores I

_**Les agradezco a todas su apoyo con este fic, surgieron las dudas si era un One Shot por eso subí este capítulo que ya tenía escrito pero las publicaciones se harán una a la semana y dos, dependiendo de mi tiempo. Espero les agrade… la historia será algo larguita y un poco de lágrimas… lo siento. Sé que el capítulo es largo pero ya tengo fijado donde empieza y termina cada capítulo y no pude cortarlo, espero les guste. Dejen sus reviews. Besitos**_

**RECUERDOS TENTADORES I**

**HARRY POTTER **

Verla así me destrozaba y me hacía sentir miserable, yo estaba vivo a un lado de ella y quien ella amaba había muerto cuando hubiera merecido ser feliz a su lado, intentaba sostenerla pero lloraba desconsoladamente sobre los barrotes de plata que sostenían el cuerpo de su "esposo", su cabello suelto y enmarañado, desordenado le llegaba casi a la cintura, iba toda de negro sin una gota de maquillaje, con la nariz irritada, su cara roja y los ojos confirmaban que no había parado de llorar desde la muerte de Snape.

Toda la gente la veía una con lastima, otras con curiosidad, asco, sorpresa, incredulidad, cada sentimiento distintos se reflejaba en cada rostro. Ron aún no llegaba con los padres de Hermione pero me mandó un patronus diciéndome que ya le había dado la poción y que los estaba poniendo al tanto de los hechos. Ginny lloraba al ver a Hermione y los más cercanos eran la familia Wesley con Neville y Luna.

"**Hermione levántate"** – con dificultad la incorporé y su mirada se negaba a ver el cuerpo, una vez con la fuerza necesaria observó detenidamente a su pareja fallecida y se acercó a ella para quedar frente a frente.

"**Esto no tenía que haber pasado Sev…"** – acariciaba su rostro y empezó a conversar con él, todos nos alejamos para que pudiera tener privacidad. Duró ahí tiempo unas veces hablaba con él, otras lloraba y otras más se perdía dentro de ella misma, esa actitud no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

"**¿Hermione?"** – la profesora Mcgonagall se le acercó tocándole el hombro – **"Linda… comenzaremos en media hora ¿está bien?"** – Hermione la observó con odio, a ella, a cada una de las personas que estábamos ahí acompañándola, la profesora se retiró sin decir más.

"**Mi niña ven, necesitas comer algo, aunque sea una galleta" **– Molly la acercó a una silla y ella accedió.

"**No tengo hambre señora Wesley"**

"**Solo un poquito"** – pero ella se negó a la galleta, al café, al té y cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran.

Su mirada recorrió cada persona que estaba cerca de ella y cada grupo que conversaba mientras tomaban algo, el lugar estaba lleno, fue más gente de la que esperaba y no falto la maldita arpía de Rita Skeeter, mi amiga se levantó tomándose de las sillas, estaba mareada, llevaba casi dos días sin probar bocado y las emociones estaban acabando con ella. Me acerque a tomarla de la cintura.

"**Quiero que se vayan"** –me dijo.

"**¿Quiénes?" **– le pregunté observando a todos, podía referirse a cualquiera pero no entendía a quien en especial.

"**Todos, quiero que se vayan todos, YA" **

"**Hermione, está a punto de comenzar todo…"**

"**No me interesa" **– me interrumpió tajantemente – **"NADIE DE AQUÍ CREYÓ EN ÉL, NADIE"** – me gritó llorando – **"Tu maldita víbora"** – apuntó a Rita y la expulsó fuera del lugar, corrió hasta ella apuntándole con la varita – **"Debería matarte como la cucaracha que eres"**

"**¿Matarme? Claro… ¿desde cuándo empezaron tus dotes de mortifago eh Linda? O sólo es que te gustan los hombres poderosos, Potter, Krum y Snape…"**

"**Váyase por favor" **– me acerqué para evitar que Hermione hiciera una locura, se había quedado paralizada con esas palabras, no respondía a nada.

"**LO MISMO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES, LÁRGUENSE, NO QUIERO A NADIE CERCA DE ÉL, LARGO, LARGO" **– fue recorriendo el lugar gritándoles a los invitados, tiraba sillas con coraje y uno muy justificado, poco a poco se fueron retirando, sólo quedábamos los más cercanos a ella, se había tendido a llorar de nuevo al féretro.

"**Linda cálmate vamos a que descanses un poco"** – le dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

"**Quite sus manos de encima, no me toque y mucho menos a él, porque según yo recuerdo era un cobarde ¿no?"** – la profesora se detuvo en seco con esas palabras – **"Yo conozco a un cobarde y era Albus Dumbledore, quien le ordena matarlo a sangre fría para salvar el alma de una sabandija que no tenía alma, bajo chantaje… y conozco a más cobardes… usted profesora y cada uno de ustedes"** – nos gritó señalando uno a uno – **"¿Qué hicieron ustedes por esta guerra? Realmente nada, escondiéndose transmitiendo esa radio estúpida que servía para pura mierda con nombres falsos y códigos secretos, tu Bill escondiendo a tu mujercita bajo el fidelio y ahí teniendo a Ginny y a usted señora Wesley, nadie aquí hizo nada mientras él ponía en riesgo su vida durante años, no hicieron nada, yo lo curaba… no tienen idea de lo que son los cruciatus de Voldemort y se desaparecía noches y semanas enteras arriesgando su vida mientras todos ustedes descansaban en sus camas disfrutando de sus dulces sueños, ¿cobarde? ¿saben cuál fue su única acción cobarde que estuvo a punto de hacer? Cuando quiso ocultarme bajo el hechizo fidelio… porque me amaba, porque quería que al terminar la guerra estuviéramos juntos y sin embargo no lo hizo, ustedes son los cobardes"** – se sentó en el piso mientras todos observaban lo que decía – **"Quiero que se vayan, nadie cree en él, lárguense"** – se fueron retirando todos para quedarme solamente Ginny y yo, con la varita fue explotando todos los arreglos florales y miraba su retrato que habíamos puesto arriba del ataúd, con lagrimas en sus mejillas, por fin llegaba Ron con sus padres y su mamá fue corriendo a abrazarla. – **"Mamá"** – se desahogo n sus brazos mientras trataban entre los dos de sostenerla.

"**Se fue mamá y me dejó sola, esta guerra lo mató, íbamos a casarnos mamá… me amaba mucho… me dejo sola, sola"**

"**Tranquila cariño, no te dejo sola, aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy"** – le dijo su madre sobándole la espalda.

"**Cariño todo estará bien ya lo verás"** – le dijo su padre.

"**Señorita Granger debemos empezar con la sepultura"** – le dijo aquel hombre del ministerio.

"**SEÑORA SNAPE, GRÁBESELO MUY BIEN"** – le gritó – **"No se lo lleven aún"** – estaba comenzando a exaltarse cuando volvió a desmayarse, la tomé en brazos y me dirigí de nuevo al castillo.

"**Ron, que los invitados regresen, comiencen sin mí, que la profesora Mcgonagall diga unas palabras, bajen el cuadro de Dumbledore y que se encargue de todo por favor, yo no me despegaré de Hermione, señores Granger si quieren seguirme"** – entramos a la habitación donde se quedaba y la recosté. – **"Lo siento señora Granger, señor Granger… lo lamentó"**

"**Nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que ella estaba con su profesor, eso… no estaba bien" **– dijo su madre.

"**Él era un buen hombre señora, protegió a Hermione, hubiera dado su vida por ella, gracias a él ustedes pudieron recordar a su hija, sólo la amó y… no lo juzguen ni a ella tampoco, ese amor les ayudó a los dos a sobrellevar la guerra, será mejor que la dejemos descansar" **– salimos y los llevé a que comieran algo en las cocinas, al cabo de un par de horas fui a ver solo a Hermione.

"**Me pidió que te cuidara, que de una u otra forma buscara que fueras feliz ¿cómo haré eso Herms?"** – abrió los ojos y se extraño del lugar donde estaba.

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

"**Te desmayaste, ya le hicieron honores y Dumbledore se encargó de limpiar su nombre, le están dando sepultura ahora mismo, lo están trasladando al cem…"**

"**¿No lo van a enterrar en Hogwarts?"** – me preguntó incorporándose, se levantó y se fue corriendo donde estaban arreglando las ultimas cosas – **"ALTO, SE LE VA A ENTERRAR AQUÍ EN EL CASTILLO COMO EL DIRECTOR QUE FUE… ES UNA ORDEN"** – los hombres me observaban como pidiendo mi autorización.

"**Hagan lo que la señora Snape ordena"** – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall. Quedó sepultado bajo mármol negro y brillante, estaba más calmada se acercó y se hincó con una rosa negra en las manos a despedirse de él.

"**Me voy mi amor, no he olvidado la promesa… sabes que nunca te negué nada y esta vez no va a ser la excepción, empezaré de nuevo te lo juro"** – limpió sus lagrimas con la túnica y tocó las palabras verde olivo de Severus Snape – **"Solo dame un poco de tiempo, iré a aquel pueblo de Italia y te juro que visitaré las ruinas de aquel libro… todos los planes que teníamos los realizare pero dame tiempo… te amo My Prince… ¿Quién escogió el epitafio?"** – me preguntó.

"**Yo"** – contesté.

"**Es hermoso, gracias"** – tocaba sus palabras que la llenaban de orgullo y de fortaleza: _Severus Snape, héroe de guerra, hombre intachable y esposo fiel, _al final firmaba_ Hermione Snape. _Se levantó y llamó a un elfo – **"Vayan a los aposentos de mi esposo Severus Snape y recojan todas sus cosas, póngalas en cajas y más tarde vendré por ellas"**

"**Si señora Snape"**

"**Muy bien, gracias"** – los elfos se despidieron – **"Gracias Harry, gracias Ron por traer a mis padres, gracias Ginny y gracias a todos"** – se dirigió a las afueras del colegio.

"**Hija vámonos a casa"**

"**Ron lleva a mis padres a casa, mamá yo tengo una casa, Severus me la compró y es ahí donde viviré de hoy en adelante"**

"**Hija…"**

"**No papá me iré a mi casa"**

"**Hermione, Severus me dijo que te entregara esto" **– le extendí el testamento – **"Creo que te dejo la Mansión de los Prince, la casa de descanso de Gales, otra casa en España…"**

"**Se las propiedades de Severus Harry, no me interesan, solo quiero nuestra casa, la que me compró, solo eso"**

"**Vale… ¿tienes dinero?" **– no le pensaba impedir que se fuera – **"Ten, es la llave de la cámara de Snape en Gringoots"** – la tomó y la guardo.

"**Gracias, pero no lo necesito él me abrió una cámara con algo de dinero ¿Quién crees que financió nuestra aventura?... hasta luego Harry"**

"**Espera ¿estarás bien?"**

"**Si… necesito llorarle Harry, necesito estar sola" **– y se fue desapareciendo de todos nosotros.

"**Harry no debimos dejarla ir"**

"**Yo sé donde esta esa casa Ron, sino tenemos noticias de ella iremos a buscarla"**

**HERMIONE **

Me aparecí en la casa que no había pisado en meses, estaba oscura pero no encendí la luz, deje que se alumbrara un poco con la chimenea que prendí por medio de la varita. Entré y me senté en la sala color café oscuro observando las llamas y sintiéndome en casa, claro que la última vez que estuve ahí creí que iba a regresar con Sev, ahora todo es tan distinto.

Flash Back

"**¿Lista?"** – me preguntó antes de quitarme la venda – **"Baja un pequeño escalón, eso es, ahora mira" **– me quitó la venda y pude ver la casa – **"Es realmente pequeña, para ti y para mí, es de un solo piso, dos habitaciones una para nosotros y otra para el laboratorio y ya sabes cocina, sala, etc, es muy simple pero no quería llamar la atención con algo más grande, cuando todo terminé podremos comprar algo a tu gusto, no me gustaría vivir en una de mis casas me trae malos recuerdos, pero ¿qué te parece comprar algo especial?"**

"**Es perfecta esta Sev"**

"**Vivían muggles así que nos acostumbraremos… más bien me acostumbraré a la decoración"**

"**Tengo una duda profesor Snape" **– le dije seductoramente.

"**Usted siempre con sus dudas Granger"**

"**¿Qué habitación inauguraremos primero?"** – él sonrió mientras me besaba las manos hasta subir a los hombros.

"**Provocándome Granger… esta… quiero inaugurar primero la sala" **– me dijo mientras nos recostábamos lentamente en el sillón.

Fin del Flash Back

Decidí ir a la recamara, entré y encendí la luz, me senté frente al tocador y mi lo demacrada que me veía, me quité las medias y el vestido negro y saque del cajón mi bata de satín negro, un regalo de mi amado el día de nuestro primer aniversario. Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y destendí la cama: seda negra y me acosté dejando solo la lámpara prendida.

Abracé su almohada contra mi pecho como si fuera su torso desnudo el que abrazaba a mi, ya no llevaba su aroma.

"**Hermione… prometiste que si todo salía bien esa noche Severus estaría conmigo… me fallaste"** – me dije a mi misma entregándome al llanto de nuevo, haciéndome ovillo con mi cuerpo, dejando que la oscuridad llenara la habitación y mi cuerpo entero, quedando a su merced mi alma sedienta de amor.

**Flash Back **

Iba en camino a la biblioteca con tres libros enormes en los brazos cuando una mano me tapó la boca, se cayeron al suelo y fui arrastrada a la fuerza al aula de Historia de la Magia, nunca en mi vida me había pegado tremendo susto, y más al ver a la persona que me había secuestrado, sus ojos castaños se metieron en los míos y me paralicé y me cabreé a la vez.

"**Nuestro padre nos dio un camafeo con las fotos de nuestros padres dentro de él"** – vale, ¿eso era buena o mala noticia?, era ella, más bien era yo… joder… era yo pero dos o tres años mayor.

"**No debes de estar aquí, o quizás sí pero no debes interferir en el pasado" **– le dije retirándome.

"**Alto ahí, con mi visita pienso ahorrarte mucho dolor"** – volteé a verla y me percate que iba de negro.

"**¿Mis padres?"**

"**No, escucha muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, en dos noches Severus saldrá a una misión de la Orden como mortifago debes detenerlo, él no debe ir a esa misión"**

"**¿Quieres que detenga al profesor Snape?"** – le pregunté incrédula.

"**Así es, escucha esa noche el sale a la misión y ocurre un accidente, salva a Dumbledore y su fidelidad queda entre dicho, ya no confían en él como siempre y lo someten a tortura cada vez que pueden… debo enseñarte unos recuerdos"**

"**Escucha… no debes cambiar las cosas"** – dije intentando razonar con ella.

"**Cierra la boca, vamos al despacho del director necesitamos un pensadero"**

"**Estás loca, no voy a asaltar el despacho del director, me niego a darte la contraseña" **– volvió a verme enojada.

"**Se me olvidaba como era a tu edad, fui prefecta así que recuerdo la contraseña a la perfección, además me enseñaron oclumancia"**

"**¿En serio? ¿Quién?"**

"**Mi prometido" **– se me cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, debía tener 17-18 años y está loca ya se había comprometido.

"**¿Quién es?"**

"**Quiero que lo veas en el pensadero"** – debo reconocer que la curiosidad pudo conmigo y la lleve. Cuando entramos al despacho ya era tarde y estaba vacío, sacamos el pensadero y extrajo unos recuerdos. –**"¿Lista?"**

"**No, pero vamos"** – entramos y la vi corriendo a todo lo que daba en un bosque que no pude reconocer, estaba Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, los gemelos, Ginny y otro dos que no les preste atención, iban huyendo de algo o de alguien.

"**Potter… no quieres poner en riesgo a tus amigos ¿verdad?" **– apareció Lucius y una docena de mortifagos nos rodearon, todos pararon en seco buscando una salida y no había alguna – **"Solo dame el objeto, entrégate y los dejaré vivos"** – cuando Harry se negó empezó una lucha entre todos, se veían maldiciones ir y venir, hechizos sin parar. Un mortifago que no reconocí se acercó a mí "yo" y ella se defendía como podía, aquel hombre le arrojó una maldición y un hechizo protector apareció de la nada, el cuerpo de un hombre protegía el mío, me acerqué para ver quien protegería con su vida la mía.

"**Vete Herms" **

"**No sin ti, no me iré sin ti lo sabes"** – la pareja se defendía sin parar.

"**Traidor, al Señor Tenebroso le interesará mucho saber donde radica tu lealtad Snape, hace mucho que sospechamos de ti"** – le dijo el mortifago, de pronto aparecieron otros dos mortifagos y se batieron a duelo… la pareja estaba de espaldas defendiéndose a todo lo que daba cuidándose entre sí, tomándose de las manos por detrás mientras que con la otra la varita lanzaba hechizos. El profesor Snape acabó con dos mortifagos y cuando el otro lanzó un hechizo me tumbó al piso pero sin hacerme daño, al llegar la segunda maldición el cuerpo del profesor se interpuso tirándolo por completo al suelo sangrando, varios de nuestros amigos se acercaron para acabar con el mortifago. El cuerpo de mi yo del futuro, se acercó a él llorando.

"**¿Qué hiciste Sev?"**

"**Vete… corre"**

"**No, te curaré, vas a estar bien"**

"**Mi niña… no olvides lo que te he enseñado, no te dejes vencer, ayuda a Potter en todo lo que puedas"**

"**Esa maldición era para mi Sev"**

"**Daría la vida por ti mi amor"** - _¿mi amor?,_ volteé a ver a la Hermione que me había mostrado esos recuerdos y dos lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas viendo aquella escena. – **"Te am…"** – la frase se cortó con la caída de su brazo… había muerto.

"**Sev… oh por Dios… no"** – ella le lloraba en su pecho con un dolor que empezaba a ser mío también, no sé cómo me traspasó mi pecho, ¿en qué momento su sufrimiento paso a ser mío también? Aurores llegaron y de pronto ella me sacó del pensadero. Estábamos las dos calladas, me lleve mis manos a mi mejilla y me pude percatar que lagrimas resbalaban de mis ojos.

"**¿Dio la vida por ti?"** – le pregunté y ella asintió secándose las lagrimas.

"**Sálvalo por favor"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me desperté agitada por el sueño y salí del cuarto por una poción que me indujera al sueño pero solo eso porque si quería soñar… soñar con él, me la tomé y me regresé a la recamara, me cubrí con la colcha de seda mientras veía que el sol entraba por la ventana, con la varita cerré las cortinas dejando el cuarto en oscuridad. Fui cerrando mis ojos para adentrarme más en los recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

"**¿Tanto voy a amarlo?" **– le pregunté en la torre de astronomía, ella sonrío.

"**Tanto… pero tanto… que estas empezando a hacerlo en este momento"**

"**Pero ¿cómo? Yo… creo que me gusta Ron… bueno… me gustaba, el profesor Snape me odia, no soy más que un ratón de biblioteca insufrible y una sangre sucia y él un Slytherin"**

"**No te odia… y él no tiene esos prejuicios de sangre pura e impura, sólo interpreta bien su papel de espía para la Orden, el hecho de que se enamoren esta marcado en el destino, sucederá tarde o temprano sólo que necesito que sea antes de tiempo para poder evitar que muera"**

"**¿Cómo se enamoran?"** – le pregunté sentándome y ella acompañándome, es de madrugada y estamos seguras que no corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertas.

"**En dos noches el parte a una misión pero un mortifago le lanza un avada a Dumbledore y antes que pase Sev mata al mortifago frente a todos, llega al colegio muy herido por los crucios que le da Voldemort y mientras yo daba la ronda lo encontré, me ordena no decirle nada a nadie y lo cuide toda la noche, no sé en qué punto empecé a ver por él a preocuparme, fuimos conviviendo poco a poco hasta darnos cuenta que nos estábamos queriendo de otra forma, intentó respetarme, alejarse y esas cosas pero lo que sentimos fue mucho mayor y decidimos estar juntos, pero Voldemort dejo de confiar en él y llegaba a veces casi muerto, lo bajaron de categoría y empezó a sospechar que estaba con alguien… ya nada importa… como ves lo mataron al dar su vida por la mía…"** – se limpio las lagrimas y continuo **– "Todo comenzara esa noche, debes evitar que él vaya"**

"**Lo haré, no te preocupes"** – le dije tomando su mano, era una sensación tan extraña.

"**Si lo logras, estarán juntos…"**

"**Tengo una duda, bueno está claro que quiero ayudarte pero es ¿porque me lo pides? o sé lo mucho que estas sufriendo, es ¿porque lo empiezo a amar? o ¿sólo estoy dejándome llevar por un sentimiento que siento es mío pero no lo es? quizás sólo estoy precipitándome y no lo amo realmente"**

"**Somos una misma Hermione, estamos en un mismo tiempo y espacio, de cierta forma compartimos sentimientos y pensamientos, en tu destino esta amarlo sólo que lo harás antes de tiempo, te darás cuenta de lo que sientes…Te veo en dos noches…" **– me dijo y utilizó el giratiempos de nuevo. Me quedé esa noche ahí dejando que las nuevas sensaciones de apoderaran de mi cuerpo, me gustaba Ron y lo decía sin miedo me gustaba… tiempo pasado, ¿cómo era posible que con un recuerdo cambiaran mis sentimientos de esa manera?, me dolió ver cuánto iba a sufrir si él moría y me sorprendía que cuando lo vi morir: me dolió… realmente me dolió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**La poción debe dejarse enfriar antes de agregar el último ingrediente para que adquiera el tono rojo deseado…"** – decía el profesor Snape mientras yo estaba en otro mundo observándolo, por primera vez me detuve a verlo, caminaba tan derecho y se veía con un gran porte, elegante, calculador y… atractivo, el color negro era lo suyo definitivamente, esa tarde no llevaba la capa solo la levita y le observe el cuerpo que tenía, era más alto que yo…

"**Granger… Granger" **– su voz me sacó de mi letargo y vi que me observaba profundamente.

"**¿Si profesor?"**

"**¿Granger sabe la diferencia entre rojo quemado y negro?"** – baje mi vista y vi la poción.

"**Oh… yo… lo lamento… creo que…"**

"**Le faltó agregar sangre de sanguijuela… 20 puntos menos Gryffindor"** – me dijo y se acercó hasta quedar a cinco centímetros de mi cara – **"Un error más sabelotodo y se irá castigada"**

"**Si señor" **– sus ojos eran tan profundos y su mirada tan intimidante… baje la vista y se retiro siguiendo su clase, en la puerta alguien me hacia la seña y casi se me sale el corazón, en una paloma me mandó una nota _Debes de actuar ya… tienes poco más de 24 horas._ ¿cómo voy a hacer que el deje de ir a una reunión por mi? Si ni siquiera me tolera. Hice lo primero que me ocurrió y agregué un ingrediente de más haciendo que un humo denso sofocara a media clase.

"**Castigada niña tonta… fuera todos… Granger tendrá detención conmigo todas las noches después de la cena durante dos semanas y 70 puntos menos, ahora lárguese"** – me fui sin decirle nada y la muy cobarde de mi "yo" no se apareció en toda la noche, cumplí el castigo con Snape sin que me volteara a ver ni un minuto. Al dia siguiente cuando se acercaba la hora de la comida yo estaba entrando en pánico, Harry y Ron me preguntaban que tenía y apenas podía responder, no sabía cómo evitar que él se fuera, si lo hechizaba terminaría muerta… _Maldita… me pides que te ayude y me dejas sola ¿cómo carajos voy a lograr que él no se vaya?_ Llegué a mi habitación que no compartía con nadie, ya que era prefecta y ella estaba ahí esperándome.

"**ERES… ME HAS DEJADO SOLA"** – le grité.

"**¿Cómo vas?"** – me preguntó – **"¿Ya sabes cómo lograras que él no vaya?" **– era una petulante… se supone que ella debería decirme como, él lo conocía mejor que yo.

"**Obtuve un castigo de dos semanas con él después de la cena"** – se paró rápido y alzó la ceja, _¡Dios hasta los gestos voy a heredar del profesor Snape!_

"**¿Hablas en serio? ¿Piensas que con un castigo vas a evitar que él se quede? Creí que eras más inteligente" **– me reprochó.

"**¿Qué se sup…?"** – mi pregunta fue interrumpida por una lechuza, abrí la carta y era del profesor Snape cancelando el castigo y posponiéndolo para el día siguiente – **"No tendré castigo con él"**

"**PUES CLARO QUE NO, TIENES UNA HORA, SOLO UNA, HAZ ALGO" **– me gritó desesperada.

"**¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer eh? ¿Hechizarlo? ¿Implorarle?"**

"**HAZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER, SI TIENES QUE METERTE EN SU CAMA, TE METES EN SU CAMA Y LISTO" **– me quedé callada mientras ella se calmaba.

"**Estás loca, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?"**

"**Por favor… tarde o temprano ocurrirá"**

"**¿Tu…? No, mejor no pregunto… no voy a hacer eso"**

"**No te estoy preguntando" **– me contestó enojada.

"**Es que da igual, escúchate, evito que él vaya a la reunión y Voldemort se enfurecerá con él y dejara de confiar y saldrá lo mismo" **– mi razonamiento era muy obvio y claro.

"**Él buscara la forma de quedar bien ante él: no fue porque quiere seguir mantenido la confianza de Dumbledore, da igual Sev encontrará una solución, el problema será que todos los mortifagos lo ven protegiendo al director, ahora en lo que estábamos, metete a bañar tienes que estar lista en menos de una hora"**

"**Estás loca… ¿cómo piensas que va a tomarme en serio y amarme si me meto en su cama como adolescente hormonada? Va a creer que soy una fácil calenturienta"**

"**No va a pensar eso, porque sabrá que es el primero, metete a bañar o te baño a la fuerza" **– _dios… me voy a convertir en una loca…_ e iba por buen camino porque hice lo que me pidió, me metí a bañar y no lo hacía obligada, quería salvarlo, quería decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería perderlo antes de haberlo tenido y quería que él me amara de esa manera como la amó a ella, era eso, quería ser amada así… Salí ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio pero solo con la falda, la blusa y la corbata, medias y zapatillas, sin suéter ni túnica.

"**Bien, ve… y suerte"** – no pude articular palabra alguna y me dirigí a la puerta – **"Espera ¿qué llevas abajo?... ¿color?"** – que pregunta es esa…

"**Blanco"**

"**Oh Dios nena, esto no es tu luna de miel, cámbiala por conjunto negro, le encanta"** – me sonroje conmigo misma y fui a cambiarme, salí más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

"**¿Qué hago?"** – por fin pude preguntarle. – **"¿Dejo que él comience?"**

"**¿Cómo va a comenzar algo él sino tiene ni idea de a lo que vas?... lógica común, comienza tu" **– me dijo aflojando mi corbata.

"**¿Cómo?"** – la cuestioné nerviosa.

"**Vale… le gusta que lo besen en el cuello, y detrás de los oídos, no te sonrojes soy tu misma recuérdalo, puedes comenzar quitado la levita y la camisa… tócalo"**

"**¿Qué lo toque?"** – le dije escandalizada.

"**Hermione… relájate vale… sólo déjate llevar, debes de evitar ese nerviosismo y la pena también…"**

"**¿Cómo fue… tu primera vez… fue él el primero?"**

"**Si, él fue el primero y fue muy bueno, llevábamos tiempo juntos y no fue planeado pero hermoso, muy pasional… mejor no te digo detalles… te pondrás más nerviosa… deja que él este arriba y… sólo déjate llevar por lo que nació aquí"** – me dijo tocando con su mano mi pecho.

"**Vale… tengo cinco minutos me voy"** – y salí corriendo a las mazmorras.

"**Espera… toma, es una poción anticonceptiva, puedes tomarla en el momento, después o a más tardar doce horas después del acto, mejor déjala aquí y tómala cuando llegues a la habitación… suerte… hoy te darás cuenta lo que sientes por él"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida mi amor"** – me levanté y me di cuenta que debían ser ya las tres o cuatro de la tarde, mandé mi patronus para que mandaran las cosas, llegaron los elfos y les pedí que las dejaran en la sala. Fui abriendo una a una, su ropa que me inundaba con su aroma, su esencia, otras cajas llevaban libros, y más y más, saqué su varita y la acaricie. Habían tantos recuerdos que me hacían llorar y llorar más. Llegó un patronus de Harry y lo ignore yéndome a dormir y recordando la primera noche que pasé a su lado.

**Flash Back **

Llegué a su despacho y toque la puerta, me dio permiso de entrar y con miedo entré.

"**¿No le llegó mi nota Granger?"** – me preguntó alzando la ceja, tenía miedo de fallar, de su rechazo _¿Por qué me dolía su rechazo?_

"**Si… pero quería hablar con usted"**

"**Mañana, hoy tengo un compromiso, retírese"** – se dio la media vuelta y sentí aún más miedo.

"**No"** – lo reté, ni siquiera sé de donde salieron esas palabras.

"**¿Disculpe?"** – volteo a verme.

"**Quiero hablar con usted ahora"**

"**No estoy en hora de complacencias señorita Granger, mi tiempo no lo dedico por completo a la docencia así que si me disculpa"** – se tomaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, lo estaban llamando…

"**No me iré"**

"**No me importa, el que se va soy yo"**

"**No vayas… por favor quédate"** – le rogué tomándolo del brazo, cuando volteó a verme no vi enojo solo sorpresa ante mi suplica y el hecho de tutearlo – **"Te lo suplico quedate"**

"**¿Qué le pasa?"**

"**Lo necesito" **– frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia conmigo.

"**¿Le dieron de beber algo?"** – negué – **"¿Una broma quizás?"** – volvía a negar, se volvió a tomar el brazo y se retiraba – **"Lo siento, tengo que irme, mañana me platicara esa conversación tan interesante, ahora no puedo"**

"**No vayas"** – y con decisión lo bese en los labios, el chocó con el escritorio tomando los bordes con las manos sin responder, joder era mi primer beso y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, me separó despacio recorriendo con sus orbes negras mi reacción.

"**¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" **– me dijo molesto y me dolió… ¿me enamoré? ¿con ver que él estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por mí más adelante?

"**Lo siento" **– me separé y lo vi a los ojos, subí y toque sus mejillas con mis manos, con las yemas de mis dedos redondeé su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, no era guapo pero me gustaba y me di cuenta que me parecía muy atractivo, su mirada recorría la mía, me acerqué lentamente y deposité mis labios en los suyos, con sus manos quiso separarme empujando mi cadera pero profundicé el beso tomándole el cabello entre mis manos, poco a poco fue aflojando sus manos y abrió la boca para corresponder mi beso suave, me pidió permiso y su lengua entró en mi boca, sabía a café con licor, me gustó la sensación, me tomó de la cadera y yo del cabello y seguimos besándonos hasta que fue necesario tomar un descanso.

"**Mañana hablaremos de esto hoy tengo que irme" **– iba a perderlo… lo veía tendido en el piso muerto y yo llorándole.

"**No… él… no vayas con él, siempre lo apoyas, quédate hoy conmigo, vuelve a besarme"**

"**Sabes que iré con el Señor Tenebroso y quiere que la bese Granger, ¿le falta sentido común?"**

"**Yo… lo necesito conmigo… te necesito… a ti, a quien eres realmente"** – iba a replicar de nuevo cuando volvía a besarlo pero esta vez bajando mis manos de su cuello a tocar uno a uno los botones de su levita, tócalo… joder… baje más hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón y mi valor Gryffindor que no sé de dónde demonios salió llegué más abajo justo a esa parte… _esta excitado… Oh Merlín… yo lo he puesto así…_ quise quitar mi mano pero tenía que hacer lo que ella me había indicado.

"**Ghhhhh"** – un gemido salió de su boca mientras besaba su cuello y empecé a quitarle la levita – **"Granger"**

"**Dime Hermione… y hoy quiero que seas Severus para mí" **– me deshice de esa levita y cayó al suelo, continué con la camisa y empezaba a rogar que él continuara porque no tenía el valor para seguir con la otra prenda, al desbrochar la camisa toque su pecho con algunas cicatrices y con algo de vello, me observaba extasiado con cada una de mis acciones, quité la camisa y me mostró la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

"**Este es quién soy "Hermione" un MOR – TI – FA – GO"** – me dijo siseando.

"**Y no te reprocho nada" **– tomé su brazo y le di pequeños besos en todo el antebrazo, en cada centímetro de esa marca, para que viera que lo estaba aceptando con su pasado y su carga. Al terminar el beso volví a apoderarme de sus labios – **"Hazme tuya"** – le pedí y extrañamente deseaba que lo hiciera.

"**No sabes lo que dices"** – me susurró mientras besaba detrás de su oído, gemía poco pero podía notarlo, me pegué más a su cuerpo hasta volver a sentir esa parte de su cuerpo en mis caderas – **"Joder… Hermione… ven conmigo"** – sin dejarnos de besar entramos a sus aposentos y me recostó sobre la cama, bueno al menos lo que sigue no estaba en mis manos, bajo mis calcetas y me quitó los zapatos y las medias acariciando mis piernas pero sin dejar de besar y besar, bajo mi falda y quedé expuesta, sentí pudor, quise eliminar mi vergüenza deshaciéndome de su cinturón pero no pude – **"¿Necesitas ayuda?"** – me preguntó burlón.

"**Si, creo que sí" **– sonrió y tomó mi mano para enseñarme como quitar ese candado, fue algo tan erótico que me gustó la forma en que lo hizo.

"**Continua"** – _maldita seas Hermione… me dijiste que él haría el resto,_ con temor quité el botón y baje el ziper del pantalón, sentía su dureza y eso hacía que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho, baje un poco y el hizo el esto se quitó los zapatos, calcetines, el pantalón y el bóxer, no pude verlo… me pondría aún más nerviosa, mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos. Volvió a tumbarse sobre mi y beso mi cuello con mucha pasión y quito la corbata con sus dientes, mis ojos se concretaban a analizar el grabado verde esmeralda del techo mientras me quitaba la blusa. – **"Negro… me encanta el negro, pero quiero quitártelo todo"** – _Oh Dios eso se escuchó tan provocador. _

"**¿Necesitas ayuda?"**

"**No"** – y con un ágil movimiento me quitó el sostén y observó mis senos – **"Eres muy hermosa… no me había dado cuenta de eso"** – mordió mi pezón como primer acto y me gustó a pesar de la pena y el nerviosismo.

"**Ahhhh"** - ¿gemí? Creo que si fui yo… y la última prenda mía fue recorriendo mis piernas despacio. Él abrió mis piernas y respiré con dificultad, tenía pánico y deseo… tenía miedo y quería ser amada por él. Frotó su miembro contra mi zona produciéndome un efecto completamente placentero – **"Aj… jjjj…"** – una de sus manos bajo a mi zona y sus ojos brillaron de placer, seguía frotándose conmigo y tocándome con dos dedos.

"**Mojadita"** – colocó su miembro en mi entrada y empujo, yo sólo pude sentir el dolor pero ni siquiera estaba completamente dentro, se detuvo en seco al sentir mi barrera y me observó fijamente a los ojos – **"Eres vi… ¿por qué estas entregándome esto?... Hermione esto debes entregárselo a alguien especial"**

"**Tu eres espacial… si supieras como estoy empezando a amarte no harías esa pregunta"**

"**Peeero…"**

"**No me rechaces" **– él no sabía si seguir o no, dudaba, estaba paralizado viéndome y comenzó a retirarse y lo abracé con mis piernas y lo fui empujado.

"**Espera… lo haré… pero despacio… no quiero lastimarte"** – aflojé las piernas y empezó a besar mis senos, mordisqueándolos, apretándolos y lamiéndolos, acariciaba mi cintura y me besaba la boca con tanta calidez, con tanta suavidad, empecé a relajarme y sentí como iba entrando poco a poco, apreté la almohada con fuerza hasta que lo sentí dentro de mí con dolor, con amor, deseo, pasión y mucho cariño. Comenzó a moverse despacio contemplando mi rostro, sus vaivenes eran suaves, lentos y delicados, no dejaba de besarme, en mi interior surgió algo, en mi vientre y no sabia qué, todo era tan nuevo para mí, a pesar de que me penetraba con más profundidad seguía siendo delicado conmigo y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos – **"Estoy lastimándote" **– afirmó deteniéndose.

"**No… sigue… creo que… es placer, lo estoy disfrutando… sigue Severus"** – volvió a agarrar confianza y siguió moviéndose… _Oh Merlín que delicioso era aquello pero de pronto quería más…_ pero como iba a pedírselo no quería que se oyera mal como una… - **"Más Sev"** – me miro extrañado por cómo le dije y más por lo que le pedía, sonrió y me embistió más rápido sin perder la suavidad.

"**Hermosa… preciosa… mi Hermione"** – sentí un choque, como si hubiera llegado al límite de un barranco, se contraía mi sexo y el seguía embistiéndome pero un poco más rápido haciendo que disfrutara más de esa sensación – **"Así… déjate llevar, disfrútalo, deja que te llene tu primer orgasmo, así, eso es mi niña"** – cuando termino él se salió de mí sonriendo dándome besos en la frente. – **"¿te gustó?"**

"**Si… pero… tu… no ter… minaste…"**

"**Eso no importa, quería que lo disfrutaras" **– me dijo recostándose a un lado mío.

"**Quiero que también lo disfrutes tú"**

"**Y lo hice"**

"**Hazme sentir de nuevo eso… termina conmigo"** – prendí de nuevo su mirada y se colocó arriba de nuevo penetrándome con delicadeza de nuevo.

"**Te haré terminar conmigo"** – me beso en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y cuando casi se venía tocó mi clítoris en círculos para incrementar mi excitación y en verdad terminé con él – **"Si… ohhh… Hermione… ohhh"** – dijo entrando más dentro de mi y desplomándose a un lado mío.

"**Ahhhh"** – mi respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco, _¿y ahora qué?_ Notó mi nerviosismo y alzó su brazo para que me recargara en su pecho y así me quedé dormida queriendo gritarle te amo pero no podía… no al menos ahora.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se cuantas horas pasaron después de haberme entregado a él pero era de madrugada y no lo sentí en la cama, estaba oscuro, estúpida se ha ido…

"**Sev… sev"** – dije inquieta.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – lo vi a un lado de la cama subiéndose el bóxer.

"**No te vayas por favor… quédate"**

"**Tranquila, solo voy al baño"** – me respondió pero yo desconfié de él – **"Sólo serán un par de minutos" **– asentí y efectivamente, entró en una puerta negra que había a un lado del closet, regresó a acostarse conmigo – **"No voy a irme, duerme… te lo prometo que aquí estaré al amanecer" **

"**Lo siento"**

"**No pasa nada, ven" **– me recosté hasta quedarme de nuevo dormida. Pero dormí inquieta y a pesar de todo cumplió su promesa y estaba ahí cuando abrí los ojos. – **"Buenos días"** – me dijo.

"**Buenos días"** – _¿y ahora qué?_ De nuevo la pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza.

"**Ya casi tengo clases, será mejor que nos arreglemos y… vayamos cada uno a… sus deberes" **– me dijo_… lo sabía… si me metía con él no iba a tomarme en serio._

"**Vale ¿puedo venir después de la cena?"** – se quedó pensativo por mucho tiempo.

"**Si, está bien, si quieres venir a las seis ya estoy libre a esa hora"** – cada uno se vistió sin decir nada y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos deberes aunque lo primero que hice fue ir a mi torre a tomar la poción, después de la comida me fui a mi habitación a bañarme y a eso de las siete fui a verlo, quise darle un beso y con delicadeza puso sus dedos en mis labios.

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?" **– _joder… tenía tanto miedo de que me dejara._

"**Granger… lo que pasó ayer estuvo mal, me deje llevar cuando… yo no sabía que usted era todavía una señorita, realmente lo lamento…"**

"**Vas a dejarme"**

"**¿Perdón?"** – me dijo alzando la ceja, no estaba enojado más bien lo sentía un poco serio y arrepentido.

"**¿Me vas a dejar?... yo te amo, se que tú no pero con el tiempo lo harás, yo no me arrepiento de nada, fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida y quiero que seas el único ¿no puedes amar a alguien como yo?"**

"**No es eso, es que soy muy grande para ti"**

"**No me importa yo te amo a ti, por favor no me rechaces"** – estúpida llorona, de pronto comenzaron a salir unas tímidas lagrimas, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí.

"**No llores por favor… está bien… lo intentaremos y con el tiempo veremos que resulta de todo esto"** – lo abracé y después de unos segundos accedió a mi gesto y me estrechó sobre su pecho, rodeando sus brazos mi espalda. Esa noche estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas sin hacer nada pasional, hasta que él lo llamó. – "**Esta vez tengo que ir"**

"**Por favor…"**

"**Escucha Hermione" **– comenzó a decirme tomando mi mentón – **"Soy un espía, mi lugar esta en la Orden y con el Señor Tenebroso, ahora le soy útil a Dumbledore con Voldemort, tengo que ir, volveré, ve a tu sala común y te veo mañana"**

"**¿Qué le vas a decir del porque no fuiste ayer?"**

"**Que Dumbledore me encomendó una misión especial y no podía negarme o desconfiaría de mi, tranquila no tendré problemas por lo de ayer"**

"**Te esperaré aquí, sea la hora que sea" **

"**Mi hermosa"** – me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció por la chimenea. La noche se me hizo eterna, escuchaba solamente el transcurrir del reloj, pasaba la media noche y no llegaba, por fin apareció pasadas las dos de la mañana. – **"¿No te has dormido?"** – corrí a abrazarlo… tuve tanto miedo de que no regresara.

"**¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?"** – le dije revisándolo.

"**Estoy bien Hermione, te dije que no tendría problemas… ven vamos a descansar"** – nos acostamos en la cama pero no dejaba de verme a los ojos – **"Tu amor me intimida"**

"**¿No crees que te amo?" **– le pregunté temerosa.

"**Claro que te creo, me entregaste tu pureza, si pudieras ver como brillaban tus ojos cuando te hice mía, la manera en que besabas, en que te entregabas, creo en ese amor pero no estoy seguro de merecerlo, eres tan limpia, inocente… yo… no siento ese amor por ti…pero me desarmas como no tienes idea… me intimidas"**

"**Se que no me amas pero eso vendrá con el tiempo, no voy a separarme de ti"** – le dije abrazándolo.

"**Mi niña… Gryffindor tenías que ser"** – me dijo besándome la frente. Al día siguiente cuando fui a bañarme a mi cuarto ella estaba ahí.

"**¿Todo salió bien?" **– me preguntó.

"**Si, me dijo que no tuvo problema con lo de no ir"**

"**¿Lo hicieron?" **– asentí – **"¿Cómo fue?"**

"**Pues… me trató bien, al principio no entendía nada pero después fue muy delicado conmigo" **– ella sonrió – **"Pero no me ama, me lo dijo"**

"**Por supuesto que no te ama pero lo hará, tenle paciencia, forzamos las cosas antes de tiempo, pero en su destino esta amarte más que a su propia vida, te amará como no lo ha hecho nunca: no dudes de eso. Tengo que regresar a mi tiempo, pero antes debes saber algo"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Si pasa algo, si a él le ocurre algo no lo dudes toma el giratiempos y regresa pero escúchame muy bien Hermione no debes regresar en el momento en que yo regresé, para que haya un cambio radical la historia debe dejar de ser cíclica porque si no, no cambiarás nada, ¿recuerdas el viaje para salvar a Sirius? Mientras tu desaparecías otra entraba a la habitación, eso no debe ocurrir, siempre regresa en otro momento para que pueda haber realmente una diferencia. Y otra cosa: siempre usa poción anticonceptiva y más si estas en otro tiempo ok"** – asentí.

"**Gracias…"** – estar con Severus me llevó a una felicidad que no me imaginaba que tendía algún día.

"**Prométeme que si el muere regresaras a salvarlo"**

"**Créeme lo haré" **– sonrió y desapareció a su tiempo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me incorporé en la cama y abrí un cajón sacando el giratiempos, con mi toque se transformó y mis manos temblaban, _quiero verte Severus_… me aguante mis lágrimas y lo regresé a su lugar, jurando no volver a tocarlo.

"**Perdóname pero no puedo regresar, se lo prometí… no puedo"** – dije llorando, me pedía perdón a mi misma porque una promesa hecha al hombre que amo era más importante que una promesa hecha a mí misma. No podía regresar en el tiempo, debía dejarlo partir y aceptar que lo nuestro fue hermoso pero ya había acabado, tenía que resignarme.

_**Pero que largo me quedó… espero que les haya gustado, un pequeño lemmon algo temprano en el fic, un regalito por lo de las lagrimas. El miércoles subo un capítulo del otro fic.**_

_**SuekSnape: **_Hola, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia también y las que siguen, eso es lo importante que puedas sentir lo que el protagonista esta viviendo, espero que no llores mucho, pero creo que este fic será un poco más tristeson que el otro, ya que lleva mucha angustia de por medio. Saludos a ti también.

_**QueenSlytherin: **_un regalito antes de tiempo para que vean por donde va encaminada la historia, pero así será: angustia, espero poder hacer algo con eso. Gracias por leer, deja tu review

_**Diosa Luna: **_creo que este no estuvo para llorar tanto como el primero… pero no garantizo nada para los tres capítulos siguientes, lleva mucha angustia pero me gusta mucho la historia, ojala la sigas hasta el final. Saludos y gracias por leer

_**Cleoru Misuri: **_actualizado mega rápido y veloz… no llores… solo disfruta la lectura, aunque sé que a veces uno no evita y esta frente al pc llorando como magdalena diciendo: No Sev… lo viví con unos fics que decía: por Dios! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

_**Miara Makisan: **_actualizado rapidísimo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo así siempre, aunque prometo un capítulo por semana. Que bueno que te gustó. Besos

_**Alexza Snape: **_que bueno que te gustó Alexa y claro que tiene continuación, es más el fic es bastante larguito, ojala puedas seguirlo hasta el final. Gracias por el apoyo.

_**Mama Shmi: **_actualizado veloz ¿va a ser feliz? Aún no lo sé, tengo muchos capítulos en mente pero no el final, veré que puedo hacer, es que he leído unos fics con final trágico y me llama mucho la atención aunque no sé si tenga el valor de hacer infeliz a la parejita favorita de todas. ¿Quieres final feliz?

_**Nagini 27: **_Hola, no es un One Shot, calculando va a tener más de 25 capítulos, no sé cuantos exactamente pero calculo mínimo esos, como ves la historia va a ser algo larguita, ojala que puedas seguirla hasta el final, me gusta mucho este fic, creo que cada uno tiene algo especial. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

_**Aurora Snape: **_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Aurora, y creo que este va a ser más trágico que el anterior pero prometo emoción y aventura también. Muchos Saluditos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_no tengo perdón la verdad Yaz… lo maté y en este fic van dos veces que lo mato, hay mucha angustia en este fic pero me está gustando mucho como se va formando en mi cabecita. Gracias por seguirlo también y el miércoles subo un capítulo del otro. Besos y no llores mucho…

_**Tequila Nervous: **_soy cruel, como pude matar a mi pocionista… pero bueno, no va a revivir ya esta bien sepultado y ella **tratará **de cumplir su promesa… doy esperanzas ¿no? Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo. Si quieres que te diga algún avance del fic házmelo saber en un PM y con gusto respondo. Saludos

_**Rossy 04: **_lamento mucho que hayas llorado, pero era inevitable que muriera… sorry… espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

_**RR73: **_Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado también esta historia, y me siento muy culpable que las haya puesto triste… ojala que Herms intenté romper su promesa y vuelva con él… Saludos, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Alimenten a mi musa dejando un comentario… hasta la próxima. **


	3. Recuerdos tentadores II

_**Pido disculpas porque este capítulo está lleno de Flash Backs pero tengo que ir dándole forma a cómo era la relación de Severus y Hermione antes de que él muriera. Y espero que lo disfruten… gracias a todas por sus reviews.**_

**RECUERDOS TENTADORES II**

**HERMIONE**

Mi mente parecía ausente en un gran túnel negro y largo, no sabía dónde me encontraba, estaba terriblemente mareada, me incorporé y recordé todo de golpe, la habitación estaba oscura y no sabía qué día era, pero parecía que iba a amanecer, una luz resplandeciente llegó a la puerta de la recamara, fue eso lo que me despertó, traté de despabilarme para tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía, las pociones que estaba tomando me tenían casi drogada en mis deseos y mis sueños, sabía que hacia mal pero era la única forma de ver al hombre que amaba. Abrí los ojos y vi… **"¿una cierva?"** No… era un ciervo, llevaba astas, por un momento me perdí en el tiempo… además el patronus de él ni siquiera era una cierva.

**Flash Back **

Entre el frío de la nieve tuve una sensación extraña, una neblina invisible que me llenaba ese vacío, estaba dentro de la casa de campaña, mi corazón se incorporó latiendo rápido reconociendo de nuevo los sentimientos que me mantenían con vida, pero era imposible, él no podía estar ahí. Me incorporé y salí por detrás de la casa y comencé a caminar seguida por mi instinto, hacía frío pero mis deseos eran mucho mayores. Llegué al final del sendero y atravesé con dificultad entre los árboles.

"**Expecto patronum" **– escuche esa voz fría y seductora a unos metros de mí, de la varita salió una nutria que se deslizo hasta quedar frente a mí observándome detenidamente, volteé a ver a su creador y vi la sombra negra plasmándose en mi mirada, sólo eso, no hablaba no decía nada, solo me contemplaba con esos diamantes negros que tanto adoraba, subió dos dedos a sus labios y deposito un beso, iguale el acto, movió en forma circular la varita sobre el patronus y se convirtió en una cierva, llevó su dedo índice a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio, susurró para que pudiera leerle los labios – **"Te amo"** – y una neblina negra lo rodeó para desaparecer del lugar, llenándome de seguridad.

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Te mandé un patronus Hermione sólo quiero saber si estás bien"** – escuche la voz de Harry a través del ciervo. Tenía que responder si no quería tenerlos a todos aquí y yo quería estar sola.

"**Expecto patronum"** – mi nutria salió de mi varita y era como estar viendo el patronus de él, se me encogió el corazón y caí de rodillas de dolor, acerqué mi mano a ella y la nutria desapareció – **"Expecto patronum"** – no pude hacer el hechizo de nuevo – **"Dile a Harry que estoy bien"** – le dije al ciervo que salió galopando de nuevo.

El patronus de Severus empezó a cambiar de forma casi dos meses después de que me entregara a él, el día que me lo confesó me llené de inseguridad y de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Cuando no llegaba por las reuniones con Voldemort llegaba la nutria y susurraba con su voz seductora que sabía me llenaba de paz: _Estoy bien, duerme… cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado mi niña._ Eso bastaba para acurrucarme en la cama, a veces sentía como llegaba y se acostaba a mi lado sin desvestirse depositando un beso en mi frente: _volví…_ y me sentía tranquila de que todo marchaba como debería ser.

**Flash Back **

"**Acabo de descubrir algo chaparra"** – me decía así cuando estaba de buen humor, y esa noche lo dijo realmente emocionado entrando a la recamara, yo estaba en la mesa haciendo los deberes de su materia – **"Deja eso, te pondré la nota más alta lo sabes"**

"**Pero…"**

"**No mi niña, ven tienes que ver esto en serio… no…mejor no, quiero contarte un secreto primero"** – estaba realmente emocionado y no lo podía ocultar. – **"¿Ya te dije que te amo?"**

"**Si" **– y es que nosotros teníamos marcado el destino de amarnos y fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé, el era otra persona a mi lado nada que ver con el profesor amargado que fue en esos cinco años, me sorprendía con abrazos y besos, sonreía y hablaba mucho conmigo por las noches.

"**Bueno hoy estoy completamente seguro que eres la mujer que más he amado en mi vida"** – sonreí levantándome de donde estaba y ambos nos fuimos al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. – **"Cuando yo estudiaba tuve una amiga, y bueno, me enamoré de ella pero nunca se lo dije, luego ella dejó de ser mi amiga"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Mmmm le dije algo horrible… le dije sangre sucia" **– mi mirada se depositó en el suelo y él alzó mi barbilla – **"No tengo esos prejuicios pero estaba enojado, y me dejé llevar y ella no me perdonó, después me uní a los mortifagos por coraje de que no me perdonara y porque terminó enamorada de mi peor enemigo y después escuche… algo… y Voldemort le dio caza a ella y a su familia, en especial a su hijo"** – iba a decir algo pero me cayó – **"La mató y yo la seguí amando por todos estos años y se reflejaba en mi patronus: era ella, siempre ella"**

"**Tu cierva"** – dije triste – **"Como no pude percatarme… Lily Potter"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Por eso cuidas a Harry? ¿Por eso trabajas para la Orden? ¿Por Lily Potter?"** – mis preguntas empezaron por dudas y llegaron a ser reproches marcados de dolor y celos.

"**No… bueno si… cuido a Potter porque se lo debo a Lily y empecé en la Orden por ella también, no espera mi amor" **– me dijo tomándome del brazo **– "Es por ti, ella y Potter pasaron a segundo plano, lucho por ti y por nuestro futuro, para que puedas vivir libre conmigo, tu eres mi prioridad"** – me levanté herida – **"Mi amor… no es mi intención… ven quiero mostrarte algo"** – me tomó de la cintura depositando su cabeza en mi cuello pero no podía verlo a la cara, estaba herida pero no enojada. – **"Expecto patronum"** – una nutria salió de su varita deslizándose por toda la habitación rodeándonos a los dos, no pude evitar sonreír. – **"¿Ves? Por eso estaba así cuando llegué, le quise mandar un patronus a Albus anoche y no salió la cierva sino tu mi amor" **– me volteó a ver y me besó

"**Me amas" **– no era una pregunta era una afirmación llena de felicidad.

"**Cómo nunca he amado en la vida"** – me dijo – **"Solo que tengo que esforzarme para que siga siendo la cierva, nadie puede enterarse de que eres tú la mujer que amo, es una magia mucho más fuerte y requiere mucha concentración hacer cambiar el patronus… ¿En qué crees que pienso cuando convocó al patronus?"**

"**¿En qué?"**

"**En aquella noche que llegaste y te entregaste a mí"** – me susurró al oído – **"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" **– y terminamos la conversación en el sillón mientras me confirmaba mil y una vez que aquella noche había hecho lo correcto y que él me amó como a nadie, más que a Lily, más que a todo… como ella me lo había prometido.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Aquella noche me contó todo sobre su amistad con Lily Potter y cómo salieron mal, cómo le pidió a Albus que la protegiera y cómo había estado cuidando de Harry desde entonces, me contó todo menos de la profecía, algo que mi amigo me contó después de la muerte de Sirius, estaba segura que ahora era yo la dueña del su vida, de sus pensamientos y sus razones para seguir luchando en esa guerra, nunca dude de su amor pues me lo demostraba con cada acción y con cada palabra.

Salí a la cocina y no había absolutamente nada, tenía que comer, estaba muy mareada por no haberme estado alimentando correctamente, abrí la alacena y encontré cosas que no servían y la caja de cereal parecía servir y comencé a comer las hojuelas solas. Después de eso me fui a la sala y saqué los libros de Severus y los fui acomodando en los libreros hasta que las cajas fueron disminuyendo, sacaba artefactos y los iba acomodando en la casa, en la sala, habitación, su laboratorio y al llegar a donde estaban las túnicas mi nariz se impregnó con su olor a hierbas, sándalo, madera y colonia y parecía que sus brazos de nuevo me rodeaban y querían decirme que era mentira, que sólo tenía que despertar para darme cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Y hubiese sido tan maravilloso poder escuchar eso de sus labios, porque había tantos planes de por medio, observe mi mano donde estaba depositado aquel anillo de compromiso de oro blanco, grueso con un diamante negro en el centro, dentro de él estaba grabado: _Por siempre tuyo S.S.,_ la grabación se la había hecho hace tiempo y tuvo que esperar meses para poder dármelo.

**Flash Back **

La profesora Mcgonagall le había dicho cobarde, me separé de mis amigos y fui a las mazmorras, y ahí estaba sentado.

"**Sabía que vendrías" **– me dijo.

"**Sev"** – lo abracé – **"Dios, tengo miedo"**

"**No tienes porqué… te estaba esperando, quiero darte algo"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Antes de matar a Albus ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería hacer algo especial?"** – asentí – **"Quería darte esto"** – sacó de su bolsillo el anillo – **"Sé que no es el mejor momento pero… te amo y sé que me amas, quiero que seas mi compañera para toda la vida, casémonos chaparra"**

"**Si"** – puso el anillo sobre mi dedo y se tomó el brazo con dolor, de nuevo él llamándolo – **"Ve… búscame en la batalla, estaré esperándote"**

"**Siempre has sido tan comprensiva con esto que hago"**

"**Te acepté con tu pasado y con la carga de éste"**

"**Esta vez será la última que tenga que acudir a él, después tu y yo nos tomaremos un tiempo juntos para organizar la boda, que todo el mundo mágico se enteré que nos amamos"** – nos besamos con desesperación de no haberlo hecho por meses – **"Tengo que ir, te buscaré cuando acabe"**

"**Cuídate Sev" **– y desapareció en esa nube negra.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Esa fue la última vez que fuimos felices y consientes de que teníamos un futuro por delante, después de eso solo pude sostener su mano para verlo morir.

_¿Cuál fue exactamente el problema? _Si se supone que ella había venido del futuro para impedir aquello, para evitarme ese increíble dolor, fui aquella noche e impedí que fuera a la reunión y desconfiaran de él, tenía que volver pero él me ataba a la realidad, a que no debía dejarme vencer por la tentación e ir para impedir que muriera.

Lo echaba tanto de menos, después de meses de no verlo, de no estar juntos lo único que esperaba era acabar con la maldita guerra e irnos juntos pero no, la vida nos traía una sorpresa, muchos podían morir ¿pero él? ¿Qué extrañaría más de él? su esencia, su aroma, su voz, sus brazos, su calidez, lo muy cariñoso que era conmigo… cuando en medio del sueño me decía mil palabras hermosas ¿Quién diría que Severus Snape daría todo por una chica como yo? Nadie me creería que él cambio y dejo todo por mí, que comenzó a vivir y ser feliz, y sonreía y mucho pero sólo a mí…

Y ahora medio mundo mágico cree que me volví loca por andar con un mortifago pero no me interesa, cuando decidí estar con él sabía quién era y lo que hacía y lo acepté, nunca le volví a pedir que no fuera a las reuniones o misiones, lo veía partir y me quedaba esperando a que volviera, unas veces me quedaba dormida y sentía que llegaba dándome un beso, otras no volvía y me rompía en pedazos hasta que volvía, recuerdo una vez que no volvió en cinco días e iba caminando por el pasillo y lo escuché restando puntos, lo vi y me vio, casi me arrojo a él, esperé a que los corriera a todos para abrazarme a él y sonreía y me decía **"Nos van a ver, te mande el patronus te dije que estaba bien y que volvería… chaparra alguien viene… te veo después de la cena" **

Pero en cambio había noches tan tranquilas donde estando dormidos tenía que partir… lo mejor de la vida fue cuando me decía que me amaba… sin duda es lo que más extrañaré de él.

**Flash Back **

Habían pasado mes y medio desde aquella noche y todo marchaba bien, al principio traté de darle su espacio y el tiempo para que asimilara lo que sentía por él, pero yo seguía buscándolo en la intimidad y él me respondía bien, como un caballero, siempre me trató bien y con delicadeza, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, al principio él sólo me decía lo hermosa que me veía y lo mucho que me deseaba, después pasamos al "te tengo cariño" y después al "te quiero", sabía que no tardaba en decirme algo más profundo y que no tenía duda que ocurriría.

Hubo unos días de exámenes donde técnicamente lo veía en clases y no iba por la noche, fue entonces donde el me buscaba pero no solamente para hacer el amor sino para hacernos compañía, fue cuando me dijo que podía usar sus aposentos, los libros y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, además tenía ahí a un profesor que podía aclararme todas mis dudas, y sabía porque lo hacía, y era porque no podía verlo, en cambio durmiendo ahí me tenía todo el tiempo. Sabía entonces que yo no le era indiferente y que llegaba a necesitarme.

Aquel día estaba en su recamara, Dios yo me la pasaba ahí, tenía todos los libros que necesitaba y lugar privado para hacer mis deberes, ya casi terminaba y él casi llegaba después de terminar su última clase con los de segundo año. Abrió la puerta y se quitó la túnica, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en los labios.

"**¿Qué haces chaparra?"** – dijo sentándose en un sillón. Digamos que ya estaba acostumbrada a que me dijera así y es que estando descalza y poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo de que otra forma podía decirme.

"**Estoy terminando con los deberes de Defensa, Umbrigde es una idiota"**

"**Apoyo esa idea"** – se quedó sentado sin hacer nada, me observaba podía sentir su mirada sobre mí y volteé a verlo y efectivamente estaba observándome.

"**¿Qué pasa?" **– me preguntó.

"**Nada, es que me gusta cómo te ves al final del día, con tu pelo rebelde armando una guerra, con tu camisa desfajada y aquel botón desabrochado, la corbata completamente fuera de su lugar y descalza en la habitación, adoro verte así natural y siendo tu misma"** – me sonroje con sus palabras, la situación entre el y yo mejoró bastante, aceptó mi amor y mi compañía, no me amaba pero me decía cosas hermosas a veces, era atento, educado, me ayudaba a los deberes cuando no entendía y casi vivía con él en las mazmorras, ya que dormía sola nadie se percataba de mi ausencia.

"**Gracias"** – regresé a mis deberes al natural y seguía observándome, lo sentía y me ponía nerviosa.

"**Te amo chaparra" **– lo dijo así… sorpresivamente, sin esperarlo, sin más ni menos. Lo vi y estaba sonriendo observando mis reacciones – **"Realmente te amo… tenías razón con el tiempo iba a hacerlo pero no me imaginé que lo lograrás tan rápido… eres una mujer que no se puede no amar, eres hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, comprensiva, eres perfecta"** – se acercó a mi y se puso en cuclillas – **"Te ayudaré con esos deberes, no es tarde, te invito a cenar"**

"**Pero nos pueden ver"**

"**En Nueva York no"** – sonreí y lo abracé efusivamente, ella tenía razón iba a amarme.

"**Voy a dedicarme a hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida mi niña, te juro que nunca te dejaré"**

"**Te amo Sev"**

"**Yo también, ahora vamos ¿Qué hace falta en esa tarea? Porque de que vamos a Nueva York ahorita a brindar nos vamos"** – se acercó y empecé a explicarle lo que me faltaba, mientras el me explicaba…

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ese fue su primer te amo… Nunca me dejo, no de la manera humana… me dejo por cuestión de las circunstancias y del estúpido destino.

Maldito ciervo, de nuevo Potter, lo corrí sin escuchar el mensaje, no me interesa saber lo que quieren. Me levanto para ir al laboratorio y recorrer con mis dedos las mesas, los calderos llenos de polvo, pero a lo que vengo, entró al armario de pociones a buscar la que necesito, comienzo a tirar los frascos buscando desesperadamente la poción que he estado tomando y no encuentro nada. Tiro varios estantes con coraje y me dejo resbalar con dolor.

"**Te extraño Sev… no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar así separada de ti, ese maldito giratiempos es mi tortura Sev, es como una droga, cada minuto me incita a tomarlo y usarlo como se lo prometí a ella, no puedo romperlo pero tampoco puedo usarlo… joder Sev… estoy cayendo en un precipicio, me dejaste tan sola con un anillo que me recuerda a ti y lo mucho que nos amamos ¿cómo voy a empezar de nuevo?"** – le digo todo eso con lagrimas en mis ojos tratando de buscar la forma de salir de esa tristeza pero sus palabras me matan, me observo las piernas desnudas recordando las miles de beses que fueron acariciadas por sus manos, el camisón corto lo llevo abierto dejando ver la lencería negra… la que tanto le gustaba, sigo llorando y me percato de un frasco que no se rompió con un liquido negro como sus ojos, lo tomo y lo destapo para dejarme llevar por su atrayente olor y me dejo llevar – **"Te prometí no regresar en el tiempo pero no te prometí no ir tras de ti"** – tomé el liquido sintiendo la lengua helada y como iba bajando por mi esófago_… solo quiero estar contigo…_

**HARRY POTTER**

"**Basta"** – me dijo Ron levantándose de la sala de su casa – **"Tres patronus a los cuales ha ignorado rotundamente, vamos a ver si está bien" **– sabía que tenía razón, pero quería darle tiempo para estar sola.

"**Si, vamos, toma mi mano, Snape me dijo donde estaba esa casa"** – nos aparecimos en una calle solitaria, estaban algunos niños jugando en la bicicleta, la casa era modesta de un solo piso con dos pequeñas ventanas pero tenían las cortinas cerradas – **"Alohomora" **– la puerta quedó abierta y ninguna luz estaba encendida.

"**No parece estar aquí Harry, ¿Hermione?"** – nadie respondió y me dio pánico, si ella no estaba ahí le habría fallado a Snape.

"_**Homenum Revelio"**_ – el hechizo resultó más que efectivo – **"Esta aquí, quizás dormida"** – recorrimos la estancia, había cajas vacías, túnicas en el piso, una fotografía tirada con ellos felices, era tan raro verlo así al profesor Snape, nos acercamos al pasillo y solamente habían tres habitaciones, el baño estaba abierto y ella no estaba ahí obviamente. Entramos a la recamara y estaba completamente oscura con la cama destendida y el edredón negro casi en el piso, pero ella no se encontraba ahí – **"¿Hermione?"** – nadie respondía – **"Ron… ve al patio quizás este ahí"**

"**Vale, tu revisa la otra habitación"** – entré al otro cuarto y estaba abierto, parecía ser el labortorio de Snape, al final se encontraba una puerta y me acerqué a ella pudiendo ver los pies de Hermione, me acerqué despacio y la vi tendida en el piso con pociones regadas – **"¿Hermione?"** – pensé que se había caído peo observé el lugar mejor, ella estaba como dormida, estaba casi desnuda, se le veía la ropa interior negra y un camisón negro muy corto con las cintas sueltas, sobre la mano tenía un frasco y me lo llevé a la nariz dejándome llevar por su atrayente olor y mi corazón se detuvo – **"RON, RON LA ENCONTRÉ" **– la tome en los brazos y corrí hacia afuera con ella.

"**¿Qué pasó?"** – llegó también corriendo.

"**Activa la chimenea, ingirió veneno, llevémosla a San Mungo" **– llegamos al hospital de los magos en poco tiempo y fue atendida por un medimago de edad avanzada que juraban era el mejor que tenía Londres, la espera me estaba matando, le juré protegerla y tres días después ella estaba batiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Después de más de media hora salía el medimago. – **"¿Cómo esta?"**

"**La logramos estabilizar, no tenía mucho con el veneno así que no daño nada internamente, está dormida por el momento, pueden llevársela hoy mismo pero les recomiendo no dejarla sola, el termino de la guerra está alterando a mucha gente y al parecer ella sufrió mucho ¿qué fue lo que la llevó a hacer eso?"**

"**Su prometido murió en la guerra"**

"**Lo lamento, ¿era su única familia?"**

"**No, tiene a sus padres y a nosotros"** – le dije señalándole a Ron y a mí.

"**No la dejen sola"**

"**¿Puedo entrar a verla?"**

"**Solo uno a la vez" **– dijo el medimago retirándose.

"**Ve Harry, yo pasaré después si quieres"** – asentí y la vi completamente pálida, muy delgada y tan delicada, me senté a un lado de la cama y le acaricié la mano que estaba completamente fría.

"**Deme una señal profesor, me pidió cuidarla y hacerla feliz pero no me dijo como, por Merlín ayúdeme porque ella no quiere ser ayudada"**

**Flash Back **

"**Una noche llegó mi chaparra a cambiar mi vida, iba en quinto curso, llegó con sus ojos color miel radiantes diciéndome que me amaba y que no la dejara sola, yo no sentía nada por ella pero su mirada me paralizó, sus palabras me cautivaron y su amor me intimidó, fui un egoísta y acepté lo que ella me daba, cambio mi oscuridad y mi soledad por su compañía, por su amor, esas sonrisas que pudieron conmigo, en menos de lo que tardo en preparar un Veritaserum ya la amaba, la amé más que a tu madre… cuídala, si no logro sobrevivir cuida de ella, te necesitará... antes de que comenzará esta guerra intenté llevármela pero todo me salió mal… iba a ser su fidelio, no quería que le pesará nada, pero no pude ocultarla… lo importante es que ella esta a salvo ahora, ella fue mi motor y mi objetivo principal para hacer todo lo que hice… Potter… hay una caja en mis aposentos a un lado de la cama, ahí está la dirección donde se encuentran sus padres, búsquelos, esta también mi testamento, todo es de ella, ¿Ya sabe de quién le estoy hablando Potter? Si no lo sabe es un idiota: Hermione Granger"** – todo aquello me lo dijo en los recuerdos, el se encontraba en el despacho del director diciéndome todo eso que me tomo por sorpresa – **"Le compré una casa la dirección también esté en la caja… Ella va a sufrir si muero, porque en verdad nos amamos, íbamos a casarnos… busque su felicidad, sea cual sea búscala y désela, dele tiempo para que se reponga pero no la deje caer"** – los ojos del director bajaron y sus orbes negras parecieron terriblemente cansadas y tristes – **"Tiene un camafeo… escóndalo que ella nunca lo encuentre… dígale que la amo"** – la silueta del profesor Snape devastado desapareció y salí del pensadero.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Recuerdo palabra por palabra de lo que me dijo Snape y al principio fue difícil de entender pero ahora ver a mi mejor amiga tendida en una cama por haberse querido quitar la vida fue algo… que no logro asimilar, no sé como levantarla, como le explico que debe seguir adelante si yo no perdí a quien amo en la guerra, y la persona que más merecía sobrevivir y tener una segunda oportunidad se ha ido dejándola a ella completamente sola.

Salí de la habitación y Ron entró a verla mientras yo me comunicaba con los padres de Hermione, fui por ellos mediante aparición y active su chimenea para poder ir a San Mungo.

"**Pero porque está aquí ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"** – me preguntaba su padre mientras corríamos a la habitación de Hermione.

"**Quisiera hablar con ustedes antes de entrar a verla"** – los dos se detuvieron al escuchar la seriedad de mi voz.

"**¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Necesito que comprendan y entiendan por lo que pasa Hermione, no la juzguen, estuvo con el profesor Snape durante tres años, estaban comprometidos y tenían muchos planes, ella lo amaba más que a nada y sé que él hubiera dado la vida por ella si se lo hubieran pedido, él intento llevársela antes de que estallara la guerra, quiso ocultarla pero no tuvo tiempo… está destrozada…"** – no sabía cómo decirles aquello – **"Ingirió veneno quiso matarse"** – su madre comenzó a llorar mientras su esposo la abrazaba.

"**¿Podemos verla?"** – asentí y entramos todos ya que una vez despierta ya podíamos llevárnosla a casa. Ella acababa de despertar cuando entramos.

"**¿Harry?"** – me dijo.

"**Tranquila Herms, aquí estoy, vine con tus padres" **– ella los observó

"**Lo siento mamá" **

"**No llores cariño no pasa nada"**

"**Hermione ya podemos irnos, tus padres traen algo de ropa, cambiate y te esperamos afuera de la habitación ¿esta bien?"**

"**Si, gracias" **– nos salimos y ya en las chimeneas comenzó el problema. **– "Gracias Harry, no sé en que estaba pensando… no es necesario que me acompañes a la casa puedo ir vía chimenea"**

"**Tu te vas a ir con nosotros a la casa hija" **– le dijo su mamá.

"**Mamá, yo tengo una casa, mi hogar esta allá"**

"**No hija, tu mamá tiene razón, vas a quedarte con nosotros en lo que pasas tu duelo"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Hermione tus padres tienen razón, quédate con ellos e iremos seguido a visitarte, puedes ir a pasar algún fin de semana a La Madriguera o a Grimmauld Place con Harry, no te dejaremos sola"**

"**Vale… como quieran"** – y se fue furiosa hacia las chimeneas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado un mes y medio y Hermione se negaba a hablar conmigo o Ron, los señores Granger tenían el día apretado y fui a hacerle compañía a Hermione. Llegué poco antes de la hora de la comida.

"**Buenas tardes señores Granger"**

"**Buenas tardes Harry"** – me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"**¿Cómo sigue Hermione?"**

"**Igual, a penas come, casi nunca sale de su habitación y no nos habla, le insistimos en que estudiara algo pero dijo que no quería hacer nada"**

"**¿Puedo subir a verla?"**

"**Claro sube"** – subi las escaleras y toqué en su habitación pero nadie me respondió, volví a hacerlo y nada.

"**Voy a pasar Hermione"** – entré y estaba acostada viendo el techo, no había estado llorando pero tampoco se digno a verme. – **"Vendré a pasarme la tade contigo"**

"**Serás mi niñero entonces"**

"**No lo veas de esa forma, hace mucho que no conversamos"**

"**Nos vamos hija, llegamos lo más pronto que podamos" **– le dijo su mamá y Hermione solo asintió.

"**¿Quieres ir a la Madriguera, Ginny te extraña mucho y Ron quiso venir pero el departamento de aurores solo me permitió faltar a mi"**

"**Harry no quiero ser grosera pero quisiera estar sola"**

"**Hermione le prometí a Snape que cuidaría de ti y que te haría feliz, haría lo que fuera"**

"**¿En serio harías lo que fuera?"**

"**Pídeme lo que tú quieras"**

"**Regrésame a Severus" **– fue lo único que dijo toda la tarde antes de derramar una y otra y otra lágrima silenciosa, no se movió de posición, no hizo otra cosa más que esa: llorar y acariciar su anillo de compromiso.

_**Tengo que aceptar que me paso de mala onda, llevo tres capítulos llenos de drama, sorry, sorry y mas sorry… ténganme paciencia un capitulito más vale. **_

_**Mama Shmi: **_espero tu PM una vez procesado todo… ya casi… ya casi… un capítulo más…

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ ya casi Yaz… lo prometo, a principios de semana actualizo una de las historias ¿cuál quieres primero?... el que sigue de este fic se titula: Tengo que volver a verte y el del otro fic: El jucio. Respecto a esta historia solo falta un poquito más, es que de leer tantos fics se me pegó lo masoquista… sl siguiente fic no será tan triste lo prometo! Saludos nena

_**SuekSnape:**_ muchas gracias y qué bueno que te este gustando como se está formando la historia, y más me tranquiliza que te guste el drama porque es un yo-yo… felicidad, intranquilidad, tristeza… y así. Este lemmon en particular me gustó mucho, no sé porque… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

_**Alexza Snape:**_ ya sabes Alexa lo mucho que me encanta el drama y las historias largas y no me siento capaz de hacer un One Shot, espero te haya gustado el capítulo… Muchos saludos y gracias por tus reviews.

_**RR73:**_ que bueno que te agraden y en especial me gusto mucho este lemmon también, creo que es mi favorito de los que he escrito aunque también me gusto el lemmon del otro fic que estoy llevando actualmente… cada uno tiene lo suyo, pero este me dio algo especial al escribirlo. Saludos

_**Tequila Nervous:**_ siii y soy bien mala… pero no tanto… un capítulo más, sólo uno y se verá la diferencia… unos días de paciencia. Saludos

_**Miara Makisan:**_ que bueno que te este gustando, a ver que te parece este. Saludos

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ que bueno que te gustó Paty… gracias por tu review

_**Rossy04:**_ acá entre nos este fic es más que drama: es angustia, pero prometo que estará interesante, bueno eso espero lograr en mis lectoras… y solo falta un poco para darle el giro a la historia, espero que te guste. Besos niña

_**Diosa Luna:**_ entonces puedes seguirme en este largo camino de angustia… lo prometo. Saludos

_**Biondetta:**_ jajajajaja la verdad si me paso… pero ya va a dar un giro la historia… me encanta el drama, leerlo, escribirlo, etc… se nota verdad… gracias por leer y dejar tu review

_**Yetsave:**_ me alegra que gusten mis historias, es por eso que uno sigue escribiendo. Mi primer fic lo terminé y ahora estoy llevando el tercero y el cuarto y creeeme: los terminaré porque se lo que se siente quedarse picada en un fic, ahora puedo actualizar rápido pero si se me complica subiré una por semana pero nunca las abandonaré, lo prometo.

_**DragoncitaMalfoy:**_ mi corazón se estremece cuando escribo los capítulos tristes… ojala que puedas continuar mi fic. Saludos

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana… chicas. Besos


	4. Intentando vivir sin ti

_**Sé que prometí un capítulo del otro fic pero desde el viernes me han surgido compromisos así que sólo podré subir este capítulo que ya tenía adelantado ¿mejor este que no subir nada verdad? Disfrútenlo.**_

**INTENTANDO VIVIR SIN TI **

**HERMIONE **

Los meses fueron pasando lentamente, la situación en mi casa era insoportable pero no me dejaban marcharme a casa y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Harry llamaba seguido pero rara vez accedía a tomar sus llamadas o por supuesto si iba a visitarme me hacia la dormida, optó por las llamadas telefónicas.

Estaba tan alejada del mundo mágico que me daba pánico ir al Callejón Diagón o a la casa que me había comprado Sev. Los toquidos de mi madre me hicieron levantarme de la cama.

"**Cielo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al teatro esta noche? Sólo tú y yo"** – me decía mi madre mientras entraba a la habitación y yo regresaba a acostarme.

"**¿Tú irías al teatro si papá muriera?" **– mi pregunta la dejó callada – **"¿Qué no entienden ustedes mamá? Para poder explicárselos mejor, el hombre que amaba se murió mamá, en mis brazos, ¿ves esto?" **– le mostré mi mano – **"Me lo dio minutos antes de morir, me pidió matrimonio y ¿quieres que vaya al maldito teatro?"**

"**Hija, necesitas salir, llevas seis meses encerrada aquí, a penas comes, dime Hermione ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño? ¿la última vez que te maquillaste? ¿qué comiste tu postre favorito? Ni siquiera tomas un libro con lo mucho que amabas leer… ¿él merecía tu amor hija? ¿es merecedor de que estés muerta en vida ahora?"** – sus palabras me confundieron y volteé a verla.

"**El merecía mi amor, mi confianza, mi respeto ¿por qué preguntas eso?"**

"**Porque los días que estuvimos en tu mundo en el periódico ese no hacía otra cosa que no bajarlo de asesino, de mortifago, de un hombre cruel y manipulador, según leí él mató a Dumbledore y… decía que fue tan hábil para enredar a una jovencita como tú burlándose de ti todo el mundo mágico porque te autonombraste su viuda"**

"**Vete mamá, si tú que se supone eres mi madre no me entiendes ¿cómo esperas que los demás entiendan?"** – se lo dije claro, calmada y sin llorar – **"El luchó en esa guerra para que a mí no me pasará nada, me protegió, me amó y le creo y no me interesa lo que el mundo mágico piense de él, quiero estar sola, si tanto te molesta mi depresión déjame ir a la casa de mi ES – PO – SO"** – me levanté y le abrí la puerta en señal de que quería que se marchara.

"**No sé qué hacer Hermione"**

"**No hagas nada mamá" **– terminé de decirle antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Flash Back **

Casi habían pasado las vacaciones de verano, el clima era muy húmedo y lúgubre, la guerra había comenzado, casi tenía que marcharme a la Madriguera con los Weasley y Harry. Me encontraba comprando ropa muggle abrigadora para lo que nos esperaba, terminaba de pagar cuando una sombra negra llamó mi atención, era él vestido de muggle.

"**¿Eso es todo señorita?" **– me preguntó la dependienta.

"**Si, eso es todo gracias"** – empacó mis cosas y me acerqué abrazándolo sin importar lo que pensara el centro comercial entero. – **"Creí que no te vería"**

"**Maté a Albus" **– me dijo con voz de culpabilidad.

"**Lo sé mi amor"**

"**¿No me odias por eso?"** – nos separamos y esperaba mi respuesta viéndome a los ojos.

"**No, claro que no, yo confío en ti y sé que lo que hagas es por algo, por nosotros"**

"**Ay mi niña nunca voy a entender la forma en que me amas" **

"**¿Viniste a despedirte verdad?"** – asintió con dolor – **"Pasemos la noche juntos, la última"**

"**¿Y tus padres?"**

"**Les diré que iré con Ginny, espérame aquí, llegaré en media hora"** – llegue a casa y le avisé a mi madre, me cambié de ropa, me arreglé un poco y volví a llegar con Severus. Nos transportamos a la casa que me había comprado.

"**Hermione… quiero que te quedes en esta casa" **– a penas habíamos llegado y sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría – **"Antes de matar a Albus pensaba traerte aquí pero no es tarde, te quedarás y seré tu fidelio, ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿lo recuerdas? Y accediste a que te ocultará en lo que termina todo esto"**

"**Porque nada te niego Sev pero ahora es distinto"**

"**¿Y por qué si se puede saber?" **– me preguntó tranquilo.

"**Porque creí que todo se concretaba en matar a Voldemort pero…"**

"**¿Tu sabes lo que Albus hablaba con Potter verdad? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?"**

"**Horrocrux… siete"**

"**No chaparra tu no vas a ir"**

"**Sev… tengo que ir…"**

"**Pues claro si eres el cerebro del grupo… al final terminaré aceptando como tu aceptaste mi trabajo de mortifago… si te pasa algo"**

"**No va a pasarme nada pero quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarte tu también"**

"**Lo haré, estaremos juntos al terminar toda esta mierda, te lo prometo"** – nos entregamos a besos poco a poco. Lo primero en caer fue mi vestido rosa cuando el bajó la cremallera, la lencería era del mismo color pero al final eso no importaba, me seguía viendo con deseo, me subió a sus caderas y me subió a la habitación, tropezó con la puerta y el tocador al entrar a la recámara y con dificultades llegamos a la cama, en el camino quedaron zapatos, su camisa y mi sostén – **"Quiero amarte toda la noche hasta que tu aroma quedé impregnado por completo en mi piel"**

"**No me iré hasta el amanecer Sev"** – se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y los bóxer pudiendo ver sin pudor alguno su miembro erecto, llenándome de placer con tan solo verlo, me encantaba ver como se desvestía era el acto más erótico que podía hacer ya que al hacerlo no hacía otra cosa que verme con tanta pasión que me descontrolaba mis sentidos.

Se acercó a mí y me beso despacio los labios bajando a mis senos y besarlos ampliamente a sus deseos y caprichos mientras bajaba su mano a ver como iban funcionando sus juegos preliminares, abrió espacio entre mis labios e introdujo un dedo.

"**Te prendes con tanta facilidad"** – hizo a un lado la pequeña tanga rosa, nos deseábamos tanto que no esperamos nada más.

"**¿Y cómo no? enseñándome todo esto"** – le dije tocando su pecho mientras era penetrada – **"Oh… como te extrañé" **

"**Y yo a ti, quiero hacértelo suave esta noche" **– su voz tan llena de amor y lujuria bastó para que hiciéramos el amor así, sin preocuparnos por el mañana, por la guerra y porque se supone éramos enemigos, me moví despacio al compás con el tomando su cabello besaba su cuello y él besando el mío tomando mis caderas para poder sentir más la penetración, esa noche duró más de lo normal por lo despacio y suave de los vaivenes, no decíamos nada no era necesario podíamos romper algo si decíamos cualquier cosa, sólo se escuchaban nuestras agitadas respiraciones, sus gruñidos de placer y mis gemidos cuando llegaba al orgasmo llenándose de felicidad de lo mucho que él provocaba en mi cuando estábamos en la intimidad. Terminó en mí besando mis labios una y otra vez diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba, me extendí para tomar la poción anticonceptiva. – **"Un día dejaras de tomar esa poción y vamos a hacer uno de nuestros sueños realidad" **– hijos, ambos deseábamos eso algún día… nos dimos un descanso, abrazados en la cama.

"**Sabes que si… hace un momento dijiste que no entendías la forma en que te amaba"** – él asintió – **"Antes de separarnos quiero contarte un secreto… nunca te lo conté pero el amor que siento por ti no creció con el tiempo sino en un segundo…"**

"**¿Y cómo es eso?"**

"**Dos noches antes de entregarme a ti llegó alguien a verme… yo misma, del futuro"** – logré captar su atención al cien por ciento **– "Me dijo que debía detenerte aquella noche porque pasaría algo que pondría en duda tu lealtad y terminarías muerto dos años más adelante, ella estaba destrozada… se habían comprometido, debía de tener unos 17-18 años y me mostró un recuerdo…"**

"**Espera un momento… ¿te entregaste a mí para detenerme?" **– asentí y el alzó la ceja.

"**Intenté que me castigaras pero cancelaste aquello, ella se enfureció y me dijo que si tenía que meterme en tu cama para evitar que fueras que lo hiciera, que tarde o temprano pasaría ya que en nuestro destino estaba amarnos"**

"**Chaparra a veces haces unas locuras… ¿me entregaste tu pureza porque ella te lo dijo?"**

"**No, no fue por eso, ella me dio la idea pero cuando insistías en irte me acordaba de aquel recuerdo y me llenaba de miedo, no quería perderte, no te tenía y no quería perderte… y me di cuenta que al ver en aquel recuerdo como te amaba y como me amabas comencé a amarte en verdad… mi miedo era que al entregarme a ti no me tomaras en serio o no llegaras a amarme"**

"**Ven acá"** – me abrazó depositando un beso – **"¿Qué viste en ese recuerdo?"**

"**Estaba con Harry y los chicos, mortifagos nos rodearon y tú peleabas con ellos pero empecé a perder el control y peleaste a mi lado, ahí ellos descubrieron tu lealtad, un mortifago me arroja una maldición y me metes para recibirla por mí… y mueres en mis brazos con un te amo en los labios, cuando insististe en irte aquella noche creí que iba a fallar y te perdería sin habernos amado"**

"**Gracias por haberlo hecho, eres lo más importante que tengo y no olvides: yo daría mi vida por ti" **– me dijo viéndome a los ojos con nuestros pechos desnudos pegados uno al otro.

"**Ni digas eso… yo no sabría vivir sin ti, lo sé, por eso ella me dijo que si algo pasaba regresara para impedir que murieras"**

"**Y sufrirías… no hablemos de eso, estamos juntos que es lo que importa ¿dónde tienes el giratiempos?"**

"**Aquí"** – abrí el cajón y le extendí aquella cadena de oro.

"**Lo hechizaste"**

"**Si"**

"**Ay mi amor… nadie en la vida ama como tu… y eres completamente correspondida de igual forma" **– me empezó a besar para la segunda ronda – **"Arriba hechicera…"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Nadie entenderá que él me amaba, y creo que ya ni siquiera pretendo que crean, mi madre no lo hace, creo que el único plenamente sincero es Harry, a veces Ron y Ginny pero tantos y tantos siguen creyendo que él es un cobarde y no ha habido hombre mas valiente que él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un día me levanté y me di cuenta que no llevaba el anillo de compromiso, me levanté y lo busqué entre las cobijas, en el suelo y salí furiosa de la habitación, mi madre estaba hablando en el pasillo con mi padre.

"**¿Dónde está el anillo?"** – les pregunté.

"**¿Cuál anillo hija?"** – me preguntó mi madre.

"**No me hagan perder el tiempo, saben que hablo del anillo de compromiso"**

"**Hija, tu madre y yo hemos hablado y creo que ese anillo te hace mal, sólo te pasas el día viéndolo, es mejor que te lo quites por un tiempo en lo que superas tu duelo"**

"**Denme el anillo ahora"**

"**Lo siento hija pero no lo haremos" **

"**No me obliguen" **– les dije apuntándolos con la varita – **"Háganlo… regrésenme el anillo, no quiero dañarlos" **

"**Hija…"**

"**Accio anillo"** – muchos anillos cayeron a mis pies, me agache a revolverlos hasta encontrar el mío, me lo puse y seguí apuntándolos con la varita – **"No vuelvan a hacer eso" **– les dije yéndome de nuevo a mi habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Gracias por venir Harry, ayer casi nos ataca al quitarle el anillo"** – escuche como susurraba mi madre, al parecer mi mejor amigo fue a visitarme o mejor dicho ella le había llamado para que fuera a verme.

"**Tranquila señora Granger hablaré con ella"**

**Hermione, te buscan" **– me gritaba mi madre desde el piso de abajo, no baje me dijeran lo que me dijeran. – **"Subirán hija…" **

"**Pase" **– entró Harry sonriéndome.

"**Hola Hermione"**

"**Hola Harry"**

"**Hermione… pensaba que quizás hoy podríamos salir con los chicos, ya sabes a divertirnos un poco"**

"**No gracias, vayan y diviértanse ustedes"** – _¿porqué va a pedirme eso si bien sabe que me negaré?_

"**Escucha linda yo sé lo mucho que has sufrido por la muerte de Snape, lo entiendo, inclusive creo que fue el que menos merecía morir… en aquellos recuerdos él me dijo como buscar a tus padres, como empezaron a amarse, pero también me pidió que cuidara de ti, que no te dejara sola y que buscara tu felicidad ¿cómo le hago Herms, cómo no te dejo sola si siempre te niegas a verme?"** – no podía responder, me sentía mal por mi actitud pero también nadie lograba comprenderme – **"Me pidió que te dijera algo… que te amaba, que eras la mujer a la que más había amado en la vida más que a mi madre"** – eso lo sabía, me sequé las lagrimas tratando de ser fuerte. – **"Hazlo por él, Snape quería que comenzaras de nuevo y fueras feliz, ayúdeme a hacerlo ¿o quieres que Gryffindor sufra una baja de puntos por todo esto?"** – no pude evitar sonreír. – **"¿Qué opinas?"**

"**Está bien, los acompañaré"**

"**Genial… le diré a Ginny que puede venir arreglarse aquí ¿está bien?"**

"**Si… es una idea genial" **– las palabras de Sev fueron que tomara mi tiempo y volviera a comenzar.

Harry se fue y me metí a bañar tratando de no sentirme culpable por empezar a vivir mientras él había muerto en la guerra.

"**¿Mamá? ¿Y la ropa del baúl de Hogwarts?"**

"**La guarde en el closet hija"** – abrí el closet y comencé a ver los vestidos que tenía, uno blanco captó mi atención, lo saqué para contemplarlo, era hermoso.

**Flash Back**

"**Un regalo, para una ocasión especial para ti y para mí, una ocasión que ya casi se acerca, pero cuidado hechicera, no quiero que te lo pongas cuando vayas sola, no quiero que nadie contemple estas piernas y este cuello"** – me dijo besando esa parte.

"**Es hermoso… pero es blanco"** – le dije viendo el vestido entallado hasta medios muslos con un tirante grueso que salía del escote y atravesaba el hombro para terminar a la mitad de la espalda – **"Tu color favorito es el negro"**

"**Lo mío es el negro pero lo tuyo es blanco… por tu pureza…"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

"**Qué hermoso vestido Herms"** – no sentí llegar a Ginny pero ya estaba ahí, traté de poner mi mejor cara y mi madre y ella se sentaron en la cama de la habitación.

"**No te he visto puesto ese vestido hija"**

"**Nunca lo estrené… es un regalo… de una prefecta de Ravenclow, creo que me pondré este"** – yo me puse ese vestido y Ginny uno rojo que combinaba con su cabello.

"**¿Cómo quieres que te peine Herms?"** – más recuerdos me lastimaban al ver mi cabello que había crecido hasta terminar mi cintura.

"**Suelto, solo voy a acomodarlo"** – peiné mi cabello para que no se alborotara, Ginny me maquillo con sombras con brillos, rímel y delineador negro abajo y arriba del parpado, rubor en mis mejillas y labial rojo en los labios, me puse perfume, y tomé un pequeño bolso donde puse mi varita, algo de dinero muggle y un espejo.

"**Diviértete amor" **

"**Gracias mamá" **– salimos de la casa y nos subimos a un taxi, en el bar ya estaban esperándonos Harry y Ron y me quedé tranquila que al menos no íbamos en parejas. Entramos al bar que no llevaba un ambiente muy pesado que digamos.

Era un bar tranquilo, llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa alta con cuatro sillas e inmediatamente el mesero llegó para que pidiéramos la orden.

"**Para nosotros dos cervezas por favor"** – pidió Harry para él y Ron.

"**Yo quiero…"** – no tenía idea de qué pues no estaba acostumbrada a esos lugares – **"Una margarita por favor"**

"**Yo igual" **– dijo Ginny – **"El ambiente es perfecto aquí, algo fuera de lo común que hay en nuestro mundo ¿no crees Ron?" **

"**Si, supongo que si" **– dijo Ron observando el lugar y escuchando la música. Nos trajeron las bebidas y empezamos a tomar un poco, yo sabía que Harry y Ginny estaban juntos y que no lo demostraban para no hacerme sentir mal pero tenía que enfrentarme a eso, una chica de pelo negro y muy atractiva tropezó con Ron y mi amigo quedó embobado con ella.

"**July, mucho gusto"** – se presentó con todos y pareciera que Ron no le era indiferente – **"Adoro esta canción, ¿bailas? O ¿una de ellas es tu novia?"**

"**No, pero vengo acompañado de mis amigos"** – le respondió.

"**Ve Ron diviértete creo que es algo distinto de La- La- La"** – le susurré, todos me observaron de que bromeara, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"**Vale, solo serán un par de canciones"** – se levantó y bailo con la chava que cautivó su mirada, y estaba segura que ella no le iba a decir mi Ron-Ron.

"**Vayan a bailar chicos"**

"**No Hermione estamos bien ¿verdad Ginny?"**

"**Claro, la música es buena para ser escuchada nada más"** – me respondió mi amiga.

"**Vayan a bailar un par de canciones y luego me prestas a tu novio y bailo con él un rato, mientras me pido otra bebida"** – ellos con regañadientes accedieron y se pusieron a bailar, _Realmente lo estoy intentado Sev…_ extendí mi mano para llamar al mesero y golpeé a un hombre en la cara – **"Oh lo lamento, realmente lo siento, no te vi"** – el chico tenía la mano en la nariz, gracias a Dios no se la rompí… debía tener unos 25 años, era moreno con su pelo un poco largo y quebrado, algo guapo, vestido formal y sonreía… después del golpe sonreía.

"**Yo tuve la culpa, quise acercarme a ti y… bueno no importa, te disculpo si te tomas una copa conmigo" **– titubee un poco pero accedí – **"Creo que llamabas al mesero ¿qué vas a pedir?"**

"**Estaba tomando una margarita pero iba a pedir algo distinto, no acudo seguido a estos lugares…"**

"**Muy bien, mesero" **– el mismo que nos atendió llegó de inmediato – **"Dele a la señorita un Cosmopolitan por favor y a mí un whisky" **– whisky de fuego… me relaje y regresé a la mesa con el hombre y deje de viajar cuando Sev llegaba agotado y le servía una copa para relajarlo. – **"Te gustara la bebida mi hermana siempre lo pide"**

"**Si… gracias"** – volteé a ver a mis amigos y Harry estaba inquieto de verme acompañada, le hice la señal de que todo estaba bien y cada quien siguió con lo suyo.

"**Yo soy Steve ¿y tu cómo te llamas?"**

"**Hermione, mucho gusto"** – nos estrechamos la mano y nos trajeron las bebidas, él era un abogado al parecer a penas estaba empezando, yo le dije que no estaba estudiando pero que planeaba hacerlo, me invito a bailar y requerí de una gran fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, la música cambio y fue una lenta (algo raro para el lugar), me estrechó hacia él tomando mi cintura, empecé a hiperventilar…

**Flash Back **

"**Me permite Weasley, la festejada tiene que bailar con su tutor" **– celebrábamos el concurso de pociones avanzadas que había ganado gracias a las tutorías de Sev, Ron había bailado casi toda la noche conmigo y Sev ya estaba poniéndose de todos los colores. Ron se retiro para que Sev y yo bailáramos – **"Ese imbécil no se te despegado en toda la noche"** – me dijo tomándome de la cintura y no pude evitar sonreír.

"**No seas celoso"**

"**No lo estoy, sólo que no me gusta que te vean así, todo esto es mío"** – dijo seductoramente pegándome con fuerza a él – **"Y me gustaría que todo el colegio lo supiera ya"**

"**Sabes que no es posible, no por ahora… gracias por bailar conmigo, odio tener que fingir"**

"**Lo sé… bonito vestido" **– me dijo contemplando aquel vestido largo, entallado y color champagne.

"**Gracias, mi novio lo compró para mi"**

"**Tremendo cabrón con suerte debe ser ese novio señorita Granger"**

"**El único que he tenido profesor Snape"** – me pegué a su oído para darle más sensualidad a mi comentario siguiente sin importarme quien me viera – **"Solo espero que él me pueda festejar en privado mi triunfo, ya sabe algo mas intimo"**

"**No lo dudes chaparra"**

"**Bésame Sev, aquí frente a todos, que sepa todo el mundo…" **– esa noche me vio a los ojos de una forma especial, tal vez no me beso pero si me dijo a los ojos cuanto me amaba.

**Fin del Flash back **

Intento contener las lagrimas satisfactoriamente, Harry me observa y le sonrío para decirle que estoy bien, pero ya no quiero bailar, no quiero sentir esas manos en mi cintura ni la voz de Steve en mis oídos, me siento infiel, sé que le prometí volver a enamorarme pero todo es tan pronto… simplemente no puedo_… Inténtalo…_ escucho su voz, la voz de mi Sev.

"**¿Podríamos sentarnos?"**

"**Por supuesto" **– nos sentamos y ahora me encuentro incomoda **–"Eres una chica muy bonita, quizás podríamos vernos después de esta noche"**

"**Si, sería genial" **– _todo lo hago por ti Sev, quizás con el tiempo pueda amar a otro hombre tal como te ame a ti. _

"**¿No tienes novio verdad?"**

"**No" **– respondí haciendo un gran esfuerzo, él tomo mis manos y les dio un beso a ambas prestándole demasiada atención al anillo con el diamante negro.

"**Estas comprometida…"** – dijo bajando las manos.

"**Estaba… ya no"**

"**¿Cómo es eso, si aún llevas el anillo?"**

"**Murió…"** – y todo se fue al retrete, me seque dos lagrimas y hasta ahí llegó la noche – **"Tengo que irme, lo siento"** – me levanté.

"**Lo siento Hermione, no sabía… yo… realmente me gustaría volver a salir y… realmente lo siento"**

"**No te preocupes, adiós"**

"**¿Es un adiós?" **– me preguntó sosteniendo mi muñeca.

"**Si… yo no puedo aún vale… yo…"**

"**¿Hermione?"** – llegó Harry con Ginny. – **"¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si… todo bien, me voy a casa, quédense y diviértanse vale… lo intente Harry pero es demasiado para una noche"**

"**Ginny llama a Ron, nos vamos" **– Ginny fue por Ron y deje a Steve solo con cara de interrogación.

Llegamos a casa cuando iban a dar la media noche. Mis padres estaban aún en la sala y les ofrecieron a mis amigos una copa de vino, al parecer brindaban algo ¿qué? Quién sabe. Me perdí de la mitad de la conversación hasta que Ginny habló de algo nuevo.

"**Tienes que venir a la Madriguera Herms, tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos, aún Harry no decide la fecha pero…"** – miré a Harry que asesinaba a Ginny con la mirada y esta quedó completamente muda, como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable.

"**¿Van a casarse?"**

"**Si pero no pronto"** – dijo Harry seguro pero sé que lo hacía por mí… ellos iban a casarse algo irónico, Ginny no llevaba anillo y tenía boda yo llevaba anillo y no tenía prometido.

"**Voy al baño"** – subí las escaleras algo mareada, había bebido muy poco pero se me había subido, cerré la puerta y me recargue en el lavabo tratando de tranquilizar todos esos sentimientos, me fije en la mujer del espejo, mi pelo castaño había crecido tanto, lo tomé con delicadeza … _Adoro este pelo caer sobre mi pecho desnudo después de hacerte mía… nunca te lo cortes…_ de nuevo la voz, los recuerdos… transformé un cepillo dental en navaja y empecé a cortarlo poco a poco, me quedaba primero a la altura de los senos, de los hombros, de mis mejillas hasta que lo deje muy corto – **"Si no vuelve a caer sobre tu pecho no veo la necesidad de tenerlo, muffiato" **– la imagen que veía en el espejo me era desconocida, sin mi cabello, sin sonrisa y con lagrimas negras por el maquillaje resbalaban con dolor… puse el hechizo silenciador y me tiré a llanto abierto deslizándome por el azulejo frío cayendo al piso – **"No puedo, te juro que lo intento, día tarde y noche, hoy más que nunca, pero no puedo Sev, en serio no pude…"** – puse un hechizo que atrancara la puerta – **"Perdóname"** – tomé la navaja, estaba segura de lo que hacía simplemente lo hice… ya nada importaba, lo que me importó alguna vez en realidad me fue arrebatado – **"Lagrimas negras corriendo por mi rostro, lagrimas rojas corriendo por mi cuerpo, por mis brazos, lagrimas negras corriendo por mi rostro, lagrimas rojas corriendo por mis brazos…" **– repetí esa frase una y otra vez perdiéndome en sus palabras.

**HARRY POTTER **

"**Hermione ya se tardó mucho Harry"** – me dijo Ron.

"**Subiré a ver"** – dijo su mamá subiendo las escaleras – **"¿Hija?"** – la llamó tres veces y no respondió y subimos todos.

"**¿Hermione?"** – le tocó Ron y los tres magos nos percatamos del hechizo silenciador que tenía la puerta – **"¿HERMIONE? Alohomora"** – no se abrió la puerta.

"**No lo hagas, si arrojas un bombarda vas a lastimarla" **– le dije.

"**Las paredes" **– dijo Ginny arrojando un hechizo para ir desvaneciéndolas, tardó unos minutos y pudimos ver la peor escena que había visto, los rizos de mi hermana esparcidos en el azulejo blanco en la espesura de la sangre.

"**Hija"** – intentó acercarse la señora Granger.

"**Deje que Ginny haga el hechizo"** – tardó un poco más y la vi tirada en el suelo, su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre que salía de sus brazos, estaba casi inconsciente susurrando cosas que no entendía.

"**Harry que esperas"** – me aventó mi amigo pero estaba en shok, ella quería morir y yo le prometí a Snape ver por su felicidad, y él era su felicidad… tenía que dejarla ir.

"**Quizás deberíamos dejar… que… se vaya con él"** – todos me vieron horrorizados ante mis palabras.

"**No quiero perder a mi hija"** – me gritó su papá.

"**Si no quieres salvarla tú lo haré yo"** – dijo Ron levantándola del piso con sus brazos llenos de sangre, ella no estaba bromeando, sabía lo que hacía, sus cortes fueron a lo largo de sus brazos, quería lograrlo, había hecho unos cortes muy largos y profundos.

"**Harry"** – me llamó – **"Quiero irme con él, diles que me dejen ir con Sev"** – fue lo último que me dijo antes de que Ron bajara con ella y la llevara a San Mungo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quise ir a verla a San Mungo y unos malditos mortifagos me impidieron hacerlo, mi trabajo de auror fue destinado desde que estaba en la cuna y me moriría derrotando magos oscuros. Ginny me dijo que la habían atendido y que sus padres de la habían llevado a casa al día siguiente por la tarde. Toqué la puerta así como estaba sucio por las misiones pero necesitaba verla.

"**Harry"** – me recibió la madre de Hermione permitiéndome sentarme en la sala.

"**Quiero ver a Hermione"**

"**No está" **

"**No me la niegue señora Granger"**

"**No está Harry, la internamos en un psiquiátrico"** – me lo dijo con la voz quebrada pero aún así no fue suficiente para que no me cabreara.

"**¿CÓMO QUE LA ENCERRARON EN UN PSIQUIÁTRICO?"**

"**No podemos estar con ella las 24 horas del día, necesita quien la ayude nosotros no podemos darle esa ayuda, ahí la atenderán bien"**

"**Si ustedes no quieren cuidarla lo haré yo, dejaré mi trabajo en el Ministerio, tengo suficiente dinero para mantenernos a los dos, yo la ayudaré"**

"**¿Cómo? ¿Dándole más veneno o una arma?, lo siento pero mi esposo y yo ya decidimos que ella se quedará ahí hasta que haya mejorado"**

"**Quiero verla" **– estaba furioso con ellos.

"**Es el psiquiátrico que esta a las afueras de Londres, se llama Thompson, si llegas rápido puede que te dejen verla"** – me aparecí donde no pudieran verme y llegué al lugar, iba a sacarla de ahí me costará lo que me costará.

"**Buenas tardes, quisiera pasar a ver a la señorita Hermione Granger, me parece que la internaron hoy"** – le dije a la enfermera que estaba en recepción.

"**Un momento por favor"** – entró por una puerta y salió acompañada de un doctor de mediana edad.

"**Soy el doctor Smith, la señora Granger me dijo que vendría a ver a la paciente, sígame por favor"** – me llevó por un pasillo y me dejo entrar a una habitación blanca que solamente tenía una mesa y dos sillas. De rato entró el mismo doctor con un enfermero que traía a Hermione del brazo – **"Se le acaba de administrar un segundo calmante, el primero fue cuando ingresó"**

"**¿Por qué le medicaron eso?"**

"**No quería que la dejaran aquí y atacó a un amigo de ella diciendo cosas fuera de lo común, me parece que la pérdida de su prometido la trastornó gravemente, les dejaremos a solas, tiene 10 minutos"** – la sentaron frente a mí y tenía las manos amarradas y vendados los brazos por los cortes, sus ojos tristes y vacios con el pelo tusado.

"**Suéltenle las manos"**

"**Es peligroso"**

"**No lo es, suéltenla por favor"** – el enfermero hizo lo que le indiqué, vi a mi amiga y me di cuenta que no era Hermione… mi Hermione había muerto con él en la casa de los gritos. Me dejaron a solas con ella. – **"Te voy a sacar de aquí"**

"**No puedes"**

"**Claro que puedo"**

"**Ataqué a Ron, el maldito me quitó mi varita y me puso un hechizo antiaparición, él les lavó el cerebro a mis padres para que me dejaran aquí y ahora los médicos creen que estoy loca por todo lo que escucharon "regrésame mi varita" "Quita el maldito hechizo" ya te imaginaras todo lo que le grité" **– me dijo con enojo.

"**Hablaré con él, te lo prometo, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome pero voy a sacarte Hermione te lo juro"**

"**Harry habla con mis padres, diles que no pueden dejarme aquí"**

"**Lo prometo Hermione" **– empezó a dormirse lentamente.

"**Esos malditos me dan sedantes cada hora… estoy perdiendo la conciencia… yo se lo dije Harry, le dije que no iba a poder vivir sin él"** – fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse sobre la mesa, la tomé en mis brazos y la acurruqué en mi pecho sentado en la pared llorando por ella, por su desgracia, porque falté a mi promesa de protegerla, porque le fallé a él… yo nunca lloraba pero en esta ocasión era distinto… verla así me estaba matando.

"**Le fallé Snape, mírela, le fallé"** – llegaron los enfermeros y se llevaron lo que quedaba de mi amiga…

_**Demasiado drama… lo sé… arrójenme la maldición que gusten, me lo merezco.**_

_**Alexza Snape: **_así es… y ella realmente se quiere ir con él porque intenta cumplir su promesa de no regresar en el tiempo pero teniendo en cuenta todos los planes que tenían juntos y como lo empezó a amar se le hace muy difícil volver a comenzar de nuevo. Saludos Alexa…

_**Tequila Nervous: **_quien mejor que yo para entender eso de la paciencia, hay tantos fics que no continúan ya y me desespero pero ya sabes no tardo tanto en actualizar sólo que falta tantito para ese momento… gracias por la paciencia y por seguir mis historias. Besos

_**Miara Makisan: **_valiente ayuda la de los padres de Hermione, realmente el único que quiere ayudarla para bien es Harry porque él entiende por lo que está pasando, gracias a los recuerdos que le dio Severus y será él quien le brinde toda la ayuda para lo que ella decidirá… chaca chan… ya se acerca el momento.

_**Jisi Snape:**_ me alegra que te este gustando, yo también amo tus dos historias! Va a haber muchas lagrimas aquí pero prometo que valdrá la pena. Saludos!

_**Rossy 04:**_ el cambio será bueno pero por un momento, es un rollo no podría intentar describirlo pero lo iras viendo en el desarrollo de la historia. Se que hace falta Severus… solo un poquito más, en unos días… lo juro solemnemente.

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ que bueno que te guste la angustia Yaz porque se verá mucho aquí… pero también mucho amor y alegrías, es un ir y venir, también aventura etc… y pues ya sabes actualizo rápido creo yo… quisiera hacerlo diario pero como los capis son largos pues no puedo pero al menos dos publicaciones por semana segurísimo. Gracias por leerme y muchos besos.

_**Patybenededmalfoy**_: y de seguro con este lloraste más ¿no? Tendré que hacer algo al respecto y darte un poco de felicidad…

_**SuekSnape:**_ que bueno que pueda transmitir realismo en la historia, ya ves no tuviste que esperar toda la semana, y el otro capítulo ya casi esta listo, hay que actualizar rápido ya que los Sevmione se están terminando, ya no hay que leer que tristeza! Saludos chica.

_**Diosa Luna:**_ este es el último capítulo de tristeza lo juro y a tu pregunta la respuesta es: No, Harry no será quien viaje en el tiempo pero tendrá participación aunque no de forma directa.

_**Yetsave:**_ a mí también me gustan esos flash backs para llorar con calma esos momentos felices y Harry… Oh Harry tendrá mucho que ver más adelante… Saludos


	5. Perdoname mi amor

_**Y llego el capítulo deseado… a leer se ha dicho…**_

**PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR**

**HERMIONE **

No sé como mis padres pudieron hacerme esto, mi vida es un infierno es este lugar, maldita la hora en que pudieron entrar al baño, maldita la hora en que Ron me llevo a San Mungo, maldita la hora en que me trajeron aquí.

**Flash Back **

Estaba despertando a la realidad, me encontraba acostada en una cama pequeña, abrí los ojos y vi una habitación blanca sin nada más que la cama, tenía mis brazos vendados y pude recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero aquello no era San Mungo, debía ser un hospital muggle, había varias personas ahí: mis padres, Ron, un doctor, una enfermera y un enfermero.

"**Su segundo intento de suicidio fue ayer por la noche, cortándose las venas con una navaja"** – hablaba mi madre secándose las lágrimas y el doctor tomaba anotaciones de lo que ella decía **– "Se cortó el pelo dejándolo así, creímos que estaba bien, había accedido a salir con sus amigos y…"**

"**¿Algo la altero? ¿Alguna noticia? ¿Algo que le haya recordado la pérdida de su prometido?"**

"**Pues no se qué pasó a donde fueron, pero ella estando en casa no habla, no come, no sale de su cuarto y se la pasa viendo el anillo que él le dio"**

"**Muy bien" **– nadie podía percatarse que estaba despierta – **"Necesitamos hablar con alguien que estuviera con ella en aquel lugar"**

"**Yo estaba ahí, no pasó nada, tomo un par de copas, bailó con un muchacho, estaba bien pero la noticia de la boda de un amigo la alteró"**

"**Bien, hicieron bien en traerla aquí, no le devuelvan el anillo" **– miré mi mano y me levanté.

"**Hija, mi amor ya despertaste"**

"**¿Dónde estoy?"**

"**En el hospital Thompson hija, aquí van a ayudarte con tu problema, y cuando mejores podrás regresar a casa" **

"**¿Cómo que podré regresar?" **– observe el lugar y empecé a sospechar lo peor – **"¿Es un psiquiátrico?"**

"**Aquí vamos a ayudarla señorita Granger, le haremos ver la pérdida de su prometido como…"**

"**Mamá no puedes dejarme aquí… papá… ¿papá?"**

"**Tranquila señorita, la ayudaremos" **– me dijo el médico.

"**Me iré de aquí, saben que puedo irme"** – intenté aparecerme y no pude, observe a Ron y bajo la mirada – **"MALDITO SEAS RONALD QUITA EL HECHIZO, QUÍTAME EL HECHIZO, QUIERO APARECERME LEJOS DE AQUÍ"**

"**Hija por favor" **– busqué mi varita y no la encontré.

"**¿QUIÉN TE CREES ESTÚPIDO? NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, DEVUÉLVEME MI VARITA, SOY MEJOR QUE TU Y TE ATREVES A QUITARME MI MAGIA, ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY?"**

"**Está trabajando"** – me respondió Ron.

"**Quiero verlo, él me sacará de aquí"**

"**No Hermione, nadie más que tus padres podrán sacarte de aquí"**

"**VOY A MATARTE RON, TE JURO QUE EN CUANTO RECUPERÉ MI VARITA TE MATARÉ"** – me arroje hacia él con coraje.

"**Sédenla"** – les dijo el médico y el enfermero me tomó de la cintura mientras la enfermera preparaba la jeringa.

"**Mamá no me dejes aquí por favor, te lo suplico papá"** – sentí como me inyectaban en el antebrazo y me fui tranquilizando – **"Mamá… papá… Harry… Sev…"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Llevaba cuatro meses encerrada ahí, ellos iban a verme pero en un momento me negué a recibirlos cuando me dijeron que Harry no tenía permiso de ir a visitarme, él era el único que me entendía.

Era una tortura escuchar los gritos de las personas enfermas, convivir con ellas, empecé a perder la cordura, también tenía ataques que terminaban conmigo, me sedaban casi todos los días, deje de sentir, de pensar, una enfermera odiaba a todos los pacientes por igual y conmigo no era la excepción. Hubo un día en el que me administró más sedante pero pude decirle un par de cosas antes.

"**A ver si dejas de hacer estupideces niña, suicidarse por un hombre, tremenda gilipolles… solo necesitas mano firme y aquí la tendrás" **– sonreí con ironía.

"**Lo volveré a hacer y en sus narices, cortaré mis venas de nuevo cuando este bajo su cuidado y todo el hospital no la bajara de inepta"** – recibí dos cachetadas antes de caer inconsciente por el medicamento.

**HARRY POTTER **

La única ocasión en la que me permitieron ver a Hermione fue cuando recién la hospitalizaron, después intenté entrar pero no me dejaron verla, según dijeron por ordenes de sus padres, me aparecí en la sala donde estaban los enfermos y la busqué pero no la encontré, me dio escalofríos pensar que mi amiga tenía que convivir con personas que realmente estaban enfermos, esquizofrénicos, psicosis, trastornos mentales y de más, recorrí habitación por habitación pero no di con ella, y me llamaron los aurores y tuve que irme, casi no tenía tiempo de buscarla, así que me dedique a estudiar el lugar, a los doctores y enfermeros, tenía que sacarla de ahí mientras trataba de hablar con sus padres y con Ron para sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

Una tarde fui a su casa a tratar de razonar con ellos pero fue imposible.

"**No pueden tenerla ahí señor Granger, no es un lugar para Hermione"**

"**Ahí podrán ayudarla, nosotros trabajamos y no podemos cuidarla de tiempo completo, además el doctor Smith es muy bueno, si mi hija coopera la tendremos aquí muy pronto"**

"**No es la forma de ayudarla, yo puedo dejar mi trabajo y cuidarla aquí en su casa mientras ustedes trabajan" **– les dije para que confiaran un poco en mí.

"**Lamento decirlo de forma tan directa y sincera"** – comenzó a decirme la señora Granger – **"Pero no confiamos en ti, aquella noche dijiste que la dejáramos morir"**

"**¿Qué acaso no vieron su mirada? Pedía piedad señora Granger, suplicaba que la dejaran ir con Severus"** – les dije tratando de no exaltarme.

"**Por eso está ahí para que la ayuden"**

"**¿Y por qué no me dejan visitarla?" **

"**Porque tú le recuerdas a su profesor y necesita recuperarse, no haces otra cosa que alcahuetearle sus locuras, la podrás ver cuando salga ya recuperada"**

"**¿Entonces no van a sacarla?"**

"**No"**

"**Yo la sacaré de ahí, no me importa volar en pedazos el psiquiátrico o hechizar a Ron"** – les dije desapareciéndome de ahí lo más cabreado que podía estar una persona.

Fui a la Madriguera y esperaba a que apareciera Ron de una misión a donde lo habían mandado el departamento de aurores, mientras Ginny me hablaba y hablaba de la boda, que quería posponerla a que saliera Hermione, cuando por fin apareció Ron.

"**Harry"** – dijo sentándose en el sillón y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"**No vine a hablar sino a exigirte que le quites el hechizo a Hermione para poder sacarla de ahí y remediar un poco la estupidez que cometiste al apoyar a sus padres y encerrarla en un lugar así"**

"**No lo haré Harry, la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga y no la quiero muerta, sino viva y feliz, si tengo que encerrarla para que la ayuden lo hare´"**

"**Eres un miserable Ron ¿has ido a verla? ¿Has visto con qué tipo de personas tiene que convivir?... la sedan idiota, está muerta en vida en aquel lugar"** – le grité levantándome con la varita en la mano.

"**Calmate Harry"** – me dijo Ginny sosteniéndome del antebrazo.

"**Si ella cooperara no la medicarían tanto"**

"**Lo amaba Ron, quieres que se recupere como si se le hubiera muerto su mascota favorita, no seas idiota"**

"**No la sacaré de ahí Harry y es mi última palabra"**

"**Muy bien, me largo entonces"** – tome mi túnica y antes de irme lo aturdí – **"Desmaius… un día de estos me uniré a los mortifagos y te patearé el trasero"**

Renuncié a m trabajo para estudiar el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione, y empecé a idear un plan para sacarla de ahí, todo marchaba a la perfección pero Ginny estaba molesta de que hubiese renunciado y que le dedicara mucho tiempo a mi nuevo plan en vez de a ella y la boda, pues también apoyaba la idea de que ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudar a Herms.

"**Creo que deberíamos posponer lo de la boda Ginny, de aquí a que Hermione se recupera"**

"**Harry, ella es mi amiga y la quiero pero… por Dios renunciaste por su culpa, ya ni siquiera nos vemos…"** – y empezaron los reclamos – **"Deberíamos dejar que pase el tiempo y ver si se recupera…" **– y ahí estalló la bomba.

"**Pero si está ahí por tu culpa Ginny, sino hubieras mencionado la boda ella estaría en su casa o aquí"**

"**Yo no le di la navaja"**

"**Me voy Ginny, tengo cosas que hacer"**

"**¿Qué estás haciendo todo este tiempo?"** – no le había dicho lo de mi plan porque sería capaz de informárselo a su hermano.

"**Nada"**

"**¿Te enamoraste de ella?"** – volteé a verla y en verdad estaba enojada… pero yo más aún.

"**¿De qué demonios estas hablándome Ginevra?"**

"**De que desde que terminó la guerra tu mundo gira alrededor de ella y Ron me contó que él se separó de ustedes porque creyó que entre Hermione y tu…"**

"**Ya basta"** – le dije callándola – **"Eso lo pensó por el horrocrux pero en cuanto él regresó con nosotros ella le aclaró que no había nada pero que amaba a alguien más y sabes que creo que todo esto es una venganza de Ron porque ella no pudo corresponderle"**

"**Harry yo te necesito"**

"**Y ella me necesita a mí también, Snape dio su vida por mí y yo le debo mucho, si tengo que sacrificar la mía porque su mujer este bien lo hare, sino puedes entender eso Ginny lo lamento mucho"**

Obviamente mi novia terminó por aceptarlo, le dije que nos tomáramos un tiempo en lo que me encargaba de Hermione…

**HERMIONE **

Los meses pasaban lentamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, quizás medio año…

Odiaba a medio mundo pero en especial odiaba a esa maldita enfermera, una vez se le cayó un lapicero y lo tome escondiéndolo debajo de la cama, cuando estuve sola y un poco consciente con mucho esfuerzo lo transforme en un cúter (N/A: es como una navaja, que se utiliza en oficinas normalmente) realizar magia sin varita era muy difícil pero nada que el príncipe mestizo no pudiera enseñarme y volví a hacerlo, sabía que no iban a tardar en llegar a parar la sangre corriendo por mis brazos pero lo que quería ver era la cara de esa estúpida.

"**Doctor Smith, enfermeros"** – gritaba la única enfermera que me caía bien: Lina, llegaron corriendo y se percataron de lo que sucedía.

"**¿Cómo demonios paso esto?" **– dijo el doctor.

"**No lo sé, es la guardia de Bertha"** – intentaron llevarme a cerrar las heridas hechas con la navaja.

"**Yo… doctor… vine a verla hace una hora y todo marchaba bien, no sé que pasó"** – me sedaron y desperté en una nueva habitación con la enfermera sentada en una silla – **"¿cómo lo hiciste?"**

"**Le dije que lo haría en su turno y frente a usted, soy una bruja Bertha"**

"**No juegues conmigo niña estúpida, te trasladamos a esta habitación con cámara las 24 horas del día, sabremos lo que haces día tarde y noche"**

"**En una inepta Bertha, lo volveré a hacer y frente a usted y la que va a terminar encerrada eres tú por loca… con todo lo que verás… miraras con terror lo que puedo llegar a hacer… y yo estaré muy pronto fuera de este lugar"**

"**Enfermeros" **– era lo único que podía hacer la muy incompetente, mantenerme drogada y debido a mi amenaza casi siempre me ataba a la cama con una especie de cinturones, tanto en las manos como en los pies.

Y era verdad, la cámara estaba ahí y me grababa cada movimiento, obvio escucharon la conversación que tuve con la enfermera y en cada sesión que tenía con el psiquiatra mi reacción era la misma: el silencio.

Me dejaban en esa habitación todo el día, debía tener encerrada casi seis meses en aquel lugar pasaron un par de días para que pudiera escuchar un susurro, en la esquina de la habitación apareció Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.

"**Hay cámaras"** – le susurré, subió la vista y les apuntó con la varita poniendo también un hechizo antimuggles a la habitación, se acercó a mí y me estrecho con mucha fuerza, mientras me desamarraba.

"**No pude venir antes, estudie este maldito lugar por meses y cuando tenía todo listo te trasladaron, tus padres no reciben mis llamadas y no tengo permiso para visitarte"**

"**¿Hablaste con Ron?"** – le pregunté.

"**Si, pero se niega a hacerme caso, dice que estoy loco por querer ayudarte… Hermione debes fingir recuperarte es la única opción que tengo, una vez fuera de este lugar me importa un carajo el hechizo que te ponga Ron, tomaremos un avión a América, nadie nos encontrará y viviremos en otra parte y te ayudaré en lo que me pidas"**

"**Y si te pido que me ayudes a morir lo harías" **– nunca le pediría eso pero quería saber qué opinaba realmente de esa locura.

"**Le prometí a Snape que buscaría tu felicidad fuera cual fuera y si quieres irte con él yo te ayudaré, te tengo viva y mírate… lo haré Hermione"**

"**Gracias Harry" **– lo abracé con fuerza mientras me desahogaba – **"Me siento tan sola aquí, estoy perdiendo la razón, esa maldita enfermera me odia, me golpea y me recuerda a Sev cada vez que puede… mis padres… Harry tienes que sacarme de aquí"**

"**Lo haré Herms te lo juro, ya compré un pequeño departamento en Chicago y nos iremos a vivir tu y yo ahí"**

"**¿Y Ginny? ¿Y tu trabajo de auror?"**

"**Creo que he derrotado suficientes mortifagos, estoy arto de los magos oscuros, y Ginny… eso no importa ahora, seremos tu y yo…"**

"**Gracias Harry… ya va para un año de la muerte de Sev ¿van a hacer algo?"**

"**Claro, yo mismo lo estoy coordinando todo"**

"**Quiero ir"**

"**Lo sé, ya hable con tus padres pero me dijeron que el doctor no lo creerá prudente… pero iré en tu lugar, te lo prometo"** – me abrazó hasta que me fui quedando dormida – **"Lo siento… tengo que volver a amarrarte"**

"**No te preocupes" **– esa noche fue la primera que dormí tranquila porque sabía que esos brazos me protegerían de mis pesadillas, al menos por unas horas…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Vinieron a verte tus padres, levántate"** – con jalones me levantó la maldita enfermera.

"**Interesante ¿qué van a pensar de que usted me facilitó esa navaja Bertha? Y que me golpea todo el tiempo"**

"**¿Quién le va a creer a una loca?" **– me llevó a la sala donde me esperaba mis padres y Ron _¿qué demonios hace ese pelirrojo ahí?_

"**Hija"** – mis padres me abrazaron con efusividad y yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Ron?"**

"**Sé que estas molesta Hermione pero todo lo hago por tu bien"**

"**En unos días se va a cumplir un año de la muerte de Sev, quiero ir al primer aniversario luctuoso de su muerte mamá" **– todos se quedaron callados con mi aviso, porque no era petición.

"**Lo siento hija pero no vas a ir"** – me sentenció mi papá.

"**Tus papás tienen razón Herms, eso te hará retroceder lo poco que has avanzado aquí"**

"**Cierra tu puta boca Ronald Weasley, soy la viuda ¿y no voy a ir? ¿qué les pasa?" **– les dije enojada pero no gritándoles porque lo único que me ganaría sería una dosis de sedantes y la camisa de fuerza.

"**NO ERES SU VIUDA, TU NUNCA TE CASASTE HERMIONE GRACIAS A DIOS, NO TE CASASTE CON ÉL, ASIMÍLALO YA ¿QUIERES?"** – me dijo Ron gritándome.

"**Lárgate Ronald"**

"**Por favor Ron espéranos en el auto"** – el zanahorio se levantó y se fue.

"**¿Es su última palabra respecto al tema?"** – los dos asintieron.

"**Lo siento hija pero si, es nuestra última palabra"**

"**Vale"** – _Perdóname Sev… lo intenté, te consta,_ respiré con profundidad – **"Mamá estoy perdiendo la cordura en este lugar, sé que no van a sacarme de aquí porque les he suplicado e implorado y sólo he obtenido negativas, quiero algo que me até a la realidad, tráeme algo mamá"**

"**El anillo no hija"**

"**No, no quiero el anillo, quiero el camafeo, el que me diste papá, por favor se los imploro, estoy volviéndome loca aquí, quiero algo que me recuerde quien soy"**

"**Está bien hija, lo buscaré y te lo traeré la próxima semana"**

"**No… yo sé donde esta" **– esperé a que con la mirada me preguntaran – **"Llama a Harry por el celular, dile que se aparezca aquí, solo el sabe donde esta" **

"**Está bien" **– mi padre se levantó y llamó a mi amigo – **"Dijo que en tres minutos esta aquí" **– nada en la vida se me hizo más largo que esos minutos, mi amigo entró serio al lugar y me abrazo con permiso de mis padres – **"Hermione quiere pedirte algo"**

"**Lo que quieras Hermione, lo sabes"**

"**Ve al baño y aparécete en la casa que me compró Sev, en el cajón del lado derecho de la cama hay una caja negra tiene un camafeo, traérmelo, lo necesito para hoy mismo" **

"**Muy bien, estaré aquí en menos de cinco minutos"** – dudó un poco pero hizo lo que le pedí, al poco tiempo llegó y mis padres de la nada quisieron hablar con los doctores.

"**Los hechizaste" **– él asintió.

"**Snape me pidió que escondiera el camafeo y nunca te lo entregara"** – me dio miedo que mi última esperanza fuera nada – **"¿Qué es?"** – dijo mostrándomelo – **"Se ve solo como un camafeo, dime que es, te lo daré sin importar la respuesta"**

"**¿Me lo prometes?"**

"**Si, te lo juro… así sea un horrocux te lo daré"**

"**Es un giratiempos"** – el dudo y lo vio con seriedad y luego a mí para terminar sonriéndome.

"**Suerte"** – me dijo al oído poniéndome el camafeo en el cuello.

"**Prometo solo ir a verlo a despedirme" **– le dije para garantizarle que no iría a modificar el futuro, solo necesitaba verlo una vez más… solo eso.

"**Hagas lo que hagas suerte, ¿no vas a volver verdad?"**

"**No… quiero terminar con esto allá después de verlo"** – le dije señalando mis brazos con cicatrices. – **"Me amarran en las noches"**

"**Vendré a las diez en punto a ayudarte a salir de aquí"**

"**Gracias Harry"**

Llegaron las diez de la noche me inyectaron para poder dormirme y Harry apareció de nuevo hechizando la cámara de seguridad y poniendo las protecciones para que nadie se acercara a la habitación, se acercó a la cama y me quito los cinturones de las manos y los pies.

"**Bebe esto, contrarrestará los efectos del sedante"** – me desamarró y lo tomé inmediatamente – **"Sólo tienes unos minutos de lucidez, después caerás dormida vale"** – asentí.

"**Dile a Ronald que sigo siendo más inteligente que él, el hechizo antiaparición no tiene el mismo efecto en viajes en el tiempo"**

"**Se lo diré" **– dijo sonriendo.

"**Bertha se va a morir cuando vea que no estoy… gracias Harry, en serio muchas gracias"**

"**Ve, no pierdas tiempo"** – transforme el giratiempos con la varita de Harry y sentía los efectos de los sedantes cambie las manijas a años y empecé a girarlo… _Perdóname mi amor…_ no me di cuenta de las veces que lo hice pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba con Harry. Estaba en el pasto mojado llovía a cantaros al parecer el hospital psiquiátrico no estaba construido aún, me aparecí en la calla de la Hilandera y vi que a media cuadra estaba la casa de Sev pero sentía como el sedante estaba haciendo de mi lo que le placía. Me fui tomando de las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta negra toqué con fuerza.

_Dios, que sean vacaciones en Hogwats por favor, que este en casa, te lo suplico, necesito verlo. _

Abrió la puerta por fin y lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos relucientes negros, subí la vista hasta poder ver su levita negra pegada a su cuerpo, necesitaba tocarlo… apoyándome de la pared toqué sus botones hasta llegar a su cuello y ver sus ojos negros que podían analizarme a la perfección.

"**Eres tú"** – le dije tocando su rostro, palpando sus mejillas, suavizando su cabello largo y suave, estaba temblando, pero no por el frío sino por miedo… tenía mucho miedo pero de sorpresa: _había vuelto… había roto mi promesa. _

"**¿Disculpe?"** – me preguntó alzando la ceja algo molesto_… joder ¿qué año es? No…_ lo observe con más atención a pesar de que los ojos se me cerraban por el medicamento_… abre los ojos Hermione…_ era más joven… mucho mas joven… debía tener entre 27 – 30 años.

"**¡Por Dios!"** – _cierra la boca Hermione, no hables_ – **"Eres tú"** – y en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**¿Señorita?"** – la chica comenzó a tambalearse mientras se sostenía de la pared – **"¿SEÑORITA?"** – apenas pude sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso, la tome en brazos y la metí a la casa acostándola en el sillón – **"Pero qué demonios"** – la observe y era apenas una chiquilla, quizás veinte años, puede que más o menos… llevaba un camisón blanco delgado como si hubiese salido de un hospital pero por aquí no había uno cerca, su pelo se le pegaba a su cara por lo mojada que había llegado, lo tenía rizado, café y muy corto y desarreglado, la única prenda que llevaba se le pegaba a la pie también mojada dejando su cuerpo totalmente expuesto, notándose sus pezones, solo se veía un camafeo en su cuello – **"Jelyus"** – llamé a mi elfina.

"**¿Si amo?"** – apareció la elfina.

"**Sígueme"** – le dije como siempre inexpresivo e indiferente, volví a tomar a la muchacha en brazos y la subí a mi habitación recostándola en la cama – **"Encárgate de ella, sécala y… busca algún vestido de mi madre y pónselo, estaré en la sala"** – baje y volvía a retomar mi lectura, cosa que no logre satisfactoriamente, minutos después bajo mi elfina.

"**Lo que el amo le ordenó a Jelyus ha sido realizado"**

"**Muy bien ¿despertó?"**

"**No amo" **– _genial, bonita forma de terminar el verano_, pensé molesto.

"**Bien, subamos a ver que tiene la chica"** – subí con mi elfina y le hice un par de hechizos – **"Parece dormida… como si la hubieran medicado"** – guarde la varita – **"Déjala dormir, mañana veremos quién es y porque llegó a esta casa, quédate con ella toda la noche y guarda los objetos de magia que pueda extrañarse"** – me acerqué a la puerta.

"**Ella es una hechicera amo"** – regresé inmediatamente.

"**¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Traía varita?"**

"**No amo"**

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Tiene algo en su antebrazo" **

"**¿Es una mortifaga?"** – mi elfina negó y me acerqué a la chica tomando su brazo percibiendo cicatrices de un intento de suicidio y otras heridas aún más recientes las cuales tenían curaciones lo más seguro hechas por mi elfina, pero más arriba llevaba una cicatriz con las palabras _"Sangre sucia",_ toqué la herida llenándome de rabia por quien haya osado grabarla de esa forma… _"No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia",_ recordé las palabras que le dije a Lily grabadas con una maldición poderosa a esa chica… **- "Malditos" "Vete"** – le dije a la elfina y desapareció, quité los cabellos de la cara de la chica mientras observaba incrédulo sus cicatrices, hechas por ella y las que alguien le hizo con las peores palabras – **"¿Quién te hizo esto? Y ¿qué fue lo que te llevó a intentar acabar con tu vida?"**

Ordené a la elfina que se quedará con ella y me tocó quedarme en la habitación que fue de mis padres, una que no abría hace años, me puse la pijama y me acosté a dormir pero a la hora mi elfina me despertó.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** – le pregunté.

"**Jelyus no lo sabe amo, la señorita habla dormida y se mueve mucho, Jelyus ha intentado despertarla pero no puede" **– me levanté y fui a verla y debía de tener una pesadilla pues se movía inquieta y parecía estar sufriendo mucho.

"**¿Señorita?"** – intenté despertarla pero no logré nada.

"**Por favor… no… ya no quiero estar aquí… no… no… no me toquen" **– sus quejas comenzaron a verdaderos pesares _¿qué le hicieron a esta chica?_

"**¿Señorita?"** – me senté en la orilla de la cama y la incorporé con la varita y abrió los ojos extrañada por el lugar.

"**No… no"** – empezó a moverse con mucha fuerza y la tomé de los brazos para que no se abriera las heridas y se lastimara más.

"**Cálmese… no voy a lastimarla"** – tenía sus ojos color miel pero terriblemente vacíos, me observó con miedo, luego con sorpresa, ¿tranquilidad? ¿paz? Después ella se incorporó arrojándose a mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza y rompiendo en llanto, me quede pasmado ante tal acto tan… cercano.

"**Ahh"** – era lo único que escuchaba de su parte, sollozaba como nadie en el mundo, nunca había visto tanto dolor en una persona, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, hundía su cabeza en mi cuello y sentía resbalar sus lagrimas una tras otra sin parar, su llanto era inconsolable, se aferraba a mí como si no tuviera a nadie en el mundo y yo tenía mis manos en la cama aún sorprendido por el acto de la muchacha, nunca había abrazado a nadie de esa manera y en esta ocasión no era la excepción: no la iba a abrazar.

"**¿Señorita?"** – intenté separarla pero más lloraba y más fuerte me abrazaba extrañamente, no me gustaba ver llorar así a alguien es más me molestaba profundamente, estaba enganchada a mí tan fuerte como si creyera que si al soltarme ella caería, mis brazos se suavizaron y los deposite en su espalda y la estreche a mi cuerpo – **"Tranquila, nadie le hará daño" **– y no fue tan malo como yo creía, estaba abrazando a esa chica ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé, quizás la vi tan indefensa, o quizás recordaba esas palabras grabadas en su brazo y quise… no sé porque lo hacía.

"**No me suelte por favor"**

"**No lo haré, tranquilícese por favor"** – me costó mucho tiempo que ella dejara de llorar pero no la solté ¿por qué? No lo sé, en cuanto la abracé no la deje sola, quise separarme pero al hacerlo ella se aferraba con más fuerza, no pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme en esa posición sobando su espalda hasta que se controló.

Por fin logre que se controlara pero la veía nerviosa e intranquila, con mucho miedo en sus ojos, temblaba y estaba seguro que no era de frío, era muy hermosa pero con la mirada vacía, triste, alguien había opacado su vida.

"**Jelyus tráeme la poción"** – mi elfina no tardó en llevármela – **"Tómela"** – se la extendí a la señorita.

"**No, por favor, se lo suplico"** – me imploró.

"**¿Sabe lo que es?"** – ella asintió – **"Solo la dejara descansar, sin soñar, tómela"**

"**No, por favor, déjeme dormir sin tomar nada, no me obligue" **_– ¿Qué le hicieron en ese hospital? Y peor aún ¿realmente estaba en un hospital? Quizás la utilizaban para estúpidos experimentos… ¿dónde la tenían y que le hacían? _Desistí y le pedí a la elfina que se llevara la poción.

"**Muy bien, entonces necesita descansar, mañana hablaremos, duerma"** – me retiré y su mano se aferró a mi brazo.

"**No se vaya"**

"**¿Por qué? Usted necesita descansar señorita… no sé por lo que ha pasado pero tranquilícese, en esta casa solo estamos usted y yo"**

"**Por favor…"** – me dijo haciendo fuerza en sus manos.

"**Está bien, intenté dormir" **– me quedé en el sillón alto de piel que estaba frente a la cama y estuve dormitando pero ella despertaba continuamente inquieta diciendo muchas cosas que no comprendía, a la tercera vez me paré justo a su lado con la poción en la mano, si por mí fuera y dado mi carácter se la hubiera vertido a la fuerza pero sabía que eso hicieron con ella y dadas las cicatrices lo pensé dos veces, abrió los ojos observándome con temor – **"Si toma la poción dormirá de corrido y tranquila, no voy a obligarla pero creo que es lo mejor"**

"**Lo sé"** – dijo a penas en un susurro.

"**¿Por qué no quiere tomarla entonces?" **– bajo su vista con temor.

"**Porque…"** – se quedó callada mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo, tuve una teoría y me senté en la cama a su lado de nuevo… _yo Severus Snape haciendo estas cosas… _

"**¿Por qué crees que cuando despiertes estarás donde estabas antes?" **– le dije tuteándola para poder ganarme su confianza y hacer que se tomara la poción.

"**Algo así"**

"**Confié en mi señorita"**

"**Confío en usted"** – me dijo y fruncí el ceño sorprendido, todo lo que le pasó la está llevando a confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

"**Dime… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te da miedo?"**

"… **Que despierte y… sea un sueño más… todo esto… que… este de nuevo en aquel lugar… que usted no esté aquí conmigo" **– alcé la ceja sorprendido, si supiera quién soy no diría eso.

"**Escúchame muy bien, no sé dónde estabas y no te lo preguntaré en este momento pero ahora estas aquí y no va a cambiar con nada del mundo, no sé quién te tenía ahí y que fue lo que te hicieron pero aquí estoy, no dejaré que nadie te lleve ni te haga daño… toma la poción por favor" **– nunca en mi vida pedía algo de favor pero esta vez algo me incitaba a hacerlo.

"**Esta bien"** – tomó la poción completa y me retiré sintiendo de nuevo sus dedos sobre mi brazo – **"Quédese por favor"**

"**Esta bien me sentaré en el sillón y vera que nada pasara"**

"**No" **– volteé a verla otra vez ya perdiendo mi paciencia.

"**¿No qué?" **– sisee.

"**Quédese aquí conmigo, pegado a mi"**

"**Pero señorita yo…"**

"**Por favor" **– _desde cuando yo Severus Snape se dejaba convencer por alguien que no fuera Albus Dumbledore._

"**Muy bien"** – dije ya cansado de aquella noche tan larga – **"Duerme ya" **– se dejo caer en la almohada agotada pero tranquila y yo estúpidamente me senté del otro lado recargándome en la cabecera de la cama viéndola como la poción comenzaba a surgir efecto en ella.

"**Gracias Señor…"**

"**Severus Snape"** – le dije presentándome, viéndola mas tranquila.

"**Severus Snape"** – repitió haciendo lo mismo que cuando llegó: acarició mi rostro hasta que se quedó dormida y de nuevo esa chica me sorprendía, con aquella mirada llena de agradecimiento y tranquilidad, aunque triste… cerró sus ojos con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, estuve tiempo viéndola; pensaba irme a dormir a la otra recamara pero le había dado mi palabra de quedarme, así que decidí ir al sillón y ahí dormir pero en algún mal momento yo me deje vencer por el sueño también… acomodándome a su lado sintiendo su placida respiración.

_**¿Qué les pareció chicas? No sé si es lo que pensaban o esperaban pero por algo Hermione llegó a esa época… se acabó el drama en este fic y ya mandé algo de felicidad a la parejita (que aún no es parejita) quiero reviews… muchos reviews no sean malitas que la musa se puede ir… Besos**_

_**Alexza Snape: **_se acabó el sufrir Alexa… por fin llegue a este capítulo y Harry le ayudó demasiado… por fin llegó con Severus. Saludos

_**Rossy 04:**_ no me puedes negar que puse mucha paz de por medio… los siguientes capítulos son mas alegres… espero te haya gustado Ross.

_**SuekSnape:**_ felicidad… por fin apareció nuestro pocionista… sobre el fin… para serte sincera tengo dos finales y me estoy debatiendo depende de mi estado de ánimo cual poner… ya lo iré viendo, es que este fic creo que va a ser más largo que el primero, apenas estamos en la introducción y cuando se vea que casi se termina… a penas va a entrar en calor. Qué bueno que te este gustando… amo tus reviews. Besos

_**Yazmin Snape:**_ actualice los dos el mismo día Yaz… quiero darme un descansito de un par de días nada más… como ves Harry no regresó pero si le ayudó a hacerlo, ya no podía mas dejando a Severus fuera de la historia por eso lo metí de una vez por todas… espero te haya gustado como y en qué momento regresa, ya el siguiente capítulo veremos qué pasa con ella al ver en qué momento regresó y a ver si puede solo despedirse como eran sus planes. Saludos

_**Tequila Nervous:**_ ¿contesto aún tu pregunta?... ya volvió a verlo… por fin! Cualquier duda házmela saber y te la respondo por PM. Besos, a ver que te parece el capítulo.

_**Patybbenededmalfoy: **_obvio que Harry le iba a ayudar… ahora veremos que pasa cuando ella sepa en que año llegó a parar…

_**Mama Shmi:**_ ojala sea así siempre y no te esperes lo que vaya pasando en la historia… pero ya llegó Harry a solucionarlo todo… Saludos chica

_**Diosa Luna:**_ es lo mismo que yo pienso, que un duelo así tiene que pasar tiempo para que se pueda superar, y ellos no le dieron nada de tiempo, por eso Harry quiere sacarla y no le importa si modifica las cosas: solo quiere verla feliz. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos

_**Luna White 29:**_ bueno viéndolo de ese modo si es medio mensilla, pero cuando él le pide que no regrese lo hace para que entienda que él va a morir de muchas formas porque esta en su destino la muerte y no quiere que ella lo vea morir de múltiples formas. Realmente pasa todo un año para que ella rompa su promesa y regrese a su lado, el problema va a ser si va a tener el valor de decirle quien es… más bien la pregunta será ¿qué va a hacer ahora?... me alegra tenerte en este fic Luna…. Adoro tus reviews. Muchos besos.

_**Hasta la próxima chicas, espero subir un capítulo el fin de semana aunque no se de cual fic… Besos**_


	6. La falla de mi plan

_**Les agradezco su apoyo en el fic, los que dejan reviews y los que me han estado agregando como favoritos o siguiendo la historia… espero les siga gustando…**_

**LA FALLA DE MI PLAN**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Desperté y debo admitirlo cómodamente hasta darme cuenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba completamente acostado en la cama a un lado de la chica, negué con la cabeza, _¿cómo pude quedarme dormido con ella?,_ me sentía muy extraño de haber despertado al lado de una mujer pues se me hacía un acto muy intimo, me quise levantar y sentí su mano sobre mi estomago, lentamente se lo quité y lo coloque a un lado de ella despacio para no despertarla, me levanté y salí al pasillo para llamar a mi elfina.

"**Jelyus"** – le llamé con voz baja.

"**¿Si amo?"**

"**Ten" **– le di unos galeones – **"Ve al Callejón Diagon y pídeles que te den un vestido para una señorita de unos veinte años, delgada y estatura promedio, y todo lo que necesite una mujer… ya sabes ropa interior, unos zapatos… pídele a la dependienta que te ayude con eso"**

"**Si amo ¿color del vestido?"**

"**No importa el color, menos rojo" **

La elfina desapareció y entré de nuevo a la habitación donde ella seguía durmiendo, tome ropa limpia y me tocó tomar la ducha en el año independiente que estaba entre los dos cuartos, al salir me vestí con magia, con mi atuendo normal, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y la levita negra. Entré de nuevo en la habitación sentándome en el sillón y me puse a leer el profeta mientras esa chica despertaba.

Abrió los ojos y observó el lugar tomándole mucha atención a ciertas cosas, hasta que su mirada llegó a donde yo estaba.

"**Severus"** – fue lo único que dijo, extrañándome por completo… alcé la ceja y me levanté hacia ella – **"Lo siento… señor Snape" **– sonreí irónicamente.

"**Buenos días señorita… ¿cómo se llama?"**

"**Ammm… Hermione… Granger"** – pensó demasiado en decirme su nombre.

"**Muy bien señorita Granger, en la puerta de ahí hay un baño, dese una ducha tranquila"** – mi elfina llegó dejando el paquete en la orilla de la cama y desapareciendo de inmediato – **"Le mandé a que le trajeran ropa, puede ponerse esta nueva y después baje a la sala, ahí la esperaré"**

"**Gracias señor Snape"**

"**Oh… se me olvidaba… tenga la varita, así ajustará la ropa a su talla"** – le extendí mi varita y ella lo tomó con timidez, salí de la recamara para que ella pudiera asearse y baje a la sala a esperarla.

**HERMIONE **

_No es un sueño, si pude regresar en el tiempo, pero parece no conocerme, quizás aún no llegó a Hogwarts, madre de dios…_ busque en la habitación algo que me indicara y lo vi: el profeta, lo tomé y me mareé de la impresión: _julio de 1987… madre mía… debo tener ocho años… él debe tener 27 o 28 años… joder… regresé mucho tiempo…_

Me senté a analizar con mucha calma lo que tenía que hacer, ya le había dicho mi nombre: primer error, no podía modificar muchas cosas del futuro, solo tenía que tomar el baño agradecerle su hospitalidad y retirarme de ahí _¿pero realmente es lo que quieres? ¿No te gustaría besarlo? ¿Qué te hiciera suya una vez más? ¿Decirle quizás de dónde vienes y que es lo que pasará? Qué va a terminar enamorándose de una chica que daría todo por él…, además moviste cielo mar y tierra para que simplemente te vayas… podrías… quedarte… divagas Hermione._

Deje de pensar y tomé el baño, salí y desenvolví el paquete, era un vestido gris oscuro como jaspeado sin mangas de cuello redondo, hasta las rodillas, había ropa interior del mismo color del vestido y zapatos planos negros, me los puse y me vi al espejo, hace meses que no lo hacía, mi pelo había crecido pero muy poco, con la varita ajuste la ropa y corté mi cabello para que no se viera tan mal, volví a ponerme las vendas en los brazos y baje a verlo. Estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro delgado y negro.

"**Su varita"** – le dije entregándosela.

"**Le ha quedado bien la ropa… y se ha arreglado el cabello"** – asentí nerviosa.

"**Yo… le pido disculpas por interrumpir así en su casa a media noche…"**

"**Sabía que era mago ¿verdad?"** – era hora de no ponerme nerviosa y descubriría quien soy.

"**No, yo toque en varias casas y no me abrieron… y no sé, creo que me acerqué por corazonada o quizás la magia deja rastros…"** – sus ojos me decían que no me estaba creyendo nada – **"bueno supe que aquí debía vivir un mago… ya sabes la magia atrae"** – si comenzaba a mentirle iba a terminar perdiendo yo.

"**Vale… vamos a desayunar, después de eso usted y yo nos sentaremos a hablar muy seriamente"** – se levantó y me condujo a la cocina donde la elfina estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

"**Gracias por su hospitalidad"** – el hizo una inclinación en señal de aprobación, comí café con leche y tostadas acompañadas de mermelada de fresa, fruta picada con miel y huevos revueltos con tocino y zumo de calabaza, estaba hambrienta y a él parecía no importarle si me terminaba su alacena, terminé de comer y la mesa quedó limpia y el silencio se hizo incomodo.

"**Jelyus"** – la elfina apareció – **"Tráeme para hacerle las curaciones"** – la elfina le llevó una caja de madera donde debía de tener todo para curarme, me puse roja de la vergüenza y baje la vista escondiendo mis manos – **"Por favor"** – me dio su mano en señal de que le mostrara mis brazos, su mirada como siempre me desarmó y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Quitó las vendas mientras limpiaba las heridas que estaban frescas.

**Flash Back **

Mi Severus estaba inconsciente en la cama de las mazmorras, mientras yo limpiaba sus heridas y lo curaba, abrió los ojos y por fin respire.

"**Tuve mucho miedo Sev"** – le dije abrazándolo despacio para no lastimarlo

"**Yo también chaparra"** – me dijo besando mi cabello – **"Mi dama de hierro, siempre tan fuerte y al pie del cañón"**

"**Siempre mi amor"** – nos besamos y seguí curándolo mientras me decía detalles de la misión.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora era Severus el que curaba mis heridas, terminó con las heridas recientes y sacó un frasco que quitaría las cicatrices, entonces quité mis brazos.

"**Esto hará que no le queden marca"** – me explicó.

"**Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo ponga"**

"**¿Y eso por qué?"** – me preguntó gestudo.

"**Porque quiero conservarlas, recordar que fue lo que me llevó a todo esto"**

"**¿Y que fue?" **– sabía que quería respuestas, pero ¿cómo dárselas sin verme comprometida a decirle la verdad? no quería mentirle.

"**El dolor, la desesperación, soledad… cosas que quiero olvidar" **

"**Y… ¿quién le hizo esto?" **– me preguntó señalándome la maldición que me hicieron en la Mansión Malfoy, quité la mano escondiéndola.

"**Nadie de importancia"** – el defecto de haber regresado a un punto donde él no me conocía era que la información que yo pudiera darle era muy riesgoso para el tiempo donde Voldemort ya no existía.

"**Quisiera saber quien lo hizo"** – sabía que estudiaba mis expresiones, mis ojos, mis movimientos, todo, él terminaría descubriéndolo todo.

"**Creo que se llamaba Bellatrix"** – su rostro se tenso por completo, tenía que recurrir a una gran fuerza mágica para mentirle, él me había enseñado oclumancia pero no era tan buena como él, podía cometer un error, debía darle la verdad a medias para que no me descubriera en mi mentira.

"**¿Bellatrix Lastrange?... Hábleme de usted… a ella la capturaron hace seis o siete años ¿cuántos años tiene usted señorita?"**

"**Veinte"** – esquivaba su mirada porque era lo mejor, sino había contacto visual con algo de suerte podía creerme la poca información que le diera.

"**Debiste tener 13-14 años cuando te lo pudo haber hecho… ¿Quién eres?"**

"**Nadie… creo que puede verse a simple vista" **– se quedó callado por varios minutos esperando a que dijera algo, no puse una barrera porque lo notaría pero puse mi mente en blanco con mucho esfuerzo.

"**¿Hay alguien a quien pueda comunicarme para que vengan por usted?"** – negué con la cabeza sin verlo. – **"¿Nadie?... ¿Sus padres?"**

"**Murieron"**

"**¿Y su familia?"**

"**Ellos eran todo lo que tenía"**

"**Mmmm ayer dijo que confiaba en mí"**

"**Y lo hago" **– le dije inmediatamente sosteniéndole la mirada.

"**¿Por qué confía en alguien que apenas conoce? Podría ser una mala persona, un asesino quizás"**

"**Usted es un buen hombre, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, confío en usted señor Snape"**

"**Entonces dígame ¿quién es usted?"**

"**No hay mucho que decir, soy Hermione Granger soy de América estudie en una pequeña academia de ahí y cómo puede ver soy una sangre sucia"**

"**No me gusta que empleen esa palabra"** – lo hice porque no sabía cómo era Severus en ese entonces.

"**Lo siento, mis padres eran muggles, vine a Londres con unos amigos cuando casi acababa de entrar a la academia y nos capturaron ¿puedo omitir ese recuerdo?" **– asintió – **"Regresé a América y seguí con mi vida, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, solo los tenía a ellos y a Sev…"**

"**¿Y a quién?" **– me preguntó tomándole mas atención a la conversación.

"**Sebastián, mi prometido"** – le dije inmediatamente.

"**¿Dónde está él? ¿Es mago? Podría mandarle un patronus para decirle donde se encuentra"**

"**Murió"** – me sequé las lagrimas con un pañuelo que él me extendió.

"**Lo lamento ¿qué perdida la llevó a cortarse?"**

"**La de él…"** – de pronto olvide que Severus estaba frente a mí y comencé a llorar, al final y al cabo yo perdí a MI Severus, el que estaba frente a mí, me era completamente ajeno – **"Murió en mis brazos jurándole que iba a comenzar de nuevo… lo intenté, me canse de intentarlo pero… fue tan difícil vivir sin él, teníamos planes y me dejo completamente sola… yo… sólo quería estar con él"**

"**Tranquila, pasemos por ese tema también… ¿Qué paso después? ¿De dónde llegó anoche?"**

"**Después de mi intento de suicidio me encontraron en un baño, y me internaron en un psiquiátrico y como no tengo a nadie pues no hubo persona que me buscara y así paso el tiempo ¿Cuánto? No sé con exactitud"** – trataba que mis respuestas fueran seguras de si mismas para que no cupiera duda.

"**¿Y qué la llevó a salir de ahí?"**

"**Quiero comenzar de nuevo" **

"**¿Cómo se llama el psiquiátrico? ¿Está en América?"** – maldita sea, si busca descubrirá que no hubo ninguna Hermione Granger y que… donde realmente estuve aún no se ha edificado.

"**No lo sé… yo… nunca hable y… no supieron mi nombre… no llevaba identificaciones…"** – me va a descubrir.

"**Me está mintiendo Hermione"** – no sé que es peor que sepa la verdad o que sepa que se oclumancia… estoy perdida.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Algo no encajaba en esa chica, algunas partes se notaba que me decía la verdad pero había otras donde me ocultaba cosas y otras estaba completamente seguro que me mentía, tenía que averiguar quién era y porque estaba así, soy un oclumantico al final de todo.

"**Me está mintiendo Hermione"** – le dije, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a llorar, respire profundamente poniendo mi puño en el mentón, me era difícil violentar su mente, cuando… ella fue obligada a estar en ese psiquiátrico mucho tiempo, quizás fue obligada a muchas cosas, ella estaba traumatizada, lo veía en su cara, se ponía nerviosa de todo, temblaba, veía miedo en sus ojos, sale de aquel lugar para llegar con una persona como yo… no podía violentar su mente, no podía hacerle lo mismo… estaba tan indefensa, me recordaba a mi madre: sola, sin que nadie la ayudara y cuando había una esperanza: solo había un tipo que se aprovechara de la situación: mi padre, además ella confiaba en mí: un error indudablemente, pero ella que ha sufrido y llega con una persona que confía y yo le hago eso… no podía… me veía reflejado en ella, por la pérdida de su prometido ella se puso así, él murió en sus brazos, como Lily en los míos, también quise acabar con todo pero tenía que proteger a su hijo – **"¿Por qué me oculta ciertas cosas?"**

"**Quiero olvidar"**

"**¿Qué quiere olvidar?"** – escuchaba sinceridad en esas palabras pero debía saber quién era ella, ¿a dónde iba a llevarla? Y lo más importante ¿qué iba a hacer con ella?

"**La muerte de mi prometido, haber estado en ese lugar… todo"**

"**¿Qué le hicieron?"**

"**Lo que le hacen a los enfermos… tratarlos y medicarlos, aún me siento drogada"** – me levanté y subí al armario de pociones, saque un frasco color naranja palido.

"**Esto le ayudara a quitar los efectos del medicamento… ayer mientras dormía decía que no la tocaran… lamento preguntar esto… en ese hospital algún enfermero… medico… ¿abuso de usted?"** – necesitaba saber cómo tratarla por eso le pregunté aquello, tomó la poción y desvió la mirada a un cuadro horrible que estaba en la cocina, cerraba sus ojos, la habían violado en ese lugar mientras estaba sedada… mil veces malditos – **"Van a pagar caro"**

"**No me violaron… aunque había un enfermero que… tocaba a las chicas cuando estábamos sedadas… lo agarraron cuando tenía poco tiempo ahí y no pasó a mayores, solo me tocó… quisiera no hablar de eso"** – por fin veía sinceridad en un argumento suyo.

"**Lo lamento… ningún hombre debería tomar por la fuerza a una mujer… ¿a qué se refería entonces con que no la tocaran?"**

"**Me medicaban todo el tiempo, después de un intento de suicidio en el psiquiátrico, me pasaron a una habitación más controlada… y me sujetaban con cinturones mientras estaba sedada, algunas veces a la fuerza no habiendo necesidad de medicarme"**

"**Muy bien… ¿qué parte es la que me miente?" **– se quedó callada nerviosa es poco, esa chica estaba entrando en pánico – **"Vale, no se ponga así… cambiaré la pregunta ¿Por qué me miente?"**

"**Porque va a obligarme a volver… a un lugar donde no hay nada más que dolor"** – se secó las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le di.

"**No voy a obligarla a nada, suba a descansar un poco, estará segura aquí, sólo dígame quien la tenía en el psiquiátrico con sinceridad"**

"**Mis padres y un amigo"** – realmente debería tener miedo a que la regresará con sus padres, para inventar que habían muerto…

"**¿Y por qué la encerraron?"**

"**Porque después de la muerte de mi prometido ingerí veneno pero llegaron a tiempo… estuve en casa de mis padres obligada… intenté superarlo pero no pude, un amigo y una amiga iba a casarse y era tan injusto que ellos se casaran y él hubiera muerto, él no se lo merecía… y ahí ocurrió mi segundo intento de suicidio y fue cuando me internaron… al enterarme me enfurecí y comencé a gritar denotando mi calidad de bruja y los médicos realmente creyeron que me había trastornado"**

"**¿Su varita?"**

"**Otro amigo me la quitó y me puso un hechizo antiaparición" **

"**¿Cómo salió de ahí entonces?"**

"**Un amigo me ayudó a salir… él que se iba a casar…por favor pare… quiero olvidar… quiero…"** – se levantó tambaleándose y la tome en brazos para subirla a la recamara.

"**Descanse"** – estaba muy inquieta – **"No voy a obligarla a regresar"**

"**Prométalo"**

"**Se lo prometo, ahora descanse, iré al Callejón Diagón por la tarde, me acompañará"**

"**No"**

"**Necesita una varita"**

"**Lo sé… pero no quiero ir"**

"**Se la traeré entonces, la elfina se quedara pídale lo que necesite, estará segura en esta casa Hermione"**

"**Yo no tengo dinero para la varita, ni para nada y no puedo vender el camafeo"**

"**Ya lo sé, no se preocupe por eso ahora, yo me encargó de todo"** – la deje en la recamara y me fui al despacho.

_Joder que voy a hacer con esa chica, no puedo pedirle que se vaya ya que no tiene a nadie, tengo que hablar con sus padres pero es mayor de edad ya, además ¿qué me gano? Que la vuelvan a encerrar y la despojen de su magia, puede que sean igual que Tobías, yo no soy el tipo de hombres que pueden ayudar a alguien, ella confía en mí porque no tiene ni idea de quién soy, si supiera que quizás estuve ahí en el momento en que la marcaron con esas palabras, quizás a un lado de Bellatrix, correría de miedo. No sé que voy a hacer con ella, no puede quedarse aquí, yo nunca estoy en casa, en unas semanas me iré a Hogwarts y… tengo que buscarle un lugar. _

Durmió tranquilamente el resto del día, me asomé un par de ocasiones a ver como estaba pero parecía gozar de una calma que le fue arrebatada. A la hora de la cena bajo tímida por las escaleras, estaba silenciosa, no dijo nada, esa era una de las razones por las cuales quería que se fuera, yo no estoy acostumbrado a convivir con alguien.

"**¿Tiene hambre?" **– le pregunté y se acercó al sillón donde estaba.

"**Un poco"**

"**Podemos cenar entonces"** – cenamos en silencio notándola más calmada, era una chica hermosa, tenía su pelo rizado y castaño claro, pero lo tenía muy corto se vería mucho más hermosa con su pelo largo, tenía sus ojos color miel terriblemente tristes como haber recorrido un gran sendero con mucho dolor, su piel era blanca y sus labios rozados, recuerdo ayer que llegó… debía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Terminamos de cenar y tenía unas ideas para ayudarla sin verme involucrado.

"**Tomemos una taza de café en la biblioteca"** – ella asintió y me siguió, nos sentamos en los sillones separados que tenía ahí en el piso de arriba y mi elfina nos llevó las tazas, ella tomó un sorbo viendo el piso de madera – **"Voy a tratar de ayudarla en lo más que pueda… en San Mungo pueden…"**

"**Usted también va a encerrarme" **– dejo rápido la taza y se levantó – **"No lo hará"** – me dijo apuntándome con la varita – **"No tiene idea de todo lo que pasé para venir aquí, cuánto esfuerzo… usted dijo…" **– la había alterado de un momento a otro.

"**Vamos a calmarnos"** – ella negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba acercarme a ella, le quité la varita con suavidad hasta lograr que se volviera a sentar y de nuevo sollozaba como cuando había despertado y de nuevo me abrazaba aferrándose a mi, _esto no va a ser nada fácil._

"**No lo haga por favor, no me llevé ahí"**

"**Está bien, no lo haré" **– la separé y recurrí a mi plan B – **"Mañana iremos a ver a un amigo, él podrá ayudarla, quizás conseguirle un empleo, se llama Albus Dumbledore"**

"**No, no me lleve con nadie por favor… no me separe de usted señor Snape"** – se abrazó a mí y le prometí que no la llevaría con nadie, si alguien iba a ayudarla tenía que ser yo, estaba aferrada a mí como si me conociera de toda la vida. Se quedó dormida con la cabeza en mis piernas.

"**¿Ahora qué vas a hacer idiota?"** – susurré, la tenía en mis piernas, veía su cuerpo moverse en una lenta respiración, mis manos estaban depositadas en su brazo – **"¿Señorita?"** – intenté despertarla – **"¿Señorita?"** – se movió un poco y volvía a tomarla en brazos y la llevé a mi recamara, la recosté y abrió los ojos aún dormida.

"**Quédate conmigo Severus"** – gesticulé ante su comentario… no era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, y no sonaba mal, nadie me llamaba así a excepción de Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y me retiré a la otra recamara a dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Ayer se me olvido darle la varita"** – le dije al terminar de desayunar, ella tomó la varita.

"**Gracias señor Snape"**

"**¿Ya no soy Severus?"** – le pregunté irónico.

"**¿Perdón?"** – sonreí con su nueva cara de sorpresa.

"**Ayer te quedaste dormida con tu cabeza sobre mis piernas, te llevé a la cama y entre sueños dijiste 'Quédate conmigo Severus'"** – se sonrojó y me pareció la escena más divertida.

"**Lo lamento mucho señor… yo…"**

"**No se preocupe señorita, su cara compensa esas palabras"**

Granger llevaba viviendo tres días ahí en La Hilandera, no volvía a insinuarle una ayuda que no fuera la mía, seguía durmiendo en mi recamara, a veces despertaba inquieta y mi elfina me llamaba para despertarla, no me pedía nada, ya no lloraba solo se me quedaba viendo avergonzada, me quedaba unos minutos y después me retiraba a descansar.

Seguía usando aquel vestido que le compré, lo lavaba por las mañanas y lo secaba con magia, tenía que comprarle algo nuevo y plantearle algo que hiciera, estudiar, tenía que dedicarse a algo ¿no?, yo me tendría que ir y no podría cuidar de ella tal como ella deseaba, además yo no estaba para cuidar jovencitas, si accedí a que se quedara era porque su origen y las palabras en sus brazos me recordaban a mi Lily, quizás intentaba enmendar mis errores que cometí con ella ayudando a Granger, y verla sin nadie y tan necesitada de ayuda y amparo me recordaba a mi madre, que tuvo que vivir con mi padre porque nadie la quiso ayudar cuando aquel bastardo la masacraba a golpes.

Salí de la biblioteca y baje a la sala donde la encontré leyendo un libro sobre pociones avanzadas en el ramo de antídotos extraños. Me acerqué a ella y vi la concentración en su rostro, no me había visto.

"**Le gusta leer"** – brindo del susto cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en su lugar.

"**Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente ni tomar algo que no es mío"**

"**Tranquila, si le gusta leer puede tomar el libro que guste siempre y cuando lo regrese a su sitio original" **– no podía ignorar lo meticuloso que era

"**Gracias"**

**HERMIONE **

Sabía que en algún punto yo tenía que irme de su casa, a Severus no le gustaban las visitas y mucho menos aquellas que se quedaban a dormir para siempre en su recamara, al menos que me amara y me hiciera el amor por las noches: cosa que no pasaría. Ya había logrado mi objetivo: verlo y sentir su presencia, despedirme de cierta forma, tenía ahora que cumplir con la otra parte de mi plan, _¿pero realmente tendría el valor de quitarme la vida, teniéndolo tan cerca? O quizás podría regresar a mi tiempo, matar a Ron y empezar una vida con Harry como me lo ofreció… no suena tan mal, podría vender las propiedades que Severus me dejo: total, él odiaba cada una de ellas, por eso nunca se fue a vivir ahí. _

Aquella mañana él no se encontraba, me dijo que tenía que reunirse con alguien, a mi parecer creo que con Albus Dumbledore: otro de mis grandes problemas, pues si él me veía descubriría quien era y lo que había hecho, no sé que dones tiene ese mago pero realmente me iba a cachar en la mentira; quitándole el temor de que Severus terminará llevándome con el director, sé que quería deshacerse de mí lo antes posible: ¿quién soy yo para negarle eso?

Busqué un pergamino, tinta y pluma para escribirle una carta a Severus, después de eso me retiraría a no sé donde a pensar que haría con mi vida, ya no puedo seguir importunando la vida del hombre que amo.

_**Severus: **_

_**¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Severus? ¿Sev? ¿Amor?, todas esas palabras las estuve reprimiendo por todo un año y salían en forma de lagrimas, de llagas en mi alma, de gritos a mis padres, de palabras hirientes a mis amigos. Es cierto Severus te oculto muchas cosas, supongo que así debe de ser, al menos fue lo que me enseñaron… si tú supieras Severus, que la chica de la que quieres deshacerte es la mujer que más te ha amado en la vida… y a la que más amarás algún día, hoy es Lily lo sé y no me duele porque más adelante yo supliré su lugar para invadir tu mente con cada una de mis palabras y llenar tu ser con cada uno de mis besos. **_

_**¿Qué vas a pensar ahora que desaparezca de tu vida de la misma forma en la que llegué? Quizás no le tomes importancia y sigas con tu vida sucumbido en tus recuerdos, llenándote las noches de amargura, tomando aquella copa nocturna, matando el tiempo frente a un libro, rechazando las ofertas de Dumbledore de pasar una tarde amena… pero ¿qué pasara en tres años cuando veas a una niña igual a mí, pero con más ganas de vivir? ¿Cuándo la manden a Gryffindor, y veas mis mismos ojos pero más brillantes llenos de ilusión?, te lo advierto! Seré una insufrible sabelotodo, pero una que te amo mucho… al principio no me soportaras pero con el tiempo me amaras mucho.**_

_**No se espanté profesor Snape, tal vez pueda duplicarme la edad pero eso no evito amarnos durante tres años hasta que el destino nos separó de la forma más cruel, y yo no estaba preparada para perderte y me deje morir, pensando en ti, observando día tras día ese anillo de compromiso, recordando las noches en tus brazos, como calmabas mi dolor con esa melodía, perdóname pero te amaba demasiado. **_

_**Llegué aquí porque era necesario, necesitaba verte, tocarte, amarte, tal vez no pueda entregarme a ti pero en esta carta expreso todo lo que puedo sentir, desgraciadamente no podré decirte como nos enamoramos, como las malditas circunstancias nos separaron pero eso no pudo con nosotros, nuestro amor fue más fuerte, más fuerte que una guerra, más fuerte que los mortifagos, más fuerte que tus misiones, nos amamos sabiendo que teníamos que ser enemigos, nada nos separó hasta que llegó el maldito destino y me dejaste tan sola… No te cierres mi amor, ella llenará tus días, tus momentos, ella llenará de calidez tus noches y de razones de vivir, amala mi amor amala como él me amó a mí… porque ella te amara como te amo en este momento a ti…**_

_**Por siempre tuya Hermione Granger.**_

Doble el pergamino y me senté en la sala, lo dejaría en la recamara para que él pudiera leerlo, respiré profundamente, no tenía el valor de irme lo sentía, quería quedarme, _quiero quedarme, tengo derecho a ser feliz, él tiene el derecho a ser feliz, desaparécete Hermione, hazlo… tengo derecho, me lo merezco, quiero estar con él… teníamos planes, podemos realizarlos, puedo quedarme aquí, buscar un empleo rentar un lugar, visitarlo y que se enamore de mí como la primera vez… podría… quiero hacerlo… _

_Fue ahí cuando vi la falla de mi plan, no tenía el valor de dejarlo… escuche que se aparecía en la casa y me observaba como estaba llorando de nuevo… dale el pergamino Hermione y vete de ahí… hazlo_

"**¿Le pasa algo Granger?"** – tomé el pergamino y quise dárselo, lo juro… pero lo arroje a la chimenea ardiendo. – **"¿Qué era eso?"**

"**Mi pasado" **– le dije sonriéndole.

"**Me alegro que pueda quemar su pasado señorita, ahora debe comenzar a vivir de nuevo" **– a tu lado mi amor.

"**Lo haré señor Snape y gracias a usted"** – sólo hizo una inclinación en señal de aprobación ante mi comentario.

"**¿Y… cómo o qué es lo que piensa hacer?"**

"**Primeramente quería agradecerle su hospitalidad durante este tiempo, sino me hubiera permitido quedarme aquí, no sé que hubiera hecho, pero ahora estoy mejor, y creo que es hora de irme"** – por supuesto que no quería irme pero debía empezar con mi plan, conseguir un empleo y enamorar a mi hombre de nuevo.

"**¿Irse?"** – repitió sentándose a mi lado – **"¿A dónde? ¿con sus padres?"**

"**¿Y qué me encierren de nuevo? No gracias, pienso rentar un lugar pequeño y…. pues buscar un empleo, quizás me quede en Londres y podría hacer todo lo que tenía planeado antes de que todo pasara"**

"**¿Y se va ya?"** – asentí y él me observo unos minutos.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Me decía que ya se iba y me preguntaba cómo demonios iba a hacer eso, ella no tenía dinero ni nadie que la ayudara… más que yo, me recordaba a mí en mis primeros años de egresado de Hogwarts, antes de heredar la fortuna de los Prince, sin dinero… sin planes de nada, y por lo mismo terminé aceptando una herencia que me condenó aún más, después me convertí en mortifago por mis necesidades y por resentimiento y rencor.

Si esa chica se iba podía acabar mal igual que yo, cuando algún aprovechado disfrutara de su necesidad y su inocencia, porque era muy ingenua todavía, aún era muy joven y estaba frágil, muchos hombres se aprovecharían de su situación y su debilidad de carácter. Me sentía comprometido a ayudarla aunque no fuera de ese tipo de hombres que se dedicaba a cuidar a jovencitas.

"**¿Se va?"** – volvió a asentir – "**Sin un lugar al donde llegar, sin cosas ni dinero"** – bajo su vista y se sonrojo de las debilidades de su grandioso plan.

"**No puedo seguir aquí"** – susurró.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque creo que ya lo he incomodado lo suficiente, creo que es hora de que deje que usted continué con su vida y yo seguir con la mía" **– era un exmortifago lo sabía, pero no era un maldito y podría considerarme un caballero y más con ella, el hecho de que confiara en mí y viera a un hombre simple ignorando lo que fui: me daba una sensación reconfortante.

"**Le daré una idea, piénsela y después me dice: puede quedarse aquí en la casa mientras consigue un lugar donde vivir, hay una habitación pediré a la elfina que se la arregle y puede quedarse ahí, al menos tendrá un lugar seguro donde vivir y mi protección… no le pediré nada a cambio, es muy peligroso que una señorita como usted ande sola sin nada ni nadie, yo veré por usted mientras este en esta casa, piénselo"** – le dije levantándome, ella hizo lo mismo y me abrazó poniéndose de puntitas, de nuevo me sorprendió.

"**Gracias señor Snape, muchas gracias"** – me congele pero recibí su abrazo correspondiéndole, pero no permití que durará mucho.

"**¿Acepta entonces?"**

"**Si, le pagaré se lo prometo"**

"**No se preocupe por eso ahora… accio túnica"** – mandé llamar una túnica y se la di a Granger – **"Póngasela le quedará bien, un poco grande pero servirá, iremos al Callejón Diagón"**

"**No, prefiero quedarme aquí"**

"**Iremos al Callejón Diagón, nadie ya a hacerle daño ya se lo dije, le hará bien el aire libre, tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes y después pasaremos a comprar algo más"** – pensó un par de segundos y se puso de la túnica negra, le quedaba algo grande pero la cubriría del frío.

Llegamos al Callejón Diagón y la vi un poco nerviosa, observaba todos los rostros de la gente, tenía miedo pero no sabía porque si le garanticé que nadie le haría daño si yo estaba con ella, entramos a una tienda de Madame Sophie donde vendían ropa y la dependienta salió a recibirnos.

"**Buenas tardes señor Snape"**

"**Buenas tardes Madame Shopie" **– Granger permaneció algunos pasos atrás de mí.

"**¿Qué se le ofrece esta vez? ¿Camisas?..."**

"**No esta vez no es para mí"** – la interrumpí – **"Ella es Hermione Granger"** – le dije quitándome para que la viera – **"Es una buena amiga y perdió su maleta con todo lo que tenía, dele todo lo que pudiera necesitar, vestidos y también un poco de ropa muggle"**

"**Por supuesto señor Snape, te traeré unos vestidos que acaban de llegarme"** – le dijo a Granger sonriéndole y se fue a la parte de atrás para mostrárselos.

"**Señor Snape yo… no puedo aceptar algo así, ya me compró este y me está dejando vivir en su casa…"**

"**Ya le dije que no se preocupe por eso, iré a comprar unos ingredientes y usted puede quedarse aquí, compré lo que quiera ¿de acuerdo?"** – le dije con la voz seria en señal de que no le estaba preguntando sino ordenándole.

"**Es que no quiero ser una carga para usted"** – bajo su vista algo apenada, pero quería que vistiera bien y no pasara vergüenzas, ¿Cuántas cosas no tuve que soportar del insolente de Potter y Black porque mi padre gastaba todo en alcohol y lo poco que ganaba mi madre lo utilizaba en comida y por lo tanto no vestía bien? Miles de veces tuve que aguantarme las ganas de cosas por no tener dinero, se me cerraron las puertas muchas veces por no estar bien vestido, por eso ella me recordaba mucho a mí y algo me impulsaba a ayudarla, no entendía qué.

"**No es una carga para mí, pero si quiere conseguir un empleo tiene que vestir bien, después cuando tenga dinero podrá pagarme si así lo prefiere"**

"**Es que…" **– se cayó porque la señora llegaba con ganchos de vestidos atrás de ella flotando.

"**Encontré varias cosas que te gustarán niña, acércate a verlos, anda"** – ella me observó y mi mirada fue intransigente y se acercó a verlos, ella no iba a pasar lo que yo pasé de joven, nadie la humillaría y no tomaría el camino equivocado por necesidad. Empezó a observar las prendas y me acerqué a ella y le susurré.

"**Me voy a la botica, vuelvo en un rato… el vestido negro se le vería bien"** – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me retiré.

**HERMIONE **

Me dejó en la tienda con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como extrañaba esa voz sensual, claro que me llevé el vestido negro era un poco arriba de las rodillas, de tirantes y pegado del busto y suelto hasta abajo, me lleve un vestido blanco, uno rosa pálido, amarillo, verde botella y otro verde olivo; un par de jeans y tres blusas sencillas, ropa interior y nada más. Regresó pasada la media hora y se acercó a mí.

"**Muy bien ya regresé ¿eso es todo?"** – me preguntó sorprendido, asentí – **"Madame Sophie, perdió todo su guardarropas dele ocho vestidos más, dos pijamas, más ropa muggle quizás tres pantalones, más blusas, algunos suéteres, y… de esa ropa también"** – dijo señalando la lencería **– "cinco pares de zapatos y… yo qué todo lo que ella pueda necesitar"**

"**Señor Snape eso es demasiado por favor no" **– le supliqué, así era cuando me compraba cosas pero antes él era mi pareja, me amaba y sabía que yo lo amaba a él pero ese Severus no_… ¿por qué me ayudaba tanto?_

"**No discuta Granger"** – me reí porque pareciera que me lo estaba diciendo el profesor Snape. – **"Escoja lo que le pedí por favor"** – hice lo que me pidió, pagó las compras y salimos de la tienda con todo lo que me compró. – **"Ahora acompáñeme" **– lo seguí y entramos a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. – **"¿Tienen mi pedido?"**

"**Si señor Snape, sólo falta que se lo pruebe la señorita"**

"**Pasa Granger"** – joder, lo que me faltaba, hice mi cara de no querer y el una más fuerte, así que fui a probarme una túnica negra.

"**Muy bien listo" **– me dijo la señorita que me midió.

"**Volveremos en un momento, será esa negra, una gris oscuro, verde esmeralda, azul, y la blanca con botones negros que está en el aparador"**

"**Si señor Snape"** – me abrió la puerta y entró a un lado, el cual era un café, me ayudó a sentarme e hizo lo mismo ignorando mi cara.

"**Buenas tardes señor Snape ¿qué le sirvo?"** – dijo acercándose un joven de unos 25 años.

"**Para mí un café"** – dijo sin ver la carta.

"**Una cerveza de mantequilla para mí por favor" **– no tardaron en darnos las bebidas.

"**Es demasiado pero se lo agradezco ¿Por qué lo hace?"** – tomó un sorbo de café y quise besar sus labios y volver a sentir ese sabor amargo en su lengua y embriagarme con ellos.

"**Porque si ¿quiere comprar algo más? Ya sabe cosas de mujeres" **

"**No"** – le contesté inmediatamente, el suspiro ante mi mentira.

"**Tome"** – me dio una bolsita de galeones – **"Vaya y compre lo que le haga falta, le daré un poco de privacidad para que lo haga, y no me diga que no"** – tomé los galeones y fui a comprar un poco de maquillaje, una loción, algunas mascadas ya que parecía hombre con el pelo así, y como dijo él algunas cosas de mujeres… tenía que enamorar a Severus quizás fuera un poco difícil… amaba a Lily… nada a lo que no me haya enfrentado antes.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Llegamos a La Hilandera… después de varias compras y muchas miradas penetrantes.

"**Jelyus"** – la elfina apareció inclinándose ante él – **"¿esta lista la habitación?"**

"**Si amo"**

"**Sube estas cosas a la habitación, de ahora en adelante la ocupara la señorita y yo regresaré a mi habitación, ella vivirá aquí indefinidamente, atiéndela en lo que necesite"**

"**Si amo, con permiso"** – desapareció con las cosas y el silencio incomodo apareció.

"**Señor Snape"**

"**No diga nada Granger, su vida cambiará desde ahora, comenzara de nuevo como quería"**

"**¿A su lado?" **– no pude responder esa pregunta, era muy personal y se podía mal interpretar, sus ojos miel brillaban de esperanza, radiantes del comienzo de una nueva oportunidad., Granger me idealizaba, veía a un hombre bueno cuando solo fui un maldito cabrón, veía a quien la ayudó esa noche, la que la había estado cuidado, no me conocía en verdad y no quería que lo hiciera, prefería que me idealizara de esa forma.

"**Si Granger" **– fue todo lo que pude responder, mientras ella sonreía.

"**Gracias por hacerme feliz"** – me abrazó con ternura _¿hacerla feliz? ¿yo? Le correspondí el abrazo tomándole la espalda sintiendo los latidos de su corazón…_

_**Peeero que cursi me quedó el final ¿verdad? Lo siento lo escribí desde el viernes creo y lo corregí una y otra y otra vez y creo que así quedó, no sé que les pareció, espero un Supera las Expectativas o algo por el estilo…**_

_**Confesión: la idea del fic sigue tal y como lo he escrito pero debe admitir que después de que ella escribe la carta me dieron unas ganas de que se la entregara y ver cómo iba a ser su reacción al verla entrar en Hogwarts años después, pero si lo hacía rompía con toda mi historia, así que espero que les guste que ella haya decidido quedarse… No sé que mas decir… solo dejen algún review**_

_**Tequila Nervous: **_Hola muchacha! Muchos años atrás diría yo… y pues el chiste ahora es que le esta valiendo un sorbete de limón si cambia algo la historia, creo que en este fic ella deja de ser tan responsable y centrada para solo dedicarse a amar a Severus y tratar de cambiar su destino, si Voldemort vive digamos que a ella no le toma mucha importancia por ahora… espero te haya gustado.

_**RR73: **_más que jodidamente perfecto, lo que le sigue… me esta resultando algo complicado plasmar a un Severus de 27 años… creo que a esa edad su fidelidad estaba muy solidificada, era maduro, serio, pero no estaba tan digámoslo "amargado" ya que la segunda venida de Voldemort aun no llegaba y no ha sufrido todo lo que nuestro pocionista sufrió realmente.

_**Alexza Snape: **_Como vez Alexza Hermione fue tremendamente egoísta con el mundo mágico y prácticamente les dijo: jodanse quiero ser feliz aquí con Severus… jajajaja espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_es que si no aparecía Sev me iban a mandar una serie de crucios sin parar hasta que escribiera algo decente jejejeje espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

_**Yazmin Snape: **_un regalito Yaz dos capis en un día… espero que los dos hayan sido de tu agrado… y pues… ¿qué te puedo decir? Creo que Harry quiere corresponderle a Severus de la misma manera que él lo hizo cuidando de él por Lily y bueno espero que te guste en el momento en que regreso… veremos ahora que hacer Herms… Saludos

_**Luna White 29: **_jajajajajaja esa Luna, créeme me encantaría escribir un Harry- Luna o algo así pero no creo poder, estoy tan adentro en los Sevmione que el hecho de escribir algo más me da miedo a que no resulte. Ante todo muchas gracias por incluirme en tus escritores favoritos y bueno si quieres saber si el final va a ser dramático o con final relativamente feliz házmelo saber y te mando un PM con la respuesta… si recuerdo esa película la vi hace muchos años… lo que tendrá que pasar Herms va a ser mucho… lo iras viendo. Besos

_**Amps14: **_me alegra que te haya gustado, sigue comentando para que alimentes a mi musa. Saludos

_**Rossy 04: **_qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también, aunque debo de admitir que con la carta casi la regreso a su tiempo para ver que haría Sev al verla en Hogwarts unos años adelante pero si lo hacía luego ya no sabría ni que poner en el fic, así que decidí que la historia siguiera como la planeé: quedándose a su lado, ahora veremos con que complicaciones se ve envuelta… Saludos

_**SuekSnape: **_retrocedió mucho y cambiara mucho la historia pero valdrá la pena, ojala te siga gustando después de que él se entere de la verdad… Saludos Suek y gracias por actualizar…

_**Diosa Luna: **_¿actualizar? Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo pero he de confesarte que tengo mi tesis en espera y me grita: deja ahí y ven y termíname desgraciada… así que trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda: nunca de los nuncas dejare mis fics lo juro. Espero te guste el capitulo y va a haber todavía mas giros… jajajaja Gracias por todo y Saludos

_**HyllaryQueenSaiyan: **_que bueno que te gustó y claro que lo continuaré hasta que esto termine… no dejes de comentar, alimenta a mi musa. Saludos

_**Mama Shmi: **_y no solo volvió muchos años atrás sino que dijo: me vale me voy a quedar, quiero ser feliz me lo merezco… espero te haya gustado… Besos

_**Besos a todas…**_


	7. Ahora te tengo a ti

_**A leer se ha dicho… y perdón por no subir el capítulo ayer pero salí a dar mi servicio, mi hermano no se despegó de la lap y mi perrita se enfermó así que hasta ahora pude terminarlo… gracias por sus reviews a todas… XD**_

**AHORA TE TENGO A TI**

**HERMIONE **

Para el plan de conquista: no tenía absolutamente nada, tuve la mejor relación de tres años con un gran hombre, amoroso, apasionado que me amó con locura y fue el primero en besarme, y en todo, yo no tenía historial, mis tácticas con él fueron muy ¿cómo decirlo? Directas… quizás no podía usar las mismas tácticas, ¿qué voy a hacer? Comprar novelas románticas y libros de superación personal muggles o quizás de esas revistas que dan tips para conquistar al amor de tu vida, creo que eso es de quinceañeras y yo a mis quince años ya me había entregado a él, consejos que no necesité.

Se me estaba quemando el cerebro de tanto pensar, Ginny le provocó celos a Harry pero Severus es otra cosa, así que descartado; utilizar mi misma táctica que la vez pasada la descarté por completo, piensa Hermione, alumna inteligente y no sabes cómo conquistar a un hombre.

Desde las seis de la mañana no me había podido dormir, me levanté y me bañé en silencio para no despertarlo, me depilé las piernas y me puse un vestido verde esmeralda straple que llegaba a la rodilla con un gran vuelo y un cinturón de la misma tela que estaba debajo de los pechos y terminaba con un moño discreto por detrás, zapatillas negras abiertas, nada elegante sino muy casual.

"**¿Cómo se te ocurrió cortarte el pelo?"** – me dije a mi misma mientras intentaba darle una solución, me hice una diadema con mi mismo pelo en forma de trenza y lo agarré con un broche verde en forma de flor del lado izquierdo, me maquillé un poco poniendo sombras verde bajo con brillos, me delineé los ojos y enchiné mis pestañas, labial natural sólo para dar brillo, me vi al espejo y creo que no todo estaba perdido – **"Quizás tenga posibilidades, nadie mejor que yo para saber que adora Sev… manos a la obra"**

Salí a baje a la cocina, Severus nunca me llevó a esa casa porque decía que era riesgoso, por fin le tomaba atención al lugar, tenía una mesa redonda de madera rustica y la cocina integral era negra, una alacena y un fogón; llamé a la elfina quien me ayudaría a darle una sorpresa a Severus.

"**Jelyus"** – le llamé con voz baja.

"**¿Si señorita?"** – apareció la elfina de inmediato.

"**Quiero que me ayudes a prepararle algo al señor Snape, quiero que sea algo especial para agradecerle su hospitalidad conmigo"**

"**Claro señorita ¿qué quiere que prepare?"**

"**No, más bien quiero que me digas donde están las cosas para prepararlo yo"**

"**¿Qué? No eso si que no, yo preparo la comida del amo, nadie más que Jelyus"**

"**Por favor déjame prepararlo ahora yo, te aseguro que no tendrás problemas con el señor, además él te dijo que me sirvieras en lo que necesitara"** – que chocante me oí – **"Por favor dime donde están las cosas"** – la elfina accedió y me dejo la cocina a mi merced.

Me puse un delantal que tuve que transformar claro, y primeramente puse agua para prepararle café y saqué unas naranjas para hacerle un zumo, piqué distintos tipos de fruta: papaya, melón, mango, plátano, guayaba, manzana y fresas, las acomode perfectamente en un plato grande y amplio para después bañarlas de miel y rociarle pasas con gránola, eso lo coloqué en el centro de la mesa con dos cucharas y dos tazones para servir.

Partí cuadros de pan y le puse una rebanada de queso panela colocando varios trozos en un plato extendido y lo llevé a la mesa; escuche como se estaba bañando, tenía que darme prisa, no tenía muchas cosas así que le preparé huevos estrellados, los que son con patatas… mientras terminaba de prepararlo escuché que bajaba las escaleras.

"**¿Señorita Granger?"** – volteé a verlo y me observaba sorprendido ¿le gusta mi cambio? ¿le incomoda que le cocine?, él estaba tan guapo, su rostro aún no era tan serio y frívolo más bien solo reservado, creo que cuando vuelve a ver a un Potter y tiene que regresar como espía le endurecen el carácter, ahora es más relajado, yo me encargaría de que pasará un buen momento estos años antes de que Harry llegué a recordarle al zángano de su padre.

"**¿Si señor Snape?" **

"**¿Qué está haciendo en la cocina?"**

"**Bueno, yo estoy preparando el desayuno, hice de todo un poco, siéntese por favor, le serviré café"**

"**No es necesario que haga eso Granger, mi elfina lo hará todo sólo pídale lo que quiera de desayunar y ella lo hará"**

"**Lo sé señor, es sólo que… yo no tuve elfina y yo preparaba el desayuno en mi casa antes de que todo pasará… sólo quiero tener un detalle para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí"**

"**No es nec… está bien"** – se sentó mientras colocaba el almuerzo en la mesa con jarra de zumo de naranja y tostadas de mantequilla con mermelada de fresa encima, le serví una taza de café y me senté a su lado quitándome el delantal.

"**Espero que sea de su agrado, de hoy en adelante yo cocinaré para usted"**

"**No señorita"**

"**Por favor déjeme hacer lo que hacía antes de que me internaran"**

"**Pero que Jelyus le ayude"** – asentí y tomó un sorbo de café y observó la taza con determinación – **"Justo como me gusta…"** – _claro mi amor, ¿Quién crees que te lo preparaba antes?_

**Flash Back **

"**Amor ¿no has visto a una pequeña delincuente que hurtó mi camisa?"** – me dijo abrazándome de la cintura por atrás – **"Oh ya la encontré… ¿qué haces medio desnuda en la casa? Qué tal si te encuentras a un hombre que te deseé"** – comenzó a besarme el cuello – **"Y te tomé aquí sobre la mesa, me pondría muy celoso"**

"**Profesor Snape me encanta verlo perdiendo el control y le informó que esta camisa será mía de ahora en adelante y si se la vuelve a poner se la vuelvo a quitar, así este usted en el Gran Comedor con el director o en media clase"**

"**Te adoro Herms ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano?"**

"**Solo quise estrenar la cocina y prepararte algo, siéntate"**

"**Amor podría traer a mi elfina y que nos ayude y… no quiero verte recogiendo y esas cosas"**

"**Que te sientes, tu dijiste que esta es mi casa y aquí mando yo y yo quiero atenderte y consentirte"** – se sentó y le serví lo que había hecho esa mañana – **"Para que nada mas tengas ojos para mí"**

"**Amor ya discutimos esa parte… esa mujer no es nada lo sabes"**

"**Pero la muy zorra… vale… desayunemos mejor" **– disfrutaba verme celosa, lo sabía pero aquella vez casi le cuesta nuestra relación, desayunamos entre besos y juegos.

"**Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, estaba todo delicioso cariño, me encanta tu sazón, ahora venga para acá señorita celostina"** – me hice la indignada y me jaló para sentarme en sus piernas mientras me acariciaba las piernas – **"Eres la única mi amor… voy a demostrártelo… ¿quieres ir a la recamara?"** – sonreí a pesar de que estaba según yo enojada – **"Creo que eso es un sí"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

"**Se ha quedado pensativa señorita"** – me dijo terminando de comer su tostada con café, le serví en un vaso zumo y en el plato los huevos acompañándolos con el pan con queso.

"**Pensaba en ir a buscar trabajo después de desayunar"**

"**Me parece bien, yo podría conseguirle algo, déjeme hablar con…"**

"**No señor Snape, usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí, esta vez quiero conseguir yo sola"** – el asintió llevándose un bocado con el tenedor.

"**Tiene buen sazón señorita"** – sonreí, ahora solo faltaba que me sentara en sus piernas acariciando las mías, cosa que no pasaría.

"**Gracias señor Snape"** – terminamos de desayunar y se levantó para ir a la biblioteca, yo lave los trastes y recogí la cocina dejándola impecable, bajo para avisarme que saldría.

"**Voy a salir un… ¿qué está haciendo ahora?" **– no sabía a quá se refería – **"Granger aquí hay alguien quien hace todas estas cosas, le pido de favor que usted no lo haga"**

"**Usted me compró todo esto y me aloja en su casa, me ha dado su amistad, permítame corresponderle"**

"**¿Amistad?"** – repitió, recordaba que él no creía en los amigos, y tiene razón, después de lo que Lily le hizo como lo pensar de esa manera.

"**Bueno yo… lo siento… saldré a buscar trabajo"** – me puse nerviosa y me retiré de ahí.

"**Espere… tenga necesitará quizás algo de dinero"** – otra vez el maldito dinero, necesito con urgencia un trabajo.

"**Le pagaré todo, que pase un buen día"** – nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a sus labores.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Veía un poco de cambio en su persona, esa mañana se había puesto un vestido verde hermoso, _¿pero qué carajos te pasa si tú nunca te fijas como van vestidas las mujeres Snape?_… ahora se peinaba y le daba un toque femenino a su persona, se maquillaba ligeramente y sonreía demasiado, aquellas palabras de que la hacía feliz me trastornó un poco, ella estaba en un estado de shok aún y podía mal interpretar un agradecimiento con otra cosa, no quería verme envuelto con ella pero a la vez tampoco podía dejarla a su suerte; estaba pasando justo lo que pensé, estaba confundida y quizás si yo fuera otro tipo de hombre ya la hubiera tenido en mi cama aprovechándome de la situación y _ella era muy hermosa… ahí vamos otra vez Snape._

Toda la semana pasó buscando trabajo y a mí me faltaba solo algunos días para entrar a Hogwarts, yo no le había informado mi situación y me daba temor de su reacción que había mejorado considerablemente. Había tenido reunión en el colegio para el siguiente curso y esperé a Albus en el despacho ya que debía pedirle un favor especial.

"**Hijo… muchacho… ya te hacía en tu casa" **– me dijo sentándose en su habitual lugar.

"**De hecho ya me iba pero quería venir a pedirte un favor muy especial Albus, espero que puedas ayudarme" **

"**Claro en lo que yo pueda ayudarte así será ¿qué pasa?"**

"**Veras yo necesito algunos fines de semana en los que pueda ausentarme del colegio para ir a mi casa, no serán siempre y quizás solo una noche, no todo el fin de semana"**

"**Por supuesto hijo hazlo ¿puedo preguntar para qué?"** – sonreí irónicamente.

"**Ya lo has hecho… resulta que… quiero ir a ver a alguien… bueno no alguien, más bien quiero ver que las cosas marchen bien en mi casa"**

"**¿Marchen bien? ¿Qué pasa Severus?" **– me preguntó algo preocupado.

"**Resulta que… tengo viviendo a una chica ahí Albus y necesito ver que todo marche bien en la casa"** – el viejo loco se levantó y luego lo hizo conmigo jalándome de la mano para después estrecharme.

"**Felicidades hijo, ya decía yo que había una segunda oportunidad para el amor…"**

"**Detente Albus"** – lo interrumpí en su patético discurso del amor y las relaciones estúpidas – **"he dicho que tengo viviendo a una chica ahí pero no que este con ella, solo la estoy ayudando un poco"**

"**¿Ayudando en qué?"**

"**Ni siquiera sé Albus… creo que necesito hablar con alguien"** – Albus se puso serio y empecé a relatarle como conocí a Granger – **"Una noche a finales del mes pasado llegó ella en medio de la lluvia aterrada… se desvaneció en mi puerta, la cuide pero algo le hicieron Albus puedo verlo en sus ojos tristes, a veces tiene la mirada perdida, aquella noche no pudo dormir, decía que cuando despertara se daría cuenta que seguía en el lugar de siempre, tuve que quedarme a dormir con ella esa noche, como si fuera una cría… y… no he podido decirle que se vaya"**

"**¿Y eso porque? Debe tener familia que la busque ¿no?"**

"**Su maldita familia es una escoria Albus como el mismo Tobias… ella venía de un psiquiátrico llegó drogada a mi casa, tiene cortes en sus brazos al parecer la internaron después de la muerte de su prometido… está muy mal, quise llevarla a San Mungo ayudarla de alguna forma pero se niega a recibir una ayuda que no sea la mía, no quiere separarse de mí y eso me está complicando la vida"**

"**¿Quieres que se vaya?"** – negué con la cabeza.

"**No es eso, es sólo que… voy a venir a Hogwarts, no sé cómo se tomé el hecho de que la deje en la casa, esta tan apegada a mí, está sufriendo una dependencia y creo que más que ayudarla le estoy haciendo un mal, le ofrecí mi casa con gusto pero no toda la vida podré estar cuidándola"**

"**Habla con ella, dile que puede venir a Hogwarts contigo"** – mi gesto ceñudo apareció naturalmente.

"**Albus quiero que me ayudes a solucionar esto no a complicarlo más ¿quieres que la lleve a dormir a mis mazmorras también?"**

"**Pues si te gusta la chica…"**

"**PONME ATENCIÓN… ella… Albus debes ayudarme en serio… ella cree que soy otra persona" **

"**No te entiendo"**

"**Mira cuando ella llegó la ayude, está bien, pero cree que soy una buena persona, y la culpa la tuve yo ayudándola y le compre algo de ropa, le ofrecí mi casa y me dice que soy un buen hombre… no sabe lo que soy"**

"**¿Un hombre que se equivocó y retomó el camino?"**

"**Albus nada va a cambiar todo lo que hice"** – le dije levantándome empezando a sentir la rabia fluir. – **"Quizás estuve ahí el día que la torturaron siendo una niña"**

"**A ver creo que me he perdido alguna parte de la historia" **– no supe porque llegué ahí, no quería contarlo, por alguna extraña razón me dolía… _mi Lily… perdóname…_

"**Tiene una cicatriz en un brazo con las palabras sangre sucia, dijo que se las hizo Bellatrix Lastrange… dijo…"** – ya no pude seguir – **"el maldito problema Albus es que me miente, me dice la verdad a medias… tiene miedo… no… más bien pánico de que la haga volver con sus padres, me suplica que no la separe de mi lado ¿qué coños hago?"**

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"**

"**Protegerla"** – la palabra salió así como aquellos juegos muggles donde te dicen una palabra y tu respondes con lo primero que se te viene a la mente – **"No sé porque… quise leerle la mente pero la habían lastimado tanto que… no quise violentarla de esa manera, pero no me esta dejando opción"**

"**Creo que deberías de dejar las cosas así por ahora, cuando este lista, ella te lo contará todo, te repito si quieres traerla no me opondré o puedes dejarla ahí y tomarte los fines de semana que consideres necesarios"**

"**Gracias Albus lo pensaré" **– volví a sentarme rememorando el mes que llevaba ella viendo en mi casa hasta que me percaté de que aquel vejete esta sonriendo como si gozara de información que yo ignoraba – **"Se puede saber ¿de qué coños te ries?"**

"**No… sólo me preguntaba si te gusta la chica"**

"**Albus deja de decir idioteces, hay una razón por la cual le ofrecí mi casa y mi protección, ella ahora no está en condiciones de vivir sola, podría confundirse con facilidad y un tipo podría aprovecharse de ella, reconozco que a veces ella tiene ataques de efusividad y tiende a abrazarme y decir cosas sin sentido…"**

"**¿Cómo cuales?"** – _como decirme que la hago feliz, sonreírme, atenderme, llevarme café después de la comida o servirme una copa de whisky justo antes de dormir o darme las gracias por darle una amistad que ni siquiera le he dado._

"**Eso no importa"** – el sólo hecho de acordarme que cosas me dice me producía una sensación de enojo – **"Yo no podría aprovecharme de ella Albus, está confundida… por eso está en mi casa para que un depravado no abuse de su estado"**

"**Pero no me has respondido ¿te gusta la chica?"**

"**Y tú no me has oído que no puedo aprovecharme de la situación"** – le dije ya empezando a enfadarme de verdad.

"**Yo no hablo de aprovecharte sino a tomarla en serio… quizás una relación en forma" **

"**Maldita sea Albus es imposible hablar contigo"** – le dije azotando la puerta y largándome de ahí.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Granger… es imposible que me haga caso con respecto a hacer la comida ¿verdad?"** – le dije mientras ella servía la cena.

"**Siéntese señor"**

"**Basta con lo de señor, siento que estoy escuchando a mi elfina y más ahora que estas preparando la cena, de hoy en adelante seré Severus para ti"** – le dije sentándome y ella sonriendo con satisfacción, cómo si hubiese estado esperando ese momento por semanas.

"**¿Y me vas a decir Hermione, creo que es ridículo que me digas señorita Granger si no tenemos mucha diferencia de edad" **– y era verdad, ella tenía veinte años, yo solamente le llevaba siete.

"**Muy bien entonces nos hablaremos de tu de hoy en adelante" **– nos sentamos y sirvió la cena – **"Hay algo que quiero comentarte… ¿has oído hablar de Hogwarts?"**

"**El colegio de magia e hechicería de Gran Bretaña"**

"**Así es… pues yo soy profesor ahí y ya casi empieza el curso, ahí vivo siempre, solamente paso las vacaciones aquí… por lo tanto tengo que irme y pues he estado pensando en esta situación y… ¿quieres ir conmigo al colegio? Vivirías conmigo en las mazmorras, lo arreglaré para que haya dos habitaciones y estarás cómoda y segura"** – se puso seria por un momento – **"¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Es solo que…"** – guardó silencio cuando escuchamos que la chimenea se activaba, me levanté y fui a la sala donde estaba Albus pidiéndome permiso para entrar y salió de ahí sacudiéndose la ceniza.

"**Albus… cotilla, ¿no lo soportaste verdad? Ven… estábamos a punto de prepararnos un café"**

"**No quiero ser inoportuno… interrumpir algo" **– diciéndolo en el sentido más burlón que encontró.

"**Cierra la boca, le estaba diciendo que fuera conmigo al colegio, prefiero tenerla cerca para vigilarla, hay algo que no me está gustando de su actitud… ven acompáñanos"** – entramos a la cocina – **"¿Hermione?"** – pero ella no estaba… _¿ahora donde demonios se metió?_

**HERMIONE **

_Santa Madre de Merlín, Dumbledore está aquí_, él fue el que les dijo a mis padres que yo era una bruja, si Severus le dice mi nombre hasta aquí terminó mi teatrito, salí huyendo como una cobarde, estaba en la habitación que me había dado Severus sentada en la cama, cuando tocaron la puerta.

"**Adelante"** – Severus entró y se paró frente a mí ceñudo.

"**¿Por qué subiste? Quiero presentarte a alguien"** – sonaba molesto por mi actitud.

"**No quiero ser inoportuna con tus visitas"**

"**No eres inoportuna, ven acompáñame" **– no dije nada, sólo me puse tiesa de pies a cabeza, intentó levantarme pero el miedo me engarrotó – **"¿Hermione?"** – se inclinó para quedar de frente – **"¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?"**

"**Nada"**

"**¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la gente?" **– se sentó a mi lado.

"**Es que… tantas personas me defraudaron y me dañaron… yo… no sé nada"** – cómo responderle esa pregunta que era tan difícil.

"**Mira Hermione aquí estoy, te dije que yo iba a ver por ti y tendrías mi protección, así va a ser siempre, ven conmigo, no pasa nada" **– me deje convencer y bajamos las escaleras, Dumbledore estaba sentado en la sala con su túnica dolor azul claro, su barba plateada pero más joven, se encontraba jugando son sus dedos esperándonos – **"Albus… ella es Hermione Granger"**

"**Señorita Granger" **– me dio la mano y por el tono de su voz sabía quién era yo… - **"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" **– sonreí para desestresarme.

"**Mucho gusto señor Dumbledore" **– la elfina nos llevó café y ellos hablaban de cosas a las cuales no les prestaba atención, un cuervo negro llegó por la chimenea depositando un sobre a Severus el cual lo tomó para leerlo.

"**Tengo que responder esto… estás en tu casa Albus, vuelvo en seguida Hermione" **– me miro para que me quedara tranquila y así fue.

"**Hermione Granger"** – repitió Dumbledore observándome – **"Un nombre poco común ¿no cree señorita?"**

"**Si, creo que lo es"**

"**Bonito camafeo, apuesto que tiene poderes especiales" **– por fin le sostuve la mirada pero no se notaba enojado más bien curioso.

"**Yo…"**

"**Tranquila señorita si Severus vuelve y la ve así creerá que le hice algo…"**

"**Va a pedirme que regrese ¿verdad?"**

"**Por supuesto que si señorita usted no debería estar aquí"** – me dolió que mi felicidad durara tan poco – **"Pero regresara en el momento preciso, quizás no ahora, no antes, no después sino justo cuando tiene que regresar"**

"**¿Me va a dejar quedar?" **– me sorprendió ese hecho, yo rompí muchas reglas, sin olvidar lo riesgoso que era que yo permaneciera en ese tiempo.

"**Creo que eso se lo debes preguntar a Severus… lo curioso no es de dónde vienes, ni de qué año, inclusive me atrevería a decir que no importa en qué año quisiste regresar sino con la persona que decidiste hacerlo"** – sonreí para el profesor Dumbledore que me estaba llenando de una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía – **"No haré preguntas, sólo confiaré en usted, más debo agregar que usted y yo tendremos una conversación más adelante"**

"**Si profesor Dumbledore, pero dígame ¿Por qué confía en mí?" **– le pregunté.

"**Creo que no eres una mala persona, sólo una que ha sufrido mucho" **– tomo mis brazos viendo mis cicatrices – **"¿Me equivoco?"**

"**No, no se equivoca… intenté regresar pero no pude" **– mis ojos se humedecieron.

"**Hay cicatrices que dicen mucho, hablan por sí solas en medio del silencio y gritan en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos lo dicen todo señorita Granger" **– con esas palabras no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar, pero traté de que no fuera mucho ya que había intentado dejar de hacerlo – **"No lloré" **

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – llegó Severus y se extrañó al ver que el profesor Dumbledore me sostenía los brazos viendo las cicatrices y yo rápidamente secaba mis lagrimas.

"**Nada hijo solo hablábamos de…"** – le señalaba mis brazos y Severus entendió todo rápido puesto que lo interrumpió.

"**A ella no le gusta hablar de eso Albus, ¿estás bien Hermione?"**

"**Si, no te preocupes"**

"**Creo que la deberías acompañar a que descanse Severus" **– Sev lo fulminó con la mirada y Dumbledore luego me vio a mí – **"Lamento si la incomodé señorita Granger"**

"**No lo hizo señor Dumbledore"**

"**¿Y cómo la incomodaste?"** – le cuestionó Severus.

"**No pasa nada Sev… estoy bien"** – el enojo se desvaneció de la cara de Severus para ser ocupado por la sorpresa y la curiosidad, _le he dicho Sev… ahora si la he cagado… y bien y bonito._

"**Ven, voy a acompañarte arriba"** – subimos en silencio y me acompañó hasta la cama.

"**Lo lamento mucho Severus yo… a penas me das permiso de tutearte y yo me tomé el atrevimiento de usar un diminutivo, lo siento mucho"**

"**¿Sabes? Creo que me confundiste con tu prometido… ¿no le decías Seb a él?" **_– como no confundirte con él si eras tú mismo…_

"**A veces… realmente muy pocas, casi siempre le decía Sebas y abajo no me confundí te dije Sev a ti y pensando en ti, sólo que sentí que me estabas protegiendo y me deje llevar por el sentimiento, pero no volverá a pasar"**

"**¿Pero estas bien?" **– me preguntó preocupado.

"**Si te digo que no ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo como la primera vez?"** – me arriesgue a bromear con él.

"**Graciosa"** – sonreíste mi amor y para mí. – **"Tengo que bajar con Albus, descansa Hermione"**

"**Tú también Severus"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Baje a cuestionar a Albus, llevaba semanas tratando de que ella superara cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado y llega este cotilla a arruinar lo poco que había avanzado, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado el coraje con Albus por hacerla llorar y por otro la sorpresa porque ella me llamó Sev, como Lily solo lo hacía… cuando lo escuche de sus labios primeramente me llamó la atención, lo raro es que no pensé en Lily cuando lo hizo, eso me vino a la mente en último momento, pero luego capté que quizás le decía así a su prometido, aunque ella dijo que lo había dicho pensando en mí, y le creí, no vi mentiras en sus ojos…

"**¿Por qué se puso así?"** – le pregunté molesto llegando a la sala.

"**Sólo le dije que las cicatrices decían mucho más de lo que significaban, ni siquiera le pregunté algo"**

"**A ella no le gusta hablar de su pasado"**

"**Si creo que ya lo note, lo siento Severus no creí que se fuera a poner así, al final y al cabo nuestro pasado nos forja lo que somos actualmente"**

"**ELLA QUEMÓ SU PASADO PARA COMENZAR UNA VIDA NUEVA A MI LADO" **– le dije muy enojado en verdad, el que la hubiera hecho sentir mal, recordándole algo que a ella le lastimaba.

"**¿A tu lado?"**

"**No en el sentido que tú piensas, a lo que me refiero es que soy lo único que tiene ahora"**

"**Severuss ¿por qué te molestas tanto?"**

"**Porque puedes arruinar lo poco que he avanzado con ella, sólo yo vi como estaba en un principio, ella tiene que estar recuperada por completo"**

"**No pensé que eso de protegerla fuera tan en serio"**

"**PUES LO ES"**

"**Pero si yo no voy a dañarla"** – mi enojo fue bajando de nivel – **"¿Vas a llevarla al colegio?"**

"**Aún no me ha dicho que ha decidido pero yo creo que si voy a llevármela"**

"**Muy bien, avísame un día antes para buscarle donde duerma"**

"**Dormirá conmigo… en las mazmorras, te aviso mañana por si es necesario que ambientes una habitación de más"**

"**Muy bien Severus, entonces me retiro"**

"**Hasta luego Albus"** – el cotilla se fue y me quedé a tomar una copa, subí y abrí la puerta de Hermione viéndola dormir tranquilamente en la cama, con sus labios cerrados, de lado abrazando su almohada y con el pelo recogido en una trenza… me fui a mi recamara y me dormí para que terminara por bajarse el coraje que aún quedaba en mí.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Baje a desayunar al día siguiente y ya estaba ahí en la cocina, ni siquiera perdí mi tiempo en replicar algo en lo que ella no iba a hacerme caso, llevaba un vestido más corto de lo normal color azul marino de manga corta y la espalda descubierta, y caía por ella un listón blanco con el cual debía estar agarrando su cabello.

"**Buenos días" **– le dije.

"**Hola Severus"** – me respondió, sí llevaba una pañoleta en su cabello color blanco dejando un pequeño fleco en su frente – **"¿Quieres café o chocolate?"**

"**¿Hiciste chocolate?"**

"**Si… quise algo nuevo, podría servirte un poco a ver qué te parece"**

"**Claro, gracias"** – me sirvió en una taza y me llevó pan caliente a la mesa, lo probé y me gustó el sabor.

"**¿Te lo cambio por café?"**

"**No, el chocolate me gustó"** – ella me acompañó con otra taza. – **"Ayer te comenté que este fin de semana me voy a Hogwarts, le dije a Albus que quizás nos vayamos ambos a vivir ahí ¿has pensando lo que te dije ayer?"**

"**Si, pero creo que es demasiado, sino te incomoda prefiero quedarme en tu casa, sólo serán unas semanas… ayer me dijeron que desde el lunes puedo presentarme a trabajar"**

"**¿Y dónde conseguiste trabajo?"**

"**En una librería"**

"**Vaya… no te gustaría mejor estudiar algo, por tu edad supongo que solo terminaste los estudios básicos, ¿porqué no te especializas en algo? ¿pocionista? ¿medimaga? ¿leyes mágicas? Hay muchas cosas"**

"**Creo que mi mente no da para eso en este momento, quizás más adelante, ahora sólo quiero trabajar y salir adelante, despejar mi mente, sólo eso"**

"**Muy bien ¿entonces no quieres ir conmigo a Hpgwarts?"**

"**Prefiero quedarme, si voy ahí estaría dependiendo de ti por más tiempo y… en cambio si me quedó podría ahorrar e independizarme, claro antes de pagaría todo lo que has hecho por mí"**

"**No es necesario que lo hagas"** – le dije con sinceridad.

"**Pero lo haré, bien pudiste llevarme a San Mungo cuando desperté aquel día y no lo hiciste, me has alojado y siempre te voy a agradecer que seas tan bueno conmigo" -** ¿bueno? Si supiera quién soy en realidad…

"**Está bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites para conseguir un lugar donde vivir"**

"**Gracias Severus"** – me dijo tomando mi mano, fue una sensación extraña como sus abrazos, como sus palabras, como ella misma.

**HERMIONE**

Que mas hubiera querido que irme con él a Hogwarts, amarlo en ese lugar donde me entregué a él por primera vez, dónde me pidió matrimonio, donde fue mi primer beso con el primer hombre, con el único…, pero no podía, me iban a ver y era muy riesgoso, lo realmente doloroso era que no iba a verlo hasta las vacaciones de navidad y si es que seguía aquí viviendo con él…

"**¿Hermione?... ¿Hermione?"**

"**¿A… si?" **

"**Te he estado llamando por cinco veces… ¿estás bien? Ya me voy y no quiero irme viendo que estas mal todavía" **

"**¿Estás preocupado por mí?" **– una pequeña luz se encendió en mi interior, quizás el ya empezaba a sentir algo por mí, aunque fuera chiquito.

"**Si, ¿por qué no empacas y vengo por ti mañana? Nos vamos a vivir a Hogwarts y me quedaré más tranquilo, no te preocupes por tonterías de que estarás dependiendo de mí… eso ahora no importa sino tú"**

"**Estaré bien te lo prometo ¿a qué hora te vas?"**

"**Ya en este momento… vine a despedirme"** – lo dijo no muy convencido. – **"Compré una lechuza para cualquier cosa que necesites, ven vamos a que la veas"** – bajamos a la sala y había una lechuza blanca con las alas y la parte de atrás colo castaño, estaba dormida descansando en una pequeña tipo casa sobre un tronco alto de madera, sonreí no sólo por lo hermosa que era sino porque le había comprado un lugar donde tenerla. – **"¿Te gusta?"**

"**Es hermosa"**

"**Se parece a ti"**

"**¿Entonces te parezco hermosa?"** – le coqueteé.

"**Claro… quise decir que se parecía a ti por sus manchas castañas pero eso no quita que eres hermosa… am… me voy ya se me hizo tarde?" **- _¿Nervioso amor?_ Pensé en decirle, pero tenía que llevarme las cosas con calma…

"**Que tengas un excelente curso Severus"**

"**Gracias, trataré de venir algunos fines de semana a ver cómo estás, deje algo de galeones en el buro de mi recamara, tómalos si los necesitas y si pasa algo usa a la lechuza y…" **– tantas instrucciones lo mareaban y me daban gracia.

"**¿Qué tanto te preocupa?"**

"**Que estando sola aquí cometas una locura" **– me avergoncé de mi misma, de que se supiera de mis intentos de suicidio, solo espero que nunca sepa que fue por él.

"**Eso no sucederá, lo que hice antes fue porque me sentía sola y muy deprimida pero eso cambio"**

"**¿Por qué?" **– Merlín esos ojos, esa mirada, esos labios, sus cortinas de cabello cubriéndolo… su levita…

"**Porque ahora te tengo a ti"** – le dije tomándole una mano – **"¿No te parece?"**

"**Si Hermione"** – me dijo entrelazando nuestras manos… el destino esta de mi lado de nuevo.

_**Espero que les haya gustado como va marchando la cosa, aún falta la conversación que ella tendrá con Albus, ¿les pareció que él no le pidiera que regresara a su tiempo? Bueno pues esta es una historia fuera de lugar como pueden ver no se sabe que pasará con la actitud de Hermione… déjenme un review con vuestras opiniones. **_

_**Aurora Snape: **_la cuestión con ella es que ahora no piensa en otra cosa que no sea estar con él, y la ventaja de que ahora haya regresado cuando esta joven es que su carácter no es tan serio y será más fácil moldearlo. Besos

_**SuekSnape: **_jajajaja tu emociónate Suek… cuando él se enteré… ¿quieres que te diga que va a pasar? Eso pasará en el capítulo quizás en el 10 u 11, podría decírtelo por PM si quieres, pero será interesante ya que dará un nuevo giro a la historia… házmelo saber y así… Y seguiré comentando tus historias, yo sé de ante mano que los reviews y las lectoras son nuestro motor para seguir escribiendo nuestras locuras… Saludos chica

_**Luna White 29: **_por partes, Severus tiene un carácter más relajado porque aún no ve a Harry (ya que le recuerda a James y revive su culpabilidad por la muerte de Lily), ahora lo otro: Hermione va a cambiar muchas cosas por decidir quedarse pero ahora a ella no le importa las consecuencias de lo que hace… sólo amarlo a él, me encanta que te gusten tus historias. Un consejo: escribe lo que tengas en mente, así le hice yo con mi primer fic, lo tuve en la mente por mucho tiempo hasta que decidí subir el primer capítulo: toma al toro por los cuernos. Saludos

_**Alexza Snape:**_ Siii es que ella sólo quiere hacerlo feliz y tener un poco de la felicidad que el destino le negó, y este Severus será más relajado que el que conocemos realmente, al menos por ahora. Besos Alexa y gracias por seguir mis historias.

_**Yue Yuna:**_ eso si y el hecho de que ella lo ame así tal cual y a temprana edad para él será muy importante… Saludos

_**TequilaNervous:**_ que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ se que a todas les carcome la curiosidad respecto en que momento regresara a su tiempo o que pasara cuando Hermione entré al colegio pero eso a ella (Hermione de la historia) no le está tomando importancia, se está dejando llevar por la necesidad de amarlo y ser feliz con él: algo egoísta e irresponsable. Y ella no le dice aún a Severus aún porque cree que así como es él le dira que se regrese a su tiempo… pero se lo confesará más adelante…espero te guste el capítulo

_**Rossy04:**_ y me esta costando mucho trabajo los diálogos de un Severus que no esta tan amargado con la vida, un Severus que ayuda a una persona sin esperar algo a cambio, espero no fracasar en el camino… aunque de todos modos es adorable siempre y cuando siga siendo él. Saludos

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ aquí se ve como poco a poco él se va sintiendo extraño con sus atenciones pero no se nota tan renuente a ellas, el enamoramiento se irá viendo en los capítulos siguientes. Besos

_**Biondetta:**_ siii mas tierno, menos amargado, y contando que no ha vivido la segunda guerra pues si carácter no es tan fuerte como lo hemos visto… si lo sé eso de dos Hermione esta causando dudas en el fic… y me estoy poniendo nerviosa… pero tranquis todavía la otra no llega a Hogwarts jajajaja

_**Diosa Luna:**_ siempre quise un fic con viaje en el tiempo y preferí una Hermione que le importan las reglas un sorbete para hacerlo más interesante. Son muchas cosas: primero ella si quiere decirle la verdad pero un poquito más adelante, segundo lo de los horrocruxes a ella no le interesa otra cosa que ser feliz con Severus pero más adelante no tendrá escapatoria e irá a buscarlos con quien menos te imaginas y sobre dos Hermione, eso no te lo contesto por aquí ya que rompería la magia del fic, si pudiera responderte por PM pero no pude, espero que un review me digas como mandarte uno. Besos y sigue comentando ya sabes…

_**Xerxes Elli:**_ uuuu yo también he llorado con los dos fics que estoy llevando… pero tu no llores… que estamos llegando a la parte alegre… creo… Saludos

_**Yetsave: **_chica si que me has enredado jajajaja pero todo tiene una solución, primero Ron no es precisamente el malo sólo que no quería verla morir y sus padres creyeron que ahí la ayudarían y le prohibieron la entrada a Harry porque él quiso dejarla morir para que se fuera con Severus. Ahora bien lo otro ella decide quedarse en el pasado porque en el futuro su Severus esta muerto, su intención ahora no está centrada en evitar su muerte (ya que cree que el destino de Severus es morir) solo quiere que él sea feliz y ella tener un poco de la felicidad que se merece. Ahora el lío más enredoso es lo de las dos Hermione, lo solucionaré lo prometo, no puedo responder eso porque rompo con el seguimiento del fic, si me pasas tu correo y quieres saber que pasara antes de subir los capítulos dime y te mando un resumen pequeño. Besos y gracias por comentar, no dejes de hacerlo.

_**Hasta la siguiente semana chicas**_


	8. Plan de emergencia

_**Disfruten el capítulo chicas…**_

**PLAN DE EMERGENCIA **

**HERMIONE**

Severus había venido cada fin de semana, primero solo se quedó medio sábado, a las tres semanas se iba en domingo por la tarde, creo que disfruta de mi compañía, y es que odia a los alumnos y soportarlos los fines de semana ha de ser una tortura para él, en cambio pasársela conmigo platicando o simplemente compartiendo horas de lectura silenciosa ha de ser más satisfactorio que tolerar a sus alumnos.

Era a mediados de octubre y sábado por la tarde y había salido temprano de la librería, al llegar el se encontraba ahí en la sala leyendo el Profeta.

"**Hola Severus"** – le dije quitándome el abrigo y la bolsa.

"**Hola Hermione ¿saliste temprano hoy?"**

"**Si, pero mañana hay un evento y tendré que ir… ¿quieres de cenar algo especial?"**

"**No me quedaré a cenar, un viejo amigo me ha invitado a tomar unas copas y hablar unos asuntos" **– me extrañó un poco pero le sonreí.

"**Qué bueno… no conozco a tus amistades… supongo que no es el profesor Dumbledore"**

"**No" **– continuó leyendo – **"Se llama Lucios Malfoy".**

El corazón atravesó la tierra llegó a no sé qué lugar y regresó de golpe a mi cuerpo, yo sabía de sus amistades con ciertas personas pero esa en especial no me cuadraba en lo absoluto, debía comprender que Severus era el padrino de Draco pero en esta época _¿cómo era la relación de ambos? ¿Qué tan adentro esta en las artes oscuras? ¿Buscaran aún a Voldemort?_

"**Iré a bañarme, mañana te invitare a comer fueras, pasas mucho tiempo encerrada en esta casa Hermione"** – me sonrío levantándose.

"**Si, Severus gracias"** – subió a bañarse y bajo un poco tiempo después con su túnica negra de viaje y oliendo a la loción que tanto me volvía loca – **"Me voy Hermione… descansa"**

"**Vale… que te diviertas"** – _¿o sea que piensa tardarse o qué demonios?_

Se fue a las ocho de la noche y no pude moverme de donde estaba, no preparé nada para la cena y sólo veía el reloj que cambiaba sus manecillas lentamente, eran las 10 de la noche y nada cambiaba…

"**¿La señorita Granger no va a cenar esta noche?"** – apareció la elfina preguntándome.

"**No Jelyus no tengo apetito"**

"**Con su permiso entonces"**

"**Espera… ammmm Severus fue con Lucius Malfoy ¿él suele… tardarse en volver cuando sale con él?"**

"**Si señorita, cuando el amo sale con el señor Malfoy se demora mucho"**

"**Gracias Jelyus"**

No pensé que pudiera pasar por estas preocupaciones tan pronto, pareciera que lo estoy esperando como cuando iba a las misiones con Voldemort, noches enteras en desvelo, creí que eso lo tendría que tolerar mi siguiente yo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo comiéndome las uñas de nerviosismo y temor de que algo pudiese pasarle, pero actuando con un poco de lógica él no puede correr riesgo porque Voldemort no se aparece hasta con Quirell, _¿y tú cómo puedes estar segura de eso Hermione?_ Me preguntaba mi conciencia, y era verdad, cuando yo llegué al mundo mágico Voldemort intentaba regresar _¿qué me indica que ahora no lo está intentando de nuevo?_

Además según Harry, Malfoy intentó ayudar a Voldemort a hacerse del poder, _¿qué tal si quiere que Severus lo ayude? Dios la espera va a matarme…_ volví a ver el reloj y llegamos casi a media noche… no podía mandarle un patronus… no podía hacer nada… nada…

**Flash Back **

Me encontraba esperándolo aquella noche, Voldemort lo había llamado a la hora del almuerzo sin aparente razón, era la una de la madrugada y por fin apareció muy campante en la sala.

"**Joder… creo que un día moriré de angustia, de dolor, de todo esto" **– le dije hundiendo mi cara en las palmas de mis manos.

"**Tranquila chaparra ya llegué, estoy bien"** – me dijo sentándose a mi lado abrazándome a pesar de que no podía responder a sus caricias.

"**Lo sé pero cada vez que sales Sev es la muerte, no puedo concentrarme en clases, no puedo comer, no vivo pensando en lo que te pueda pasar, no sé si regresaras o si ese estúpido un día de estos va a hacerte algo…" **– me levanté caminando de un lado a otro.

"**Estas cansada de esto, de la vida que te doy… de la miseria a la que te arrastré, estas empezando a hartarte de mí y de lo que soy, sabía que llegaríamos a este punto y no te voy a reprochar nada chaparra, eres libre" **– me dijo sinceramente.

"**¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo Severus?"**

"**Que el día que decidas hacer tu vida lejos de mí lo voy a aceptar, porque tendrás un mejor futuro del que puedo ofrecerte"**

"**Severus no me hagas cabrear más de lo que estoy, yo te amo, eres el único hombre de mi vida y siempre supe que eras un mortifago y lo que implicaba eso y te acepté y te ame, nunca voy a dejarte… estoy angustiada sólo eso ¿ahora no puedo ni preocuparme?"** – le dije en reproche.

"**Amor… lo siento, no quise decir eso"**

"**Mira estoy agotada… tú supongo que también, me voy a dormir a mi habitación y mañana hablamos después de la cena"** – le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

"**¿Vas a irte así estando enojada?"** – me dijo deteniéndome del brazo.

"**No estoy enojada"** – le mentí.

"**Entonces quédate a dormir conmigo, te necesito a mi lado"** – me abrazó por detrás y me rendí a sus caricias, él sabía de qué forma podía convencerme.

"**Está bien"** – le contesté seria.

"**¿No quieres verdad?"**

"**No es eso mi amor, es que tengo miedo de perderte un día"**

"**Eso no va a pasar, siempre regresaré"** – él se puso la pijama y yo me quité el uniforme y me puse una camisa de él – **"Te ves tan sexy así"**

"**¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?" **– le pregunté.

"**No… estoy agotado y tú también, no duraría ni tres minutos y no te haría disfrutar, vamos a acostarnos"** – nos metimos dentro de la cama, ya que hacía demasiado frío y las mazmorras no ayudaban, me recosté en su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi cabello.

"**¿Sev?"**

"**Mmm"**

"**Nunca vuelvas a decir que estoy cansada de ti, yo siempre te acompañaré en todo lo que tengas que hacer"**

"**Gracias cariño, sin ti yo no sería nada ahora… vas a ver que llegara el día en que no tengas que esperarme, dormiré contigo y despertaremos juntos siempre"**

"**Lo se mi amor… te amo"**

"**Y yo a ti"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Y regreso en el tiempo años antes de que él me conociera y resultó lo mismo, sigo esperando, aunque en esta ocasión no me queda claro si debo preocuparme o no, pero eso no tiene importancia, estoy muerta de miedo, es la una y media de la mañana. Me recuesto sobre el sillón a esperarlo con un libro en las manos, si me pregunta que hago le diré que tengo insomnio y estaba leyendo… eso… pasa algún tiempo y estoy cabeceando del sueño, pero no puedo subir a dormir, tengo que asegurarme de que él estará bien…

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Me aparecí con dificultad en la sala de mi casa, el alcohol no era demasiado en mi cuerpo pero si me sentía un poco mareado, la chimenea estaba encendida, _Hermione se olvido de apagarla… _eran las cuatro de la madrugada, subí los dos primeros escalones cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de la sala y me regresé, era ella…

"**No… no… por favor"** – decía entre sueños, otra vez teniendo pesadillas, sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo llevará teniéndolas de nuevo.

"**¿Hermione?"** – intenté despertarla.

"**Oh… no…" **– se movía negando una y otra vez – **"Severus no… no Sev… no me dejes" **– me congele al instante, mis manos no me respondían, mi mente se bloqueó, no entendía nada, ella lloraba entre sueños.

"**¿Hermione? Despierta…"** – abrió los ojos y respiro profundamente, le sequé las lagrimas y ella se ruborizo – **"Era una pesadilla, sólo eso"**

"**Era muy real… lo siento…"**

"**¿Qué soñabas?"**

"**Yo… con el psiquiátrico"** – me mintió.

"**¿Y yo estaba en ese lugar?, dijiste mi nombre y me pedías que no te dejara"**

"**Perdón"**

"**No quiero que me pidas perdón sino que me seas sincera"** – me senté en la orilla del sillón – **"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has comenzado a tener pesadillas de nuevo?"**

"**No, sólo esta"**

"**Cuéntamela… por favor"**

"**Te perdía a ti también y me quedaba sola como siempre, ¿qué más da no? Siempre será de esa forma, la soledad, la perdida, siempre"** – no entendía lo que me decía, pero me sorprendía lo importante que era para ella ahora.

"**No estás sola, estoy aquí"**

"**¿Estás bien?" **– me dijo revisándome – **"No llegaste y…"**

"**Shhh estoy bien, es tarde, subamos a dormir ya"** – la ayude a levantarse y la acompañé a su recamara.

"**Quédate a dormir conmigo" **– alcé la ceja por su petición esperando que se sonrojada que se retractara o algo, pero nada de eso sucedió. – **"Por favor ¿sí?" **

"**No está bien Hermione, tu eres una señorita y yo un hombre que…"**

"**Si, lo siento por pedírtelo" **– la deje en su recamara y me fui a poner mi pijama en la mía, salí a ver si ya dormía y la vi en pijama sentada en un sillón que había en su recámara, se tocaba las heridas que tenía en las manos con la mirada perdida, toqué la puerta para hablar con ella – **"Adelante"**

**¿Por qué no duermes?"**

"**Se me fue el sueño"** – y comenzamos como en el principio.

"**Ven, vamos a dormir"** – le dije para que me diera la mano, sonrío y tomó mi mano, su piel era suave y estaba tibia, era como un choque entre ella y yo, pero uno que no me dejaba separarme de ella, me transmitía una paz que sólo Hermione me daba, me cerré a esos pensamientos y se acostó en la cama y la seguí, se moría de sueño lo veía, mi plan era acompañarla hasta que se durmiera y salirme de ahí pero en último momento se acomodó sobre mi pecho ya inconsciente y no pude moverme más, ese acto tan cercano con una mujer que me apreciaba me removió algo en mi interior… algo completamente nuevo… _Hermione… mi hermosa Hermione_

Me levanté demasiado tarde con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ella ya no estaba en la cama, pero por Dios que raro era todo eso, dormir siendo nada, yo nunca dormía con las mujeres con las que estaba y con Hermione que no era nada mío, ni amiga si quiera, compartía ese tipo de cosas… me metí a bañar y me vestí adecuadamente, tomé una poción para la resaca y baje, ella ya estaba en la cocina con un vestido completamente pegado a su cuerpo color lila y un cinturón negro, su vestido era de mangas y cuello V, zapatos un poco altos con unos broches en el cabello y sonriéndome como siempre.

"**¿Te sirvo café?" **– asentí mientras me dejaba caer sobre la silla – **"Lo que te preparé te quedará perfecto con esa resaca"**

"**Te lo agradezco"** – arrimó el almuerzo que no conocía, debía ser una receta muggle, tomábamos café cuando su semblante cambio por completo, era serio, decepcionado por algo, quizás algo molesta, dejo la taza y se levantó.

"**Me voy a trabajar"** – se puso un abrigo muggle y tomó su bolsa.

"**¿No vas a almorzar?" **

"**Se me quito el apetito"** – su voz era completamente fría y seca, ya había abierto la puerta cuando se regreso hecha una furia – **"AYER TE ESPERE DESPIERTA HASTA LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA, SUFRIENDO Y LLORANDO POR PENSAR DE QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO, UNA ANGUSTIA QUE NO TIENES IDEA… Y TU… REVOLCANDOTE CON UNA FULANA"**

"**¿Qué?"** – me levanté para quedar cara a cara con ella, convocó un espejo y lo colocó frente a mí – **"Ya me vi en el espejo gracias"**

"**No lo creo" **– me tomó con fuerza de la barbilla y me la giro a la izquierda viendo un chupetón muy marcado en mi cuello – **"¿Estabas con una mujer ayer?"**

"**Si" **– no sé a qué venía tanto alboroto el que haya estado acompañado o no.

"**Vaya… con que Lucius Malfoy"**

"**Mira Hermione yo no le doy explicaciones de mi vida a nadie pero te la dará a ti por única ocasión, si fui con Lucius a tomar unas copas y también estuvimos con unas mujeres ¿cuál es el problema?"**

"**Ninguno… ¿te acostaste con ella?"** – me preguntó con voz baja.

"**Eso no es de tu incumbencia"**

"**CONTESTAME"** – me grito echando chispas por los ojos.

"**¿Y a ti que te importa?"** – no le grité pero si le respondí enojado – **"Si me acosté con ella, pero eso es algo que solo le concierne a ella y a mí, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida privada" **– ella se había volteado dándome la espalda y más me encabroné – **"Te estoy hablando"** – la tomé del brazo para que me viera, sin hacerle daño ni emplear fuerza con ella – **"¿Te ha quedado claro?"** – cuando la vi ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que por sus mejillas resbalaban aún más.

"**Si, me ha quedado claro" **– dijo tomando su abrigo yéndose de la casa.

Me dejo solo, consternado, extraño y sintiendo una maldita culpa por hacerla llorar, una jodida culpabilidad que no podía con ella; _¿por qué demonios le importaba a ella si estaba con alguien?, estaba muy enojada… y yo también, ¿quién se creía para meterse en mi vida?_

"**¿Amo?"** – apareció mi elfina.

"**¿Qué quieres?"**

"**Buscaba a la señorita Granger"**

"**¿Para qué?"**

"**Para avisarle que Jelyus ya enfrió el postre que la señorita le dio a Jelyus"**

"**¿De qué me hablas?"**

"**De este amo" **– hizo aparecer un postre grande en la mesa. – **"Flan de licor de café amo"**

"**Retírate" **– eso me hizo sentir peor de lo que me encontraba, había preparado eso para mí y ahora… - **"Maldita sea"** – _ella tenía una buena impresión de mí, no debí hablarle de esa manera,_ salí al Callejón Diagón a buscarla a Flourish and Boots, entré calmado y no la vi en el mostrador sino al dueño de siempre.

"**Señor Snape ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"**

"**Busco a la señorita Granger"** – el hombre se me quedo viendo con el entrecejo fruncido – **"La chica que contrato hace dos meses"**

"**No he contratado a nadie señor Snape" **

"**Lo… seguro que tengo la información equivocada"** – me retiré y la busqué en las otras dos librerías y nada, me aparecí en Hogsmeade e hice lo mismo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Me mintió"** – entré azotando la puerta del despacho de Albus.

"**¿Quién?"** – dijo bajando el libro que estaba leyendo.

"**Hermione… la fui a buscar a todas las librerías y no la encontré, me ha estado mintiendo"** – azote mi mano en el escritorio.

"**Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás esté trabajando en el mundo muggle"**

"**Porque haría eso"** – porque le tiene miedo a la gente… me dije - **"Maldita sea"**

"**¿Paso algo?"** – me preguntó curioso.

"**Se enfureció, me gritó y me echo en cara que haya estado con una mujer anoche, ¿a ella que le importa?"**

"**Ay hijo… creo que no estás viendo las cosas con claridad"**

"**¿A qué te refieres Albus? Hoy no estoy para tus acertijos"**

"**Meses conviviendo juntos ¿no crees que ella ha empezado a sentir algo por ti?"** – guarde silencio por unos segundos pero negué con la cabeza.

"**Claro que no… yo no le he dado motivos para que… ella malinterprete las cosas"**

"**Quizás no, pero eso no garantiza que ella haya empezado a quererte… hay amores no correspondidos" **– un dolor en mi pecho renació acordándome de Lily pero ahora estaba más enojado y preocupado por Hermione que no le tomé importancia a mi pasado.

"**Ella no debe quererme Albus… yo no podría amarla"**

"**Podrías empezar por quererla hijo"** – me dijo con su típica altanería de saberlo todo.

"**No… no podría… tengo que encontrarla"** – le dije saliendo de ahí y yéndome a la casa a esperarla, total tenía que llegar ahí ¿no?

**HERMIONE**

Salí llorando de la casa y me fui caminando hasta un lugar seguro donde pudiera aparecerme, llegué a un bosque donde no pudieran verme los muggles, lancé un hechizo tras otro a la tierra hasta que creí que llegaría al núcleo del planeta, cuando mi respiración volvió a ser normal y tranquila me arreglé el vestido y el cabello para irme a trabajar.

Reconozco que Severus era muy buen amante, también reconozco que él si acostumbraba tener sexo ocasional con varias mujeres pero por el amor de Dios, desde que me entregué a él me consta que no estuvo con otra mujer que no fuera yo, a pesar de que no me amaba, me respetó como su mujer, y este… Severus… bueno queda claro que no soy nada de él y tiene todo el derecho de revolcarse con quien le plazca pero eso no significa que no me duela, que no me enoje…

Enamorarlo me está resultando más difícil de lo que creí, ya no sé que más hacer, decirle que lo amo, o quizás decirle la verdad…

El evento de la librería de extendió hasta las tres de la tarde y gracias al destino en un momento donde no estaba nadie llegó un lechuza y al parecer esperaba respuesta, le puse un hechizo para volverla invisible mientras leía la carta.

_**Señorita Granger: **_

_**Me temo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y me gustaría tenerla antes de que vaya a su casa y se encuentre con un Severus que esta molesto pero muy preocupado por usted. Responda a esta lechuza si puede reunirse conmigo a las seis de la tarde en la Taberna de mi hermano en Hogsmeade.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Giré el pergamino y le respondí que llegaba a esa hora puntual. Las cosas no estaban resultando tal y como yo pensé que saldrían; tenía a Dumbledore que no tardaba en decirme que era hora de regresar a mi tiempo, tenía la presión que en menos de tres años yo llegaría a Hogwarts y para colmo tenía a un Severus que parecía imán de mujeres y él solo se dejaba querer.

Me aparecí en Hogsmeade y entré a la taberna, el lugar estaba casi lleno por ser fin de semana, traté de pasar desapercibida y me acerqué a la barra.

"**Busco a Albus Dumbledore"** – le dije a su hermano que traté que no me prestara atención.

"**¿Granger?"** – asentí – "**Esta esperándote adentro"** – me condujo a la puerta de madera que estaba a un lado de la barra – **"¿Van a querer algo?"** – nos preguntó cuando estábamos reunidos.

"**Un vino de sauco Aberforth"** – le dijo el profesor Dumbledore, su hermano lo apareció en la mesa de madera que estaba ahí con dos copas limpias – **"Siéntese señorita"**

"**Gracias"** – sirvió dos copas y le bebí toda de golpe.

"**Las cosas no van como las planeo ¿cierto?"** – asentí mientras me servía otra copa – **"¿Piensa volver a su tiempo?"** – negué – **"¿Qué busca en este tiempo?"**

"**Nada… estaba medicada… por no decir drogada… cuando utilicé el giratiempos"**

"**Pero si quería ir con Severus"** – asentí, ya llevaba tres copas y me sentía mas desesperada que nunca.

"**¿Quiere que le cuente la verdad? ¿Qué le diga que pasara en 10 años?"**

"**No, las cosas deben marchar tal y como están escritas"**

"**Yo opinaba lo mismo que usted, era una chica que respetaba las reglas"** – tomé una copa más ya empezándome a marear, no había almorzado ni comido nada, y mi estado de ánimo no se prestaba para nada – **"Claro que las respetaba hasta que me metí con mi profesor de pociones, pero él no tuvo la culpa, yo…"**

"**No tiene por qué darme explicaciones de eso señorita, ¿él muere? Es la única razón que encuentro para que usted esté aquí" **– el profesor estaba inmóvil, con sus manos entrelazadas, completamente recargado en el respaldo de la silla de madera, quizás utilizando legeremancia conmigo, quizás no…

"**Sí, él muere"** – había tanto dolor y tanto vino… me sentía tan perdida, y tan sola…

"**¿Intenta que no sea así? ¿salvarlo?"**

"**Profesor mi única intención era despedirme de él, salir del lugar donde mis padres me tenían encerrada, no pensaba cambiar nada, pero estando aquí… viéndolo a él, y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar él y yo en el futuro, ¿sabe? Me volvió egoísta, merezco felicidad y quiero hacerlo feliz a él, sin importarme nada, y ¿qué piensa usted al respecto? Que estoy loca… que son una irresponsable, que él es mayor para mí, que es un mortifago, no me importa nada de eso, sino todo el amor que le tengo y que él puede darme"**

"**Señorita creo que usted ama mucho a Severus no solo por sus cicatrices en sus brazos, sino por las del alma que se ven reflejadas en su mirada y para esto supongo que él la amo demasiado"**

"**No tiene ni idea… él me amó mucho más que a Lily"** – me sequé las lagrimas porque esta noche no quería llorar, pero mis ojos y mi mente no estaban coordinados – **"¿Por qué está molesto Severus o preocupado lo que sea?"** – dije todavía molesta.

"**Ya se entero que usted no trabaja en una librería, al menos no en una del mundo mágico y se pregunta el por qué"** – asentí empezado a pensar que iba a decirle llegando a casa – **"Y también esta preguntándose el por qué de su actitud"**

"**Vale… ya pensaré en algo"**

"**Señorita Granger las mentiras comienzan con una gota hasta convertirse en lago… en mar y usted se hundirá con ellas, ¿por qué no le dice la verdad?"**

"**Aún no… y menos ahora, él no ha logrado enamorarse de mí… he hecho de todo… bueno casi de todo"**

"**Severus es un hombre único señorita Granger, debe de formular otro tipo de plan con él"** – me sonrió aprobando mi plan de enamorarse.

"**¿Cómo? Me he vestido bien, me arreglo, le preparo cosas, soy atenta"**

"**Pues… ¿ha escuchado un dicho muggle que dice **_**Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde**_**?"**

"**Si… pero yo no puedo hacer eso… ¿irme?"**

"**Yo nunca dije eso, sólo dije que si había escuchado ese dicho tan esplendido… es tarde… debería irse ya" **– nos levantamos y salimos cerca del castillo, él se desapareció y yo caminé un momento pensando en todo lo que me dijo… llegué a la casa de los gritos y entré en ella, podía ver el cuerpo de mi Severus, el hombre que me amó.

Me senté en un sillón viejo y roto que se encontraba ahí y me quedé en el único lugar donde me sentía identificada, donde había algo completamente mío, el Severus que me cuidaba ahora no era mío, y no sabía si un día lo sería… con esos pensamientos me quedé dormida efecto del vino de sauco.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando me desperté y me aparecí en la casa de Severus donde él estaba sentado en la sala con cara de pocos amigos.

"**¿Dónde has estado?"**

"**Trabajando" –** se levantó y yo baje la mirada.

"**¿A las once de la noche estabas trabajando? Las librerías las cierran a las nueve pero hoy es domingo, ¿en qué librería trabajas?"** – no le iba a mentir, estaba algo ebria y no me importaban las consecuencias.

"**En el centro comercial que hay cerca de aquí hay una Librería que se llama Diamante"**

"**¿En el mundo muggle?"** – asentí – **"¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque no quiero convivir con magos"**

"**Mira qué te parece si nos calmamos y cenamos fueras, aún no es tarde y prometí que te llevaría a cenar"**

"**¿Cenar? ¿Y por qué no te llevas a cenar a la fulana con la que estuviste ayer?"** – le dije con reproche, eso no iba a olvidarlo nunca, estaba cansada y subí las escaleras.

"**¿Te vas?"**

"**Sí, estoy cansada"** – me detuvo el brazo para verme a los ojos.

"**Bebiste"** – lo ignoré y subí hasta mi habitación, escuchaba con él iba tras de mí – **"¿Por qué bebiste?"**

"**Se me antojo una copa"**

"**¿Una?"**

"**Bueno tu ayer bebiste ¿no? Creo que puedo tomarme el derecho de hacerlo también"**

"**Hermione ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿qué más da si estuve o estoy con una mujer?"** – _o sea que es algo serio… podría ser una relación… mierda…_

"**Porque siento celos ¿vale? Porque te quiero para mí"** – sabía lo que decía, no estaba errando en nada, él se quedo callado, suspiro cerrando los ojos escogiendo las palabras precisas para contestarme.

"**¿En qué momento yo te di a entender que te veía de otra forma?"** – todos mis esfuerzos se fueron al carajo… no logre atraerlo ni un poco, esos vestidos, maquillaje, los peinados, los detalles, nada funcionó – **"Quiero ser claro contigo porque no quiero que malinterpretes algo, yo no te veo de otra forma…yo…"**

"**No digas nada" **– lo interrumpí – **"Ya entendí… buenas noches"** – me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar poniendo un hechizo silenciador, me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente no tenía resaca gracias a Dios, me levanté y salí del cuarto a bañarme, pero me di cuenta que Severus no se había ido al colegio, y él siempre se iba el domingo por la noche, se me acercó y su rostro era mucho más calmado, más tranquilo.

"**Haz llorado… Hermione lo que tú sientes por mí no es lo que en realidad es… lo que intento decir es que tu agradecimiento lo estas malinterpretando, estas confundida y crees sentir algo pero no es así, tú me idealizas, no sabes como soy ni quien soy, no quiero dañarte por eso estoy siendo sincero contigo" **– sus palabras fueron claras y lo más dulces que pudo pero aún así fueron navajas para mí.

"**Ok… voy a bañarme, se me hace tarde" **– me bañé y me arreglé para irme al trabajo, cuando baje él aún no se iba, ya se había perdido del desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

"**Jelyus ya preparó el desayuno" **– dijo levantándose para que yo me sentara.

"**Se me hizo tarde… no podré desayunar, con permiso"** – me puse el abrigo y abrí la puerta **– "¿Severus?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**Perdón por meterme en tu vida, no volverá a ocurrir, que pases una bonita semana"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Por alguna extraña razón la cual no quería averiguar, me dolía cada palabra suya, pero ¿dolor? Claro que no, era una sensación extraña pero no sabía que era. Aquella mañana la vi triste y me preocupe que tuviera una recaída, se la encargue a Jelyus pero todo marchó bien hasta el jueves por la mañana que llegó su carta, al principio creí que era natural, ella acostumbraba mandarme cartas tres veces por semana y yo se las respondía, pero esta carta era corta y precisa.

_**Severus: **_

_**Espero que estés bien, pensaba esperarte hasta el sábado pero no pude. Conseguí un lugar donde quedarme y necesito ocuparlo ya o se lo rentaran a otra persona, me despido por este medio y ya luego quizás venga a visitarte en vacaciones. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.**_

_**Hermione **_

Doblé la carta y la guarde en la túnica mientras terminaba de tomar el café.

"**Avisa a los de tercero que no podré dar la clase"** – le dije a Albus en el comedor.

"**¿Pasa algo Severus?" **– me pregunto preocupado.

"**Hermione dice que ya consiguió donde quedarse, debo ir a verla"**

"**¿No arreglaste las cosas con ella?"**

"**Si, pero me dijo que me quería para ella, le fui claro para que no hubiera malentendidos, sólo está confundida, quizás el que se vaya a hacer una vida lejos de mí sea lo mejor**"

"**Ya no la protegerás entonces" **

"**Siempre veré por ella pero ahora le estoy haciendo más daño estando cerca" **– me fui y tomé la primera chimenea que estaba activa para ir a casa, subí las escaleras y fui directo a su habitación.

"**Severus… no era necesario que vinieras" **– estaba empacando sus cosas, minimizándolas para que cupieran en una sola maleta… _realmente se iba… esa sensación de nuevo…_

"**¿Por qué te vas?" **

"**Ya he abusado mucho de ti y tu hospitalidad" **– minimizo la maleta y la metió a su bolso negro – **"Tengo algo para ti"** – me dio un saquito de terciopelo color verde – **"Es sólo la mitad pero pronto de traeré el resto"** – lo abrí y vi varios galeones.

"**¿Qué es esto?"**

"**Lo que gastaste en mí cuando llegué a tu casa"**

"**No es necesario, tómalo, te servirá a ti"** – pero ella negó con la cabeza, se puso unos calentadores para manos y así cubrir sus cicatrices.

"**Te prometí que te pagaría… de nuevo gracias por todo"** – la acompañé abajo y la vi abrir la puerta… _quizás le mentí a Albus… quizás no quería que se fuera._

"**No es necesario que te vayas, que pases no sé cuantas cosas afuera, aún tienes mi protección"**

"**Y te lo agradezco, pero no toda la vida voy a tenerte, es momento que empiece a ver por mí misma… hasta pronto Severus"**

"**Toma un poco de dinero, me quedaré más tranquilo"** – le di algunos galeones pero ella me regreso la mano a mi sitio.

"**No, te lo agradezco con el alma pero no… cuídate" **– por primera vez esperaba un abrazo de ella, esos sorpresivos donde se me abalanza y casi me derriba y no me lo dio, se fue sin voltear atrás, y me negó esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su hermoso rostro…

_Quizás no quería que se fuera…_

¿Qué estás diciendo Snape? Claro que es mejor que se vaya… que vuelvas a tu vida normal antes de que ella llegara.

_Pero el que sea mejor la separación no significa que lo quiera en verdad…_

¿Y por qué razón no querías que se fuera?

_Porque necesita de mí y de mí protección._

¿Ella necesita de ti o al revés?

"**Adiós Hermione"** – dije cerrando la puerta – **"A vivir mi vida tal y como la tenía antes de que llegaras a mi vida… es lo mejor"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Iré este fin de semana a mi casa" **– le avisé a Albus, habían pasado una semana desde que Hermione estaba haciendo su vida, el primer fin de semana lo deje pasar pero el siguiente algo me impulsó a ir.

"**Creí que la señorita Granger ya no vivía ahí"**

"**Y así es, pero quiero ir por unas cosas, que necesito"**

"**Muy bien"**

Llegué un viernes por la noche, la casa estaba silenciosa como hace meses no estaba, la recamara que era de mis padres ahora de nuevo estaba cerrada, ni siquiera la abrí, nunca me había gustado ese cuarto. Me fui directo a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y tomé mi baño matutino, baje a desayunar y mi elfina ya me había servido café, me senté y tomé un poco.

"**Demasiada azúcar"** – le dije a mi elfina.

"**Se lo haré de nuevo amo"** – dijo nerviosa llevándose la taza.

"**Déjalo… ¿sabes preparar el chocolate que hacía Hermione?" **

"**Si amo, ahorita le preparo una taza" **– cuando me lo llevó lo tomé dejándolo de inmediato en la mesa, no era igual, no lo preparó ella.

"**Llévatelo, recoge no tengo apetito"** – la elfina desapareció todo y se retiró.

Fui a sentarme en la sala a leer el profeta, en el piso estaba una mascada delgada de las que acostumbraba ponerse en el cabello, color negro… tenía su perfume aún… dulce, a flores… algunos cabellos rizados que se quedaron en él… lo guarde en el cajón para entregársela después… _tengo que volverla a ver ¿no? Dijo que vendría a visitarme en vacaciones… no puede olvidar nuestra amistad así como así… ¿Amistad? Pero si mil veces me repetí que ella no era mi amiga… pero sin querer se convirtió en tal… en mi amiga, la única… en mi compañera… confiaba en mí… como nadie…_

"**Hermione"** – le susurré al vacío de mi casa.

_**¿Qué tal chicas? **_

_**Espero les haya gustado… nos leemos la próxima semana!**_

_**SuekSnape: **_sip, este Albus es más comprensivo, inclusive en cierto momento de la historia tendrá un protagonismo… ayyyy ya quiero llegar a esa parte me da emoción pero falta mucho para eso… , cuando se enteré va a estallar La Hilandera… espero te haya gustado el capítulo, suena triste lo sé… pero no tanto como lo que he escrito antes…

_**RR73:**_ yooo también pero uno igualito a Alan Rickman como sale en la película de Mesmer con esa mirada tan profunda y esas manos tan divinas… en el buen sentido de la palabra jajaja

_**Diosa Luna:**_ muchas cosas… muchas, primero que nada gracias mi cometita ya está mucho mejor…(es una chihuahua) seguido: si, su acompañante para la destrucción de los horrocrux si es uno de los que mencionaste… ¿quieres que te diga cuál va a ser la reacción de Sev? Podría mandártelo en un msj privado y decirte el porqué de muchas cosas. Y claro, Hermione va a llegar un momento donde empezara a preocuparse por salvarlo de la segunda guerra y remediar todo lo que pudo cambiar. La verdad me daba miedo escribir una historia de viajes en el tiempo porque es complicado, así que espero que siga resultando bien, el problema será cuando se junten las dos Hermione, espero poder con la carga. Y él si va a querer llevársela pero ella no podrá aceptar ya que tiene la responsabilidad de mantenerse en anonimato porque en pocos años ella llegará a Hogwarts… con respecto a la zorra de Lily (lo odio) el amor de Severus es más grande por Herms porque es un amor correspondido, limpio, y lo más importante, ella lo acepta tal y como es, algo que Severus aprecia mucho más porque la zorra de Lily no lo hizo… espero te guste el capítulo. Besos… dudas házmelas saber y ahora si te respondo por PM.

_**Jisi Snape:**_ muchas gracias, pues aca actualizo algo rápido, aunque mis papás están que me titule y me titule así que quizás pronto mis actualizaciones bajen un poco pero trataré de darle un tiempo a la semana a ver si puedo subir un capitulo a la semana. Saludos

_**Alexza Snape:**_ gracias Alexa me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos así le hecho más ganas al escribirlos. Ya en el capítulo se dijo todo… va a empezar a extrañarla hasta darse cuenta que también empezó a formarse un sentimiento dentro de él y claro que habrán celos pero naturales, Hermione no forzará nada (todo al natural) jajaja… Saludos

_**Tequila Nervous:**_ si siente algo por ella pero esta tan acostumbrado a su soledad que no se da cuenta… y luego yéndose con una mujerzuela no ayudo mucho las cosas pero tranquila se acerca el capítulo que todas esperan.

_**Patybenededmalfoy**_: es que tenía que haber alguien que la ayudara ¿no? Jajajaja poco a poco él se irá enamorando de Herms… Saludos

_**Xerxes Elli:**_ mi perrita esta mucho mejooor gracias, y claro que me alegran los reviews, muchísimo y Snape Oh Dios el se ve sexy en todo momento… en el siguiente capítulo lo vas a amar más (al menos eso espero) jajajaja Saludos

_**Guest:**_ Hola… si te respondo a todo por este medio muchas se darán cuenta de como va ir marchando la historia (créate una cuenta aquí en fanfiction para responderte o pásame tu correo). Severus si siente algo pero esta acostumbrado a no sentir cosas por alguien que no se da cuenta. Te respondo un poco para quitar dudas: ella modificará mucho el futuro por lo mismo se negará a irse a su tiempo, segundo cuando él se enteré va a estallar una guerra y tercero celoso si se pondrá, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Mándame tus dudas y si puedo te las respondo dentro del capítulo sino con tu correo y te las mando ahí… Saludos

**Yetsave:** Muy bien entonces Yetsave… espero que te guste el capítulo… poquito a poquito con Severus, creo que te gustará más la actitud que irá tomando Albus. Besos

**Gabriela C:** Hola Gabriela! Que bueno que te pasaste por aquí a leer mi fic, es muy triste en casi toda la historia, pero tendrá sus momentos de amor y pasión, Mione regresará mas adelantatito cuando lo crea mejor para todos y hasta para ella misma, espero te guste el capítulo. Besos

_**Besos chicas**_


	9. Celos

_**Capítulo dedicado a DIOSA LUNA…(No me mates por la tardanza) y un regalo hasta el final del capítulo para ella y tooodas ustedes…**_

**CELOS**

**HERMIONE **

Había rentado un cuarto en una casa cerca de la librería, en ella vivía una señora de edad mayor que se llamaba Greta, se ayudaba un poco con la renta que yo le pagaba y con la pensión de su marido que había fallecido hacía tres años, muy seguido se iba de casa y era una de las razones por la cual me rentaba el lugar, así me encargaba la casa y darle de comer a un gato blanco que ella tenía. En ocasiones la visitaba su sobrino de la edad de Severus (del Severus de este tiempo) quizás tendría 26 años puede que más, se llamaba Richard. El acordarme de Severus hacía que se me revolviera todos los sentimientos en mi interior, por alguna estúpida razón la cual no logro distinguir con claridad me fui de su casa, primeramente siguiendo los consejos del profesor Duumbledore, pero tengo que admitir que los celos me invadieron cada parte de mi ser, no iba a tolerar que se fuera con sus putas cada vez que tenía necesidades, aunque me da un poco de miedo que no sea algo ocasional y vea con frecuencia a una de ellas. Aun así el plan del profesor era lo único que tenía y tuve que tomarlo.

No me he comunicado con él en exactamente tres semanas, creo que es una forma de torturarlo ¿pero cómo se que le duele? Puede que no sienta absolutamente nada por mí y se sienta tranquilo de que haya desaparecido de su vida, gracias a Dios tengo la excusa perfecta para verle de nuevo, y es la deuda que tengo con él… quiero extender ese momento a lo más que pueda pero soy débil, llevo casi cuatro meses en este tiempo y necesito de su brazos, de su amor… necesito a mi hombre.

Me dirijo a Hogsmeade y llevo una carta a la lechucería, le llegara en cuestión de nada a su despacho, necesito un nuevo plan o esto se va a ir al carajo.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**Señor Town, se quedará al final de clase, así aprenderá a distinguir mejor los ingredientes de su poción" **– le dije despectivamente a mi alumno de tercer año, observe la poción que quedaba en el caldero y le hice un gesto burlón, cabe aclarar que era Gryffindor y por ende lo odiaba aún mucho más **– "Que por cierto es pésima ¿ha aprendido de algo señor Town en estos dos años en el colegio?"**

"**Lo siento señor"**

"**Y ustedes ¿por qué no están trabajando?"** – todos regresan a sus deberes y regreso a mi sitio habitual, esperando una nueva provocación para desahogar mis frustraciones. Entra a las mazmorras una lechuza gris con una carta en la mano y es justo que la había estado esperando – **"De quien sea esa carta serán 50 puntos menos para su casa y una detención de una semana"** – todos paran sus calderos siguiendo a la lechuza con la vista hasta que esta se posa frente a mi extendiéndome el pergamino, me he tragado mis palabras – **"Continúen que no tengo todo el día"** – al abrirla algo en mí chocó, era la caligrafía de Hermione, llevaba dos semanas sin saber de ella, fui paciente y desdoble con tranquilidad su carta, no había prisas ¿pero qué demonios me pasaba?

_**Severus: **_

_**Hola Severus espero que te encuentres bien, he venido a Hogsmeade a comprar un libro y darme una vuelta, hoy me dieron día de descanso en la librería así que quise relajarme, me gustaría poder cruzar contigo unas palabras, sé que estas trabajando pero estaré aquí un rato, ojala puedas venir, sino pues ya me daré otra vuelta cuando pueda.**_

_**Hermione **_

La clase casi acababa de comenzar y la poción les llevarían dos horas, sino puedo ver a Hermione no hay problema, estoy trabajando, y ella dejo la casa porque ella así lo quería ¿no?, doble la carta y la metí al cajón que había en el escritorio, leí un libro sobre ingredientes de la antigua india durante aproximadamente ocho minutos cuando lo azote sobre la madera vieja.

"**Paren sus pociones… Evanesco… todas están pésimas, me traerán un ensayo sobre esta poción para la clase que viene, ahora largo"**

"**Pero falta más de una hora señor"**

"**Que inteligente es usted señorita Smith, hágame un favor tome su grandiosa bocota y lárguese de aquí… todos ¿o acaso están sordos?"** – el aula se vació y me dirigí a los jardines del colegio y poderme aparecer en Hogsmeade, llegué y fui a la única librería que estaba ahí pero Hermione no estaba. Me fui a las Tres Escobas y la vi sentada moviendo con su dedo la espuma de su cerveza de mantequilla pensativa, iba tan hermosa, llevaba ropa muggle pero la túnica blanca que le había comprado, unos pantalones blancos y un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro, su cabello iba suelto con una diadema blanca, iba acercándome a ella percatándome de sus largas pestañas negras y los brillos que llevaba en los parpados, ojala ese brillo estuviera en su mirada todos los días… se lleva un dedo a la boca probando la espuma, sus labios están pintados de rosa… es una mujer muy atractiva… ¿qué estás diciendo Snape?, le acercó a ella hasta que alza la vista y me ve sonriendo… como extrañaba esa sonrisa.

"**Severus"**

"**No te levantes, mejor permíteme sentarme contigo" **

"**Claro" **– me senté frente a ella – **"¿No tienes clase?"**

"**No"** – le mentí – **"Hasta las seis"**

"**Señor Snape ¿le fresco algo?"**

"**Lo que la señorita está tomando por favor" **– nos dejan solos y observo lo cambiada que esta o son quizás los enormes deseos de verla – **"No he había llegado ninguna carta tuya en estos meses"**

"**No había tenido oportunidad de venir a Hogsmeade o al Callejón Diagon"**

"**¿Por qué no te llevaste la lechuza? La compre para ti"** – sonríe negando con la cabeza bebiendo un poco.

"**No, más bien creo que la compraste para saber que todo marchaba bien en tu casa"**

"**Aquí tiene su bebida señor Snape"** – Rosmerta se retira de inmediato.

"**Creo que te daba miedo que me suicidara en tu baño o con algún veneno de tu armario de pociones ¿no?"**

"**Claro que no"**

"**Un día buscaba poción para dolor de cabeza y el armario tenía llave… donde estaban las pociones más riesgosas…"**

"**Estaba preocupado, no quería dejarte y por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo a Hogwarts"**

"**Si… supongo que si" **– cambio tanto, no me sostenía la mirada por más de tres segundos seguidos, su voz era más indiferente y ella no era así.

"**¿Te pasa algo?"** – negó con la cabeza – **"¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?"**

"**Ellas nunca se irán, forman parte de mí"** – quería preguntarle si estaba yo en ellas, ¿qué había pasado con aquello de que no quería perderme? ¿a dónde se habían ido sus palabras? ¿acaso era una mujer que no decía lo que pensaba y sentía? Pero como le preguntaba eso si yo mismo le dije que no malinterpretara las cosas. Tomé sus manos para acariciar sus cicatrices por debajo de la manga, ella se sorprendió pero no retiró sus manos.

"**¿Algún día me dirás la verdad sobre ti? ¿Sobre esto?" **

"**Si… un día"**

"**¿Lo amabas mucho?" **– pareció no entender muy bien mi pregunta y la formule mejor – **"A Sebastián ¿lo amabas?"**

"**Ammm bueno… si, íbamos a casarnos, lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años y estuvimos juntos cuando casi tenía 16 y murió tres años después"**

"**Háblame de él"**

"**Vaya… ¿qué podría decirte? Era mago, un muy buen mago, era de todo un poco, era callado, serio y solitario, no tenía familia y a pesar de que yo tenía a mis padres él era todo para mí y sé qué yo era importante para él"**

"**Y ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿crees que a él le hubiera gustado ver lo que hiciste con tu vida?"**

"**Tú no sabes Severus, no sabes que fue ir a ese maldito entierro donde nadie creía en él, que me dijeran palabras hipócritas cuando el dolor me consumió, ir a nuestra casa llenarme de recuerdos hasta que me volvieron loca, llena de aromas, de fotografías, de promesas inconclusas, no consentía nada sin él, ¿es tan malo amar de esa manera?"** – me arrepentía de haberle preguntado y ver resbalar sus lagrimas de nuevo como la primer vez que la vi – **"Intente vivir de nuevo, te lo juro pero no lo logré y mis padres no me quisieron dar una nueva oportunidad, me encerraron en un psiquiátrico prohibiéndole la entrada al único amigo que tenía, ellos no saben lo que yo pasé ahí, no saben que una maldita enfermera me hablaba de mi prometido todos los días, no saben que en los últimos días me drogaban hasta no saber de mí, no sabían que aquel enfermero me tocaba por las noches e ignoraban los golpes que recibía, concentrados absolutamente en que me olvidara de la persona que me amó como si se me hubiera muerto mi hámster… Tenía que salir Severus, realmente estaba volviéndome loca ahí"**

"**No llores más por favor… ¿quieres que los busque?" **

"**No, no quiero saber nada de mi antigua vida"**

"**¿ni siquiera de Sebastian"** – ella negó – **"¿Ya no le amas?"**

"**Quise empezar una nueva vida y para eso tuve que dejarle ir, y así lo hice, ¿piensas que lo mío por ti es un capricho verdad?" **– no pude responderle y nos quedamos callados algunos minutos.

"**Te invito a comer"**

"**Gracias"** – pedimos de comer y una botella de vino de elfo para acompañarlo – **"No se nada de ti… por que no me hablas un poco"**

"**Mi segundo apellido es Prince, mi madre era una bruja y mi padre muggle, éramos muy pobres debido a que mi padre se gastaba todo en la bebida, mi madre trabajaba como muggle porque mi padre le prohibía utilizar la varita, lavaba ropa y la planchaba, lo poco que sacaba era para la comida, murió cuando yo estaba en cuarto año de Hogwarts… después el también muere, cuando salí del colegio a los pocos años me manda llamar el padre de mi madre para hacerme cargo de sus propiedades, yo soy el último Prince y él estaba muy enfermo, herede su fortuna y sus propiedades haciéndome cargo de él por los últimos años de su vida por lo tanto no tengo familia" **– ella tenía algo especial que me hacía abrirme por completo, sin embargo no podía decirle lo que pasó después de eso, decirle que me convertí en un mortifago, de cierta manera no quería perder lo poco que tenía de ella.

"**¿Y por qué no te has casado?"**

"**No tengo una respuesta para eso"**

"**¿No ha habido una mujer especial en tu vida?"** – sus hermosos ojos castaños tan transparentes me retaban a contarle… hacia memoria de las mujeres con las que había estado, la mayoría cuentos de una sola noche, algunas se extendían a dos encuentros, nunca una relación en forma, yendo más hacia el pasado estaba Lily mi pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, la recuerdo en mi mente al igual que el sentimiento que me embargaba cada vez que escuchaba su nombre… si hubo alguien especial… Lily.

"**No, nadie especial"** - ¿por qué si ella se abre de esa manera conmigo no puedo hacer lo mismo? Hablarle de Lily y de todo lo que paso, ella es comprensiva seguro no me juzgará, pero hacía tiempo que Lily no perturbaba mis sueños, inclusive si pensaba con mas atención reconocía que mi vida era más ligera desde que Hermione entró en ella. – **"La chica de aquella noche no era nadie Hermione"** – genial y ahora porque coños doy explicaciones – **"Solo fue una noche…"**

"**No tienes porque darme explicaciones de tu vida"** – me lo dijo de la forma más natural. – **"No tenía porque ponerme de esa forma, tu nunca me diste ilusiones y a la larga tenías razón yo estaba malinterpretando cosas y confundiendo sentimientos"** – puta madre eso dolió.

"**Te lo dije… eso quiere decir que ¿te diste cuenta que no sentías lo que pensabas por mí?"**

"**Así es" **– eso también dolió… - **"Es tarde… tengo que llegar a mi casa y hacer unas cosas que me quedaron pendientes, fue un gusto verte y ponernos al día… y de una vez te entrego a lo que vine a Hogsmeade"** – saca de nuevo una bolsita de terciopelo y me la extiende.

"**Te dije que ya no me pagaras esto"**

"**Y yo te dije que me sentiré más en confianza si lo hago"** – tome los galeones y los guarde. – **"¿A eso viniste a Hogsmeade? ¿A pagarme?"** – asintió poniéndose los guantes, yo creía que quería verme, mande al demonio a mis alumnos para verla y me sale con que quería pagarme la puta deuda.

"**Cuando pueda te mando una carta… siempre serás mi único amigo Severus"**

"**Ve a la casa y llevate la lechuza que compre"**

"**No… ni un regalo más… terminare debiéndote la vida"**

"**¿No vas a volver a aceptar un regalo mío?"**

"**No… al menos que sea navidad o mi cumpleaños"** – saca unos galeones y los deja sobre la mesa.

"**¿Ahora qué coños es eso? Guárdalo te he invitado yo"** – mi mirada debió intimidarla porque me obedeció al instante, pague y salimos a las frías calles de Hogsmeade.

"**Faltan poco para las seis… nos vemos pronto Severus y gracias por la comida"**

"**¿Cómo vas a llegar?"**

"**Me apareceré en la casa donde vivo"**

"**Bien, cuídate y si algo se te ofrece dímelo"**

"**Gracias"** – me dio la mano y se largo… y de nuevo lo hizo… sin sonrisa, sin abrazo, sin palabra alguna, me dio miedo que dijera la verdad que se diera cuenta que no sentía nada por mí… o quizás es tan inteligente que me está pateando el culo bien y bonito, si esa es su estrategia está funcionando de maravilla, pero conociéndola y dada su situación me inclino mas hacia la primera opción: ella ya aclaro sus sentimientos y eso me causó un desasosiego… la quería… pero como amiga… eso… como amiga…

**HERMIONE**

"**Quise enamorarte a las buenas amor, pero tenias que ponérmelas difícil" **– me deje caer en la cama satisfecha de su hermoso rostro cuando le dije que había aclarado mis sentimientos, era de sorpresa y a la vez de un sentimiento que no supe describir.

El trabajo en la librería no era mucho, tampoco la paga pero no me hacía falta dinero, ahorraba todo lo posible para seguir pagándole a Severus lo que había gastado en mí cuando me conoció. La semana pasado que fui a verlo sabía que le había dado gusto saber de mí y debo confesar que me aproveche de las circunstancias y lo golpeé con toda la indiferencia que podía, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era besarlo hasta consumirlo en fuego.

"**Hola Hermione"** – el rubio me sacó de mis recuerdos.

"**Hola Sam"**

"**¿Les llegaron los nuevos libros que te anoté?"**

"**Claro y algunos más, déjame te los traigo" **– me metí y saqué los tres tomos de medicina que me había pedido – **"Estos son los que me pediste, y este es otro con una distinta editorial y nueva edición"**

"**Me llevó los tres entonces"**

"**Muy bien, puedes pasar a caja entonces"** – los mandé a caja mientras atendía a los siguientes clientes, lo vi pagar y regresó a donde yo estaba.

"**¿Vas a aceptar esa invitación a cenar que te hice la semana pasada?"**

"**Yo… no creo poder"**

"**Por favor Hermione, aquí cerca hay un bar, podemos tomarnos un par de copas, conocernos mejor y nada más" **– lo pensé mucho, no quería involucrarme con nadie, para que nadie me conociera, pero llevaba insistiéndome dos semanas.

"**Está bien pero a cenar, los bares no son lo mío"** – la verdad era que la última vez que estuve en uno terminé en un baño haciendo la peor tontería de mi vida.

"**Paso por ti a las nueve entonces"**

"**Vale"**

Termine mi pesado día, llevaba un vestido corto y ajustado color hueso de tirantes, sencillo, llevaba botas de gamuza negras con un poco de tacón y un abrigo color negro para tapar mis heridas. Me despedí del señor Orts que era el dueño de la librería y vi a Sam esperándome afuera de su coche negro.

"**Hola"** – le salude y él me tomó de la cintura para darme un beso en la mejilla, su acercamiento fue tanto que nuestros vientres se pegaron por completo.

"**Hola chula, vamos sube al auto, iremos a un lugar que te encantará"**

"**Vale"** – no dejo de abrazarme y me abrió la puerta del coche, me subí y él mismo puso el cinturón de seguridad dándome otro beso en la mejilla oliendo mi cabello, sentía su respiración en mi cuello y me dije: ceno y me voy. Cerró la puerta y se subió inmediatamente, cuando se ponía el cinturón, alguien abrió mi puerta con violencia llevándome un susto de muerte.

"**Bájate" **

"**¿Severus?" **– lo vi fuera de sí, llevaba solo un pantalón negro con una camisa gris de manga larga, pero por la cara alguien debió molestarlo mucho, Albus… le ha dicho todo.

"**Hermione bájate"** – me llevé las manos al cinturón temblando y Sam impidió que lo quitará.

"**¿Quién es este loco? No tienes porque bajarte"**

"**No me obligues a partirte la cara, ella se viene conmigo"** – Severus quita el cinturón con violencia y me bajó del auto, pero también Sam se bajó – **"No te le vuelvas a acercar"**

"**Hermione ¿Quieres irte con él?"** – me pregunta Sam, ambos me ven y me he quedado en shock, no sé qué demonios decir, las palabras se me han ido, estoy muerta de miedo, Albus le ha contado todo y Severus me mandara directito a mi tiempo.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Había ido a buscarla a la maldita librería, la vi salir hermosa como siempre y subirse con un hombre a un auto negro, sentimientos encontrados fue lo que tuve, por un lado la tranquilidad de que estaba siguiendo con su vida, pero surgieron las dudas ¿y si aún sigue mal? ¿y si ese tipo se aprovecha de ella? ¿y si no tiene buenas intenciones? Pero después me invadió el coraje… me quedé ahí un par de minutos analizando la situación ¿eran celos? Claro que no, solo que la he protegido este tiempo que me molestaría muchísimo que alguien la utilizara o la dañara.

Me acerqué un poco más, vi como subía al auto y él se le acercaba de una forma tan insinuante, me metí en su mente _"Esta tan buena la condenada… ¿cenar? No nena primero iremos por unas copas" _los primeros pensamientos me fueron sacando de mis casillas, él se subió y fue cuando entendí que no iba a permitir que se la llevara _"Podría llevármela al departamento, pero con ese jodido vestido terminare cogiéndomela en el baño del bar"_ eso fue el colmo, me acerque furioso abriendo la puerta para sacar de ahí a Hermione.

"**Bájate"** – le dije al abrir la puerta.

"**¿Severus?"** – me miro extrañada.

"**Hermione bájate" **– a pesar de todo quiso quitar el cinturón y él se lo impidió lo cual no ayudó mucho a mi furia.

"**¿Quién es este loco? No tienes porque bajarte"**

"**No me obligues a partirte la cara, ella se viene conmigo"** – le quité el cinturón y le amenazo mientras ella se baja del auto – **"No te le vuelvas a acercar"**

"**Hermione ¿Quieres irte con él?"** – le pregunta el tipo y ella se queda callada – **"No tengas miedo Linda, ya ves estúpido te tiene miedo, mírala esta temblando"** – la veo inquieta, y si tiene miedo, sus manos tiemblan aunque ella haga un esfuerzo por ocultarlo, ya no soy quien ella creía, le hable de mal manera la vez que me reclamó, por eso se fue, porque la traté mal y ahora me teme… como siempre debió haber sido.

"**Me voy a ir con él Sam"** – dijo aún temblando.

"**Te tiene amenazada"**

"**Claro que no"**

"**Hermione…" **– intente decirle que nunca le haría daño que… pero ella se acercó a mi lo más que pudo.

"**Confío en ti Severus, siempre"** – la abracé y se calmó en cuanto llegó a mi pecho y calmó en mi interior todo lo demás.

"**Lárgate y no te le acerques de nuevo"** – sube al carro y arranca furioso, aún la siento cerca – **"No me tengas miedo"**

"**No te tengo miedo… es que…"** – aún se sentía nerviosa por su pasado.

"**Te debo una cena ¿quieres ir esta noche?"** – y la sonrisa que espere tantas semanas llegó a su rostro.

"**Quiero pizza"**

"**¿Pizza?"**

"**Si con peperoni doble queso y una coca cola"** – no sabía muy bien que era lo último pero accedería.

"**¿A dónde?"** – caminamos algunas cuadras a un local mediano con mesas cuadradas color rojo y sillas blancas.

"**¿Qué les voy a dar?"** – volteé a verla en señal de auxilio.

"**Va a ser una pizza grande de peperoni con doble queso y dos coca cola por favor"** – el mesero se retiró sirviéndonos una bebida negra burbujeante.

"**Te gustará, sino es así puedo pedirte un agua"** – la probé y asentí a pesar de su sabor extraño.

"**Perdón por mi actitud de hace un momento, no fue la propia"**

"**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"** – respiré y no iba a mentirle.

"**Se oclumancia… y leí lo que el idiota pretendía contigo… sólo quería asegurarme que no corrieras riesgo"**

"**¿Has intentado utilizarla en mí?"**

"**Claro que no, yo he respetado tu privacidad"** – nos sirvieron la pizza y empezamos a comer.

"**¿Te preocupaste por mi?" **

"**Claro que si"**

"**¿Por qué?"** – no sabía responder eso, yo… ni siquiera sabía.

"**Cuando llegaste a mi casa tan rota juré que te protegería"** – pareció quedarse satisfecha con mi respuesta, terminamos de comer y la acompañé a su casa caminando, me dijo que rentaba un cuarto y estuve a punto de pedirle que regresará, en mi casa no tendría que limitarse, la casa estaría a su disposición pero no podía…

"**Gracias por la cena"**

"**Gracias por aceptar ¿te hace falta algo?"** – negó y le di un beso en la frente ¿por qué ella sacaba esas cosas de mí? Nunca había hecho eso… - **"Cuídate"**

"**¿Volverás a visitarme?"**

"**Si tu así lo quieres si" **– sonrió guiñándome el ojo.

"**Siempre"** – dijo entrando a la casa.

**HERMIONE **

"**Hermione… ya empezó la película"** – me gritó Richard desde la sala.

"**Voooooooooy"** – baje corriendo y me acosté en el sillón, era domingo por la tarde y estaba descansando, en otras palabras: llevaba un short corto deportivo con una blusa de tirantes algo corta, el pelo suelto y descalza – **"Amo esta película"**

"**Si, a mi también me gusta… oye ¿no me dijiste que quizás hoy venga tu enamorado?"** – comí palomitas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"**No es mi enamorado, quisiera que lo fuera pero no es así, solo le insinué que podría visitarme un fin de semana"**

"**¿Y no deberías estar arreglada por si viene?"**

"**No… sino viene me sentiré muy mal y si si viene creerá que le estuve esperando, así que mejor no"** – estaba la película en medio climax, justo cuando ella se entera de las mentiras de él y el tío ya está demasiado enamorado de ella, típico: Hombres, tocaron el timbre y volteé a ver a Richard.

"**Te queda mas cerca a ti Rich abre no seas malito"**

"**Tu irás por el helado a la nevera eh Hermione"** – se levanta refunfuñando mientras sigo viendo a ese hombre en la pantalla – **"Hermione creo que es para ti, pase señor" **– me levanto para sentarme y ver a Severus que tiene cara de pocos amigos.

"**Hola Severus"**

"**Buenas tardes"** – el silencio se ha tornado más que incomodo.

"**Iré a cambiarme, dejamos esto para la noche Rich"**

"**No hay problema" **– subo a cambiarme veloz por las escaleras, mientras saco un pantalón y blusa llega Richard – **"¿Él es Severus?... vaya… oye… tiene una mirada pesada… ufffff creo que me quedaré en mi habitación mientras te vas… parece como si estuviera leyéndome la mente" **– reí irónica mientras se iba, me vestí con magia y como no había mucho que hacerle a mi cabello me puse una boina para el frío, baje a los quince minutos y él seguía esperándome.

"**Lo siento por hacerte esperar"**

"**No hay problema"**

"**¿Quieres salir a caminar?"** – asintió y caminamos hasta una pequeña plaza donde estaba un café al aire libre con pequeñas mesas redondas color negro y sillas altas, me hizo la seña si quería tomar un café y nos sentamos aún no había dicho gran cosa.

"**¿Qué les voy a ofrecer?"**

"**Para mi un americano ¿Hermione?"**

"**Un capuchino por favor" **– el mesero nos trajo nuestras bebidas y él seguía sin decirme nada.

"**¿Vives con ese hombre?"** – alce la ceja y quise responderle igual que él, que no se metiera en mis asuntos, y de más pero decidí no tentar a su paciencia.

"**No precisamente, ahora Richard se esta quedando pero no es siempre así… ¿Qué? ¿También le leíste la mente a él?"**

"**Estuve a punto" **– me respondió el muy cínico.

"**Vaya… por el no tienes que preocuparte"**

"**No puedo estar seguro, no hay hombres en los que se pueda confiar, vivir con una mujer sin pretender nada… no suena a buenas intenciones"**

"**¿Y cuáles eran tus malas intenciones conmigo?" **– escupí veneno en la conversación.

"**Ningunas, solo quise lo mejor para ti, y lo sigo queriendo por eso te digo lo que pienso"**

"**Vivo con su tía que es mayor de edad, pero sale mucho a visitar a algunos familiares y a veces llega su sobrino a visitarla pero en esta ocasión no la encontró, y se queda un par de días para distraerse del lugar donde vive ¿Qué?"** – le pregunté por fin, si estaba leyéndome la mente no me preocupaba porque en mi mente solo estaba el letrero: Celoso.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Ella tenía razón, ese tipo no tenía malas intenciones, pero no me gustaba que estuviera viviendo con un hombre, eso podía acarrearle problemas, además si se salió de mi casa para irse a vivir con un hombre ¿por qué no se quedo a vivir conmigo? La respuesta es fácil idiota, y es que aquella mañana no debí hablarle de esa forma, pero así soy, sólo que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de verme tal como era, la gota que derramó el vaso fue decirle que yo no sentía nada por ella, al final ella lo entendió, lo aceptó, aclaró sus sentimientos, la herí, se fue y estos días siento que la he perdido, a la única amiga que por fin tenía la perdí por mi maldito carácter.

No son celos, claro que no son celos, es preocupación por mi protegida, solo eso, de que la hieran como lo hice yo, que se aprovechen de ella, creo que no podría soportarlo, por Merlín claro que no son celos.

Traté de relajar un poco la conversación hablando del colegio y ella de las cosas que le gustaban dentro de la magia, pero renuente a regresar a su mundo, aún no quería decirme nada y estaba poco a poco perdiendo la confianza en mí, y dolía… ¿dolor? Hace mucho deje de sentir eso, ella no podía venir a mi vida y causar de nuevo esos sentimientos, no podía permitírselo.

"**¿Estás enojado?" **– su inocencia siempre me conmovió, fue eso una de las razones por las cuales insistía en protegerla, aún era tan niña a pesar de sus veinte años, su mirada era limpia, sin malicia.

"**No… ¿confías aún en mí?"**

"**Claro que si"**

"**Hermione… estoy un poco preocupado, ¿no te gustaría vivir en Hogmeade? Ahí hay lugares donde podrías estar tranquila y yo también, no correrías riesgo porque sabrían que eres mi protegida y deberán respetarte como lo hacen conmigo"**

"**Mi trabajo esta aquí Severus en el mundo muggle"**

"**Podría conseguirte algo también, inclusive podrías especializarte, se ve que eres una chica inteligente, no puedes vivir con muggles"**

"**No puedo Severus, no me iré al mundo mágico"**

"**¿Y por qué no?" **– pregunté enfadado.

"**Porque fueron magos los que me dañaron, no confío en ellos"**

"**Te encerraron tus padres y ellos eran mugggles"**

"**Convencidos por el idiota de Ronald, me quitó mi varita y me puso un hechizo antiaparición cuando estaba inconsciente en el hospital"**

"**Pero si tu me dijiste que fue en mago el que te ayudó a salir de ahí" **– asintió desviando la mirada – **"¿Quién es? Si te ayudó debe quererte mucho, quisiera hablar con él"**

"**Severus todo eso es mi pasado y lo deje atrás, donde debe estar, empecé una nueva vida sin ellos, y quiero que continué así" **– una vida que ella iba a comenzar a vivir a mi lado, una vida que yo arruine, le quité todo a Hermione.

"**Solo intento ayudarte"**

"**Sev"** – otra vez diciéndome así, sus castaños ojos siempre mostraban tristeza, me tomó de la mano dulcemente – **"Estoy bien te lo prometo, si un día tengo un problema a quien acudiré será a ti, y si lo necesito iré a Hogwarts o a tu casa"**

"**Muy bien"** – me resigne, pedí la cuenta y nos fuimos caminando hasta su casa – **"Te veré luego"**

"**Claro, ya sabes donde vivo"**

"**Y tú sabes donde trabajo"** – nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta, cuando vi a ese tipo en la sala la sangre me hirvió de una manera, que creí que sacaría la varita y le mataría lentamente – **"¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?"** – si un día mi padre me enseño modales a punta de golpes en ese momento se me olvidaron, entré antes que Hermione para sacar a ese bastardo. – **"Te dije que no volvieras a buscarla"**

"**Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y no le habías hecho algo, ya que se puede notar que eres un tanto agresivo"**

"**Sam… por favor no es buen momento"** – le dijo Hermione.

"**Bueno… yo les dejo ire con unos amigos" **– dijo el tipo que se estaba quedando con Hermione.

"**Hermosa me retiraré pero mañana pasaré a recogerte para salir"** – sus pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos y me llevé la mano a la bolsa del pantalón para sacar la varita.

"**NO SEVERUS"** – sus manos me detuvieron pero sino lo hacía con magia iba a romperle la cara al modo muggle.

"**No vas a quedarte aquí, toma unas cosas, nos vamos a la casa"** – no era un ofrecimiento sino una orden que quería se obedeciera al pie de la letra.

"**Si… subo y nos vamos"**

"**¿Por qué lo obedeces en todo lo que te dice?"**

"**Sev… sube a mi recámara es la que esta al final del pasillo, dame dos minutos nada más"**

"**Hermione"** – no quería dejarla sola.

"**Estaré bien te lo prometo, si te necesito te llamo"** – subi y entré a su recamara, que estaba completamente pintada de blanco, con una grande ventana pegada a la cama, parecía toda la recamara de una chica joven, me senté y le daría dos minutos, sino subía… bajaría por ella.

**HERMIONE **

"**¿Qué es ese tipo de ti? ¿Por qué lo obedeces en todo?"** – me reprochó como si ese estúpido tuviera derechos sobre mí.

"**Sam tú no tienes ningún derecho de nada, Severus es el hombre que amo y no hay nada mas que decir"**

"**¿Amas a ese cabrón?"**

"**No te permito que estés hablando así de él, lárgate y no vuelvas"**

"**Es un tipo violento Hermione, puede hacerte daño, luego luego se le ve la cara de ser un maldito bastardo"**

"**LARGATE SAM" **– escuché bajar a Severus y temí lo peor.

"**¿Te hizo algo?"** – negué abriéndole la puerta a Sam para que se fuera.

"**Estoy preocupado Hermione… te apuesto a que ni siquiera lo conoces, puede ser un asesino" **– avancé a él y le di una cachetada, cuántas veces en el colegio tuve que soportar ese tipo de comentarios, en su funeral, en la boca de mi madre, en la de Ron.

"**NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A LA LIBRERÍA NI A ESTA CASA"**

"**Eres una loca igual que él"** – Severus lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacó de la casa, azotando la puerta.

"**Sube por tus cosas"** – me dijo serio, sabía que era lo que recordaba, esas vidas… inclusive a Lily y no podía hacer nada para quitar esos pensamientos.

"**Gracias por sacarme de su auto la otra noche y por cuidarme"**

"**¿Por qué confiaste en mí a la primera? Pude ser un mal hombre, un asesino"**

"**Porque en tus ojos negros pude ver tu alma, porque tus brazos me protegieron esa noche cuidándome de mis pesadillas, porque tus manos curaron mis heridas, y porque el hombre que estoy viendo en este momento ha visto por mí cuando no tenía a nadie, eso significa que eres un buen hombre Sev" **– se quedó callado y vi como las sombras de su pasado se iban de su mirada – **"Subo por mis cosas y bajo en tres minutos"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Cuando llegamos a la casa me sentí aliviado de tenerla de nuevo, le ordené a Jelyus que subiera su bolsa, no había mucho en la casa así que ella se tomó un vaso de leche con pan y yo un café, la notaba tranquila y serena, así que yo también lo estaba. Lo que pensaba de mí me producía una sensación nueva, que no sabía lo que era, pero me gustaba, si recordé la muerte de Lily la mirada de Hermione y sus palabras esfumaron esos recuerdos, nadie había podido hacer eso, sólo ella…

"**Me voy a dormir"** – me dijo subiendo las escaleras – **"¿Te vas a ir a Hogwarts ahorita?"**

"**No, dormiré aquí, me iré mañana por la mañana"**

"**Fantástico" **– sonrío y subió a su recámara…

Me levanté temprano para llegar a la primera hora de clases, me bañé y vestí, ella tenía la puerta cerrada así que supuse dormiría, baje a decirle a Jelyus que Hermione se quedaría algunos días, pero cuando baje a la cocina vi a Hermione de espaldas, con un vestido rosa descubierto de la espalda con un amarré de éste en el cuello, algo corto pero no demasiado, en la mesa estaba ya el almuerzo, fruta y tostadas de mermelada. Volteó a verme y arrimó dos tazas de chocolate.

"**Buenos días… siéntate… el desayuno está listo ¿alcanzas aún?"** – no pude responder por la sorpresa y me senté, bebí el chocolate… ese si era de ella.

"**Esta delicioso"** – por un segundo un brillo en su mirar apareció, la había extrañado tanto… ojala nunca se fuera… y se quedará conmigo… ojala…

_**Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, pero necesitaba decirles: necesito descansar un poco, eh estado escribiendo mucho y necesito un tiempecito aunque sea pequeño, para leer algunos fics que llevo atrasados y ver la película de Mesmer… volveré… y les doy un adelanto del próximo capítulo para que sepan de que va el asunto… **_

Estaba dormido, o al menos lo intentaba… cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio de finales de los exámenes con los inútiles que tengo como alumnos, pero no dejaba de pensar en la primer navidad que me había hecho pasar Hermione, en su sonrisa y todo lo que había preparado, escuché pasos y al abrirlos estaba ella parada a un lado de la cama, con su pelo mojado y una pequeña bata de satín cortísima, se me nublaron los sentidos pero reaccioné para preguntarle mientras me incorporaba un poco.

"**¡HERMIONE! ¿Pasa algo?" **

"**Shhhh"** – me silenció con sus dedos, me congelé mientras la veía quitar las sabanas negras de mi cuerpo, solamente llevaba mi pijama de la parte de abajo, mi torso iba desnudo, se subió a horcadas sobre mí, observando mis reacciones, las cuales eran nulas… yo estaba sentado con las manos sobre la cama, ella se acercó moviendo su cara de un lado a otro, rozándose nuestra nariz, sus labios húmedos tocaban los míos, me estaba desesperando de una manera… sus manos subían y bajaban sobre mi pecho, al verme a los ojos, se apoderó de mis labios con pasión… saboreando aún el sabor del vino en su boca, mordiendo sus labios y explorando sus sensaciones… No pude soportarlo más y metí mis manos debajo de la bata deteniéndose mi corazón, no llevaba nada abajo, rompió su beso con una sonrisa maliciosa – **"¿Sorprendido?"** – no me dejo contestar para seguir besándonos, quite las cintas y deslice la única prenda por sus brazos, para dejarla tal cual… mis manos estaban en su espalda baja… y la observe excitado… desde sus ojos castaños, pasando por su cuello delgado, sus hombros blancos, sus senos que se veían tan apetecibles, su ombligo hundido y sus rizos que llegaban al límite de mi locura.

"**Eres perfecta"** – le susurré… completamente hipnotizado… con una mano me acostó para contemplarla mejor, sus pechos de tamaño perfecto me llamaban… redondos y firmes, pezones rosados pequeños y erectos, deliciosos… los pellizque uno poco arrancándole un gemido.

"**Ohhhhhh sigue… tócame**" – baje las manos sobre su piel de seda por su vientre plano, baje un poco más… ella no me detenía y en el monte de Venus su mirada me dijo que era mía…

_**Ahora si me despido… estoy agotada, espero les agrade el capítulo y mi regalito especial. ¿Algún review?**_

_**Diosa Luna: **_¿Qué te ha parecido? Hay celos, lo tortura y lo seguirá haciendo… todo por revolcarse con una mujerzuela… espero te haya gustado mi regalito… ya sabes dudas las respondo con gusto. Saludos

_**Tequila Nervous: **_lo único que necesitaba el pobre eran malos tratos y ver que la estaba perdiendo para darse cuanta que la veía de otra manera… pero Hermione no se detendrá ahí, lo golpeará con su indiferencia hasta que sea él quien le pida o le diga algo. Besos

_**Luna White 29: **_es que los hombres solo así aprenden… y como ves pronto también ella sacara lo fiera en la cama jajajaja. En cuanto a Albus, en este fic no es tan manipulador, dejará a Hermione actuar hasta que falte poco para que ella llegue… ¿quieres que te de un adelanto por PM? Espero te guste el capítulo… Besos

_**SuekSnape: **_muchos celos y mucha indiferencia… porque solo así Severus entiende, le gustan los malos tratos, y haberse metido con una mujerzuela le costara caro… y ahora él tendrá que asincerarse o la paloma se le va jajajajaja. Besos

_**HyllaryQueenSaiyan: **_ya lo valoró pero le costará trabajo recuperar lo que tenía, ahora será el quien tenga que hablar… espero te haya gustado. Besos

_**Yazmin Snape: **_celos y mas celos… y algo de indiferencia y cosillas más que pasaran en el siguiente… No puede perderla (al menos no ahora). Cuando se entere de la verdad él se vendrá abajo y siii ella ira por los horrocrux ¿Quieres que te diga como y con quien? Saludos

_**RR73: **_tengo que ver la de Mesmer… y verme en esos brazos, tremendo hombre es ese. ¿Te gusto el adelanto? Saludos chicuela

_**Rossy04: **_Ya se dio cuenta que la extraña, que es importante para él… solo hace falta que acepte que la quiere… ya habrá pasión como puedes ver, en el siguiente capítulo… Saludos

_**Alexza Snape: **_es que son hombres Alexa y… ya sabemos con que piensan, pero debido a eso él se da cuenta de lo que esta empezando a significar Hermione para él… Saludos

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_Bueno es que aquí Albus será un apoyo para la pareja… y ya Severus se esta arrepintiendo de lo que le dijo, porque ve que la esta perdiendo… y aun le falta sufrir mucho… Besos

_**Gabriela C: **_que bueno que te siga gustando… él intentara que regresé porque se dara cuenta de lo que significa para él… Saludos

_**Meg90: **_Siempre espere un review tuyo jajaja asi que primero que nada: Gracias… siii soy bien mala, los separé y creo que no será la primera vez, es de mucha angustia pero también amor y pasión… me alegra que te guste mi historia… ¿A poco no es precioso llorar con un Sevmione? Yo lo he hecho con muchos… Besos… PD: hoy justamente estaba viendo imágenes y encontré una que me recordó mucho a tu nuevo fic… ojala pueda mandártela para que le eches un ojo y conste que la guarde en mi lap… estando la Evans de por medio jajajaja… Saludos

_**Yetsave: **_Y ahora falta que la convenza de quedarse… y que ella le sea indiferente… para que aprenda… Saludos

_**Xerxes Eli: **_jajajajajaja lamento lo de tu dedo! Es que Severus es hombre ante nada y pues tiene necesidades, pero eso le costara muyyyy caro y ahora ve los resultados, y más porque se da cuenta que ella no le es indiferente, tendrá que seguir aguantando su indiferencia hasta que él decida hablar con ella y decirle lo que siente… que sufra… Como puedes ver en el próximo capitulo: hay pasión… Besos…

_**Hasta la próxima… espero que sea pronto… XD**_


	10. Hermosa velada

_**Lamento la tardanza pero como les dije quería descansar, mi musa se largó y me costó trabajo seguir escribiendo así que deseo de corazón que sea de su agrado… un agradecimiento especial a Diosa Luna por el apoyo con el fic, ideas locas, y platicas amenas… y otro muy especial a Sueksnape (gracias chica). Sin más por el momento espero algún review sino mataré a mi musa.**_

**HERMOSA VELADA**

**HERMIONE**

Terminó de desayunar con calma, tenía clase inmediatamente lo sabía, pero lo deje confiarse por completo, no me gustaba utilizar tácticas tan bajas como esas, las consideraba muy chantajistas, pero él no me había dejado de otra.

"**Vendré el fin de semana"** – me dijo levantándose de la mesa – **"Hasta luego Hermione"**

"**¿Irás a verme a la casa?"**

"**¿Cómo? ¿Te vas a ir?" **– esa era la cara que quería ver en su rostro…

"**Si, me vine contigo por seguridad y para no hacer el problema más grande pero nada más, yo ya tengo donde vivir y me regreso hoy mismo a mi casa… además solo traje ropa para hoy"**

"**Pues ve por más"**

"**No Severus creo que mejor me regreso hoy"**

"**Bien"** – siseo tomando polvos flu.

"**¿Iras a verme?"**

"**No lo sé… cuídate"** – eso se llama enojo… cariño mío.

Recogí lo que habíamos usado, y me fui a trabajar a la librería y demasiado rápido ya que la casa de Severus estaba más lejos que donde yo vivía en realidad. Mi día de rutina fue la misma, salí a comer a la casa, para entonces Richard había decidido regresarse a su casa, así que estaba sola en ella, comí algo ligero y me fui caminando de nuevo a la librería, llegue unos cuantos minutos antes y vi a Severus recargado en la pared esperándome, no llevaba la levita y su camisa blanca se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo, tan apetecible y sexy mi hombre, iba por buen camino pero ¿acaso tiene que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles? Puedo ser una lindura como persona pero a las malas…

"**Severus ¿qué haces aquí?"**

"**Ammm yo quería decirte que lo lamento"** – su rostro era muy distinto al Severus que en realidad conocía, estaba serio y preocupado, algo le angustiaba y quería liberarse de ello.

"**¿Lamentas qué?"**

"**Haberte hablado como lo hice, no debí"** – no le dije nada… tendrás que esforzarte más – **"No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones de mi vida y… por eso te fuiste lo sé, por cómo te hablé, ya me conoces como soy, y no se le acerca ni tantito a lo que creías"**

"**Severus, no te preocupes yo tengo la misma idea sobre ti, desde que te conocí y para siempre tú serás un hombre ejemplar sin importar nada… yo me fui porque era necesario, no podía estar a tu lado por siempre"** – aunque eso es lo que intento – **"Y tu tuviste razón en molestarte, el que mis traumas pasados hayan posesionándose de mi no era tu culpa, te imaginaba capturado por… algo y exageré, en cuanto a lo otro… pues yo no soy nada en tu vida y no…"**

"**No digas eso, tú eres mi amiga"** – me interrumpió.

"**¿Lo soy Severus?"**

"**Si… lamento esto, has cambiado conmigo desde aquél día, esa mujer no era nada Hermione"**

"**No tienes que darme detalles de tu vida amorosa o lo que sea, al final fue muy infantil mi actitud hasta pena me da verte a la cara, era natural que te enojaras ¿cómo me atreví a hacerte esa pregunta? Creo que si tu me cuestionaras con quien mantengo relaciones sexuales yo también me hubiera molestado diciéndote que no era de tu incumbencia" **– se quedó absorto con mi comentario.

"**¿Tú…?"**

"**¿Yo qué?"**

"**No, nada… yo" **– llegó mi compañera de trabajo y habían un par de personas, él las vio y bajo la vista, lo había hecho sentir mal y me dolía pero no tenía opción. – **"Me voy… iré el fin de semana a tú casa ¿vas a estar ocupada?"**

"**¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"**

"**Quizás vayas a salir con alguien"** – esto no es nada Severus, te va a costar caro haberte ido con esa fulana.

"**Pues no creo… ¿te refieres a un novio?"**

"**No… sino en general"**

"**No, no hay planes hasta ahora, si surge algo te dejo un recado con Jelyus, tengo que irme, que pases una excelente semana"**

"**Ven acá"** – me jaló del brazo con fuerza, tomándome de la cintura, sentía los celos en su mirada apasionada, sus brazos firmes con las venas palpitando, los labios curveados tan cerca de los míos, sonreí con malicia.

"**¿Qué?"** – sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, pensando con seriedad lo que iba a hacer, no sabía hacia donde inclinarse.

"**Nada… que… te veré luego"** – aflojó el amarre sin soltarme por completo, cuando paso el tiempo prudente me dejo ir quedándose él parado, intentando explicarse lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, yo sabía bien, lo había visto en Severus años antes pero no se mostraba tan asustado, creo que tenía que ver el hecho de que yo lo amaba y él lo sabía, ahora el no sabe nada de mí, cree que lo que sentía era pasajero y que ahora tengo posibilidades con alguien más.

"**Adiós Sev"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Deje pasar aún más el tiempo sin buscarlo, me amarré de la cama casi para un día no abrirle la puerta, cuando solamente quería saltarle encima, y la situación iba justamente como esperaba, nada me importaba más que estar con él, claro que era una maldita egoísta y no me interesaba que ese aspecto cambiara en lo absoluto. El viernes fue de nuevo a buscarme al salir de la librería, me acompaño hasta mi casa caminando.

"**Se acercan las vacaciones de navidad"** – me dijo casi llegando a mi casa.

"**Si… descansaras por fin de tus alumnos"**

"**Mmm si claro… en una semana justamente ya salgo de vacaciones y en esta ocasión iré a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones…" **– no sabía a dónde quería llevar repitiendo la misma frase – **"pásalas conmigo"**

"**¿Cómo?"** – en esta ocasión no quería malentendidos, quería que fuera claro y me dijera que es lo que quería.

"**Ven a la casa y pasa las vacaciones conmigo"** – mi plan se cayó y le sonreí – **"¿Te gustaría?"**

"**Pues sí, yo me pasaría las fiestas sola y creo que tú también…"**

"**Si… ¿Hermione? ¿estás a gusto viviendo aquí?"**

"**Pues sí, me queda cerca del trabajo, hay un súper a dos cuadras y la señora es muy amable… a veces no está pero no me quejo estoy acostumbrada… y a veces Richard viene y me distraigo un poco con él o con Vivian mi compañera de trabajo… ¿por qué?"**

"**Pues que aquí solo tienes un cuarto, en mi casa tenías todo a tu disposición y… ¿cuándo vivías conmigo estabas cómoda?"** – asentí segura y temiendo la siguiente pregunta – **"¿Eras feliz?"** – volví a asentir – **"Vuelve a la casa"**

"**No creo que sea buena idea, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Podemos vernos los fines de semana y tu en el colegio, es todo igual Severus ¿por qué quieres que vuelva?"**

"**Porque te extraño"** – dijo rápido. – **"¿Tú no a mí?"**

"**Mucho"**

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Somos amigos y creo que así estamos bien viviendo separados, no le veo el caso a vivir bajo el mismo techo" **– hasta que no diga las palabras mágicas yo no moveré un pelo – **"Me encantaría pasar las vacaciones contigo"**

"**¿En mi casa?"**

"**Si… me iré un día antes de navidad ¿te parece?"**

"**Si, cuando tu quieras, puedes aparecerte, tocarle a Jelyus, entrar con magia, lo que tú quieras…"**

"**Muy bien entonces así le hacemos, que pases buenas noches, ya es tarde y la semana fue pesada"**

"**Si claro"** – le di un beso en la mejilla y formule mi plan… ahora si iba a planearlo y no algo apresurado de: _tienes una hora._

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Pensé que se quedaría pero no, tuvo que regresarse a su casa, ella había cambiado mucho desde que había dejado de vivir conmigo, no era cariñosa, ni atenta, más bien indiferente, y lo que más coraje me daba es que se había ido a la casa esa noche para evitar que matara a un muggle.

Ella me quería de cierta forma pero yo tuve que arruinar su cariño, ahora siento que la he perdido, si tan solo me disculpara de la forma en que me dirigí a ella, por eso fui a buscarla para explicarle que no hay tal mujer que ocupara un lugar especial en mi vida, pero ella no quiere escuchar estupideces, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Dónde estás Lily? Por primera vez quiero que estés presente en mi mente porque estoy atormentado de que otra mujer invada mi ser de una manera que tú no lo hiciste, y ella me quería de cierta manera y yo lo arruiné con mi mal genio. Ahora ella está lejos de mí sin rastro de lo que era a mi lado, con pretendientes rondándola por doquier y me purga la idea de pensar que ella este con otro y me río de mi mismo, porque caí donde estaba ella, cuando me dijo que me quería para ella y me molesté y ahora solo la quiero para mí… esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…

Ella está con alguien lo sé, me lo dicen sus palabras, su distanciamiento, su frialdad, su mirada que no es la misma, y más cuando me dijo que si le cuestionara con quien se acuesta se molestaría, eso significa que esta con alguien, ¿pero acaso este hombre esta tomándola en serio o solo juega con ella? quizás es el tipejo con que vive y reconozco me muero de celos que pude obtener su cariño, su amor y su pasión pero yo tuve que arruinarlo todo, ¿porqué no le pregunte si estaba con alguien? La verdad me dio miedo su respuesta, por eso mejor me quede callado, y la vi partir, la vi perdiéndola y la quise… no puedo quererla Lily… quiero y deseo quererte y me doy cuenta que no puedo…

Me doy cuenta por las noches en las mazmorras Lily… ahí lo veo con mucha más claridad, cuando al dormirme, la noche de tu muerte no me atormenta como siempre, ahora cuando cierro los ojos no pienso en ese par de esmeraldas que me negaron su perdón aquella noche sino en unos ojos castaños tristes que se aferraron a mí, donde Hermione me veía como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en la vida, y me sentí importante para alguien Lily, sin darme cuenta se convirtió en mi amiga en una que tú no fuiste, ella esperaba con paciencia cada fin de semana para verme y la veía feliz en medio de su tristeza pasada, y quise curarla, quiero curarla, quiero hacerla feliz, ¿pero cómo saber cuál es su felicidad? ¿Y si me dice que un hombre la hace feliz? ¿Caeré de nuevo en ese abismo, de soportar que otro ame a la mujer que yo quiero?

Y son tan idiota Lily como siempre lo he sido, volví a buscarla tratando de recuperar un poco de ella y sólo conseguí unas vacaciones juntos, unas que ella desea pasarlas conmigo ¿eso significa que no tiene novio? Por Merlín… ¿Todavía me quiere Lily? Pero si nunca dijo quererme, todo está en mi cabeza, ella me rectifico que estaba confundida y que lo que sintió por mí solo era un espejismo, y ahora… yo la quiero Lily, un día jure amarte a ti pero Hermione es otra cosa, si pudieras ver su sonrisa cuando llegaba del colegio o lo sorpresiva y espontanea que era, como me abrazaba sin esperarlo o cuando me leía el pensamiento como si me conociera, no puedo decir que la amo pero la quiero de una manera que no quise a nadie, la quiero tanto que me da miedo decírselo, me da miedo no confesárselo pero me da pánico perderla… la extraño Lily y ya deje de extrañarte a ti.

"**Estas son las listas de mis alumnos que se quedaran a pasar las vacaciones en el colegio Albus"** – le dije entregándole en su despacho una lista de cinco alumnos solamente.

"**¿No piensas quedarte igual que todos los años?"**

"**Es el primer año de Hermione después de todo lo que le paso así que se irá a la casa y pasaremos las fiestas juntos, creo que eso le hará bien"**

"**Así que sigues viéndola"**

"**Es mi amiga… y si… nos frecuentamos a veces, con permiso" **

Faltaban dos días para navidad y ¿sabes Lily? No lo creerías pero después de años fui a buscar un regalo, uno especial para alguien como ella, uno que nunca pude comprarte a ti pero a ti eso no te hacía falta, tenías amigos y familia que te llenaba de regalos y Hermione es tan ella que no es necesario llenarla de lujos y sorpresas huecas, ella es tan perfecta que la puedo hacer feliz con poco, pero le gustará lo sé… y ella me hace feliz, mucho, como nadie… la quiero y para mí… ¿crees que pueda merecer a una mujer como ella?

Dejaré pasar los primeros días y luego me a sinceraré con ella, le diré lo que fui y porque, quiero decirle la verdad, que fui un mortifago pero que me arrepentí y que ahora soy distinto y puedo llegar a ser mejor persona por ella, si un día ella creyó quererme puedo hacer que eso pase realmente… esta vez no pienso quedarme callado.

La lechuza que le compré a Hermione apareció en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, eso significaba que ella estaba en casa, y días antes de navidad, adoraba a esa chica, la pequeña ave esperaba respuesta puesto que se quedó ahí, abrí el pergamino.

_**Severus: **_

_**Decidí venirme a tu casa unos días antes, explícame si entendí bien ¿Festejaremos navidad tu y yo? Si la respuesta es sí ¿podrías decirme donde esta el árbol de navidad, las luces, esferas, muñecos y demás decoraciones? Para irlas poniendo en lo que tú llegas… **_

_**Hermione**_

¿Árbol? ¿Decoraciones? Yo no tenía nada de eso, me parecía de lo más absurdo, patético y fuera de lugar, mi padre nunca dejaba que mi madre pusiera eso en casa, luego me fui acostumbrando y reconocí que no había nada que festejar, por lo mismo ahora me la pasaba en el colegio en esos días y restándole puntos a todo el mundo, ahora iría con ella, y supongo que su familia estaba acostumbrada a decorar su casa, no contaba con eso para darle gusto, pero supongo que no me moriré al ver lo que hace.

_**Hermione: **_

_**Yo nunca he festejado esos días en casa por lo cual no hay, ya sabes donde están los galeones compra lo que te guste, y la respuesta es si: pasaremos esos días y todas las vacaciones tu y yo solos, como al principio. **_

_**Severus**_

Espero que le parezca la idea de estar juntos en las fiestas navideñas y que no se le ocurra invitar a algún muggle porque terminaré hechizándolo.

**HERMIONE **

…. Las vacaciones tu y yo solos… esa maldita frase fue tan tentadora… mil imágenes vagaron por mi mente hasta que me despeje para ir a hacer las compras, sería una navidad especial, sin guerra, sin misiones con Voldemort, sin ocultarnos de nadie, solo él y yo como siempre debió haber sido…

Tomé el dinero que me dijo ya que yo no tenía mucho, salí al centro comercial, ya llevaba toda la semana viendo las cosas así que fui directo a donde tenía pensando comprarlo todo, un enorme árbol verde con esferas plateadas y moños del mismo color, luces blancas y una estrella brillante, me daba risa conmigo misma viéndome hacer las compras como una niña pequeña, pero compre de todo, esferas, moños, una corona para la puerta, escarcha color blanco, un mantel, cubre sillas, un adorno para la mesa, botas para la chimenea. Mande eso a la casa mediante magia para comprar todo para la cena lo cual no me tomó mucho tiempo solo sabía hacer una cosa para esas ocasiones: un pavo asado relleno con frutos secos y semillas y lo acompañaría con una ensalada fresca, vino y algún postre que tendré que pensar seriamente.

Después me relaje por completo, respiré profundamente y me dirigí a hacer compras de mujeres, esas vacaciones serían interesantes definitivamente… total… algún día el dijo que era su estudiante más inteligente… si el plan que había formulado desde que me salí de su casa no ha funcionado: nada lo hará.

Llegué a la casa y subí mis compras especiales a la recamara, baje para ir abriendo todo lo que había comprado.

"**¿Jelyus?" **

"**Si señorita"**

"**Las compras para la cena de mañana son esas, las que deje sobre la mesa, hazme el favor de colocarlas en su lugar y después ven a ayudarme a abrir lo que resta de las compras"**

"**Si señorita" **– una vez que teníamos todo fuera, empecé a ver donde sería bueno poner las cosas.

"**Jelyus antes que nada limpia bien la sala, en especial la chimenea, recorre un poco aquel sillón para poner el árbol en esa esquina"** – le señalé un lugar cerca de la ventana. Hizo lo que le pedí y con la varita coloque el árbol verde en la esquina, y poco a poco fui colocando las esferas color plata con los moños del mismo color, unas cuantas campanas y la estrella de brillante de cristal arriba, luces blancas y listo. – **"Quita por favor esas cortinas Jelyus y pon las blancas que compre"**

"**Al amo no le gusta la claridad señorita"**

"**Lo sé, pero las quitaremos en cuanto terminen las vacaciones" **– a regañadientes quitó las cortinas y mejor puse yo las blancas para poner una cascada de luces con pequeños adornos navideños, en cuanto terminó de limpiar la chimenea ordené lo que estaba ahí para poner dos botas colgando. – **"Quiero que limpies por favor el barandal de la escalera, después pon el mantel que compre en la mesa, junto con el centro y los adornos que te dejé ahí"**

"**Si señorita"**

"**Hermione, ya te he dicho que me digas Hermione"**

"**Yo no podría"**

"**Esta bien, con el tiempo lo harás, ahora me iré a descansar, mañana será un día largo, limpiaremos entre las dos la casa, terminaremos de arreglarla para recibir a Severus"**

"**Y prepararé lo que trajo ¿señorita?"**

"**No Jelyus de la cena me encargo yo, al igual que todo lo demás" **– hizo una inclinación dándome una mala cara y se retiro.

Subí a la recamara, tome una ducha con agua caliente y me fui a dormir temprano, mañana iba a ser decisivo, si Severus se negaba a cooperar iba a obligarme a usar la magia contra él, pociones, amortenthia, imperius o en último caso un pensadero para mostrarle mis recuerdos.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Señor Carls de todos los días para hacer estupideces ¿por qué tuvo que escoger este?"**

"**Emma miente señor"**

"**La profesora Mcgonagall le vio hechizar a su alumna y ¿sabe? No me interesa si es verdad o mentira, hoy inicio mis vacaciones y tengo que quedarme a supervisar su castigo, así que empiece o lo transformaré en rana para poder irme con mi familia"** – mi rostro quedó inexpresivo con tal revelación.

"**¿Su familia señor?" **

"**Tres segundos para que empiece a limpiar los calderos y lleva dos"** – el idiota de mi alumno corrió a limpiarlos mientras recapacitaba un poco lo que le había dicho, ¿familia? ¿ella? ¿mi…? Borre esas ideas de mi cabeza y observe el reloj… eran las seis de la tarde y yo tenía que irme en dos horas para ayudarle a Hermione a cualquier cosa que le faltara.

Termine corriendo al pendejo media hora antes para alcanzar a comprar un vino con Rosmerta, lo pague y me aparecí en la sala de mi casa, eso era demasiado para mí, empezando por el árbol al menos no compró las típicas esferas rojas y las puso color plata con luces blancas, cambio las cortinas… genial… espero no ver un muñeco de nieve en el baño porque eso acabara con mi paciencia, en el barandal puso una larga lira de escarcha blanca con adornos color plata. Habían limpiado toda la casa, espero al menos que le haya pedido ayuda a la elfina, había decoraciones y la cocina no escapó de sus garras y su ataque navideño compulsivo, sobre la mesa redonda puso un mantel blanco con un adorno hecho de velas verdes, tiras plata y en la parte de abajo un arreglo de Nochebuenas; los platos blancos también los compró junto con copas, las sillas estaban cubiertas de blanco con un moño verde en la parte de atrás, le había hablado todo sobre la casa Slytherin así que por eso era la decoración.

Subí las escaleras para buscarla pero no la encontré por ningún lado, y eran casi las nueve de la noche, me preocupe un poco, pero la quise esperar un poco más.

"**¿Jelyus?"** – la llamé a la media hora de estar esperando a Hermione.

"**Amo"**

"**¿Y Hermione?"**

"**Salió amo pero dijo que no se tardaría"**

"**¿Dijo a dónde iba?"**

"**No amo"** – le dije que se retirara mientras la seguía esperando, pero llegó un poco después. Llevaba unos jeans con botas negras, abrigo del mismo color, guantes y gorro, se veía tan curiosa… como una duendecilla.

"**Severus… te dio jelyus mi recado"**

"**¿Un no me tardo es un recado?"** – le pregunté irónico.

"**Bueno si…"**

"**¿Dónde estabas?... es tarde"**

"**Richard me necesitaba a última hora, era algo de casi nada"** – me dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y el abrigo, encendió la chimenea mientras los celos se apoderaban de mí, quizás ella deseaba estar con él, y ¿si ella y…? ¿podrían? ¿la convivencia…?

"**¿Hubieses querido estar con él?... Yo podría ir a Hogwarts y tu podrías ir con… Richard"** – dije el nombre con dificultad – **"Técnicamente estoy acostumbrado a pasarla en el colegio, y sólo vine para que no la pasaras… creí que estarías sola y…"**

"**¿Así que me estás haciendo el favor de pasar la navidad conmigo? ¿para que no este sola como una muggle cualquiera?"** – tenía que arruinarlo, de todas las noches tenía que arruinar esto, vi en sus ojos la decepción mientras ambos observábamos todo lo que había hecho, los arreglos la segura cena, todo – **"¿Lastima por mí?"**

"**No claro que no" **– si se iba en ese momento… no podría perdonármelo – **"Hermione me exprese mal, sólo que si tu quisieras… invitar a…"**

"**Severus"** – me interrumpió molesta – **"Su novia va a cenar con ellos, me pidió que le decorara la maldita tarta de navidad, a eso fui vale…"** – novia… eso me hizo sentir mejor pero al ver su cara me sentí mucho peor.

"**Lo siento… dime que no he arruinado la velada por favor"**

"**Claro que no, estas estresado por los últimos días de clases"** – no… mas bien se llaman celos – **"Subiré a cambiarme mientras tú tomas una ducha y te relajas un poco ¿vale?"**

"**Esta bien… traje vino, una cosecha especial de Rosmerta"**

"**Si… no pasa nada, vamos a hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado, yo quiero estar aquí y creo que tu también, sólo vamos a disfrutar de la noche"**

"**Claro, subiré"** – ni una palabra más Snape… que cada palabra pase por tres detectores de estupideces antes de que salga de tu boca.

Me bañe estresado, temiendo que la noche termináramos peleados o algo peor, con ella y sus cosas en la puerta diciéndome que no había sido buena idea, me vestí con magia, sin mucho cambio en mi atuendo, la levita era de una tela más fina que la que usaba para ir al colegio, era de gala, la camisa en vez de ser blanca era dolor gris plata. Al salir de la habitación vi que ella ya había bajado, en la sala no estaba así que me fui a la cocina, estaba más que hermosa, con un vestido negro ceñido, tenía una sola manga corta holgada con una flor a la altura del hombro, zapatillas altas que le hacían resaltar su sensualidad natural, llevaba un prendedor brillante en la parte de atrás del cabello; no se percató de mi presencia y se agachó para sacar lo que fuera que hubiera en el horno, joder… me retiré antes de que viera que la había visto, piernas blancas… seguramente suaves, ropa interior negra… Snape, no puedes pensar en ella de esa forma, primero lo primero…

"**¿Quieres una copa?"** – me interrumpió dándome la bebida sonriendo, me gustó que intentará olvidar mis palabras tan agrias minutos anteriores.

"**Seguro"** – se sentó para tomar conmigo mientras veíamos el fuego consumirse.

"**¿Quieres que pasemos a cenar?"**

"**Claro" **– la mesa estaba impecable, y un pavo estaba en el centro, el vino que había llevado, junto con una ensalada, nos sentamos mientras comenzábamos a cenar, necesitaba aliviar la tensión que yo mismo había causado y no sabía por donde comenzar. – **"¿Cómo festejabas la navidad con tu familia?"**

**HERMIONE **

"**¿Cómo festejabas la navidad con tu familia?" **– Oh Dios información, no debo de dar mucha información, al menos no por ahora, pero tampoco debo mentir demasiado.

"**Mmmh pues casi nunca me la pasaba con mis padres sino con mis amigos en la academia, nada especial cena, abrazos y fin"**

"**¿Y la última navidad?"**

"**En el psiquiátrico" **

"**¿Te dejaron ahí ese día?" **– asentí y ya no quiso profundizar en eso – **"¿Y la anterior a esa?"**

"**Pues no la festeje, unos amigos y yo… estábamos"** – intentado matar a Voldemort – **"En un viaje y las cosas se complicaron y no quisimos festejar, aburrido de hecho"**

"**¿No festejabas la navidad con tu prometido?"**

"**No… de los tres años solo el segundo estuve con él, le dije a mis padres que me iría a la casa de una amiga a festejar ahí" **– le dije riéndome.

"**¿Por qué? ¿No lo aceptaban?"**

"**No era eso, él era un poco mayor que yo y no lo hubieran entendido y no quería pelearme con ellos, me hubieran dado a elegir"**

"**¿Y qué hubieras hecho?"**

"**Me hubiera ido con él"** – la respuesta le sorprendió pero siguió comiendo.

"**¿Y cómo festejaron?"** – retomó la pregunta, tenía que omitir esa parte donde la mesa se convirtió en apoyo para hacer el amor salvajemente, y quizás también esa parte donde…

"**Él me había comprado una casa pequeña para él y para mí, no pudimos comprar nada, además a él no le gustaba mucho esas épocas, lo hacía por mí, sólo compre un pequeño pino de navidad que puse en la mesa de la sala, unas luces en el techo y fin, la cena sencilla y sólo el y yo juntos, pero…"** – siempre iba a ser difícil hablar de él, siempre iba a causar eso en mí, tristeza… pero tenía que responder – **"Nos la pasamos bien y me quede las vacaciones con él, desestresarnos de todo lo que acontecía y tratar un poco de olvidar los problemas"**

"**Lamento haberte puesto triste, supongo que esta cena podría ser especial, es decir diferente"**

"**Si… es la primera que tengo después de todo aquello y es la que cuenta e importa de hoy en adelante… ¿cómo fueron las tuyas?"**

"**Eso me pasa por preguntón ¿verdad?... siempre en el colegio y pues como a mi padre no le gustaban estas fechas pues me acostumbre a no celebrarlas"**

"**¿Y por qué me pediste que viniera entonces?"**

"**Porque… te extrañaba y quería pasar unos días contigo, pensé que estarías sola y quise que juntáramos nuestras soledades y pasarla bien como antes, creo que eso nos sale bien ¿no crees?" **– eso se llama sinceridad, y se lo agradezco de corazón.

"**Si y me agrada que me lo hayas pedido, ¿quieres postre?" **– había comido bastante, amaba eso de él, comía educadamente pero en cantidades numerosas, mi hombre, mi macho…

"**¿De qué te ríes?"** – oh Merlín, no es buen momento para ese tipo de recuerdos.

"**Pues… ¿no puedo? Estoy feliz, traeré el postre, no te rías ehhh… es navideño" **– me levanté para acomodarlos, eran pasteles pequeños de chocolate con betún blanco encima, sobre éste una fresa y mas betún arriba para que pareciera un gorro navideño sobre el pastel, acomodé unos cuantos mientras él estaba sirviendo más vino, eso ayudaría demasiado, estuve tentada a ponerle amortenthia a los pasteles pero primero lo haría a la buena… puse el plato sobre la mesa desapareciendo todo lo demás, los observó y alzó la ceja sonriendo. – **"Anda carcajéate se que te mueres por hacerlo"** – y lo hizo… el muy cabrón se río de lo que hice, pero me reí con él… era la primera vez que ese Sev se reía de esa manera… todo iba por el camino correcto, iba a lograrlo.

"**Debes admitir que es cómico"**

"**¿Mi postre es cómico?"** – asintió – **"Entonces no lo probaras"**

"**Estás loca, trae eso acá… es más, hay que llevarlo a la sala y lo acompañamos con el vino"** – ¿En el sillón? Suena interesante… deje las cosas como estaban y me senté con él en la sala, puse los postres sobre la mesa de centro y sirvió las copas llenas, tomó uno y lo comió en dos bocados.

"**¿Qué tal?"**

"**Como todo lo que preparas hermosa"**

"**¿Te parezco hermosa?"** – bajo la vista dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decirme, pero me contestó firme.

"**Mucho y hoy te ves espectacular"**

"**Gracias…"**

"**Mi color favorito es el negro"**

"**Lo sé"** – le dije riéndome – **"Tu vestimenta siempre es negra, te va bien"**

"**Parezco un murciélago ¿no? Así me dicen mis alumnos"**

"**Que se pudran, para mi el color te da elegancia, categoría, y te ves bien"**

"**Gracias… ¿más vino?"** – para lo que voy a hacer claro que necesito más vino, le extendí mi copa para que la llenara. – **"Háblame de ti Hermione… ocasiones especiales… ¿cuál es el día más feliz de tu vida por ejemplo?"**

"**Eso es una pregunta difícil"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Tengo días felices pero cuando las memorizo se convierten en lagrimas, tristeza, rabia, frustración y me voy cuenta que entonces dejó de ser un momento feliz"**

"**¿Y no hay uno que no te lleve a esos sentimientos, que realmente te produzca felicidad o paz" **– memorice un poco hasta asentir – **"¿Cuál?"**

"**Aquella noche que me abriste la puerta, en cuanto te vi… ese"**

"**¿Tanto así?"**

"**Si… ¿y el tuyo?"** – se quedó pensando varios minutos y no me respondió – **"No importa sino me contestas"**

"**No es que no quiera, es que pasa algo similar, tengo algún que otro momento feliz pero se opaca con otros, no soy una persona con momentos tranquilos Hermione, pero has traido paz a mi vida, de hecho la has cambiado demasiado"**

"**¿Para bien o para mal?"**

"**Para bien… ya son las doce…"**

"**Entonces quiero mi abrazo"** – me levanté y nos abrazamos un poco… pero se extendió un poco más, hasta que me pegó a su pecho, disfrutando de su aroma a hierbas aromáticas, sándalo, aún no compraba esa loción que me enloquecía… me despegó para verme a los ojos – **"Feliz Navidad Sev"**

"**Feliz Navidad Hermione" **

"**Quiero más vino"**

"**Iré por otra botella pero será vino de elfo ¿no importa?"** – negué y fue a la cocina, lleno las copas – **"Brindemos"**

"**¿Por?"**

"**Por nosotros"** – me respondió acercando nuestras copas.

"**Porque esto dure siempre"** – en su mirada me preguntaba a que se refería **– "Por nuestra amistad"**

"**Amistad… claro… salud"** – brindamos, nos terminamos la otra botella y seguimos hablando hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana.

"**Tienes unos ojos hipnotizantes"**

"**El vino ya hizo su efecto… sube a dormir Hermione"**

"**Tomaré una ducha… la necesito…"** – me levanté yo sola **– "Gracias por todo"**

"**¿Gracias? Pero si has sido tú, decoraste la casa, preparaste la cena, accediste a venir aquí, el que te agradece soy yo" **

"**Creí que…" **– ya estaba hablando demasiado – "**Nada… hasta mañana"**

Subí para meterme a la tina, puse espuma y aceites aromáticos, me bañe algo rápido, y salí con una toalla que me llegaba a medios muslos, con el agua aún recorriendo mi espalda y mis rizos, él subía las escaleras, me veía, lo sabía pero ignoré eso metiéndome en mi recamara.

Me sequé para ponerme crema y humectar toda mi piel, me observe en el espejo desnuda, aún era delgada, y mis pechos habían crecido en comparación con la mujer de 15 años que se había entregado a Severus, mis brazos estaban marcados pero eso me ayudaba a recordar el porqué estaba ahí, me cepillé el cabello y me puse una bata de satín pequeña color negro, respiré… una y otra vez.

Bueno no es la primera vez que me meto en su cama para enamorarlo, al menos en esta ocasión no estoy siendo presionada: tienes una hora… salí descalza de mi habitación para abrir con cuidado la suya, la había dejado emparejada así que no hice ruido, me acerqué hasta poder ver lo placido que dormía, lamento despertarte cariño pero no habrá otra oportunidad, estaba boca arriba con las sabanas hasta el pecho, una mano descansaba sobre su vientre y la otra sobre su costado, se veía tan relajado… abrió los ojos extrañado por mi presencia.

"**Hermione ¿pasa algo?"** – me preguntó incorporándose.

"**Shhh"** – lo silencié… al menos no me moriría de vergüenza en esta ocasión ni estaba muerta de miedo, a decir verdad estaba muriendo pero de deseo, lo necesitaba… una vez más dentro de mí.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Estaba dormido, o al menos lo intentaba… cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio de finales de los exámenes con los inútiles que tengo como alumnos, pero no dejaba de pensar en la primer navidad que me había hecho pasar Hermione, en su sonrisa y todo lo que había preparado, escuché pasos y al abrirlos estaba ella parada a un lado de la cama, con su pelo mojado y una pequeña bata de satín cortísima, se me nublaron los sentidos pero reaccioné para preguntarle mientras me incorporaba un poco.

"¡HERMIONE! ¿Pasa algo?"

"Shhhh" – me silenció con sus dedos, me congelé mientras la veía quitar las sabanas negras de mi cuerpo, solamente llevaba mi pijama de la parte de abajo, mi torso iba desnudo, se subió a horcadas sobre mí, observando mis reacciones, las cuales eran nulas… yo estaba sentado con las manos sobre la cama, ella se acercó moviendo su cara de un lado a otro, rozándose nuestra nariz, sus labios húmedos tocaban los míos, me estaba desesperando de una manera… sus manos subían y bajaban sobre mi pecho, al verme a los ojos, se apoderó de mis labios con pasión… saboreando aún el sabor del vino en su boca, mordiendo sus labios y explorando sus sensaciones… No pude soportarlo más y metí mis manos debajo de la bata deteniéndose mi corazón, no llevaba nada abajo, rompió su beso con una sonrisa maliciosa – "¿Sorprendido?" – no me dejo contestar para seguir besándonos, quite las cintas y deslice la única prenda por sus brazos, para dejarla tal cual… mis manos estaban en su espalda baja… y la observe excitado… desde sus ojos castaños, pasando por su cuello delgado, sus hombros blancos, sus senos que se veían tan apetecibles, su ombligo hundido y sus rizos que llegaban al límite de mi locura.

"Eres perfecta" – le susurré… completamente hipnotizado… con una mano me acostó para contemplarla mejor, sus pechos de tamaño perfecto me llamaban… redondos y firmes, pezones rosados pequeños y erectos, deliciosos… los pellizque uno poco arrancándole un gemido.

"Ohhhhhh sigue… tócame" – baje las manos sobre su piel de seda por su vientre plano, baje un poco más… ella no me detenía y en el monte de Venus su mirada me dijo que era mía… - **"Mas"** – levantó sus caderas para poder tocarla mejor… estaba ya mojada, caliente, suave, limpia.

Después de haberle dicho que no la veía como mujer, de mis escenas de celos y mi mal carácter, ahí estaba mi hermosa ante mí, y la verdad la deseaba, la deseaba mucho y haberla visto salirse de bañar no había ayudado demasiado… acaricie su vulva… pero había espacios que quería recorrer antes, quería besarla de sobremanera, con ambas manos suavice sus caderas, pequeñas, apetecibles, ella recorría mi vientre, mis brazos hasta que vio la marca tenebrosa, mi alma cayó al suelo cuando se detuvo ahí delineando la serpiente para verme a los ojos fijamente.

"**Puedo explicarlo"** – le dije sentándome, ella no se movió siguió sentada sobre mí desnuda y perfecta – **"Yo… fui un mortifago"** – esperaba que se levantara, me gritara, tomara sus cosas, se fuera, perderla, que me viera con horror, pero no, solo se relajo para escucharme, cosa aún más difícil – **"Inclusive puede que haya estado ahí el día que te hicieron eso" **– le dije señalándole las palabras grabadas en su piel.

"**No fuiste tú ni estabas ahí… hazme el amor"** – eso retomó las sensaciones perdidas y mi alma retomó el lugar a un lado de ella – **"Nada cambia Sev… sigue por favor"** – no podía reaccionar a pesar de lo que me pedía, algo me impedía seguir, ella lo notó por lo cual tomó mis dedos para llevarlos a su cavidad, los adentró para estimularse, mi mano escurría de su esencia, la olía dulce, exquisita, bese sus labios con todo lo nuevo que estaba sintiendo en el momento, algo nuevo, único, ¿era mía? Porque quería que lo fuera, ahora era yo el posesivo, ahora era yo quien quería cambiarlo todo – **"Mételos"** – metí un dedo estimulando su punto G mientras que con el pulgar lo hacía con su clítoris hinchado – **"Ahhhhhh"** – no era necesario que me moviera, ella lo hacía y perfectamente… se veía tan erótica que mi erección me dolía y palpitaba de deseo – **"Estoy cerca amor… dame otro dedo… otro más… sigue…"** – la sentí venirse en mi mano, esperaba que se derrumbara sobre mi cuerpo pero sólo hizo bajar mi pantalón desesperada a penas para sacar mi miembro, lo tomó entre mis manos para dejarse caer sobre él de una sola estocada – **"Ah"** – estaba estrecha, no era virgen ni esperaba que lo fuera, pero me apretaba demasiado.

"**Oh Hermione"** – apoyó sus manos sobre sus mismas piernas para empezar a moverse suavemente en lo que se acostumbraba a tenerme dentro – **"A tu velocidad hermosa… así pequeña… estas tan estrecha"**

"**¿Sev? Muérdelos…"** – tan sensual, jugueteé con su pezón con mi lengua, endurecido, esperaba que lo hiciera… con la otra mano masajeé su seno – **"Muérdeme por favor"** – fue bajando mas rápido… **- "Sev" **

"**Tranquila, disfrútalo nena"** – antes de que me lo pidiera mordí su pezón viendo como se arqueaba de placer, se salía por completo para dejarse caer con fuerza, sus jugos me mojaron por completo sintiendo como chocaba su pelvis con mis caderas, la bese toda, lo había planeado todo, el aceite que llevaba en el cuerpo tenía sabor, mordí tanto su cuello hasta dejarle marcas, eso la excitaba de sobremanera, gemía tan alto que temía terminar antes de que ella llegara de nuevo.

**HERMIONE**

_Como te extrañaba…_ esa noche no era dulzura, sino pasión mucha pasión, bajaba y subía rápido y duro, me deje caer sobre él, estaba perdiendo el ritmo y la fuerza, me recosté sobre su pecho, él notó mi cansancio, me levantó un poco para seguir penetrándome alzando sus caderas, sintiéndolo mas adentro, mas fuerte, mas duro… mas mío.

"**Oh Merlin santo…"**

"**¿Más?"**

"**Si… más rápido"**

"**Hermione" **– gruñó envistiéndome más rápido – **"aghhhhhhh" **– bese su cuello mordiéndolo tal como le gustaba, ahora marcándolo como mío… tomó mis caderas bajándolas fuerte – **"¿Te lastimo?"**

"**Si… pero me gusta, no pares" **– sentía como se acercaba mi orgasmo, se tensaban cada uno de mis músculos, se trababan mis sentidos – **"Oh siiii… por fin… Severusss"** – me vine contrayendo su miembro, cerrando mis piernas cada vez mas… llevaba casi dos años de no sentirlo, fue exquisitamente maravilloso, sentí su semilla caliente en mi interior, vencido me abrazo por la espalda pegándome a su pecho, me beso los labios como siempre lo hacia, sin retirarme de su lado, empezaba a quererme… pero le iba a costar un poco más. – **"Estuviste esplendido"**

"**Tu fuiste la esplendida…"** – sonreí para acostarme a su lado, me quedé ahí un par de minutos mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me besaba tiernamente, me levanté desnuda buscando mi bata, me la puse amarrando las cintas – **"¿A dónde vas?"**

"**Es tarde, tengo sueño"**

"**Pues ven y acuéstate ya"**

"**No, prefiero dormir en mi recamara, buenas noches"** – me retire para que no pudiera decirme nada, lo deje con la boca abierta, me dolía no quedarme a dormir pero tenía que aprender la lección, seré su mujer pero le va a costar. Al llegar tomé la poción anticonceptiva y caí rendida en la cama.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

¿Eso es todo? Me pide que le haga el amor y… después simplemente se va como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿y si ella sólo hubiese tenido ganas de ser complacida? Si ella no siente nada por mí ya, parezco un adolescente… yo tengo la culpa por haberla rechazado, ahora puede que yo no le interese para nada.

Había algo más que me extrañaba, era la primera vez que había disfrutado estar con una mujer, siempre tenía que pensar en Lily para excitarme con rapidez, en cambio desde que vi a Hermione Lily no apareció para nada, era ella la que ocupaba mis pensamientos ahora y aunque me cueste admitirlo mis sentimientos, desde que se subió sobre mí fue Hermione nada opacó su belleza ni el momento… joder… la quiero, la deseo, ya no más Lily… esto que estoy sintiendo jamás lo sentí por ella, es único, puro e inigualable…

Me levanté temprano al día siguiente, Hermione tardó en levantarse, cuando bajo yo ya estaba tomando café, se veía sonriente como siempre, llevaba ropa deportiva y se veía desvelada, cansada, hermosa.

"**Buenos días… casi tardes"** – dijo sirviéndose café – **"¿Preparó el desayuno Jelyus?"**

"**Si… creo que así debería ser siempre" **– se quedó callada mientras desayunaba, esa mujer iba a matarme ¿por qué demonios ignora lo que había pasado? ¿no le gustó? Pues sus gemidos decían otra cosa y ¿si solamente fue algo ocasional? Pero ella no se veía que fuese así, había bebido demasiado, quizás solo fue efecto del vino.

"**Hermione… tienes algo en el cuello" **– le dije a ver si recordaba que había pasado la noche conmigo.

"**Si lo vi en la mañana, tu también tienes uno" **

"**Si… yo también lo vi"** – no me vio en todo el desayuno… - **"Baje esto, deberías tomarlo"** – le di la poción anticonceptiva – **"¿O te cuidas con métodos muggles?"**

"**No, me cuido con poción pero no te preocupes la tome anoche, no hay de que preocuparse, soy una mujer precavida"**

"**Ya… lo note"**

"**Bueno si no te importa iré a dormir un poco, me duele la cabeza"**

Así se la paso todo el día, ignorando el tema de conversación y yo temía preguntarle por temor a que me dijera que había sido un error, pero seguía siendo la misma, hablaba de todo, sonreía, se mostraba tal cual era. Cenamos de nuevo lo de la cena anterior y se levantó para irse a su recamara, me fui a la biblioteca a leer un rato cosa que no logre pues no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su actitud y en que yo la quería a la buena y no sabía como decírselo, nunca me había pasado eso y estaba desesperado.

Entró a la habitación y temí lo peor pero al verla se me resbaló el libro cayéndose sobre mis piernas, llevaba un camisón transparente blanco reluciendo su lencería gris claro de encaje, con sus manos sobre su cintura me observaba, mis reacciones debieron ser un poema puesto que sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la Orden de Merlín.

"**¿Te gusta?"** – su voz era aún más sensual y atrevida, una que nunca había escuchado en ella.

"**Por supuesto"** – rodeo el sillón contoneando sus caderas, jalando mi cabello, metiendo la mano debajo de la camisa, sus dedos delineaban mis pezones yendo lo más abajo que podía desde esa posición, besó mi cuello mordiéndolo, pero que era lo que pretendía al ignorarme y buscarme de esa manera ¿jugar conmigo? Lo estaba haciendo a la perfección.

"**Quiero repetir"** – me susurró, ¿cómo llegamos a la cama? No lo sé y no importaba demasiado, misma posición, le gustaba… creía que ella mantenía el control de la situación y eso me excitaba de sobremanera pero su mirada de autosuficiencia me retaba. Me gire para quedar arriba sosteniendo sus manos a los lados.

"**En esta ocasión guiare yo mi amor" **

"**¿Soy tu amor?"**

"**Si… sólo mía"** – era posesivo y eso la provocaba, veía pasión en su mirada, era el único momento donde esa tristeza se esfumaba de mi Hermione para disfrutar estar conmigo, la ropa fue estorbando, quité su suave camisón, su sostén lo elimine de un solo tirón, baje su tanga con los dientes aspirando su dulce olor a mujer, abrió sus piernas por completo para recibirme, la penetre de una sola estocada – "Quiero que seas mía… por completo" – le causaba gracia el estado en el que me ponía y eso me volvía loco de celos, de pasión, de amor por ella..

"**Ahhhhhhhhh" **– me impulsaba con las manos sobre la cama viendo sus pechos ir y venir con cada estocada – **"Sácalo todo… ahora mételo… pero fuerte… ooooh Merlín… así" **– iba conociéndola poco a poco sabiendo sus gustos, su ritmo, las palabras que decía cuando se venía… me encantaban sus labios dulces, ardientes, como en el instante de tocarme mi boca era suya, apoderándose por completo de ella, mordiendo, succionando, explorando… una estocada más, caricias, pellizcos, abrazándose a mi cadera moviéndose conmigo al compas, sin despegar sus labios de los míos, jalando mi cabello, enterrando las uñas en mi espalda perdiendo la cordura entre sus pliegues… contrayéndose sobre mi miembro y llegaba ese orgasmo tan esperado y se movía aún más con la convulsión de placer que le provocaba para gemir mi nombre una y otra vez en el silencio de la noche – **"Ahhhhhh Sev… Sev… Severussss" **

"**Hermione… hermosa" –** si… era mía… completamente mía… aunque fuera por un pequeño instante su mirada me lo decía…

_**Espero que mi musa haya regresado por completo ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Gabriela C: **_Hola chica, bueno para que él se entere de la verdad falta un poco, las chicas me han pedido que aún se tarde en que la otra Hermione aparezca y que esta parejita pueda ser feliz un rato… pero pasara… ¿quieres final feliz?

_**Mama Shmi: **_hola chica… pues si que descanse y acá con todas las pilas! Espero te haya gustado

_**Sueksnape: **_Celos exquisito poder de las mujeres jajajaja y si puedes ver el castigo de Hermione se esta extendiendo demasiado… y aún no termina, tal vez no era un sueño pero la indiferencia de ella lo esta matando, y ahora que sabe lo que siente y el miedo a que nunca había sentido esa intensidad... Espero os haya gustado y gracias a ti por mandarme tu solicitud y ser parte del grupo… Besos chica y gracias por el capitulo, gracias a ti pude terminar este, ya que me encontraba algo atorada.

_**Meg90 **_Muchas gracias Meg… tus reviews son muy importantes… Fijate que cuando empece a escribir mi primer fic quise escribir uno en tercera persona, quiero escribir uno así pero por alguna razón no me sale… yo amo la forma en que tu escribes, tan espontanea… y… pues Hermione cambiara muchas cosas pero no se dara cuenta hasta mas adelante, ahora esta cegada por el amor, no le interesan horrocrux, Voldemort ni nada… si quieres saber algo en particular respondo en PM, adelantos, de todo. Sigo guardando la foto eh! Pero no me apareció tu correo… ojala pueda mandártela Sev se ve tan tierno uuuu lo amo… Besos y deseoo mucho una actualización tuya.

_**Luna White 29: **_jajajajaja ese es el chiste, dejarlo en suspenso para que vuelvas Luna, la estrategia de Hermione irá más allá hasta que Severus se rompa la cabeza jajaja, espero te guste y también los adelantos que te mande por PM. Besos

_**Diosa Luna: **_ya hay un pequeño cambio en Severus ahora que vio todo lo que había perdido y más al ver en ella su indiferencia, intentara no perderla pero es un hombre de pocas palabras, ojala escoja las adecuadas para que estén juntos.

_**HyllaryQueensaiyan: **_muchos celos por parte de Sev y ahora ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente pero sabe que puede ser tarde para demostrárselo. Ojala te haya gustado. Besos

_**Yazmin Snape: **_realmente ella solo se va unos días porque quiere demostrarle a Severus que ella no es de su propiedad y que debido a su desliz ella es libre y ya no siente nada por él, le hará creer que solo busca pasar un buen rato por las noches y que no siente nada… hasta volverlo loco y que él termine hablando de lo que siente. Espero no ausentarme demasiado pero ya empezare a trabajar en mi tesis y eso me robará tiempo, les pido un poco de paciencia y que no me abandonen jaajaja Besos Yaz

_**Rossy04: **_su táctica será golpearlo con el latigo de su indiferencia, buscarlo como objeto sexual hasta que sea él quien la busque y de el primer paso jajajaja. No te preocupes aún no pienso mandar a Hermione a Hogwarts ¿Cuántos capítulos crees que pueda dedicarle a la pareja? No es que le vaya a dedicar diez pero les daré felicidad un ratito. Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy: **_¿me tarde en regresar? Jajaja espero te siga gustando la táctica tan Slytherin de hacerle pagar el error que cometió al irse con una mujerzuela. Besos

_**Alexza Snape: **_Hola chica, que bueno que te hayan gustado! Ya se esta dando cuenta de lo que siente pero ya la cree perdida… mientras Hermione disfruta de su plan, ver volviéndose loco a Sev, y así seguirá hasta que él diga las palabras mágicas. Besos

_**TequilaNervous: **_sería una perfecta Slytherin… de hecho… espero te guste el capitulo guapa. Besos

_**Xerxes Eli: **_al tercer crucio subo capitulo! Jajaja, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo chica y que haya valido la pena la espera. Besos y si tienes dudas o quieres adelantos mandame un PM… besos__

_**Yetsave: **_nunca los olvidaría… por ustedes sigo escribiendo, así que espero te guste el capítulo! Besos

_**Aurora Snape: **_Primero que nada… quiero un capítulo de El Ayer o esta escritora morirá… (no es presión eh) y ya quiero leer ese fic que tienes en mente! Mi descanso duró mas de lo esperado por falta de inspiración asi que deseo que este capitulo les haya gustado. Besos y saludos.

_**Besos y hasta la próxima XD**_


	11. Te quiero en mi vida

_**Ya volví con este fic y el de Por una vez… el otro estaba en la deriva, la tortura para el pelirrojo nada mas no me salía… pero una P*** me acaba de hacer enojar… tendrán el capítulo muy pronto… Ante nada disculpen la tardanza, espero les agrade el capítulo, un agradecimiento a todas por la paciencia y gracias Alex por ayuda con y por todo… Ahora si a leer. **_

**TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Definitivamente esta mujer va a matarme, seguro que es lo que planea y más desea en la vida, las vacaciones no eran lo que yo pensé, definitivamente no había proyectado todas esas situaciones como para que pasaran en mi días con ella pero pasaron… hubiese querido disculparme sinceramente de haberla rechazado, decirle que ahora era yo el imbécil que la quería, preguntarle si sentía algo por mí pero todo vino a cambiar después de la cena de navidad cuando entró a mi habitación, había hecho eso por más de una semana, la penúltima vez que hicimos el amor yo le dije que la quería, pero ella sonrió sin decirme nada, quiso irse pero la obligue a dormir conmigo, al despertar ella no estaba en la cama, sino en su habitación al igual que siempre.

Por Merlín ¿qué es lo que quieres Hermione? la chica tierna y tímida que llegó a mi casa se transforma en una diosa sensual que perturba mi sueños, y más aún desde hace un par de días, simplemente terminó de cenar y se fue a dormir, la esperé en la recamara toda la noche y no llegó, la quiero pero si al principio ella solo pueda darme esos instantes de pasión los aceptaría, con el tiempo haría que me quisiera y con algo de suerte que me amara, pero ahora ni eso quiere. Segunda noche, lo mismo, cenó y se levantó, la bese acorralándola en la pared, sonrió correspondiendo a mi beso pero no hizo que durará demasiado, lo rompió para irse a su recamará dejándome extrañado y deseando un poco de ese cariño que me daba antes de irse de la casa. La muerte fue hoy: tercera noche, salió de bañarse con una toalla hasta medias piernas, la tomé de la cintura besándola despacio hasta que con sus manos acarició mi rostro, como lo quería, tierna, entregada, quise deslizar su toalla pero me detuvo diciéndome que estaba cansada… ¿cansada? ¿Tan pronto esa excusa marital?

Tuve que hacer un recuento de la última vez que había estado con ella, llegamos de la calle (insistió en ir a un bar muggle a tomar unas copas, no demasiadas pero lo suficiente para darle un toque nuevo al momento)… se veía tan preciosa, tan perfecta, nos besamos dentro del bar hasta dejarle los labios rojos.

**Flash Back**

"**Vámonos a la casa"** – me dijo cuando nos separamos un poco para respirar, estábamos en una mesa apartada en el bar.

"**Creí que te había gustado el lugar"**

"**Me gusta… al igual que esto"** – me tocó mi miembro sobre el pantalón – **"Vaya… alguien esta excitado" **– siguió el recorrido con su mano haciendo una ligera presión que me volvía loco.

"**Con ese vestido dime si se puede hacer otra cosa"** – el vestido era tremendamente provocativo, color blanco, muy corto y con la espalda descubierta, ceñido tanto que podía ver que llevaba hilo dental. Hermione miro discretamente a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie nos veía mientras continuaba acariciándome, cuando estuvo segura de que no nos miraban se deslizó debajo de la mesa y comenzó a desatarme el cinturón torturándome yendo muy despacio, siguió con el pantalón y finalmente llegó a los ajustados bóxers liberando la dolorosa erección que se había formado, lo acaricio a lo largo de toda su longitud provocando que gimiera, lo hizo unas cuantas veces y después lo metió a su boca percibiendo ya el ligero sabor salado que desprendía, se entretuvo un momento en la cabeza del pene succionándola con intensidad, mientras que yo trataba de contener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir desde mi garganta, luego metió lo mas que pudo a su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar en un movimiento constante, me sostuve de la mesa tratando de aguantar hasta que comencé a sentir que el orgasmo estaba por venir, con mucho esfuerzo le pude decir que parara o terminaría en su boca, pero ella no quiso hacerme caso y siguió hasta que un momento después derramé mi semilla justamente en su boca, respirábamos agitados y volvimos a dar una mirada discreta a nuestro alrededor, nos limpiamos con magia y ella volvió a su asiento, yo la miraba completamente deseoso de estar entre sus piernas y hacerle el amor, tanto que volví a tener una erección.

"**Entonces ¿qué me decías del vestido?"**

"**Que quisiera que no lo trajeras puesto en este momento"** – se lo dije al oído

"**Entonces vámonos o haré que me lo hagas sobre esta mesa"**

"**Eres tremenda"** – fuimos al baño para desaparecernos de ahí, En cuanto llegamos a casa la acerqué a mí y la abrace posesivamente, comencé a besarle el cuello y ella se sujeto a mi espalda con fuerza, jugué con el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo sin llegar a hacerle daño, ella comenzaba a retorcerse entre mis brazos y a gemir quedito, eso me volvió a un más loco de deseo, la levante y ella se abrazo a mis caderas con sus piernas, camine hacia la mesa y baje a Hermione dejándola sobre ésta, comenzamos a besarnos más desesperados, mi entrepierna dolía mucho pero le devolvería el placer que ella me hizo sentir en el bar, comencé a levantar su vestido para mirar mejor sus piernas, las acaricie y ella tembló bajo mi toque, sonreí con satisfacción, mis manos llegaron hasta su prenda intima y jugué un poco con ella, mi hermosa se notaba ansiosa y desesperada porque al fin se la quitara, la complací y se la arranque, ella esta vez gimió alto y yo no quise esperar más baje mi rostro y me adentre entre sus piernas, Recorrí con lentos besos las suaves y blancas piernas de mi amante, mientras podía ver como se arqueaba su espalda de placer, abriéndome sus piernas dispuesta a en ese mismo momento a recibirme, se retorcía de placer y me encantaba poder oler su excitación, llegue cerca de su ingle acercándola poco a poco a mí, hasta besar lentamente su vulva, deteniéndome en ese pequeño botón de placer que terminó por volverla loca, baje una de mis manos hasta su húmeda intimidad y comencé a penetrarla con dos dedos, cuando ella sintió la intrusión gimió mi nombre, incremente el ritmo tanto de mi boca como del vaivén de mis dedos, sentía como se comenzaba a contraer embriagada de placer, del placer que yo le estaba dando, cuando menos lo espere ella tuvo su orgasmo y yo bebí todo lo que ella me ofreció, al terminar aun estábamos agitados, pero nos faltaba la consumación del acto, quería hacerla mía, quería hacerle el amor esa noche y que no lo olvidara jamás, mis pantalones ya me lastimaban demasiado y ella lo noto así que utilizo un hechizo para desnudarnos, suspire aliviado de la presión en la que se encontraba mi ya muy pronunciada erección, la subí en mí para llevarla a mi recamara pero ella se metió mi pene en su vagina y le hice el amor recargándola sobre el sillón – **"Dios… eres tan estrecha…" **– me abrazó con sus piernas, disminuyendo un poco la velocidad de las embestidas, con sus manos y sus caricias me guiaba a lo que quería, y esa noche después de nuestros previos encuentros, ella quería suavidad y se la di… la bese despacio, lento, masajeando sus pechos pellizcando y jalando sus pezones.

"**Ayyy mi amor, así, quedito"**

"**Como a ti te guste hermosa"** – a pesar de ella estar abajo fue manejando la situación, y ella guiaba según lo que quería, acaricie su suave cadera, su cintura delineada y pezones rosados, y comprobé lo que suponía, cuando la hacía mía sus ojos brillaban, no había rastro de dolor o tristeza, pero en esa noche en especial me di cuenta que le hice el amor, suave y lento, con todo lo que sentía por ella, y me volví loco por Hermione… se lo hice saber con mis caricias, con mi suavidad, en cómo me entregue a esa mujer, como a ninguna otra.

"**Severusss… ay… voy a venirme ya… vente conmigo"**

"**Aguanta un poquito amor, solo un poco y nos vendremos juntos"** – suavicé aún mas mis movimientos, bese sus labios despacio y no me separé de ellos hasta arrastrarla conmigo al clímax – **"Juntos pequeña"**

"**Ahhh oh… siii… te… Sev" **– añoraba un te quiero, algo de ella, pero nunca salieron de sus labios esas palabras.

"**Hermione" **– su desnudez me hacía pensar que esa mujer era completamente mía, cuando gemía mi nombre en medio de caricias y encuentros pasionales. En la intimidad y en el silencio era yo su dueño y el que por momentos le causaba una absoluta felicidad. Cada vez que se entregaba no en cuerpo sino en alma, al mirar sus ojos castaños en ellos encontraba a la mujer que sin proponérmelo me había enamorado y que por una imprudencia había perdido. En cada beso en medio de gemidos y mordidas seductores me entregaba su cuerpo, pero ahora lo que más me interesaba que ella accediera a formar parte de mi vida de otra manera.

Observe como su respiración regresaba a la normalidad después de esa explosión de place que le provoque, como sus piernas entrelazadas por el orgasmo se iban destensando y sus mejillas se aclaraban dejando ese sonrojo que aún podía verse con la luz de la chimenea, no me veía solo observaba a la nada, había prometido jamás invadir su intimidad en leer su mente pero a veces sentía unos casos desesperados por hacerlo y poder ayudarla. Se acercó a mi pecho

Al terminar caímos en la alfombra, la cubrí con mi túnica y encendí la chimenea, se quedó dormida vencida por la hora y el cansancio, como de costumbre cuando desperté no estaba sólo la túnica que me cubría la parte de abajo, en el desayuno no tocó el tema como siempre.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Esa era la gran rutina de mi Hermione, aparecerse en la recamara, hacer el amor y desaparecer. Pero algún error debí cometer esa noche para que no regresara, hice un recuento pero nada, la hice llegar al orgasmo, la traté bien, no la lastime, no le dije nada ofensivo… ¿entonces por que demonios me rechaza?

Cansado de jugar a las adivinanzas me quitó las sabanas del cuerpo con coraje y me voy a su recamara, no tocó, ella nunca lo hacía, la vi dormida de lado en la cama con una pijama roja ¿qué color es ese?... me sintió y se sobresaltó.

"**Severus ¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Esa pregunta hice yo la primera vez que apareciste en mi recamara… ¿Por qué me has estado rechazando estos días?"**

"**Bueno yo… Sev… hay días de la mujer en la cual ella… no puede intimar"**

"**Oh… lo siento no quise ser imprudente"** – me avergoncé de mi mismo al haber sido tan osco – **"Pero porque no correspondes a mis besos, a mis caricias… creo que lo que hay entre nosotros no solo es sexo Hermione, para mí nunca ha sido eso ¿qué ha sido para ti?"**

"**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"**

"**Porque quiero saber lo que sientes… respóndeme ¿lo que hay entre nosotros es sólo sexo?"**

"**No"** – Merlín bendito… su respuesta calmó los huracanes que había en mi interior.

"**Entonces"**

"**Tú fuiste claro Sev, creí que no querías nada serio conmigo ni con nadie"**

"**Nunca me preguntaste… recórrete, déjame espacio en la cama"** – frunció su ceño, quedándose pensativa por un momento hasta que se recorrió dejándome espacio para estar a su lado – **"De hoy en adelante dormiremos juntos…"** – estaba casi a la orilla de la cama ofuscada – **"El que estés en tus días no significa nada, así que ven acá, quiero abrazarte toda la noche"** – sonrió dejándose caer sobre mi pecho.

"**Te quiero Severus"**

"**Y yo a ti Hermione…**

**HERMIONE **

Las cosas por fin iban tomando su curso, me había pasado con Severus los últimos días de sus vacaciones, la situación entre él y yo fueron mejorando en consideración, era atento, caballeroso, y cariñoso conmigo pero no se me olvidaba que se hubiera ido a revolcar con una mujerzuela. Y le dejaría las cosas claras o me da mi lugar o yo simplemente hago mi vida por mi parte, si lo amo pero no voy a perder mi dignidad ante él, al final y al cabo él no es mi Severus sino una sombra de él que me consuela de este enorme dolor en el que he estado consumida.

Preparé mis maletas y las deje en la puerta para irme en el momento en que él regresara a Hogwarts, ese día él había salido temprano a realizar unas compras al Callejón Diagon y se había tardado ahí gran parte del día. Había llegado algo cansado y estresado percibiendo el terrible carácter que tanto amaba de él como cualquier otra parte de su persona; subió a la recamara a bañarse, listo para poder disfrutar de nuestra última cena, la cual la puedo describir como amena y llena de atenciones que nunca había él tenido conmigo, al observarlo no puedo evitar no sentirme feliz sin embargo él no es mío y lo sé de ante mano pero no puedo evitar perderme en mi sueño y en mi ambición de querer ser feliz a toda costa con él; terminamos de comer y al sentarnos a la sala sé que debe partir un poco antes de la cena para arreglar unos asuntos que tiene pendientes con Dumbledore…

"**¿Y esas maletas?"**

"**Me voy un poco antes que tú"** – observó el lugar, las maletas y después mis ojos, cerré mi mente, confiaba en él pero en cualquier momento todo podría cambiar y leerme la mente.

"**¿Se podía saber porqué?"**

"**Tú te irás Severus, y donde yo vivo tengo cerca mi trabajo, mis cosas, y podemos pasarnos juntos los días que vengas a la casa, las vacaciones… todo"**

"**¿Y cuándo estabas aquí viviendo?"** – cuando estaba aquí viviendo cariño, te fuiste con una mujerzuela y empezaste a fijarte en mí en el maldito momento en que me largue de tu vida, y tu desgraciado tienes la maldita suerte que te ame o cualquier cosa que sienta por ti y aquí me tienes torturándome y torturándote lentamente.

"**Bueno… pues me siento sola aquí y allá tengo a…"**

"**Si ya al tipejo ese con quien vives… ¿sabes que creo?"** – señal de que va a empezar a enojarse en verdad… esto va a ser interesante.

"**¿Qué Severus?"**

"**Que me estas castigando"** – pero si no es idiota… lo sabe perfectamente.

"**Tonterías… ¿por qué habría de hacer eso?"**

"**Por lo de aquella mujer… creo que desde ese momento te has dedicado a martirizarme"**

"**¿Martirizarte?" –** eso sí que es bueno…

"**¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que solo fue una noche? Solo una, no volvía a verla…"** – se pone a recapacitar en cada una de sus palabras con las que me golpeó un día después de eso – **"… si también recuerdo que te dije que no te veía de la misma forma en que tú querías … y también cuando te dije que estabas confundida… y cuando te dije que no podría corresponderte…"**

"**Ya párele Severus o no acabaras nunca"**

"**Discúlpame en serio que sí… estaba acostumbrado a estar solo a no sentir esto por una mujer" **– a seguir pensando en Lily yo diría más bien – **"No tengo a nadie Hermione lo sabes, llegas un día aferrándote a mí sin conocerme… a tambalear mi mundo, a ver un hombre que no soy… y de pronto tengo a alguien y me haces creer que esta persona me tiene a mí, no estaba preparado para este enorme giro en mi vida"**

"**Pues por eso prefiero una vida a parte Severus, tienes razón llegué y me instale aferrándome… lo que me paso no fue culpa tuya e hice que cargaras con…"**

"**No fuiste una carga… fuiste el cambio que necesitaba en mi vida… Dios Hermione eres todo en mi vida ahora"**

"… **No sé qué decirte"**

"**Quiero que mi Hermione vuelva, mi hermosa que resplandecía la casa con tu sonrisa, tu presencia, la que era tan espontanea en lo que hacía, la que siempre hacía lo que quería por toda la casa" **– se acercó a mí y tuve miedo cuando él podía hacer de mí lo que quería me desarmaba esa parte de Severus – **"Quiero ver como ese brillo en tus ojos vuelve cuando te hago mía, cuando sientes este amor que te tengo aunque intentes negarlo, quiero ver tu espalda desnuda cada vez que nos despertamos, tu silueta en la cocina, tu cuerpo dormido en la sala después de quedarte dormida, quiero cada cosa de ti, cada que me encanta…"**

"**Sev… yo"**

"**Deja de castigarme… puedes tener todo de mí, pondré mi mundo a tus pies si es lo que quieres, lo que me pidas…"** – ahora podría tenerlo absolutamente todo… como siempre debió haber sido.

"**Lo que pasa es que…"**

"**Te amo nena"** – Dios eso acabó conmigo, en escenario de pronto cambió y estaba de nuevo en las mazmorras diciéndome él que me amaba… mis ojos se humedecieron y lo abracé tanto como él quería que lo hiciera, como tanto deseaba yo también.

"**Y yo a ti Sev" **– le respondí abrazándome cada vez más y más a su cuerpo, me separó un poco para morderme el labio inferior succionándolo para besarme despacio, mientras me aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

"**Eso significa que te quedaras verdad… esta es tú casa también… quédate, vendré cada fin de semana a quedarme aquí contigo, las vacaciones… todo"**

"**Si Sev me quedaré" **– a veces odio el poder que tiene sobre mí, como siempre se sale con la suya con una maldita facilidad que aún no llego a comprender en su totalidad.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Por fin habíamos pasado esa racha de no saber si se quedaría o me mandaría a volar como tanto lo merecía, sin embargo mi castaña decidió quedarse a mi lado y en mi casa, quizás con el tiempo llegue a superar mi pasado y la llevé a alguna de las mansiones de la familia de mi madre, creo que ella se merece lo mejor y esa sería una de las cosas que quizás pueda interesarle.

No había podido ir a verla en algunos semanas, era a penas jueves cuando tuve que ir al Callejón Diagon a surtir algunos ingredientes que se habían agotado en el armario de pociones; le mandé una lechuza a Hermione para verla y quizás podernos tomar una copa antes de tener que regresar a Hogwarts. Sé que tuvo que pedir permiso para poder ir pero en realidad necesitaba saber un poco de ella, encargué rápido el pedido y me acerque a verla, estaba sentada con unos jeans y botas altas, un abrigo negro con bufanda y una boina del mismo color, jugaba con la cuchara enfriando lo que debía ser chocolate, observando de un lado a otro si me veía llegar. Pensé en moverme y acercarme a ella pero se veía tan maravillosa y tan llena de paz como nunca me imaginé verla, la contemplé un par de minutos más para por fin sentarme a su lado.

"**Lamento la demora"** – la sorprendí.

"**No importa, estas aquí… no podrás quedarte mucho tiempo ¿verdad?"**

"**No nena, realmente sólo serán un par de horas pero trataré de darme una vuelta este fin de semana, aunque sea el domingo después del almuerzo"**

"**Si, está bien… ¿cómo van las cosas en el colegio?"**

"**Igual que siempre, ya te imaginaras, alcornoques e incompetentes que no distinguen una cazuela de un caldero"** – aún con espuma en sus labios sonrió como sólo ella lo hacía iluminando mi día y haciendo ese gesto que me volvía loco de amor por ella – **"Hablo en serio, se que parece un chiste barato y mal pagado pero en realidad hay alumnos a los cuales no merece ni vale la pena el tiempo perdido tratar de enseñarles algo… simplemente son inútiles por naturaleza"**

"**Y te creo Severus…"**

"**¿Cómo han ido estas semanas para ti?"**

"**Aburridas, salgo de mi rutina cuando voy a la librería pero esta semana ha estado algo floja, cuando llego a casa me pongo a leer un rato, cocino a veces pero me siento sola… te he extrañado"**

"**Y yo a ti, pero aún sigo sin entender tu negativa de irte a vivir conmigo al colegio, no es tan malo nena, las mazmorras son un poco frías pero estarás bien, sé que adras la lectura y créeme hay una biblioteca donde te perderás hasta volverte loca, el castillo es muy amplio, te gustara conocerlo y recorrer cada uno de sus pasillos y pasadizos… los jardines resplandecerán con tu belleza natural, hay un lago… solía pasar mis días de estudiante sentado ahí leyendo algún libro… hay tantas cosas que podrías conocer ahí y sé que te gustarían"**

"**Seguro es hermoso"**

"**Estaremos más tiempo juntos, alguno de los profesores podría ser tu tutor y especializarte en algo para que te integres en el mundo mágico de nuevo"**

"**Severus ese tema no me gusta tratarlo y lo sabes"**

"**El mundo mágico en tu país es muy distinto aquí, yo siempre voy a ver por ti, todos sabrán lo que eres en mi vida y nunca se atreverían a dañarte te lo juro, yo te ayudaré a que superes cualquier cosa que te haya pasado o que no quieras contarme, juntos lo haremos"**

"**Basta" **– me pidió algo alterada, lo poco que lograba avanzar con ella siempre se veía en un gran retroceso al tocar el tema prohibido – **"No entiendes nada… no voy a integrarme en el mundo mágico, no me especializaré en nada y me quedare como estoy ahora, con un empleo muggle y en tu casa, me conformó con verte lo poco que se pueda siempre y cuando mi estabilidad sea la misma, te lo suplico"** – me arrepentí de verla de nuevo vulnerable.

"**Claro que si… olvida lo que dije… ¿me acompañas por los ingredientes?"**

"**Por supuesto" **– nos levantamos y me acompañó por el pedido, la vi observar algunos ingredientes y supe que de estudiante debió ser muy inteligente, tomó algunos libros de pociones avanzadas y especializadas fascinada con la información que contenía ahí.

"**¿Te interesa algún libro?"**

"**Todos"** – respondió como niña pequeña.

"**Escoge los que quieras nena… en compensación por mi abandono, tendrás algo que leer en el tiempo en que yo esté ausente"** – recorrió las estanterías y escogió tres volúmenes y me los dio mientras seguía observando lo que veía, es escuchó como entraban más clientes y un brazo me llamaba para voltear.

"**Severus"** – la voz fría y calculadora.

"**Lucius … Draco"** – salude a ambos.

"**Padrino"** – mi ahijado me saludo con una reverencia que consideraba estúpida pero que su padre se había encargado de inculcarle.

"**¿Algún motivo en especial para tenerte entre semana en el Callejón Diagon Severus?"**

"**Asuntos de Hogwarts"** – respondí mientras terminaba de pagar, me dieron los libros y creí prudente que esa sería una razón perfecta para presentar a Hermione y que ella viera que desde ahora todos los magos de sangre limpia sabrían que ella era mi mujer y debían respetarla como tal, pensé que eso le daría seguridad – **"Aprovecho para presentarte a alguien"**

"**¿Quién?"**

"**Mi mujer… nena acércate"** – Lucius volteo a donde me estaba dirigiendo y al quitarse ambos me di cuenta que Hermione no estaba – **"¿Pero donde se metió?"**

"**Los humos de las pociones ya surtieron efecto en tu cabeza Severus"** – me quede pensativo, cogí el pedido y los libros de Hermione, salí a buscarla y no la encontré. A pesar de que tenía que regresar a Hogwarts me fui a la Hilandera, tenía que asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien, la encontré en nuestra habitación sentada en la orilla de la cama nerviosa observando el piso.

"**¿Por qué te fuiste?" **

"**Yo… lo lamento mucho, me puse nerviosa y salí de ahí"** – recordando todo me puse a atar cabos y vi cuan difíciles podían resultar las cosas.

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?"** – me senté a su lado reflejándome en sus ojos castaños que ahora estaban llenos de miedo y de dolor…

**HERMIONE **

Eso había estado cerca, pudo terminar muy mal aquello, me estaba arriesgando demasiado, los Malfoy seguro que si me recordarían el día que yo llegue a Hogwarts… Severus debe de estar o preocupado o furioso conmigo, haberme ido de esa manera, mi maldito pánico al mundo mágico no es algo que él pueda entender todavía… Todo se me complica cada vez más… y no tengo cabeza para pensar en que es lo que debo de hacer, me estado dejando llevar más por mis sentimientos que por lo que debería ser la coherencia y responsabilidad… Necesito volver a ser la mujer sensata que se supone soy…

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?"** – era mi ruina, lo veía más claro que el agua, todo valdría un sorbete de ahora en adelante, tendría que decirle absolutamente toda la verdad.

"**Los Malfoy…"**

"**¿Los conoces?"** – asentí mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad, mire hacia arriba y decidí decirle toda la verdad, era la hora, me amaba y si su amor era verdadero de lo cual estaba completamente segura, él no tendría inconveniente de lo ocurrido.

Formulando un plan rápido y de emergencia podríamos ir a destruir cada fragmento de alma de Voldemort y acabar con esto lo antes posible, antes de que él regrese, antes de que Harry sufra, y antes de que yo entré al colegio, en el destino esta que me enamoré de él así que podría regresar a mi tiempo con la seguridad de que él estará vivo y seremos felices… ¿o no?

"**Los conozco"**

"**No te entien… ¿estaban ahí cuando te torturaron?" **

"**Sev…" **– se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación algo desesperado y molesto.

"**Si ellos estaban ahí entonces yo también estaba Hermione… dijiste que yo no te había herido"**

"**Y no lo hiciste"**

"**Si ellos estaban, tuve también que estarlo yo"** – ambos estábamos alterados y nerviosos, el comenzaba a enojarse consigo mismo por su pasado y yo herida por el mío, si tan sólo nos desahogáramos ambos nos sentiríamos mucho mejor.

"**Tengo que decírtelo todo"** – me observo como comenzaba a hiperventilar pero no me importaba, había llegado la hora – **"Es muy difícil y complicado… Sev yo sé lo que tú fuiste y lo que hiciste, pero no me importa en lo absoluto, yo te amo así con todo lo que tú eres, si fuese distinto tu pasado, tú también lo serías… así que no te culpes por eso… yo quiero que entiendas porque le tengo miedo a la gente a la magia y me recluyo en el mundo mágico"**

"**Hermione…"**

"**No me interrumpas hasta que termine Sev…"** – mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón se quería salir del pecho, podía perderlo todo pero mi amor era más grande y esperaba que el suyo por mí también lo fuera para que no me sacara de su vida – **"Tengo un pasado y quiero decírtelo"**

"**No es necesario que me lo digas"**

"**Pero quiero hacerlo"**

"**No… ven" **– hizo que me refugiara en sus brazos, sobando cada parte de mi piel y así se fue regularizando mi respiración – **"Mírame… eso es… acabas de decirme que tú me amas junto con mi pasado, lo mío por ti es igual nena, nada me importa más quien eres en este momento y quien serás a mi lado, olvidaremos eso muy bien… no volveré a insistirte en integrarte al mundo mágico y respetare cada una de tus decisiones"**

"**Severus yo tengo que decírtelo todo, será mejor para ambos"**

"**No, quiero que comencemos una vida desde cero a partir de hoy, donde no habrá pasado ni para ti ni para mí, una vida juntos"**

"**Un día el pasado regresara"**

"**Ese día lo discutiremos, por ahora no y deja de discutirme Granger" **– la forma en que me lo dijo me hizo sonreír, recordando tantas cosas… - **"Esa es mi nena sin lágrimas solo sonrisas"** – algún día se arrepentirá de lo que me acaba de pedir.

"**No quiero perderte"**

"**Nunca me perderás… te lo prometo"**

"**Ojala Sev… porque no estoy preparada para perderte"** – fue lo último que le dije, me fue arrullando hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos sobre la cama, sintiendo poco a poco el calor del uno del otro y con una firme promesa de ser felices de hoy en adelante, aunque solo me quedaran pocos años para serlo.

_**Alguien me pidió que dedicara unos capítulos felices a la parejita, considérese este como uno… trataré de hacer otros dos algo tranquilo antes de entrar de nuevo al drama… no prometo nada… muero por escribir drama jajaja es lo mio… lo siento… ¿reviews?**_

_**Gabriela Cruz: **_Hola Gaby, este fic tendrá un final feliz no te preocupes, aunque debo aclarar que para eso falta mucho, habrá mucha angustia y drama de por medio, pero el final será satisfactorio… lo prometo!

_**Mama Shmi:**_ sip… se supone que en el tiempo no debe de embarazarse y más porque viene la persecución de horrocrux y todo lo siguiente… Saludos

_**Sueksnape:**_ ¿hace tanto que actualice verdad? No tengo perdón… la verdad tu capítulo de Inesperado me animo mucho a hacer el último capítulo así que ya sabes! Jajaja; me encanta que puedas sentir muchas cosas cuando lees lo que escribo… espero que lo que hayas recordado sea bueno… aunque por el capítulo creo que recordaste algo más que bueno jajajaja ;)… Besos Suek… nos seguimos leyendo!

_**Luna White 29:**_ esa parte me gusta… Hermione lo conoce bien y lo puede manejar a la perfección, sólo es cuestión de volver agarrar práctica jajajaja… lamento la demora… Besos

_**TequilaNervous:**_ es lo que yo digo… pero Diosa Luna quería que lo hiciera sufrir por andarse revolcando con mujerzuelas jajaja

_**HillaryQueenSaiyan:**_ todo estaba fríamente calculado jajaja. Claro que no me tomo a mal que te haya gustado el lemmon, al contrario me gusta que queden satisfechas con ese tipo de escenas porque se me dificulta últimamente escribirlas… espero no demorarme tanto… Besos

_**RR73:**_ wow… entonces quedo bien ese lemmon, espero que este te haya agradado también jajaja

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la verdad mi musa anda en su máximo esplendor cuando hay drama… así que en par de capítulos seré yo de nuevo jajajaja… Besos y lamento la demora.

_**Alexza Snape:**_ pasión pasión y más pasión… quiero darles unos buenos capítulos de alegría amor y lujuria antes de entrar al drama porque en cuanto entre no la soltaré hasta el final del fic… que mala soy… prometo que el siguiente fic será más alegre y sin tanto lagrimeo. Besos… ya no me ausentaré tanto

_**Rossy04:**_ es que hay hombres que solo a la mala entienden jajajaja en un encanto verlo celosito… y la que se viene… divagando! -_- ojala también te haya gustado este capítulo… el otro fue una entrega pasional en todos los sentidos jajaja Besos

_**Diosa Luna:**_ y lo que le falta por sufrir, lo se me odiaras pero tendrá final feliz. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ sé que quieren felicidad y mucha, pero ohhh me duele no complacerlas… este fic es un drama total… angustia pura y encarnada… él no se va a tomar nada bien los secretos de Hermione pero tendrá final feliz, espero que eso las consuele un poquito… perdónenme… besos

_**Xerxes Eli:**_ no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy con mi tesis y acá entre nos mi Severus personal me ha robado mi musa -_- … por eso me tarde pero prometo que no será así… no se cuantos fics míos sigas pero te doy las fechas aproximadas de mis actualizaciones: esta semana subo uno o dos capis de Por una vez y la semana que viene o si puede este fin el de Siempre te estare… (el del título interminable) mmm hace poco subí un One Shot y este fin subiré otro One Shot… ya regresé y espero no tardarme tanto… un mes! Deberían torturarme! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi idea de seducción y tortura psicológica.. eso le pasa por andar yéndose con P**** Saludos y muchos Besos

_**Yetsave:**_ ahora si que me tarde… no lo volveré hacer… buscaré un tiempo para escribir y subir un capitulo por semana de los fics más largos… Besos

_**Meg90:**_ extraño tus fics! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, es un orgullo como escritora que agraden de esa manera lo que uno escribe… y fijate que yo intente escribir como tú… verlo desde fuera como una película y fracasé… no pude, creo que todas escribimos como nos acomodamos, espero un día poder escribir como tú, me encantan tus historias… muchismo! Ya te mande la imagen, no se si te haya llegado… Besos y nos seguimos leyendo…

Hasta pronto chicas… subo de prisa pero lo hare mas a menudo!


	12. Punto Intermedio

_**Me di una oportunidad para escribir este fic… no puedo negar que este en especial me encanta… Capítulo dedicado a la Pioja… (me lo viole jejeje) y Gracias Seb por la ayuda ;) Disfrútenlo chicas… capítulo alegre… el próximo también lo será y después drama de aquí a que se termine y serán unos 40 capítulos… **_

**PUNTO INTERMEDIO**

**HERMIONE **

Había pasado un año desde que tome aquel giratiempos y llegue a la calle de la Hilandera, pase los primeros meses en una verdadera lucha tratando de enamorar al hombre que yo… ya amaba, después de nuestras vacaciones de navidad las cosas mejoraron mucho, iba seguido a la casa, no solamente los fines de semana, algunas noches aparecía para solo dormir y desayunar juntos. Hoy salía de vacaciones de verano y había pedido permiso para salir temprano y preparar algo especial para él, llegué a la casa y abrí la puerta escuchando ruido en la cocina, saqué la varita y ahí estaba Severus.

"**Pude herirte"** – le reclamé.

"**Para empezar dudo que puedas herirme"** – me reí irónica de que él no sabía de lo que yo podía ser capaz de hacer pero traté de contener la risa – **"Ahora en segundo lugar… tranquila nena… sólo es la casa aquí no tienes por qué estar alerta"**

"**Si… es sólo que no te esperaba hasta más tarde"**

"**Eso Hermione es porque tú y yo haremos lo que todas las personas hacen en verano… de vacaciones"**

"**¿Iremos de vacaciones?"** – le pregunté algo sorprendida – **"¿A dónde?"**

"**Será sorpresa…"**

"**Tendrás que decirme, sino ¿cómo prepararé las maletas?"**

"**Compraremos todo allá… ¿lista?" **– se acercó y tomó mis manos, se veía tan joven y relajado, últimamente ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que se pudiera avecinar cuando transcurrieran dos años más, lo veía solamente con la levita y sus ojos fríos eran más expresivos, llenos de vida… Lily ya no vivía en ellos.

"**¿Lista?"**

"**Si, nos apareceremos… ya hice las reservaciones y quiero que lleguemos de día para hacer las compras que necesites y disfrutes del lugar"** – sacó de su levita una pañoleta, de las que usaba cuando mi pelo era extremadamente corto – **"Quiero vendarte los ojos hasta que estemos en el lugar"** – me deje tapar los ojos, tomó mis manos y nos aparecimos en aquel lugar.

Se escuchaba mucha gente y los pasos firmes, risas de niños y de personas, me jaló un poco y sentí una como me detuvo mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.

"**Hemos llegado a la recepción" **– me susurró – **"Tengo una reservación a nombre del señor Snape por favor…" **

"**Por supuesto señor Snape" **– escuchaba la voz de una señorita.

"**En un lugar muggle"** – alcancé a decir.

"**Si…"** – escuché que terminaba hablar con la señorita y caminamos hasta llegar al ascensor… subimos y entramos a la que sería nuestra habitación, olía a frescura y perfumes – **"¿Quieres estar un rato aquí… o podríamos bajar a que compres algo de ropa?"**

"**Quiero bajar… me quitaré esto" **

"**No… déjatelo…" **– me detuvo con sus manos… sintiendo como me acariciaba cada parte de mi rostro, su aliento recorriendo mis ojos y mi cuello – **"Te encantará este lugar"** – me susurró tan delicado que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

Sonreí tan tontamente que ya me sentía estúpida, seguimos caminando hasta poder escuchar más gente, sentí que habíamos pasado por un restaurante, hacía mucho viento, pero se sentía un calor delicioso, el azulejo terminaba y se sentía una especie de arena y se oía algo que hizo que me llevara de inmediato mis manos a la pañoleta. Sentía la arena en mis pies lo que indicaba que él me había cambiado de ropa mediante magia, lo sentía también en la ligereza.

"**¿No sabes lo que es la paciencia?"** – me recriminó, seguimos caminando y yo luchando por ver – **"Oh está bien señorita Desesperación"** – me quité la pañoleta y deje que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

"**El mar… me trajiste al mar…"** – observaba las olas tranquilas de la playa, no estaba muy concurrido el lugar y era increíblemente precioso, después de algunos minutos volteé a verlo y me reí sin malicia – **"Traes short… te ves raro"**

"**Más raro me veía con la levita créeme… ¿te gusta nena?"**

"**Es preciosa Severus"** – en ese momento se podía ver la tranquilidad de las olas, con el agua adquiriendo un color turquesa hermoso… había algunas áreas verdes acompañado con la suavidad de la arena fina y muy clara… Era un lugar donde había muy poca gente, y la arena ni tan fría ni tan caliente pero que se sentía muy suave, su textura hacía un delicado masaje en los pies, permitiendo también poderlos enterrar para poder sentir otro tipo de textura y temperatura. Al observar el mar que da a la orilla de la playa, es un mar cristalino y limpio que permitía a la persona poder observar con facilidad lo que hay debajo de este. Este mar comenzaba con un color azul claro que en partes se volvía azul verdoso y que cada vez o cuanto más profundo se hacía se iba volviendo un azul intenso y que al verlo se llega a ver el horizonte, al mirar a nuestro alrededor nos brinda una tranquilidad y una paz intensa, sintiendo que uno nunca quisiera irse de aquí – **"¿Cómo se llama la playa?"**

"**Playa de las Canteras, en las Islas Canarias, me costó algo de trabajo escoger el lugar, yo nunca había venido a la playa pero supongo que a ti te gusta mucho este tipo de lugares y en los folletos parecía un buen lugar para pasar nuestras primeras vacaciones"** – me pegó a su cuerpo, era tan raro verlo en otro color que no fuera el negro, el short era color azul marino y no era muy corto, al contrario podría decir que eran unas bermudas con una camisa de manga corta color blanco y su pelo igual que siempre largo y suelto, me tomó de la cintura y succionó mi labio inferior para morderlo delicadamente y profundizarlo en un beso donde me entregó todo lo que me decían sus ojos hermosos – **"Creo que es hora de ir de compras nena"**

"**Está bien"** – las compras no era lo mío pero no llevaba otra cosa más que lo que traía puesto.

Llegamos a un centro comercial, Severus me dejo en una boutique mientras él iba a comprarse un par de cosas, mientras yo escogí algunos vestidos cortos y otros largos, él no me había dicho cuántos días estaríamos de vacaciones pero yo calculaba quizás un par de semanas, también compre algunos trajes de baño completos y un par de dos piezas, el estar enseñando no era lo mío.

"**¿Lista?" **

"**¿Terminaste tus compras tan rápido?"** – le pregunté sorprendida.

"**Si, ya sabes que soy práctico… y ahora que veo lo que tú has comprado me haces recordar la última vez que te llevé de compras… estaremos aquí todo el mes Hermione, escoge algunas prendas y date prisa que el día se está terminando, supongo que querrás ir un rato al mar ¿no?"**

"**Si por supuesto" **– regresé a la tienda y compré más cosas debido al tiempo que nos íbamos a quedar ahí, aunque me parecía algo excesivo a su lado parecía de maravilla la idea, me había percatado que se encontraban algunos arrecifes, y bien podríamos ir a la ciudad a conocer un poco más.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Después de llevarla de compras regresamos al hotel, se puso un vestido sencillo blanco a las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color, se puso pulseras en las manos supongo que para tapar las cicatrices y entusiasmada me dijo que estaba lista para bajar. Me senté en la arena con los codos deteniéndose sobre mis rodillas, el agua apenas llegaba a tocarme los pies, ella estaba sentada a mi lado recargada sobre mi hombro observando la tranquilidad de las olas.

"**¿Sabes nadar?"** – le pregunté.

"**Si, mis padres me enseñaron cuando era pequeña…"**

"**¿Por qué no vas al mar?"** – me observa con la pregunta en sus ojos – **"Si se nadar pero me gustaría más contemplarte a ti en él, eso lo hará más hermoso y misterioso contigo dentro de él" **

Sonrió y se llevó sus manos al cuello donde jaló las tiras del vestido y cayó en la arena, se levantó y se dirigió al mar, al principio le llegaba sólo a la cintura y de pronto de dejo llevar más profundo hasta llegarle casi a los senos, llevaba un traje de baño color beige muy sencillo y no muy llamativo, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, su belleza era natural y no necesitaba nada para llamar la atención de nadie, de hecho ella odiaba aquello y no se deba cuenta que eso lo poseía ella como un don. Mientras estaba dentro del mar no pude evitar darme cuenta que varios hombres la observaban pero yo quería traerla a un lugar de estos cuando bien pude llevarla a Italia o a un lugar donde no tuviera que ponerse esa ropa pero esa sonrisa que me daba desde el mar no tenía precio para mí, claro que en algún punto esas miradas en verdad comenzaron a incomodarme y molestarme en consideración.

Salió del mar corriendo y llegó hasta donde me encontraba sentado, el agua aún escurriendo por su cintura y toda su piel, en vez de sentarse donde estaba el vestido llegó y me tumbó en la arena besándome apasionadamente, después de algunos minutos logré separarla y así ambos poder respirar.

"**Me has mojado todo"** – le dije en burla, no me molestó en absoluto ese acto.

"**Una razón más para que vengas conmigo y estemos un rato dentro del agua, ¿no me trajiste para estar sentado en la arena todo el día verdad?"**

"**Claro que no… vamos"** – me quité la camiseta y la acompañé tal como ella quería. Estuvimos un tiempo considerable y me di cuenta que era la primera vez que yo decidía salir de vacaciones y lo hacía por ella, Hermione vino a cambiar para bien mi vida – **"¿No tienes hambre?"**

"**Muchísima" **– salimos de ahí, subimos al hotel a bañarnos y bajamos a comer.

El restaurante tenia servicio en unas terrazas que tenían vista al mar y otras hacia la piscina, nos sentamos en las que tenían vista al mar, eran unas mesas redondas con mantelería blanca y dorado ideales para algo romántico, tenían candeleros y un pequeño florero con algunas flores sencillas, las sillas eran muy cómodas y estaban hechas de mimbre, la vajilla era muy hermosa era de cristal ahumado, cubiertos y copas todo estaba en su sitio, casi no había gente en ese momento y llego un mesero a atendernos para tomar la orden, nos entrego la carta y se retiro para que pudiéramos elegir a los pocos minutos regreso y pedimos langosta, un vino del 36 un Vega Sicilia que era de una cosecha única, no había más que unos cuantos y estábamos de suerte porque este restaurante lo tenía, el mesero anoto lo que pedimos y se fue, en un par de minutos regreso con una botella del vino que le pedí, me sirvió un poco para que lo probara y cuando asentí de que estaba bien nos sirvió en las copas se volvió a ir y luego de una corta espera nos trajo nuestros platillos, dos grandes platos en donde la langosta estaba en una cama de lechuga con perejil y algunas rebanadas de tomate rojo traía también algunas rebanadas de naranja que la hacían ver muy apetitosa, nos deseo buen provecho y se retiro. Nos dispusimos a comer y debo decir que la comida estuvo más que deliciosa y la vista ayudaba mucho en que la sonrisa de Hermione permaneciera sin desaparecer ni un instante.

Después de la comida dijo que quería ir a la habitación unos minutos, cuando me recosté en la cama caí dormido de inmediato, debí estar así un par de horas, cuando me levanté no la sentí a mi lado pero por la apariencia que daba el edredón ella se había acostado conmigo, no parecía estar ahí ni en el baño, iba a bajar a buscarla cuando vi que la ventana de la terraza, estaba abierta y la vi sentada en un sillón de madera con cojines.

Se veía hermosa pero a la vez tan triste, observando el mar tranquilo de la noche, y sus olas… el viento era tranquilo y las estrellas hacían juego con esa perfecta vista, llevaba su vista a donde se terminaba el mar y después a sus cicatrices acariciándolas despacio, tan pensativa y yo tan tentado a averiguar ese dolor más sin embargo yo le había prometido que olvidaríamos ambos nuestros pasados. Llegué y me senté abrazándola por el cuello besando sus mejillas y viendo como sonreía, por un momento me dio celos de que estuviera pensando en Sebastián y deseando que esa felicidad hubiese podido vivirla a su lado y la muerte se las había arrebatado de las manos.

"**Me quedé dormido… lo siento"**

"**Es normal… el agua cansa, también me dormí un rato pero cuando desperté ya no pude volver a dormirme"** – me dice acariciando mis brazos.

"**¿Pesadillas?"**

"**Si… bueno no lo sé, creo que no fue tan grave como suelen ser"** – me dice tristemente.

"**¿Por qué no me despertaste?"** – me sentía mal no estar para ella cuando me necesitaba.

"**Estabas cansado y realmente no era la gran cosa"**

"**¿Sebastián?"** – le pregunté sin querer.

"**No, claro que no… otro tipo de cosas"** – acaricie las líneas que habían en sus manos y las quitó de inmediato – **"Es vergonzoso"**

"**Realmente no lo es" **– le dije de inmediato – **"Todos piensan que es un acto muy cobarde el de acabar con la vida, porque es una salida fácil a los problemas, pero no es más que una mentira de la sociedad, el suicidio es un acto muy valiente Hermione, se requiere de grandes agallas hacer lo que tú hiciste, no es cobardía acabar con tu propia vida sino valentía para que no te tiemble la mano"**

"**Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista"**

"**Porque de seguro los idiotas del psiquiátrico trataron de meterte a la cabeza que no eras otra cosa más que una cobarde"**

"**Si… así es" **– de pronto me empecé a enojar con ellos, con sus padres y amigos que no hicieron nada para ayudarla desde que Sebastián había muerto – **"Aquella noche había decidido empezar de nuevo y … pues tal y como a Sebas le hubiera gustado, pero de pronto los recuerdos llegaron y me di cuenta que no iba a poder seguir sin él, nadie entendía mi perdida, sólo eran buenos para juzgar mi actitud… todos esos planes me calaban en el alma hasta quemarla y llegó un punto donde creí que estaba muerta ya y el dolor de él me hacía volver a mi infierno…"** – me lo relataba con dolor pero calmada, era algo que respetaba, ese hombre siempre sería importante para ella sin embargo era yo quien ahora estaba a su lado **– "Estaban todos en casa, mis amigos y mis padres… fue algo que… fue mi segundo intento de suicidio… el primero fue con veneno, en ambos … mi amigo llegó a tiempo y me llevó al hospital, sin embargo cuando me corte él les pidió a mis padres que me dejaran marchar y fue ahí cuando ellos ya no dejaron que él se me acercara y me encerraron"**

"**Ni ellos ni nadie podrá dañarte te lo juro… tendrán que pasar sobre mí para hacerte daño"**

"**Te amo tanto que tengo tanto miedo de perderte"** – se aferró a mi brazo hasta sentir que temblaba.

"**Eso no pasara te lo prometo"** – logre tranquilizarla con caricias en sus brazos y su espalda, hasta que sintió mi aliento en su cabello y su cuello – **"Bajemos… quiero mostrarte algo"**

"**Mmmm está bien" **– y de un minuto a otro esa tristeza se esfumó de su rostro y se mostró curiosa y alegre.

Me puse un pantalón negro con una camisa de manga corta gris sencilla y cuando la vi de pie vi lo hermosa que se había puesto, era un vestido azul claro largo que se agarraba del cuello, no era completamente pegado sino holgado, la tomé para besarla y bajamos hacía la playa, saqué una mascada oscura y le cubrí los ojos.

"**¿Otra vez?"** – me pregunta sonriéndome.

"**Y sin quejas nena"** – la abracé por la espalda y le fui susurrando cosas hasta que estábamos suficientemente alejados de la zona turística, se formaban algunas rocas y las olas no golpeaban con fuerza la orilla del mar, no había mucho viento y se podía sentir el silencio de la noche y de la presencia de hombres por la zona.

"**Hay mucho silencio"** – me dice, le quité la venda de los ojos para que viera ella misma el lugar, mientras la bruma se levanta, la luna plateada estaba en todo su esplendor, reflejando su estática faz en las oscuras y movedizas aguas iluminando el camino de los simples mortales así como las estrellas que la acompañaban en su incansable y pacifica labor; las olas algo fieras a estas horas mostraban todo su poderío en un movimiento eterno tanto en la playa en un ir y venir como en los rompe-olas que se veían a lo lejos, se podía respirar la fragancia de las sales y el olor único que despide el mar y la arena, bajo nuestros pies podíamos sentir ese suelo dorado y rugoso que nos encanto desde que llegamos.

Nos acostamos sobre la fina arena solamente tomándonos de la mano, acaricie el largo de su brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros y a penas rozarle el cuello, llegué hasta sus labios permitiéndome entrar un poco en su boca, sentí como me mordía un poco los dedos, sonreí un poco y mi hermosa con su agilidad pronto ya la tenía a horcadas… y definitivamente aquella noche sería sumamente especial.

**HERMIONE **

Nunca me había imaginado que Severus pudiera encontrar un lugar en la playa tan intimo para nosotros, y una vez teniéndolo sería muy mala idea desaprovecharlo, sus manos recorriendo mi piel había hecho efecto al instante, sus dedos delineando mis labios rosados, permitiéndole la entrada de éstos a mi boca, mordiéndolos seductoramente haciendo una succión al final de ello, pude ver como sonreía con mi acto y me gire para subirme a horcadas.

Me tomo de la cintura moviéndome con un ritmo lento sintiendo su miembro debajo de mi cuerpo, llevaba mis manos en mi cabello como si fuera una sirena danzando para él con la única iluminación que era la luna, y como música el sonido de las olas. Sus manos subieron por todo mi cuerpo, no se detuvo en mis senos sino en el cuello deslizando aquel nudo que tenía por detrás el vestido, al jalarlo este fue deslizándose hasta terminar en el vientre de Sev, buscaba sus caricias y sus besos, una especie de adicción que se había creado entre él y yo, pero me los negaba con miradas penetrantes y con sus manos firmes en mis caderas.

Con otro ágil movimiento me encontraba de nuevo abajo sin el vestido azul de tela casi transparente que estaba a un lado sobre la arena, sobre mí ahora jugaba rozando nuestra nariz de un lado a otro, provocándome con nuestros labios juntándose y separándose, haciendo que lo deseará mucho más en ese momento, le ayudé a quitarse la camisa blanca, su piel clara con la luz de la luna adquiría un color hermoso, de pronto quizás deje de estar en ese lugar y sólo podía verlo a él escuchando las olas sobre las rocas en el fondo, perdiéndome en sus orbes negras que ahora eran tan cálidas y expresivas.

"**¿Pasa algo?" **– me pregunta después de unos minutos en los que no reaccionó y sólo me dedico a observarlo.

"**Nada"** – le sonrío y mis manos tocan sus labios delgados y esas enormes ganas de besarlo comenzaron de nuevo, bajan por su barbilla y por su cuello despacio, ambas manos acarician su pecho y sufro una excitación tan grande al llegar a su abdomen, tiene 27 años, diez años menos de los que tenía cuando estábamos juntos, un cuerpo más atlético que en ese entonces… y a penas estoy notándolo, su piel es suave aunque tiene algunas cicatrices de la anterior guerra, no dejo de recorrer su torso desnudo mordiéndome el labio inferior, creo que no había sentido tanto deseo por él como esta noche, tanto que estoy comenzando a frustrarme sino empieza él a besarme o tan solo rozar mi piel y que sienta esa chispa electrizante que le indique lo que está provocando en mí.

Bajo más e intento quitar el pantalón de la forma más calmada y paciente que encuentro pero tan parece que no lo logro porque me detiene al instante, me dice que no lo haga, por fin siento su aliento en mi boca, sus dientes mordiendo mis labios, su lengua chocando con la mía queriendo dominarme por completo, apoderándose por completo de mí, sus manos ya están haciendo estragos en mi piel, quema el roce de sus manos en mi cintura, va bajando más a mi traje de baño y no puedo evitar que salga un gemido de mis labios, rompe el beso con una sonrisa que hace sonrojarme.

Baja su boca a mi cuello mordiéndolo sin hacerme daño, ¿en qué momento me quede sin la parte de arriba del traje? Realmente no lo sé, y no es algo que me preocupe en ese instante, está llevando las cosas con mucha calma y no soy una mujer de paciencia, tengo una explosión en mi interior. Sus besos bajan a mis senos y cuando siento su lengua juguetear con mi pezones mis piernas sufren una corriente que se acumula más en mi cuerpo y mi espalda se arquea para el meter la mano entre la arena y mi piel desnuda, con su mano libre masajea mi otro seno mordiendo el otro delicadamente provocando un ardor de pasión que si lo hace algo, terminaré ahí mismo sin que me haya tocado absolutamente nada.

Siento un camino de saliva por mi vientre mientras va quitándome las bragas, las siento fuera de mis piernas cuando su boca se detiene en el Monte de Venus, respiro muy agitada, puedo sentir mi intimidad palpitar de deseo, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente y él sonríe mientras siento como separa mis piernas y su aliento en ese punto donde me hará perder la cabeza por completo.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Observo su mirada deseosa, sus manos apretando un puñado de arena, sus piernas bien abiertas para mí y su vulva brillante de lo excitada que la había dejado, me acomodo para saborearla pasando mi lengua y quedarme con el primer sabor, intento separarme pero no puedo, su clítoris requiere mi atención de inmediato y lo succionó varias veces hasta sentir como todo el cuerpo de Hermione se arquea de ese placer merecido, un dedo la penetra y ella gime conteniéndose, un dedo más se suma a aquella tarea mientras ahora mi lengua acaricia ese botoncito de placer de arriba abajo en un movimiento constante y erótico.

Me separo un poco y ver sus ojos cerrados y su piel completamente desnuda, mis dedos rozan su clítoris en ese movimiento que la vuelve loca para terminar penetrándola con fuerza.

"**Eres deliciosa preciosa"** – le digo para que me deje ver sus ojos castaños – **"Quiero saborearte un poco más"**

"**Sev…" **

Regresó a su intimidad sosteniendo ambas piernas, recorriendo su vulva mientras penetraba con mi lengua lo más que podía su entrada, dándole placer con mis dedos a su clítoris, que ya lo tenía bastante hinchado, estaba completamente mojada y su sexo tan tenso en ese momento, estaba contando los segundos para sentirla venirse… y las convulsiones llegaron quiso cerrar las piernas como siempre y se lo impedí saboreando cada gota que me dio como si fuera el elixir de la vida, la limpie por completo para verla a los ojos, la bese con pasión mientras me bajaba el pantalón y los bóxer, no sintió venir nada cuando sentí su estreches ya rodeándome por completo arrancándole un grito de placer.

**HERMIONE**

Ese hombre no me dio tregua entre una y otra cosa, bien pude hacer lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, pero decidió ir de lleno y hacerme el amor de inmediato. Sentí todo su miembro dentro de mí y de golpe, de una sola estocada y no es que me hubiese lastimado, todo lo contrario fue tan erótico que retomó ese placer que había quedado de mi orgasmo y se movió eróticamente, sacándolo por completo y metiéndolo con fuerza, apoyándose con las manos sobre la arena.

"**Estas apretada y tan mojada que me enloqueces"** – me dijo en gruñido antes de besarme con fuerza, intentaba ordenar alguna frase coherente y nada salía de mis labios, cada vez que lo intentaba regresaba una estocada con más fuerza y una sonrisa de su parte el ver mi cara, como me tenía perdida en ese abismo de excitación.

"**Oh…Diosss…. Ahhhhh"** – rodee con mis piernas su cadera para sentirlo más entregado, el agua comenzó a acercarse más a nosotros, y el no paraba de moverse, los vaivenes fueron más rápidos y con más fuerza, y gritaba con muchísimo más locura que en un inicio, lo sentía hasta el fondo, y como tocaba mis fibras más sensibles, mis paredes que sólo respondían a él.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Completamente mía así de entregada sin oponerse la tome estando ella por debajo, los vaivenes adquirieron velocidad junto con sus gemidos, unas veces se quejaba en dolor pero pronto sus ojos me decían que era placer, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que grito mi nombre, existía la posibilidad que siguiera alguna otra explosión de placer. Me deje caer sobre ella y aprovechando mi debilidad se giro para quedar arriba de mí, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y se movió con suavidad enloquecedora.

Su cabello castaño al lado sobre un hombro y sus senos moviéndose al compás…

"**Oh dios mío…"** –susurraba en señal de que ya casi acababa, tome sus glúteos y manejar la situación lo mejor que podía, aumente los movimientos escuchando ese sonido tan erótico como nuestros sexos al chocar, como en esa caída me mojaba más y más su excitación, apretaba con fuerza sus piernas y glúteos en cada bajaba y lo hacía con más fuerza y ella más fuerte gritaba.

Sentía ya sus contracciones apretando mi miembro, pude hacer aguantado un poco más pero su hermosura, sus senos como brillaban con la luna y el agua llegando ya a mojarnos fue demasiado para mí…

"**Nena… mi amor"** – fue lo último que pude articular antes de sentirla venirse y yo con ella, agotada se dejo caer sobre mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabellos sobre su espalda.

"**Te amo Sev"**

"**Yo más hermosa"**

Se levantó para acostarse a mi lado aún con el agua sobre nuestros pies hasta la cadera, ambos agitados sólo nos quedamos en silencio aprovechándonos de ese momento tan perfecto, el mar se estaba calmando como si fuéramos nosotros los que hubiésemos provocado esa inquietud en él.

"**Vayamos al hotel es tarde"** – le susurré.

"**Quiero quedarme aquí Sev"**

"**Está bien…"** – transforme su vestido en una sabana amplia y con magia me vestí y a ella le coloque su traje de baño, la cubrí con la sabana y se acercó a mi pecho abrazándome de la cintura y yo acariciando su espalda, el sonido del mar nos fue arrullando junto con el cansancio hasta que ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**HERMIONE**

Escuchaba a las aves… las olas más fuertes y abrí los ojos con pesadez, Severus ya estaba despierto observando el amanecer, me abrazo y juntos presenciamos algo que nunca había podido ver y menos a su lado, después de algunos minutos nos levantamos y nos fuimos al hotel, bajamos a desayunar y fuimos de nuevo al mar donde pedimos algunas bebidas.

"**No te cansas de verlo"** – me dijo abrazándome dándome miles de besos.

"**Es que es hermoso…"**

"**Y todo tuyo por todo un mes… salud por nuestras primeras vacaciones de muchas que tendremos tu y yo" **

"**Salud"** – tomamos nuestras bebidas y me dio la mano levantándome.

"**Hoy iremos a ver los arrecifes… y hay muchas cosas que haremos en estas semanas y cada una de ellas te encantará"** – no me dejo responder cuando ya me había levantado de un jalón para cumplir con todos esos planes que había formado en su cabeza sin decirme nada.

_**Subí el miércoles como lo prometí pioja, ahora no comiences a presionarme -_- **_

_**Besos chicas… nos seguimos leyendo el fin de semana en otro fic… ya se acerca la hora!**_

_**Gabriela Cruz: **_Hola chica, pues actualizo cuando mis musas vienen a mí y bueno he de confesar que estoy recibiendo algo de ayuda… Besos

_**Luna White 29:**_ así es, ahora ella se dedicara a disfrutar de su felicidad sin importarte mucho el futuro, peeeeeeeeeero la hora se acerca no sé si dar un capítulo más donde son enteramente felices o ya llegar con el drama en el siguiente, lo consultare con mis musas macabras… Besos

_**Sueksnape:**_ Hola amiga, la verdad no requerí de convencerlo en esa ocasión, no me lo vas a creer pero él se ofreció a ayudarme, y ahora utilizo eso a mi favor para que siga haciéndolo jajaja ¿nunca agarro un lápiz? Entonces si llega a sorprenderme lo que ha hecho… ahora estoy planteándome si sigo con esta etapa feliz o me voy al drama… es que muero por escribir cosas tremendamente tristes jajajaja… ya luego me das tu opinión… Besos amiga, nos seguimos leyendo.

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ pues ya casi llega ese momento donde lloraran mucho y confieso que así será por todo el fic… pero amo tanto esta historia, algo tiene de especial… he actualizado mucho últimamente lo notas? Besos

_**Patybenededmalfoy:**_ pooooooooooor fin una lectora que quiere tanto el drama como yo… quizás comience en el próximo capítulo… Besos

_**Sebastián Smith:**_ ¿recuerdas tu review anterior? Jajajaja me preguntaste como te había convencido de escribir cositas… me parece que tú te ofreciste por tu propia voluntad y debo de decir que lo has hecho muy bien, no me has defraudado para nada… y no te cohíbas estamos en confianza, gracias por ayudarme otra vez. Besos… TQMT

_**Alex1994:**_ Hola Alexxa la verdad es que sí, ambos se arrepentirán de no haber hablando eso en su momento, y no te preocupes, la caza de horrocrux seguirá siendo emocionante a pesar de todo. Besos

_**TequilaNervous:**_ Mala mala pero muy mala Diosa y muy castigadora jajaja

_**Alexza Snape:**_ Este encuentro espera compensar lo que hare en un par de capítulos más… lo siento mucho… Besos

_**Meg90:**_ entiendo a la perfección lo que uno tiene que hacer en su trabajo, escuela, pareja, familia y luego los fics… lamento mucho decir que si regresaré al drama y daré muy pocos momentos alegres pero os prometo un final súper feliz! Y si me gustaría ver esa foto de la Evans y mi lindo Severus. Besos

_**Yetsave:**_ pues esa felicidad les durara tres capítulos que dan a lugar cerca de 15000 palabras… ya casi llega el drama lo lamento mucho, pero las ideas están en mi cabeza y gritan por salir desesperadas. Besos

_**Xerxes Eli:**_ Hola, también me puse a trabajar en este fic! La verdad él no se tomara nada bien cuando ella decida contarle la verdad… y estallará la bomba y surgirá el drama… calmaos no te quedes sin uñas que esto a penas empieza. Besos

Hasta pronto chicas… espero poder subir en unas dos semanas… Besos y saludos a todas.


End file.
